BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE
by cho hwa young
Summary: "Jangan tertawa... Aku benci pada dirimu yang meninggalkanku. Juga benci pada dunia yang memaksamu pergi. Jika memang harus pergi meninggalkanku, kenapa kau harus muncul di sisiku?" / KYUMIN / GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Flashback, long time ago..**_

_**Di sebuah kediaman keluarga bangsawan , terlihat para ahjumma pekerja yang berkumpul di depan sebuah ruangan. Mereka mengintip ke dalam lewat pintu kertas yang sudah dilubangi. Salah seorang ahjumma berbadan besar memuji seorang wanita yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.**_

"_**Aigoo, dia sangat cantik seperti malaikat!" ucapnya.**_

_**Sedangkan seorang ahjumma yang lain mengasihani wanita itu yang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi bunga yang utuh.**_

"_**Itu yang tadi ku katakan. Ini semua karena kemiskinan. Dia di nikahkan agar satu orang berkurang dinafkahi di keluarganya" ujar ahjumma berbadan besar tersebut.**_

_**Mereka kemudian membicarakan sebuah rumor yang menerpa keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Salah seorang ahjumma bertanya apakah rumor itu benar, lalu ahjumma lain membenarkan karena menurutnya mana mungkin keluarga bangsawan mau menikahkan anaknya dengan putri seorang petani yang ladangnya tidak terlalu besar kalau bukan karena kebenaran rumor itu. Lalu ahjumma berbadan besar tadi pun menambahkan, alasan pembicaraan pernikahan sebelumnya dengan anak kepala bank di Seoul juga berakhir karena rumor itu. **_

"_**Ya Tuhan, itu sangat mengerikan! Jadi, apa si pengantin wanita tidak akan berhasil melewati malam pertamanya ?" tanya salah seorang ahjumma.**_

_**Ahjumma berbadan besar kembali membenarkan. Lalu ahjumma yang bertanya tadi langsung menghambur mendekat ke ruangan untuk mengintip lagi ke dalam, melihat seorang pengantin wanita yang tampak menunduk gugup.**_

_**Di dalam ruangan..**_

_**Pengantin wanita itu berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang baru saja ia nikahi. Pria itu lalu menuangkan minuman untuk mereka, lalu bertanya pada pada wanita itu, apakah dia juga percaya pada rumor yang beredar. Wanita itu tak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat kepalanya (yang sejak tadi tertunduk) demi untuk menatap pria di hadapannya.**_

"_**Wanita pertama yang dinikahi oleh anak sulung keluarga ini, diduga dikorbankan kepada hantu untuk menjaga rumah ini. Apakah kau percaya jika hantu itu benar-benar ada ?" **_

_**Wanita itu masih tak menjawab dan menunduk. **_

"_**Ya.. tentu saja hal seperti itu ada!" ahjumma berbadan besar yang berada di luar seolah menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.**_

" _**Ada wanita tua di dapur yang mengatakan kalau dia pernah melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri."**_

"_**Benarkah ?"**_

"_**Tentu saja! Suatu malam wanita tua itu ingin ke kamar mandi, jadi, sewaktu dia kembali dia melihat seorang wanita yang belum pernah di lihatnya duduk di ruang tamu layaknya pemilik rumah. Tidak mungkin ada tamu yang berkunjung pada saat itu, kemudian wanita tua itu bertanya siapa dia. Dia lalu berdiri dan berteriak kepada si wanita tua itu "aku menantu di rumah ini! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenaliku!" Lalu kemudian dia menghilang di depan mata wanita itu." Ahjumma berbadan besar itu bercerita dengan menggebu.**_

"_**Ada juga cerita dari orang lain yang pernah melihat hantu tersebut. Katanya bentuk badan wanita itu seperti jam pasir dan kecantikannya memancarkan sinar bulan. Dia datang untuk menghisap semua energy dari pengantin wanita. Itu adalah cara untuk mempertahankan kecantikannya sehingga awet selama ribuan tahun" ahjumma lain menambahkan cerita. Dan mereka pun ramai membicarakan keanehan tersebut.**_

_**Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menegur para ahjumma itu. Mereka kemudian berbaris dan menunduk hormat. Ternyata yang menegur adalah nyonya rumah itu, dia memerintahkan semuanya agar segera kembali ke rumah karena waktu sudah larut. Dan para ahjumma itu pun segera membubarkan diri. Nyonya itu kemudian menatap ruang pengantin dan meminta orang kepercayaannya yang datang bersamanya untuk tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke wilayah tesebut.**_

_**Sang pengantin pria memulai ritual malam pertamanya, dia membuka hanbok istrinya tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba dia terjatuh pingsan. Si pengantin wanita pun terkejut. Lalu lilin di sekitar ruangan seketika mati, lampu-lampu di luar bergoyang tertiup angin yang tiba-tiba datang dan mati. Pengantin wanita itu pun mulai ketakutan.**_

_**Pintu rumah bergetar, dan kemudian terbuka. Terlihat bayangan seorang wanita melayang masuk ke halaman rumah. Pintu ruangan pengantin terbuka dan pengantin wanita tampak terkejut melihat sosok di depannya.**_

_**Pengantin wanita itu berlari ketakutan melewati hutan bambu. Dia berlari menghindari kejaran sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berpakaian hitam.**_

_**Tampaknya dia sudah berlari cukup lama, karena suaminya dan beberapa orang mencarinya sampai ke hutan bambu tersebut. Mereka berteriak memanggil pengantin wanita tersebut.**_

_**Pengantin wanita terus berlari hingga sampai ke tepi tebing. Sosok wanita yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat dan menampakkan wajahnya, dan pengantin wanita itu pun berteriak.**_

_**Suaminya mendengarnya, dan melihat sekeliling mencari darimana asal suara itu. Kemudian terdengar lagi sebuah teriakan panjang.**_

_**Terlihat sebuah sepatu di tepi tebing, dan mungkin pengantin wanita itu terjatuh ke jurang di tepi tebing tersebut. **_

_**Flashback end**_

Seorang wanita menyelam ke dalam lautan untuk mencari _abalone_. Setelah menyelam dia kembali sambil tertawa riang dan membawa hasil tangkapannya ke pinggir pantai. Dia terlihat senang karena mendapat hasiil tangkapan yang lumayan banyak. Wanita itu bernama Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin membuka bagian kepala pakaian selamnya. Sungmin menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan lelah. Saat sedang melepas lelah, Sungmin melihat mantel milik seorang wanita, sepatu dan seorang wanita memakai minidress putih tak jauh dari sana berjalan ke tepi tebing dan melompat.

Sungmin yang melihatnya sontak terkejut dan segera menyelam untuk menyelamatkan wanita tersebut. Saat Sungmin menarik wanita tersebut menuju ke permukaan. Wanita itu membuka matanya, dan wujudnya berubah menjadi arwah wanita berpakaian hitam dan menyeringai.

Sungmin melihatnya, tetapi dia tak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika dia membuka matanya dia melihat wanita itu masih sama seperti ketika tadi pertama dia menyelamatkannya. Sungmin kemudian membawa wanita itu ke pinggir pantai.

Sungmin berusaha membangunkan wanita itu dengan menekan dadanya, dan akan melakukan nafas buatan. Sungmin baru akan mendekatkan wajahnya ketika wanita itu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan sadarkan diri.

"Kau bisa mendengarku ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kemudian wanita itu mendudukan dirinya, tetapi di luar dugaan dia malah memarahi Sungmin.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkanku, kau seharusnya lebih cepat! Aku hampir saja mati! Cih, asinnya! Huek!"

Sungmin tak menyangka wanita itu akan bersikap seperti itu. Ketika Sungmin ingin protes, tiba-tiba wanita itu menangis membuat Sungmin semakin heran. Dia lalu mengambil mantel milik wanita itu dan memakaikannya di bahu wanita tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku harap bajingan itu disambar petir. Dia bilang dia akan mencintaiku sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku ? Hiks..hiks.." ujar wanita itu. Sungmin menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Lalu wanita itu melirik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan semarah ini jika tubuhku seperti tubuhmu yang terlihat seperti tubuh anak sekolah dasar. Tapi, bisa-bisanya dia mengkhianati wanita sepertiku dengan wanita lain ? " Sungmin melirik tubuhnya.

"Aku ? Seperti tubuh anak sekolah dasar ? Apakah itu yang harus kau katakan ? Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih, nona ? Bagaimana mungkin tubuhku terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, hah ?! Astaga.." Wanita itu tersenyum mencibir, dan Sungmin masih tidak terima.

"Ini..ini karena aku memakai pakaian selam. Kau akan terkejut jika aku melepasnya. Aku menyelamatkanmu dengan keahlian berenangku yang jauh lebih unggul dari Park Tae Hwan (a/n : perenang Korea peraih Olympiade)! "

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku ?! Kenapa ?"wanita itu kembali mengamuk.

"Apa kau begini karena cinta ? Jika semua orang bunuh diri karena putus cinta maka tidak akan ada manusia lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini." Sungmin menjawab dengan mencibir.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta ? Kau pasti tidak pernah jatuh cinta, benar kan ? Selama ini kau masih sendiri. Kau sudah membangun sebuah benteng di hatimu." Balas wanita itu.

Sungmin ingin membantah , "Itu karena…"

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan ? Sangat memalukan karena kau belum pernah jatuh cinta." Wanita itu berujar sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin.

Wanita itu kemudian melepaskan gelang yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Lalu dia mengatakan, "_Igeo_, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu. Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan yang akan membawa cinta kepadamu."

Sungmin pun hanya memandang penuh tanya pada wanita itu

"Jangan melepasnya. Jika kau memakai ini, kehidupanmu akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dalam banyak cara." Ucap wanita itu.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita tersebut. Lalu wanita itu melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya yang berwarna merah yang tergeletak di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil sepatu tersebut.

"Sungguh melegakan! Ini adalah sepatu musim panas keluaran terbaru.. Jika dari sekarang kau mulai bekerja keras, kau tidak akan mati perawan! _Fighting_!" wanita itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih tertegun.

"_Mwo_… Ya! Kau!" Sungmin pun mengamati gelang pemberian si wanita misterius itu hingga terdengar suara nenek memanggilnya untuk segera makan siang.

"Sungmin-ah! Waktunya makan~!" mendengar itu Sungmin segera membereskan perlengkapan menyelamnya dan tentu saja hasil tangkapannya hari ini untuk segera kembali. Sungmin kembali melihat gelang itu, ia masih merasa heran tapi kemudian mengacuhkannya. Dia pun melihat ke arah wanita itu pergi, tapi wanita itu sudah tak terlihat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin membantu nenek memasak di kantin dan memberikan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Neneknya kemudian meminta Sungmin untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dengan menggunakan motor.

"_Aigoo_, cuacanya sedang dingin, _cha_.. pakai ini Sungmin-ah" nenek lalu memakaikan jaket untuk Sungmin.

"Hati-hati di jalan Min-ah" nasihat nenek.

"Aku mengerti, _halmonie~ anyeong~~"_ Sungmin pun berpamitan pada sang nenek.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di area konstruksi, seorang pemuda tampan yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon sedang menerima laporan dari asistennya. Assitennya melaporkan bahwa perkembangan konstruksi naik mencapai 50%, dan para pekerja yang tidak dibayar tepat waktu mereka menolak untuk bekerja. Pada saat ini, mungkin pekerjaan konstruksi kemungkinan akan segera diberhentikan.

"Kita harus menerima bantuan dana dari Cho Corp. dalam waktu dekat. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong bujuklah para pekerja" ucap Siwon.

"_Ne_, saya mengerti"ujar sang asisten. Dia pun segera berpamitan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Siwon berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Dan di ponselnya tertera nama sang adik, Choi Hyuna.

"_Yeoboseyo, dongsaeng-ah_.." jawab Siwon

"Hmm, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara. _Oppa_, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun _okay _? Jadi kau tenang saja, jangan khawatir. Kau tahu siapa aku, _oppa~_" jelas Hyuna. Siwon berdiri di tepi bangunan dan membuka helm pengamannya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit canggung karena lama tidak bertemu, tapi cobalah untuk mengurangi kecanggungan itu." Nasihat Siwon.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat Siwon berada, terlihat Sungmin yang baru saja sampai dan menyiapkan pesanan milik pelanggannya. Saat akan memasuki bangunan konstruksi untuk mengantarkan pesanannya, ia melihat seseorang di atas gedung menendang batu bata dan tepat di atas Siwon berada. Sungmin pun terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah Siwon dan mendorongnya menjauh hingga terjatuh. Alhasil Sungmin lah yang tertimpa batu bata tersebut, tetapi untungnya ia masih memakai helmnya sehingga ia tidak mengalami luka apapun.

Sungmin menghampiri Siwon dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi Siwon justru menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang terkejut. Siwon terkejut karena wanita di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan sang adik, Hyuna. Sungmin yang mengira Siwon masih _shock_ akibat insiden batu bata tadi pun segera menanyakan apakah Siwon tahu berapa jari yang dia acungkan. -_-

Siwon kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetapi matanya masih tidak lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera membantu Siwon berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kepalamu terluka ? Apakah kau perlu pergi ke rumah sakit ?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sering berlatih _martial arts_. Keahlianku adalah mematahkan papan dengan kepalaku. Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan papan lebih dari sepuluh papan tanpa masalah" Sungmin tersenyum riang.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa saja ke dokter, siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini." Siwon pun memberikan kartu namanya pada Sungmin. Siwon masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu pamit ke dalam untuk mengantarkan makanan ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Siwon mengambil ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh dan menghubungi adiknya. Siwon memberitahu perihal Sungmin yang wajahnya serupa dengan Hyuna.

"Kau melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku ? Apakah ada rahasia pada kelahiranku yang tidak ku ketahui ? Atau apakah aku memiliki saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak aku masih bayi ?" Hyuna merasa geli mendengar cerita kakaknya.

"_Oppa_, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja ? Apa ini karena kepalamu baru saja tertimpa bata ?" tanya Hyuna.

Siwon pun hanya menjawab ia baik-baik saja dan segera menutup panggilannya.

"Hhh.. dia tidak percaya kepadaku" lirih Siwon.

Tiba-tiba asistennya datang mengajaknya untuk makan siang karena ia telah memesan disebuah restoran. Tetapi Siwon menolak dan mengajak asistennya untuk makan di dalam bangunan konstruksi bersama dengan para pekerja.

Sesampainya di dalam, Siwon bertanya pada salah seorang pekerja, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku makan bersama kalian ? "

Pekerja yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan ketus "Ada yang mengatakan makan di lokasi konstruksi seperti memakan pasir. Bisakah pria sekelasmu makan hal semacam itu ?"

Sedangkan pekerja lain menyambutnya dengan ramah, "Tidak apa-apa! Duduklah dan makan bersama kami."

Siwon pun berterima kasih dan segera duduk disana. Pekerja yang ketus tadi lalu meminta untuk dituangkan air minum oleh temannya, tetapi Siwon mengambil alih dan menuangkan minuman untuk pekerja tersebut. Sambil menuangkan minuman, Siwon berkata, "Kau akan menerima gajimu, termasuk semua yang belum dibayar, di akhir bulan ini. Jadi jangan khawatirkan itu."

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya pekerja tersebut.

"Aku yakin. Ini minumlah." Siwon tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pekerja itu untuk minum.

Pekerja itu minum dan menuangkan kembali minuman untuk pun tersenyum dan segera meminumnya. Pekerja tadi lalu mengatakan bahwa dia berpikir Siwon itu pria yang lemah tetapi ternyata Siwon adalah seorang pria sejati. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di bandara, terlihat kerumunan wartawan dan juga para wanita yang bersorak atas kedatangan seorang pemuda. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris perusahaan Cho Corp. yang sangat terkenal. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat menawan, dan menghampiri Hyuna yang sudah menantinya dengan sebuah buket bunga.

Hyuna tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga itu pada Kyuhyun, " Selamat datang kembali, Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "_gomawoyo_"

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Hyuna. Hyuna terdiam dan terlihat kesal tetapi ia berusaha menahan kekesalannya karena mengingat masih ada wartawan di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan diikuti beberapa stafnya. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat datar dan angkuh, sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

"Apakah kembali setelah menempuh pendidikan di luar negri adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa ? Kenapa penyambutannya sangat bising ? " ujarnya.

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Hyuna di kursi penumpang belakang sedangkan Yesung asisten Kyuhyun bertugas mengendarai mobil, dan Yuri yang merupakan Ketua _Staff _dan juga sahabat Kyuhyun sejak kecil terlihat duduk di samping Yesung.

"Yuri-_ssi_, kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku minta ?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya pada Yuri. Yuri lalu memberikan apa yang di minta oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tangan Yuri yang merupakan sebuah kotak perhiasan dan memberikannya pada Hyuna.

Hyuna membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kalung disana. Hyuna tampaknya senang atas pemberian tersebut, dan ia berkata, "Aku tahu kau sibuk, kau tidak perlu membelikan apapun untukku."

Hyuna kemudian memakai kalung itu dan bertanya pendapat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melihat sekilas padanya dan hanya menjawab bahwa itu tidaklah buruk. Hyuna berterima kasih dan bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Yuri yang duduk di depan hanya tersenyum aneh, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mencurigakan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan Hyuna pun lagi-lagi harus menahan kekesalannya akibat Kyuhyun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ternyata tempat yang dituju oleh Kyuhyun adalah sebuah restoran Jepang, dan di salah satu sudutnya terlihat Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Apa kau sedang diet ? Kenapa kau hanya memakan salad ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak makan sushi," jawab Hyuna

"Benarkah ? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Salad ikan salmon sudah cukup untukku. Salmon dan caviar, aku dapat memakannya. Apa yang kau sukai Kyuhyun-_ssi_ ? Dan, apa yang tidak kau sukai ? Kita sudah bertunangan sejak lama tetapi kita lebih sering terpisah. Apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanku ? Mereka mengatakan bahwa pertunangan kita hanyalah untuk sekedar gelar. Tapi ini mulai terasa lebih nyata sekarang. Kita makan bersama dan kau memberiku hadiah. Aku ingin mulai saat ini kita saling mengenal satu sama lain." Jelas Hyuna

Kyuhyun dengan tenang lalu bertanya apakah Hyuna tidak mendapatkan daftarnya. Tetapi Hyuna tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Hyuna akan menerima daftar tentang dirinya dari ibunya. Jadi mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain karena itu akan membantu. Walau merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya Hyuna pun hanya mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak lelah ? Kau seharusnya berada di rumah, kenapa malah makan di luar ? Mungkin orangtuamu sedang menunggumu." Tanya Hyuna. Kyuhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya terdiam dan terus melihat ke arah jam tangannya seperti sedang menanti sesuatu.

Kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan dengan beberapa orang wanita yang terlihat seperti _staff_nya melewati meja Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menyapanya, "Presiden Kaneko!"

Wanita itu menoleh dan mengenali Kyuhyun. Mereka pun lalu berbincang dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Presiden Kaneko lalu bertanya kapan Kyuhyun tiba di Korea.

"Hari ini. Anda menjadi lebih cantik sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan anda di Paris." Kyuhyun memuji Presiden Kaneko.

"Hey. Kau bisa saja menyinggung hati wanita cantik yang sedang bersamamu" Kaneko lalu melihat pada Hyuna.

Hyuna lalu berdiri dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Hyuna sebagai tunangannya. Dan memperkenalkan Kaneko pada Hyuna sebagai presiden JR Grup. Hyuna pun memberi hormat dan juga salam pada Kaneko.

Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Kaneko untuk bergabung bersama mereka sebentar saja. Kaneko menolak dengan halus tawaran tersebut. Dia tahu apa artinya jika dia duduk bersama dengan pemilik Cho Corp. Kaneko mengatakan bahwa perusahaannya sudah memilih mall lain untuk memasarkan produk perusahaannya. Kaneko kemudian pamit pada keduanya.

Kaneko lalu berjalan pergi, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat kalung yang dipakai Hyuna. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun sontak menyunggingkan senyum seringainya yang amat tipis.

Kaneko mendekati Hyuna hendak menyentuh liontin kalung tersebut namun tidak jadi. Kyuhyun lalu berpura-pura terkejut dan bertanya ada masalah apa.

Kaneko tampak terharu, "kalung itu.."

"Kalung itu seperti jimat keberuntungan untukku. Aku melamar dan mendapatkan hati tunanganku dengan kalung ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Eternal love_, itu adalah karya pertama dari almarhum suamiku. Dia juga melamarku dengan kalung itu. Kami adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia ini." Jelas Kaneko sambil terus memandangi kalung itu.

Hyuna sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum menang kepadanya.

Di depan restoran terlihat Yuri yang sedang menghubungi seseorang, dan dia melaporkan Kyuhyun yang berhasil melakukan perjanjian dengan Presiden Kaneko. Yuri juga mengatakan ia akan membawa Kyuhyun segera setelah dia selesai dan meminta untuk mengadakan rapat dewan direksi.

Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari restoran, dan Yuri langsung memujinya yang sudah bekerja keras. Kyuhyun pun terdengar memuji kembali Yuri. Tetapi Yuri mengatakan ia hanya membawa kalung itu dari New York seperti yang diminta Kyuhyun. Yuri sepertinya sengaja mengatakan itu agar terdengar oleh Hyuna yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Yuri lalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi, dia sudah menjadwalkan rapat dengan dewan direksi 30 menit lagi. Kyuhyun lalu melihat jam tangannya dan mengajak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Hyuna menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ku beri waktu satu menit. Katakan."

"Apakah aku bonekamu ? Kalung ini dan juga restoran.. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu ? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Kyuhyun mendekat, "Kau benar. Kau adalah bonekaku. Kau tidak mengharapkan permainan bodoh tentang cinta yang orang biasa mainkan, bukan ? Aku pikir kau mengetahuinya dengan baik, hubungan kita semata-mata berdasarkan bisnis. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun meninggalkan Hyuna yang jelas-jelas terluka.

Saat Hyuna ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia adalah Cho Sehun adik dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sehun lalu bertanya apa yang dilakukan Hyuna disana, Hyuna lalu menjawab bahwa ia akan pulang setelah makan siang dengan Kyuhyun. Sehun ternyata tidak tahu jika _hyung_nya akan pulang hari ini karena dia sibuk dengan karir keartisannya. Lalu Sehun memperkenalkan Hyuna sebagai calon kakak iparnya kepada Tiffany, gadis yang sedang bersamanya. Tiffany yang awalnya mengira Hyuna adalah penggemar Sehun langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang cute namun ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Hyuna.

Hyuna kemudian pamit pergi dan Sehun berteriak menitipkan salam untuk _hyung_nya, Kyuhyun. Hyuna yang sedang kesal tidak menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran dan Tiffany yang kesal karena Hyuna sudah mengacuhkan Sehun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun tiba di _mall_ miliknya bersama dengan rombongannya. Dia melihat ke dalam sekeliling mall yang dipenuhi oleh gambar _boyband_ dimana sang adik menjadi salah satu anggotanya yaitu EXO.

"Apa kau pikir grup idola cocok untuk menjadi citra perusahaan ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada stafnya, kemudian ia kembali bertanya pada Yuri, "Kapan kontraknya akan berakhir ?"

Kemudian Yuri menjawab, "Sementara ini kami masih memperbaharui kontrak dengan mereka."

"Segera batalkan!" perintah Kyuhyun. Ia pun kembali berjalan dan berhenti di depan seorang resepsionis yang menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kyuhyun hendak berjalan kembali tetapi sesuatu mengganggunya dan membuatnya berhenti.

" Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada resepsionis tersebut.

"Sudah tiga tahun." Resepsionis itu menjawab.

"Dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya selama tiga tahun ? Atau mereka tidak ada yang peduli padamu ?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berkata pada resepsionis itu, "Saat ini, kau dipecat. Kau tidak menyadari parfum murahmu hanya meningkatkan bau rokokmu ? Kau pikir kau bekerja di tempat terbuka seperti di pasar ?"

Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Yesung, "Jika besok pagi wanita ini masih berada disini, kau juga akan kupecat." Yesung lalu berkata, "Baik, kami akan mengambil tindakan secepatnya."

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kediaman milik keluarga Choi terlihat Hyuna yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita yang merupakan ibunya yang diketahui bernama Jessica Jung.

"Apa yang salah dengan menjadi boneka ? Bagaimana bisa kau merasa terganggu dan langsung pulang ke rumah hanya karena hal seperti itu ? " Jessica memarahi putrinya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya jika mereka mendengar tentang betapa sempitnya pikiranmu itu ?!"

"Apa semua itu yang harusnya _eomma_ katakan saat dia hanya berjalan melewatiku ? Bahkan disana ada Kwon Yuri, _eomma_!" Hyuna berteriak kesal.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku ibumu. Kau harus menahannya bahkan jika kau diperlakukan buruk dan tidak adil."

"_Eomma_!"

"Apa kau tahu keadaan perusahaan kita saat ini ? Kita di ambang kehancuran karena perusahaan kekurangan uang dan kita kehilangan semua investor kita. Jadi, jika kita kehilangan investasi dari Cho Corp. di tengah-tengah…."

"Hentikan _eomma_! Apakah ini salahku jika perusahaan tidak berjalan dengan baik ?" rengek Hyuna.

PLAK!

Jessica menampar Hyuna, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Sekarang berhentilah merengek! Apa menunggu perusahaan hingga ditutup dan keluarga kita tinggal di jalanan, baru kau akan mengerti ?!"

"Apa hanya ini yang _eomma_ inginkan dariku ? Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apapun yang kubisa!" teriak Hyuna.

Jessica lalu mendekat pada putrinya, "Kau tahu kenapa mata manusia ada di depan ? Itu agar kau hanya melihat ke depan dan berjalan ke depan. Jika pernikahan ini gagal, maka segalanya akan berakhir bagimu, aku, dan perusahaan kita. Kau mengerti ?" Jessica lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyuna yang terdiam sambil memegang pipinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di kediamannya yang luas dan bergaya rumah tradisional khas Korea. Di pintu gerbang ia menatap kearah rumahnya dan tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan masuk ke halaman. Di halaman rumah yang luas itu, Butler Jang dan istrinya menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat gembira. Bibi Ahn, istri dari Butler Jang berkata bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah dari perjalanannya. Ia juga memuji Kyuhyun yang menjadi semakin dewasa dan mempesona setelah dari luar negri, itulah sebabnya mengapa para gadis diluar sana tergila-gila karena Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Ahjumma_, mendengar suaramu, aku benar-benar merasa sudah di rumah."

Bibi Ahn lalu tertawa, dan Butler Jang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Butler Jang dan istrinya.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang bersantai sambil minum teh dengan kedua orang tuanya, Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul.

"Teh ini dari kepala biksu di kuil." Ujar Heechul sambil menuangkan tehnya ke dalam gelas kecil, "Cobalah, ini akan membantu menghilangkan _jet lag_mu" Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan melakukan kesepakatan bersama JR grup" Hangkyung memuji Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak melarangnya bekerja, tetapi ia belum resmi dipekerjakan. Bukankah kau terlalu bekerja keras saat kau baru saja kembali ?" tanya Heechul.

"Ritual minum teh. Langkah pertama adalah memanaskan air dengan menciptakan suasana yang tenang. Kau tampaknya melakukan hal yang tidak terlalu buruk bagi pemula. Air yang dipanaskan dengan suhu derajat yang tepat, memiliki rasa dan aroma yang berbeda, tergantung dari bagaimana cara menyeduhnya. Untuk menghindari terburu-buru dalam menyeduh kau harus memandang lurus ke masa depan." Hankyung menasihati Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak menelpon saat _hyung_nya sudah pulang ke rumah ? Apa yang membuatnya terlalu sibuk hingga dia mematikan ponselnya ?" Heechul bertanya-tanya.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu mengatakan, "Tetapi dia tetap mengesankan. Pemberontak kecil itu sudah bisa menghasilkan uangnya sendiri."

Tetapi Heechul tampak tidak suka dengan itu, ia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya mencari uang. Ada banyak orang yang melakukan itu. Aku akan sangat lega jika dia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang bisa merusak reputasi keluarga kita. Aku selalu merasa panic dalam tidurku jika memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apa salahnya pulang ke rumah sesekali ?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan segera pulang dengan keinginannya sendiri." Kyuhyun menenangkan ibunya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Choi..

"Jadi, kau sudah mengatasi masalah di lokasi konstruksi ?" Jessica bertanya pada Siwon. Siwon lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah mengatasi masalah yang mendesak saat ini."

"Kau bahkan harus minum dengan mereka disana. Kerja yang bagus!" puji Jessica

"Ini untuk perusahaan, _eomma_. Hei, bagaimana tadi di bandara ?" Siwon lalu bertanya pada Hyuna. Hyuna yang sepertinya masih kesal hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ada apa ? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Cho Kyuhyun ?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Hyuna lalu melirik ibunya, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi. _Oppa_, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi. Kau mengatakan kau melihat seseorag yang mirip sekali denganku ? Seberapa mirip ?"

"Ah, yang tadi itu…." Siwon melirik ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Di lain tempat..

Sungmin melepas gelang pemberian wanita misterius tadi siang dan menaruhnya di meja. "Ini bukan jimat keberuntungan!" Sungmin kesal lalu berbaring tidur di samping sang nenek.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan paviliun tua tempat upacara keluarganya untuk menghormati arwah para leluhur, ia memejamkan mata dan kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

_**Kyuhyun kecil berada di sebuah ruangan kosong. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan sambil menangis berteriak memanggil orang tuanya. "Eomma! Appa!".**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata tajamnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan Bibi Ahn yang hendak masuk ke dalam. Bibi Ahn lalu mengatakan, "Kau pasti merasa lelah dari semua perjalananmu. Masuklah dan tidur."

"Baik._ Ahjumma_ juga pergilah tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Bibi Ahn yang merasa aneh atas kedatangan kyuhyun ke tempat ini.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Tiga tahun yang lalu saat EXO debut, mereka syuting MV mereka di pantai sebelah sana. Kemudian mereka makan di kantin kami dan mengambil gambar disini setelahnya." Sungmin sedang menjelaskan asal muasal foto _boy band_ EXO yang terpampang di dinding kantin pada dua orang penggemar EXO. Mereka sangat senang mendengarnya dan melihat foto itu.

"Apa yang mereka makan saat mereka datang kesini ? Berikan kami sama persis dengan yang mereka makan." Ujar salah seorang gadis.

"Ya Tuhan! Para pria EXO itu makan sangat banyak! Mereka makan _seafood_ rebus, kerang kukus dan kepiting biru rebus. Yang mana yang kau sukai?" tanya Sungmin.

Gadis yang kedua berpikir, "Oh..oh…Semuanya. Berikan kami semuanya!"

Sungmin pun senang dan ikut bersorak dengan kedua gadis itu. Sungmin lalu bertanya apakah mereka datang kesana setelah melihat majalah _fansclub_ EXO ? Mereka membenarkan. Maka Sungmin memberikan diskon 30% untuk anggota _fansclub_. Karena Sungmin sepertinya penggemar EXO juga.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanannya, Sungmin pergi ke sebuah toko milik bibi yang ia kenal dan menyerahkan uang arisan. Pemenang berikutnya adalah Sungmin dan bibi itu mengatakan Sungmin pasti sangat senang. Sungmin pun membenarkan, dan saat dia mendapatkannya, dia akan mentraktir bibi itu dengan makanan yang enak.

Si bibi tertawa, dia lalu memberikan satu tas yang berisi perlengkapan kecantikan pada Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat isinya, "Apa kau menutup tokomu ? Ada banyak lotion, krim mata dan yang lainnya! Aku baik-baik saja dengan hanya menggunakan sampel."

"Aku menambahkan krim mata disana karena itu sudah kadaluarsa. Jangan menyimpannya dan gunakan sedikit setiap setiap kali. Lihat kulitmu! Kau seharusnya memberi perhatian lebih di usia ini!"

Sungmin berterima kasih dan pamit pergi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa si bibi yang diketahui bernama Lee Sunkyu itu tersenyum sedikit mencurigakan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Seorang peramal terlihat mengantarkan kliennya ke depan gerbang. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan berbaring sambil menutup mata. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu, dan saat membuka mata, dia melihat arwah wanita berpakaian hitam tampak di langit-langit rumahnya. Arwah itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di atas peramal itu. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Takut-takut, peramal itu bertanya apa yang membuatnya datang kesana. Arwah itu balik bertanya apakah dia pernah memberitahukan kedatangannya.

"Aku telah meninggalkan rumahku kosong terlalu lama. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya."

Peramal mengangguk ketakutan, "Ya, ya, ya."

"Saat aku pergi, seorang wanita akan datang padamu. Apapun yang wanita itu inginkan, berikan apapun yang dia inginkan dan lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Ada beberapa rahasia yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan…"

"Kau!" Arwah itu mengancam. Peramal itu ketakutan dan menutup mata, "Baik! Aku akan melakukannya seperti apa yang kau katakan. Baik. Aku akan melakukannya."

Perlahan arwah itu naik ke atas dan menghilang. Peramal itu lalu duduk. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan datang pada saat itu, dia tidak merasa memiliki janji lain dengan seseorang.

Tapi ia kemudian kedatangan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Jessica. Dia mengatakan pada peramal itu bahwa putrinya akan segera menikah. Peramal itu mengatakan Jessica kesana pasti karena ingin tahu masa depan kedua mempelai itu. Peramal pun lalu menanyakan tanggal lahir keduanya mempelai. Jessica memberikan sebuah amplop, amplop yang berisi cek dengan nominal yang cukup banyak. Peramal itu terkejut.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mengawasi keluarga Cho dengan menggunakan siklus bulan dan matahari…."ujar Jessica pada sang peramal.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin yang telah selesai bekerja hari itu sedang terlihat menghitung tagihan bulanan. Listrik, gas, semuanya naik. Sungmin juga menghitung uangnya dan tersenyum senang.

Nenek masuk dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah! Aku membuat bubur labu yang kau sukai" Sungmin menyambut nenek dan membantu membawakan nampan. Nenek lalu meminta Sungmin mencobanya. Sungmin pun segera mencicipinya.

"_Halmonie_, saat aku mendapatkan uang arisan bulan ini, ayo pergi melakukan pemeriksaan dirumah sakit untukmu. Resep dari klinik tidak berhasil untukmu."

"Mengapa memboroskan uang untuk hal seperti itu ? Aku tahu dengan sangat baik apa yang salah denganku. Aku menjadi sakit setelah ibu dan ayahmu meninggal di laut. Kecuali jika orang tuamu kembali hidup… pergi ke rumah sakit tidak akan menyembuhkanku." Nenek berkata dengan sedih.

"_Halmonie_… mengapa menghabiskan uang untukmu menjadi pemborosan? _Halmonie_, tunggu sedikit lebih lama. Aku akan menghasilkan banyak uang dan membelikanmu pakaian bagus, mobil bagus dan rumah bagus. Aku akan mengurusmu dengan baik. Jadi kau harus hidup panjang umur, " Sungmin memeluk nenek.

"_Aigo_, kelinciku yang manis. Hanya pemikiran itu saja sudah cukup untukku." Nenek kembali menyuruh Sungmin memakan buburnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah tiba di toko milik bibi Sunkyu yang sudah ramai dikerumuni oleh orang-orang. Sungmin menerobos masuk ke dalam dan melihat seseorang _Ahjumma_ yang sudah dikenalnya. Ia pun menanyakan kebenaran kabar mengenai Bibi Sunkyu. _Ahjumma_ itu berkata sambil menangis histeris, "Sungmin-ah apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Wanita itu mengambil semua uang arisan, deposit toko dan melarikan diri!" Sungmin jelas sangat terkejut, "Tidak mungkin…aku butuh uang itu!"

Sungmin kemudian keluar, menaiki motornya menuju terminal bus. Sungmin mencari-cari bibi Sunkyu disana, tapi dia tak menemukannya. Sungmin kemudian terduduk lemas dan menangis. Sungmin pulang ke kantin dengan lunglai dan memanggil-manggil neneknya yang tidak terlihat. Sungmin kemudian melihat nenek tergeletak di lantai dan ia berteriak meminta bantuan.

Di rumah sakit, Sungmin memikirkan perkataan dokter yang menangani nenek.

"_Saat ini dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia perlu di operasi secepat mungkin."_

Sungmin merasa lemas dan berpegangan pada dinding. Sungmin pun bersandar dan menerawang.

Sungmin duduk di samping ranjang nenek dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Nenek kemudian sadar dan memanggil-manggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah!"

"_Halmonie_! Aku ada disini."

Nenek pun menoleh, "Mengapa kau menangis Min-ah?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kenapa aku menangis? Tidak mungkin _halmonie_." Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Nenek menangis, "Cucuku yang malang… kau bekerja sangat keras untuk uang itu… kau bekerja setiap hari, tanpa istirahat, untuk menyimpan uang itu…Langit sangat kejam… Tunggu hingga aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku akan menemukan wanita itu bahkan jika aku harus pergi ke ujung dunia. Bahkan menyabiknya ke potongan kecil tidak akan cukup."

Sungmin pun menambahkan, "Bahkan jika kita mengirisnya dan mengumpankannya pada ikan, ikan tidak akan memakan tubuh kotornya. _Halmonie_, haruskah kita tetap pergi ? Itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu, jadi ikhlaskan saja. Aku selalu bisa menyimpan uang lebih. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu di dalam hidupku. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun dan banyak beristirahat. Mengerti ?" Nenek menangis dan memeluk Sungmin yang juga menitikkan air mata.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kediaman keluarga Cho. Terlihat Hankyung yang sedang mendengarkan alunan musik dari piringan hitam. Di samping pemutar piringan hitam, terdapat cover piringan hitam itu dan selembar foto wanita yang mengenakan baju pengantin. Hankyung termenung sambil menatap pemandangan langit malam.

Heechul keluar dari paviliun tua. Dan di luar gerbang, Hankyung sudah menunggu. Heechul berkata pada Hankyung, "Aku tahu kau sangat tidak meyukainya. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan ? Itu adalah keinginan terakhir ibumu. Untuk kita memelihara rumah ini."

Hankyung menatap istrinya, lalu berbalik. Heechul berkata dengan cepat, "Jika kau ingin menghancurkan rumah ini maka kau harus lebih dulu menghancurkan foto wanita itu..cinta pertamamu, yang kau simpan di ruang kerja."

Hankyung terdiam dan Heechul berjalan pergi melewatinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sementara itu Hyuna sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, termasuk Yuri. Salah satu temannya memegang kalung Hyuna dan mengaguminya, kemewahan dalam potongan klasik, sangat romantis. Teman yang lain berkata itu adalah potongan yang bernilai lebih dari 30 tahun, dan tidak mungkin murah.

"Seharga apartemen di Gangnam. Paling tidak itu adalah yang bisa di dapatkan menantu keluarga Cho, benar kan ?" ujar Yuri.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan ini Yuri-ah." ujar Hyuna. Aura persaingan terlihat diantara mereka.

"Jika itu aku, aku akan membuang kalung itu sejak lama. Aku tidak yakin tentang yang lainnya, tapi Choi Hyuna, kegigihanmu tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku kira… tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanya harus menerima semuanya dari waktu ke waktu." Sindir Yuri.

Salah satu temannya bertanya apa maksud Yuri. Yuri tidak menjelaskan dan mengajak mereka bersulang kecuali Hyuna yang menatap Yuri dengan kesal.

Yuri sedang memperbaiki riasannya saat Hyuna mendekat dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau pikir itu aku dan bukan kau, Kwon Yuri ? Latar belakang keluargaku, pendidikan dan kemampuan, kau tidak begitu buruk dariku. Jadi kenapa itu aku ?"

Yuri menjawab, "Sayangnya, aku hanya putri Jaksa Agung dan kau adalah putri dari sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Jika bukan karena masalah pencucian uang tahun lalu, dan kau juga tahu. Masalah itu lalu berakibat pada hubunganku dengan keluarga Cho. Belum lagi mengenai keinginan orangtuamu yang bahkan seluruh dunia tahu ingin menikahkanmu dengan pewaris Cho Corp."

Hyuna tersenyum sinis, "Jika begitu, berdasarkan apa yang kau katakan, kau tidak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk menikah dengan pewaris Cho Corp. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"

Yuri berbalik dengan kesal dan menghampiri Hyuna, "Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan aku tumbuh bersama sejak kami kecil. Kami sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Dia orang yang special dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku belajar menyebut namanya dulu sebelum mengucapkan kata 'ibu'. Aku bahkan menolak semua tawaran pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan Cho Corp., dan kau masih bertanya "kenapa"padaku. Karena aku akan bersama Kyuhyun _oppa_ dimanapun ia berada. Jangan memberikanku kesempatan apapun. Karena kau tidak pernah tahu kapan aku akan mencoba melangkah. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku untukmu sebagai seorang teman selama 10 tahun ini."

"Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, tapi Yuri, kau tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk memastikan pernikahan ini terjadi. Tidak, tetapi aku harus melakukannya. Kau tahu perusahaan kami baru saja bertahan sekarang. Kami butuh semua bantuan yang bisa kami dapatkan, dan Cho Corp. adalah sumber yang dapat diandalkan mengenai uang untuk kami. Aku mungkin tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia ini tapi, tidak mungkin aku akan melewatkan kesempatan itu berlalu."

Yuri tertawa mengejek, di matanya, Hyuna tidak ada bedanya dengan pengemis sekarang. "Jadi kau akan menyingkirkan harga dirimu dan semuanya untuk keluargamu ? Aku kira… sebuah keluarga seperti keluargamu yang menjadi kaya dengan cepat mungkin tidak pernah memiliki harga diri untuk dijunjung tinggi. Apakah kau tahu ? Saat kau melepaskan jejak terakhir harga dirimu, kau sudah habis. Kau sudah benar-benar menjadi boneka."

Hyuna terdiam dan menatap Yuri dengan kesal. Yuri berjalan hendak pergi, dan berhenti disamping Hyuna. "Kau tahu besok akan ada acara pelantikan, bukan ? Presiden Kaneko juga akan datang, jadi pastikan kau memakai kalung itu." Yuri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyuna yang menghela nafas kesal.

Esok harinya, Hyuna sedang dirias dan menggunakan kalung _Eternal Love_. Dia terdiam sambil menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"_Kau benar, kau memang bonekaku!"_

"_Jika pernikahan ini gagal, maka semuanya akan berakhir bagimu, aku, dan perusahaan kita!"_

Ia mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun dan juga perkataan ibunya yang menyudutkannya. Hyuna pun tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam acara pelantikan. Seorang anak kecil menyerahkan sesuatu pada Siwon. Dia mengatakan seorang wanita memintanya untuk memberikan itu pada Siwon. Siwon membaca secarik kertas, dia terkejut dan bertanya dimana wanita yang meminta tolong pada anak itu. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sudah pergi.

Siwon kemudian memberikan kertas dan sebuah kotak yang diberikan anak kecil tadi pada ibunya.

**Eomma, jangan mencariku untuk sementara ini. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku kembalikan kalungnya karena aku ingin berpegang pada sedikit sisa harga diri yang aku miliki.**

Jessica terkejut dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Siwon. Belum sempat mereka berpikir jernih, datang keluarga Cho.

Siwon mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun karena telah ditetapkan menjadi CEO. Kyuhyun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Hankyung kemudian menanyakan Hyuna yang tidak terlihat. Jessica tergagap, sulit untuk menjawabnya.

Jessica dan Siwon kembali ke rumah. Jessica memanggil Hyuna dan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi disana juga tidak ada Hyuna.

"Dia juga tidak pulang ke rumah, aku rasa dia benar-benar menghilang… apa yang harus aku lakukan… apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyuna-ya…" Jessica terduduk lemas. Siwon memegangnya.

Jessica terlihat sangat sedih dan kembali berkata, "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Siwon menenangkan ibunya, untuk jangan terlalu khawatir.

"_Uri_ Hyuna akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa untuk menemukannya. Aku akan menemukannya."

"Hyuna-ya…"

Kini Jessica sedang memegang beberapa foto Hyuna, dia bertanya pada orang yang di hadapannya, dari mana dia mendapatkan foto itu.

Dan orang itu adalah Heechul. Dia mendapatkannya dari staf di perusahaannya. Mereka mengatakan_ paparazzi_ yang mengambil gambar itu. Perusahaan bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat dan menghentikannya beredar ke publik. Foto itu diambil di hari acara pelantikan Kyuhyun.

"Seorang gadis yang sedang menderita radang usus buntu berkendara sendirian ke Gangreung…"

"Sebenarnya adalah…" Jessica berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu bahwa sudah ada rumor mengenai perpisahaan di perusahaan." Ujar Heechul tegas.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua kesalahanku." Jessica menunduk.

"Kita tidak pernah melakukan pertemuan keluarga karena saat itu suamiku tiba-tiba sakit dan meminta putraku kembali ke Korea untuk mengumumkan pertunangan. Jadi kali ini, aku ingin keluarga kita bertemu dan makan malam bersama. Karena ini untuk pernikahan anak kita, jika Hyuna tidak hadir kembali, kami tidak punya pilihan selain mempertimbangkan kembali pernikahan ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini untuk memberitahumu hal ini."

Jessica melemparkan sesuatu pada seorang pegawainya dengan marah. Dia marah karena mereka belum juga menemukan Hyuna.

"Kami sudah memeriksa semua hotel, motel, penginapan dan makan pagi serta sauna di Gangwon-do." Lapor karyawan Jessica.

Siwon mempersilahkan dia untuk pergi, dan memintanya untuk terus melaporkan jika ada hal lain. Siwon meminta Jessica untuk tenang. Jessica berkata jika mereka tidak menemukan Hyuna, perusahaan mereka akan hancur berkeping-keping seperti kepingan kaca. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang.

"Waktu pertemuannya semakin dekat dan jika kita tidak menemukan dia maka—"

"Pernikahan ini tidak boleh gagal. Perusahaan baru saja pulih dengan bantuan Cho Corp. Rumor tentang perpisahan membuat investor dan saham goyah. Jika kita jatuh lagi, itu akan berada di luar kekuasaan kita. Jika sesuatu yang salah terjadi, itu akan menjadi akhir dari perusahaan kita."

"Jika kau tahu itu dengan sangat baik, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini sekarang ? Kita akan tenggelam bersama. Kau harus memikirkan sebuah solusi!"

"Kita belum sepenuhnya terjatuh. Pertama-tama kita harus melewati pertemuan keluarga ini, maka kita bisa memiliki banyak waktu…"

Jessica bertanya apa maksud Siwon, tetapi Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam menatap Jessica.

Sungmin mencoba meminjam uang untuk uang muka rumah sakit. Tapi ternyata perusahaan yang memasang iklan meminjamkan uang di koran meminta uang muka. Sungmin kesal, mengapa dia ingin meminjam uang jika dia punya uang untuk uang muka. Sungmin menutup telponnya dengan kesal. Sungmin kemudian bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit, karena nenek sudah menunggunya.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantin tempat Sungmin bekerja. Tetapi sesampainya ia disana, ia tidak melihat siapapun hingga seorang _ahjumma _mendekatinya dan berkata bahwa restoran tidak buka hari ini.

Di Rumah Sakit, Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil termenung. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya dan menjatuhkan gelang miliknya. Sungmin mengambilnya dan teringat perkataan wanita yang memberi gelang itu padanya, bahwa gelang itu adalah jimat keberuntungan. Sungmin pun segera memakainya.

Dia menghitung uangnya dan menemukan kartu nama Siwon. Sungmin baru akan membuang kartu nama itu, tapi dia teringat Siwon yang memintanya untuk memberitahunya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kepala Sungmin.

Walau tahu itu salah, Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Siwon untuk mendapatkan uang, karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada terlihat Siwon yang baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Dan ia pun dengan mudah menemukan Sungmin yang terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, ini dengan Choi Siwon."

"Ha..halo! Namaku Lee Sungmin, apa kau ingat ? Aku adalah gadis yang tertimpa bata di lokasi konstruksi." Sungmin menjelaskan pada Siwon tanpa mengetahui bahwa Siwon kini sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Ya.. aku ingat."

"Syukurlah, kau mengingatku.. Alasan aku menghubungimu.. Itu karena aku merasa sedikit pusing dan kepalaku sedikit kaku, jadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan jika saja aku datang terlambat, hal itu akan menjadi sangat serius. Dokter menngatakan kepalaku mengalami masalah yang cukup serius dan aka nada efek jangka panjangnya. Jadi.. bisakah kau memberiku uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ?"

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." Siwon segera menutup panggilan tersebut dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Nde_ ?! Tidak.. Kau tidak usah datang_. Yeoboseyo ? Yeobose….yo_ ?"Sungmin terkejut melihat Siwon yang kini ada di depannya. Siwon lalu meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Sungmin.

Mereka pun duduk bersama . Siwon terus menatap Sungmin, sementara Sungmin menunduk menghindarinya.

"Coba lepas pengikat rambutmu." (a/n : Selama ini Sungmin selalu mengikat rambutnya)

"_Nde_ ?!"

"Pengikat rambutmu. Coba lepaskan" Karena tidak sabar, Siwon lalu berdiri mendekati Sungmin dan melepas sendiri pengikat rambut Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan Siwon dan bertanya apa yang dilakukannya. Dan Siwon hanya bergumam dia tidak percaya pada hal yang sedang dilihatnya kini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya tak mengerti, "Apa?"

"Untuk menjadi tunangan…"

"Tunangan?"

"Pewaris Cho Corp., Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun ?"

**TBC/END ?**

**Anyeong~~ author hadir lagi :D**

**Kali ini bawa remake dari dramanya bias ku yang lain, uri Hongki oppa #tepoktangan **

**Aku suka jalan ceritanya, dan aku ngebayangin klo uri OTP yang memainkan ceritanya, seru nih kayanya hehe**

**Okay, karena cerita diatas sudah sangat puanjaaang, jadi langsung aja ditunggu ne reviewnya ?**

**Gamsahamnida~~**

**Pyong~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 2**

Mobil Siwon kini telah memasuki kediamannya, ia berhasil meyakinkan Sungmin untuk membantu keluarganya menyamar sebagai Hyuna. Saat turun dari mobil, Sungmin nampak ragu dan hanya memandang rumah keluarga Choi. Melihat Sungmin yang hanya mematung, Siwon mendekat dan mengambil tas Sungmin dari tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Sungmin pun mengikutinya, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan terperangah melihat kemewahan rumah keluarga Choi. Siwon yang melihat itu pun segera menyuruh Sungmin agar cepat masuk dan Sungmin langsung menurutinya.

Sesampainya di dalam, Jessica mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Sungmin yang hanya menunduk. Siwon meminta Sungmin memberi salam kepada ibunya. Sungmin berbalik dan menunduk memberi hormat "_Anyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Saat melihat wajah Sungmin, Jessica kaget dengan kemiripan Sungmin dan putrinya Hyuna, "Dia yang kau katakan serupa dengan Hyuna? ku pikir mereka hanya sekedar serupa, ternyata…, ahh! Kau pasti lelah, naiklah ke atas dan beristirahatlah." Ujar Jessica

"Baik, kalau begitu..." jawab Sungmin, ia pun beranjak mengikuti Siwon ke kamar. Jessica tak melepas pandangannya saat Sungmin pergi, lalu ia bergumam "Hh.. Bertambah satu masalah lagi... Wajahnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia terlihat seperti gelandangan."

Di kamar tamu, Siwon mengatakan "kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini selama kau di sini. Malam ini kau bisa istirahat. Kamar mandinya ada di luar di sebelah kanan. Beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan!"

"_Ne_. Selamat malam!" ujar Sungmin, Siwon mengangguk dan pergi. Sungmin melihat sekeliling kamar, ia pun duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mendesah.

Kembali lagi ke ruang tengah, Jessica masih tak percaya dengan kemiripan Sungmin dan Hyuna. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka sangat mirip? Mungkinkah ayahmu sudah..."

"Tidak _eomma_, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memeriksa orang tua Sungmin dan latar belakang keluarganya. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita." Sanggah Siwon.

"Baguslah. Aku juga berpikir itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kenyataannya mereka begitu mirip. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya." ujar Jessica. Siwon pun mengatakan ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di dunia ini. Jessica pun menyetujuinya dan berkata bagaimanapun juga ini bagus untuk mereka.

Selesai mandi Sungmin pun keluar kamar, ia diam-diam merasa penasaran dengan kamar Hyuna. Perlahan-lahan ia mengintip apakah ada orang di sekitarnya, saat memastikan tidak ada orang ia pun masuk ke kamar Hyuna. Saat menyalakan lampu, ia terkaget-kaget dengan kemewahan kamar Hyuna. Ia lalu berbalik dan kaget melihat foto Hyuna yang terpampang di dinding. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekat dengan mulut setengah terbuka,

"wajahnya mirip denganku tapi yang lainnya sangat berbeda." Gumamnya.

Lalu ia melihat ke meja rias Hyuna dan terkagum-kagum dengan semua perlengkapan _make up_ Hyuna serta perhiasannya. "Ini seperti di toko _make up_! Sangat menarik!" gumamnya lagi.

Matanya tertuju pada salah satu toples yang berisi kapas pembersih muka, ia pun menyangka itu adalah kembang gula. Lantas ia pun mencobanya, berusaha mengunyah dan menelannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkannya dengan memukul dadanya.

Siwon yang melihat pintu kamar Hyuna terbuka langsung masuk dan mendapati Sungmin berada di dalam. Ia langsung bertanya apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan di kamar itu, Sungmin hanya memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak. Akhirnya kapas itu pun keluar, di sambut ocehan Siwon yang mengingatkan bahwa ini merupakan kamar milik Hyuna. Dia berharap ke depannya Sungmin tidak akan masuk ke sini lagi. Dan ia mengingatkan agar jangan menyentuh apapun tanpa permisi. Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan masuk ke sini lagi. Sungmin pun pergi, dan Siwon sepertinya menyesal sudah memarahi Sungmin.

Esoknya, Sungmin pun di _make over_ agar lebih terlihat seperti Choi Hyuna yang sesungguhnya. Saat pelayan memijat tangan Sungmin, Sungmin menahan tangan pelayan dan melepaskan gelangnya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. _Make over_ pun selesai, dan Sungmin bergegas keluar dari _lift_. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan saat mengambil ponselnya tak sengaja gelangnya terjatuh dari saku.

"_Ne_, aku baru saja selesai. Baik, aku akan segera ke lobi." Sungmin berkata pada Siwon yang sedang menghubunginya. Beberapa _ahjumma_ yang terburu-buru karena pemotretan dengan Cho Corp. melewati Sungmin dan tak sengaja menendang gelang Sungmin hingga ke bawah pot tanaman hias yang berada di dekatnya.

Sungmin yang ikut tersenggol pun protes dengan kelakuan mereka. Saat menaruh tangannya di saku jaket, ia tidak menemukan gelangnya. Ia pun menarik lengan bajunya tapi tidak ada di tangannya. Sungmin yang mengira gelangnya tertinggal di salon pun segera menaiki _lift_ untuk kembali ke sana.

Sementara di lobi, nampak Kyuhyun beserta Yesung memasuki lobi dan melihat Siwon sedang membaca majalah. Siwon menyadari ada yang memandangnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkuk memberi hormat. Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan meminta Yesung untuk pergi mendahuluinya. Saat Yesung pergi, Kyuhyun pun mengatakan jika mereka ada pemotretan untuk Mall di studio ini. Karena lewat sini jadi ia memutuskan untuk mampir melihat-lihat.

"Oh begitu? Aku sedang ada janji di sini." Kata Siwon sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti saat makan malam. Sampai jumpa!" Kyuhyun berpamitan. Siwon pun segera menghubungi Sungmin.

Sungmin sedari tadi berdiri menunggu di depan _lift_, saat _lift_nya terbuka ia pun segera masuk. Pintu _lift_ tertutup saat Kyuhyun tiba di depannya. Kyuhyun lalu menekan tombol _lift _di sebelahnya dan menunggu. Sementara Siwon sedang cemas dan berusaha menghubungi Sungmin namun tidak kunjung di angkat.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu di depan _lift_, tapi tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tanaman hias yang berada di dekatnya yang bergoyang dengan sendirinya dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari , gelang Sungmin yang terjatuh di bawah pot pun bergerak dan berhenti tepat di kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera mengambilnya dan menggantungnya di ranting tanaman hias. _Lift_ pun terbuka dan Kyuhyun segera masuk, sementara Sungmin keluar dari dalam _lift_ yang berada di sampingnya.

Sungmin bergumam " gelang itu terjatuh dimana?", lalu saat ia melihat pohon hiasnya, ia melihat gelangnya tergantung indah di sana. Ia pun berkata "Siapapun yang menaruhnya di sini, dia cukup pintar. _Gamsahamnida_!"

Siwon kemudian datang dan bertanya "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat poselmu? Apa kau berpapasan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak! Maaf, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu. Aku tadi mencari ini. Aku diberitahu jika ini adalah jimat keberuntungan. Ketika aku melepaskannya, aku kehilangan uangku dan nenekku masuk rumah sakit. Banyak hal buruk terjadi. Tapi setelah aku memakainya lagi, aku bertemu denganmu, dan bisa membayar operasi nenekku. Yang jelas banyak hal baik terjadi! Jadi, gelang ini sangat berharga bagiku." Jawab Sungmin. Siwon lalu melihat sekeliling dan segera mengajak Sungmin pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di dapur, nampak Siwon mengajari Sungmin mengenal segala bentuk gelas dan kegunaannya. "Mulai dari yang paling kiri, itu adalah gelas sampanye, yang itu gelas wine, yang ini gelas anggur merah dan yang terakhir ini adalah gelas biasa."

"Gelas biasa? Untuk air minum? Aaahhh! Sangat membingungkan!" protes Sungmin.

"Teruslah berlatih sampai kau tidak membuat kesalahan!" Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

Siwon pun mengambil tabletnya dan menunjukkan foto keluarga Cho.

"Orang ini adalah ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun, Presdir Cho Hankyung. Dan wanita di sampingnya adalah ibunya Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang ini..."

"Cho Sehun, aku tahu siapa dia! Dia adalah _magnae_ dari _boy band_ EXO, adik dari Cho Kyuhyun, benar bukan? Aku adalah penggemarnya EXO. Apa Cho Sehun ikut makan malam juga? Apa orang yang ada di samping Cho Sehun adalah Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ini hanya makan malam keluarga biasa jadi kau tidak perlu mengingat semua wajah-wajah ini. Bicaralah sesingkat mungkin dan kau hanya boleh bicara jika ada yang bertanya!" sambung Siwon.

"Dan saat tersenyum, aku harus seperti ini, kan?" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Oh, dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku! Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba bicara formal padaku saat makan malam nanti?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan lagi ?" ajak Siwon, Sungmin pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hari yang menegangkan untuk Sungmin pun tiba, terlihat Jessica beserta Siwon dan Sungmin memasuki sebuah restoran. Sungmin nampak tegang, Siwon yang menyadarinya pun memintanya tenang dan makukan seperti saat mereka latihan.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tangan Siwon.

"Baik, pergilah! Tempatnya di sebelah sana." Siwon menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Sungmin pun keluar dari toilet dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel, lalu ia mendengar seseorang bersenandung. Ia mengenal suara itu, ia pun mengintip dan mendapati bibi Sunkyu berdandan ria di cermin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sini!" ujar Sungmin mendekat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya bibi Sunkyu yang tak mengenali Sungmin karena perubahan cara berpakaian dan dandanannya yang mewah.

"Apa kau senang sudah membawa kabur uang orang lain dan bersenang-senang di hotel hah?!" tanya Sungmin geram, saat itu pun mata bibi Sunkyu terbuka lebar dan mengenali Sungmin. Sungmin berteriak hendak menangkap bibi Sunkyu, namun bibi Sunkyu menolaknya dan segera melarikan diri.

Jessica dan Siwon pun tiba , sedangkan Hankyung bersama keluarganya sudah menunggu.

"Kalian sudah di sini." Ujar Jessica berbasa-basi.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_ Nyonya Choi, kami baru saja tiba." Sapa Hankyung, saat melihat hanya mereka berdua yang datang, Heechul pun bertanya dimana Hyuna.

"Dia datang bersama kami tapi tadi dia..." ujar Jessica, ia pun berbalik meminta Siwon mencari Hyuna (Sungmin). Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menolak "Tidak usah! Biar aku saja!". Hankyung lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk, dan Siwon terlihat cemas memikirkan Sungmin.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung heboh, Sungmin tak mempedulikan siapa dia saat ini, ia pun berlari sekuat tenaga menangkap Sunkyu.

"Lee Sunkyu!" Teriak Sungmin penuh amarah. Kyuhyun yang melewatinya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mereka tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah Sungmin. Ia pun pergi, namun terhenti karena sepertinya ia mengenali wajah Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Sunkyu! Berhenti di situ!" teriak Sungmin, mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya Sunkyu tertangkap oleh Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung duduk bersandar di sofa yang ada di dekatnya sementara bibi Sunkyu terduduk di bawah akibat jajahan tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah... Maafkan aku!" pinta Sunkyu.

"Aku akan mengambil dulu dompetmu." Ucap Sungmin menatap tajam Sunkyu.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tampak cantik sejak terakhir aku melihatmu. Ada yang mengatakan pakaian bisa membuat wanita tampak cantik atau buruk." Sunkyu setengah memuji. Sungmin mencibir tak percaya, sementara Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan memanggil kakaknya "Kyuhyun _hyung_! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sungmin yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun segera mengintip di balik sofa.

"Orang itu adalah Cho Sehun. Dan jika satunya lagi adalah _hyung_ dari Cho Sehun berarti dia... Cho Kyuhyun ?_ Omo_!" Sungmin langsung berbalik bersembunyi di balik sofa. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan Sehun, Sungmin lalu meminta Sunkyu agar segera pergi, jika tidak dia akan membunuh Sunkyu, Sunkyu yang takut pun menurut. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan datang menghampirinya, ia pun merapikan pakaiannya dan duduk dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat Kyuhyun mendekat, ia berpura-pura kaget lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak datang ke acara pelantikanku dan malah memilih pergi ke Gangreung ? Kenapa ? Kau sudah berhitung dan ternyata kau kehilangan lebih banyak dari yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidiki.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." Jawab Sungmin hati-hati.

"Kupikir ibumu dan kakakmulah yang khawatir, bukan aku. Mereka berdualah yang paling takut jika kita berpisah. Selain itu... bukankah tadi kau bersama seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengira Sungmin adalah Hyuna.

"Memangnya siapa ?" jawab Sungmin berusaha menyangkal.

"Sudahlah! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau tidak ke dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"A..ayo masuk!" jawab Sungmin.

Mereka pun tiba di depan ruang reservasi. "Kau tidak bisa menghilang dan bertingkah lagi. Jika kau tidak cukup kuat memainkan peranmu, kau bisa pergi sekarang juga. Ada banyak orang yang ingin mengisi tempatmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"_Apa ini ? Orang ini benar-benar hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dan cara bicaranya sangat tidak terkontrol."_ batin Sungmin.

"Putuskan sekarang! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Saran Kyuhyun yang tak masuk akal.

"Orang tua kita sedang menunggu. Kita ke dalam dulu!" jawab Sungmin tenang. Ia pun hendak melangkah namun sepatunya miring, dan ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan hampir terjatuh, Sungmin pun menarik dasi Kyuhyun dan…

CHU~

Mereka langsung sadar dan memisahkan diri, mereka lalu segera membersihkan mulut mereka.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada bibirnya.

"Beraninya kau menciumku!" protes Sungmin sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menciummu. Kau yang menciumku." Jawab Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Benarkah ? Itukah yang terjadi... Kau.. kau harusnya menghindarinya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa menghindar dari situasi seperti tadi ?" Sungmin marah dan mengatai Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan ini, mereka pun saling tuduh menuduh satu sama lain.

Kini semua nampak menikmati makanan mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya dan ia mencibir dalam hati "_Apa ini ? Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku. Kupikir dia hanya dingin ternyata dia juga kasar. Karena dia, aku baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Aku tersenyum seperti ini bukan berarti aku senang. Aigo! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berbunyi mengagetkan semua orang, dan jangan lupakan _ringtone_-nya yang merupakan lagu milik EXO, _boyband _dari Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun langsung berkomentar "Itu lagu EXO di album pertama. _Noona_, kau menyukai lagu pop ? Kupikir kau hanya menyukai lagu-lagu klasik karena kau dari jurusan piano."

"Aku menyukai semua lagu EXO. Aku adalah penggemarnya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah ? Sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan _showcase_ sebelum merilis album baru. Kau mau datang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Bolehkah ?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"Tentu saja! Sangat menyenangkan memiliki keluarga baru. Tidak satu pun dari keluarga kami yang menyukai lagu-lagu EXO." Jawab Sehun.

Heechul pun tidak menyangka Hyuna (yang sebenarnya adalah Sungmin ) merupakan penggemar Sehun. Hankyung nampak senang mendengarnya, tapi Jessica dan Siwon tidak demikian. Sungmin jadi serba salah karena sudah melakukan kesalahan, ia pun menjelaskan jika sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menjadi keluarga jadi ia pikir itu hal yang penting, seperti mengenal satu sama lain. Hankyung membenarkan perkataan Hyuna, nampaknya Hankyung dan Sehun sudah benar-benar menyukai Hyuna, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

Tiga orang pelayan masuk dan membawa hidangan utama yaitu _sushi,_ Sungmin yang melihat makanan di depannya nampak bingung. Hankyung lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan, Sungmin semakin bingung bagaimana cara menggunakan alat makan yan ada di depannya (sendok, garpu serta pisau) dengan benar.

Tangan kirinya hendak mengambil sendok atau garpu namun ia ragu. Ia pun melihat Siwon, dan Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin pun membantunya dengan memperagakan cara memotong _sushi_ dengan benar. Sungmin pun mengikutinya. Saat memakan potongan _sushi,_ Sungmin nampak menyukai sensasi rasanya. Ia pun kembali memakannya. Hankyung memperhatikannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tampaknya sangat menikmati makananmu. Aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang pilih-pilih makanan. Orang tua dulu mengatakan kau harus makan dengan baik agar keberuntungan datang padamu." Ucap Hankyung.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak memilih-milih makanan. Aku dapat memakan apa saja." Jawab Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun langsung memotong percakapannya "Dia memberitahuku jika dia tidak memakan ikan."

"Mana mungkin! Aku makan _sushi_ dan yang..." Sungmin berhenti berbicara karena tangan Siwon menahannya. Jessica pun berusaha meralat apa yang di katakan Hyuna (Sungmin) "Dia akan memakan apa saja, tapi sejak dia sakit setelah memakan _sushi _saat dia kecil. Jadi, akan sulit baginya untuk makan sushi." Ujar Jessica, Sungmin yang mendengar itu menelan ludahnya karena sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kembali, bagaimana jika kita percepat saja pernikahannya ? Teman-temanku semuanya sudah memiliki cucu. Aku juga ingin mengendong seorang cucu." Ujar Hankyung.

"Itu bukan masalah bagi kami, tapi Kyuhyun baru saja mulai bekerja dan dia pasti sangat sibuk." Jawab Jessica.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita yang akan mengurus pernikahannya." Putus Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Hankyung seolah meminta persetujuan. Sedangkan Jessica hanya bisa melirik Siwon yang juga tengah meliriknya dengan wajah yang tidak tenang.

Makan siang pun selesai, semuanya kini beranjak keluar restoran.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ kami pulang dulu. Kalian berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama." Heechul berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada calon mertuanya.

"Hyuna-_ya_, kami juga pulang lebih dulu." Pamit Jessica pada "putrinya".

Kyuhyun pun membungkuk dan mengatakan "hati-hati di jalan!"

Sungmin tidak menjawab ucapan Jessica karena nampaknya ia takut di tinggal sendiri bersama Kyuhyun.

Saat tinggal mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mendekat dan menatap Sungmin.

"_Kanapa dia menatapku?"_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ada yang salah denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin gugup dan menggumam dalam hati _"Apa? Apa dia tahu?"_

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah ? Kenapa kau menghindari kontak mata denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang memang menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun pun langsung menatap Kyuhyun dan berkata "memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Benar, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tadi kau seolah-olah menarik tali seekor anjing. Menarik dasiku tanpa permisi. Belum lagi bibirku... Kau sengaja melakukan semua itu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak! Itu..." Sungmin menggeram " Kau benar-benar lucu, Kyuhyun-_ssi._ Haha~" Sungmin mencoba tertawa dengan gaya yang anggun namun justru terlihat aneh.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini jika kau harus pergi ?" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjawab, "Itu karena aku harus berakting seolah-olah kita bersama. Agar orang tua kita tidak khawatir. Kenapa ? Kau ingin bersamaku ?"

Dengan emosi Sungmin berkata "Ne, itu benar!"

"Aku pergi" Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali protes. "Ada apa dengan orang itu... Aku tunangannya. Dia bahkan tidak menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang. Dia memperlakukanku seperti tisu toilet dan pergi begitu saja. Aish!"

Dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Siwon yang tadi kembali untuk menjemputnya, Sungmin nampak terlihat lesu, ia hanya menunduk lemas di samping Siwon.

"Apa hari ini aku membuat banyak kesalahan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yang penting kau tidak ketahuan dan kita bisa melewati hari ini." jawab Siwon,

"Kau benar. Tapi ada apa dengan tunangannya ? Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau aku bukan tunangannya yang sebenarnya ? Sebagai perempuan, aku sangat mengerti perasaan adikmu. Aku tahu kenapa dia menghilang. Apa gunanya tampan dan kaya jika harus menikah dengan orang itu... Ini membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan seperti di dalam cerita drama televisi ." protes Sungmin. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia pun menyadari sudah banyak bicara dan meminta maaf pada Siwon.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. Jadi, jangan merasa tidak enak!" jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya terlihat Sungmin yang sedang berlatih "menghapal makanan apa yang tidak dan disukai oleh Hyuna" bersama dengan Siwon.

"Hyuna bisa makan ikan salmon, kaviar dan lobster. Dan _uri _Hyuna tidak suka manis." Siwon menjelaskan pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin malah berkata dia sangat menyukai makanan yang manis.

Siwon melanjutkan, "Tapi dia makan kue, biskuit dan coklat hitam yang dibuat dari bahan organik. Buah kesukaannya mangga dan dia juga suka meneteskan kopinya di tangannya. Dia dapat minum 3 hingga 4 gelas anggur. Dan _uri_ Hyuna..." Siwon tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kaget Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Kau terus saja menyebut "_uri _Hyuna", "_uri _Hyuna". Kau memang kakaknya tapi kau tahu segala hal tentangnya. Jika saja Cho Kyuhyun memiliki setengah saja dari perhatianmu itu..." jawab Sungmin, dan Siwon hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Siwon lalu memberikan lembaran daftar pohon keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan juga daftar teman sekolah Hyuna. "Pastikan kau mengingatnya. Dan mulai sekarang gunakan ponsel ini. Semua nomor telpon keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan teman-teman Hyuna sudah kumasukkan di sini."Siwon memberikan sebuah ponsel terbaru pada Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan setengah hati menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan ketika Sungmin melihat nama pemanggilnya, ia langsung terkejut. "apa yang harus kulakukan ? Ini dari ibunya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Cepat angkat!" jawab Siwon tenang, Sungmin pun mengatur nafas dan menepuk dadanya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Ne eommonim_, ini aku…."

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok Hyuna (Sungmin) yang kedatangannya disambut oleh butler Jang, "selamat datang Nona Choi!" Sungmin pun membungkuk 180 derajat memberi hormat.

Butler Jang lalu mempersilahkan Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu tetapi Sungmin menolak secara halus sehingga butler Jang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia pun membungkuk hormat kepada 2 pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang ke dua.

Sungmin yang melihat rumah Kyuhyun yang begitu besar, unik dan mewah seperti kediaman raja Joseon pun terkagum-kagum. "Rumah keluarga orang kaya memang sangat berbeda, ini seperti istana." Gumamnya. Saat dirinya sadar telah tertinggal jauh oleh Butler Jang, ia pun segera lari terbirit-birit menyusulnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul memberikan daftar mengenai Kyuhyun. "Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara mendukung Kyuhyun seperti menjadi bayangannya. Makanan yang disukainya dan tidak disukainya. Bukan hanya selera makannya tapi juga merek pakaiannya, parfum yang dipakainya, dan segala macam yang dipakainya, semua rinciannya ada di daftar ini. Itu akan membantu." Ujar Heechul. Dan Sungmin pun menunduk sekilas tanda ia mengerti.

"Dan ini adalah daftar acara dan upacara keluarga. Jika kau menjadi menantu keluarga Cho kau harus mengingat semua tanggal itu." Ucap Heechul.

"Akan kupersingkat. Kyuhyun ditakdirkan melakukan hal-hal besar. Dia butuh wanita yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik di rumah dan di luar rumah. Kejadian di saat acara pelantikan, aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Perhatikan juga cara bertutur kata dan tingkah lakumu dimanapun kau berada karena banyak yang mengawasimu. Kau mengerti ?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik agar _eommonim_ tidak kecewa." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Tinggallah makan malam! Kyuhyun mengatakan dia akan segera pulang. Pergilah melihat-lihat kamar Kyuhyun! Aku akan memanggilmu saat makan malamnya siap." ujar Heechul , yang langsung di iyakan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Waah, Luas kamar ini seperti di gym." Ia pun melempar mantelnya ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Ia beralih ke lemari pajangan, di sana ada beberapa foto Kyuhyun yang terpajang dan juga sebuah topi anggar. Matanya memandang senang saat melihat topi anggar di depannya, dan langsung mencoba memakainya. Ia pun mengambil pedang untuk bermain anggar. Ia menikmati bermain anggar seorang diri dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun tepat di atas _remote sound system_, alhasil music pun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia kaget dan bingung mencari-cari di mana sumber suara itu. Saat sedang bingung itulah, seorang pria tampan muncul di hadapannya, yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang pemilik kamar.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menekan remote ,ia langsung membuka topi anggarnya dari kepala Hyuna (Sungmin)." Kau siapa ? Apa sebenarnya kau seperti ini ? Kau berlagak tenang, pendiam dan berkelas di depan orang banyak. Tapi saat tidak ada orang di sekitarmu, kau bertingkah aneh."

Kyuhyun lalu ke ruang ganti dan hendak membuka bajunya, Sungmin yang melihat itu pun langsung berpaling. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pembatas ruang ganti yang terbuat dari kayu dan memberi isyarat kepada Hyuna (Sungmin) untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini aku. Baik, aku akan segera mengeceknya dan mengirim emailnya kepadamu." ucap Kyuhyun pada si penelpon dan mengakhiri panggilan.

"Kau melakukan hal-hal aneh saat kau sendirian. Apa ini juga acting ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyuna (Sungmin).

"Kau ganti baju dulu. Aku akan ke bawah." Ucap Sungmin lalu berbalik hendak pergi namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencegahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mundur hingga ia menabrak dinding. Kyuhyun lalu menaruh lengannya di leher Sungmin.

"Kau mengatakan kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat. Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana tubuhku ?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berniat mencium Sungmin, namun Sungmin refleks menolak Kyuhyun dan mengepalkan tangannya mengancam Kyuhyun yang terhuyung ke belakang akibat terkejut.

"Jika kau mencoba meletakkan tanganmu lagi padaku, aku akan memukulmu." Ancam Sungmin dengan kepalan tangannya, Kyuhyun yang takut lalu bertanya "apa lagi sekarang ?" Sungmin menyadari sudah kasar dengan Kyuhyun, dan ia pun berbicara sopan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, dengarkan aku! Kita memang bertunangan tapi kita belum menikah. Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya. Aku tahu banyak yang mengatakan bahwa bayi di dalam rahim bisa menjadi mahar tapi aku masih berpegang teguh pada tradisi. Jadi, jangan pernah melakukan itu sampai saat kita menikah! Kau mengerti ?" suara Sungmin meninggi.

Sungmin pun keluar kamar dan bernafas lega. "Pria itu terlihat normal tapi ternyata dia sangat mesum!" Gumam Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin melihat daftar upacara peringatan kematian kakek Kyuhyun. Ia pun bertanya kepada Siwon, "apa maksudmu upacara peringatan kematian ?"

"Kakek Cho Kyuhyun adalah pendiri Cho Corp. Itu adalah acara tahunan terbesar. Seluruh keluarga besar, dewan direksi, dan para eksekutif juga akan hadir. Jadi, wajar saja jika calon menantu di keluarga mereka juga hadir." Jawab Siwon.

"Ini sangat sulit. Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Ini berbeda dari yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Pertama, kau mengatakan aku hanya perlu ikut acara makan malam. Tapi sekarang, upacara peringatan dan acara-acara lainnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasi semua hal ini?" protes Sungmn.

"Kau mengatakan kau ingin membuka sebuah restoran menggunakan namamu ? Aku akan membantumu mewujudkannya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon hendak bernegosiasi, Sungmin yang tidak sempat mendengar jelas langsung membantah , "Sekarang masalahnya bukan itu..." Sungmin tersadar dan segera menatap Siwon, "Apa ? Apa tadi kau mengatakan restoran ? Aku akan pergi. Kau bilang acaranya di akhir pekan. Aku sudah pernah melakukan upacara peringatan kematian orang tuaku. Jadi, aku cukup baik dalam membuat pastel daging. Dan jika mereka menyuruhku berkabung, aku juga bisa melakukannya. Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya." Ujarnya semangat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin memasuki ruang utama keluarga Cho di temani oleh Heechul. Ia bertemu dengan tetua keluarga Cho dan ingin memberi hormat. Hankyung berkata, "mereka adalah para tetua di keluarga kami. Beri salam."

Sungmin pun melihat tetua itu hendak memberi salam namun ada seorang nenek yang asyik bermain game di _smartphone_nya. Heechul mengatakan "Ayo, beri salam!" Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Hankyung yang melihat bibinya masih bermain game langsung berkata "_Gomo_, dia akan memberikan salamnya. _Gomo! Gomo!_ Dia akan memberikan salam." Teriak Hankyung, ia lalu merebut _smartphone_ itu.

Sungmin pun hendak memberi salam pada tetua, namun nenek tadi memandangi Sungmin lalu tiba-tiba berteriak "Gadis ini! Beraninya kau datang ke sini! Kau bisa saja menipu hantu tapi aku tidak bisa tertipu!"

"Ada apa ? Kenapa _gomo _bertingkah seperti ini ?" tanya Hankyung bingung

"Gadis ini bukan tunangannya Kyuhyun! Keluar dari rumah ini! Bawa dia keluar sekarang juga! Pergi sana! Kau licik! Keluar! Dia bukan tunangannya Kyuhyun!" teriak nenek lalu mengusir Sungmin.

Heechul dan bibi Ahn membantu membawa Sungmin keluar dari ruangan menghindari amukan nenek.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang mengangkat persediaan makanan dan bertemu dengan Yuri di depan rumah. Yuri menyindir, "kau pasti sudah tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu jadi kau menggunakan tenagamu."

Ia lalu mendekat, "apa kau mencoba menggunakan tenagamu karena kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menggunakan otakmu?"

"_Wanita ini siapa ? Apa dia keluarga Cho Kyuhyun ? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali."_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Benar juga, jatuhkan dirimu padanya! Dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak mudah disingkirkan. Tapi memang tidak akan menarik jika kau semudah itu mundur. Bukan begitu?" sindir Yuri lagi.

Heechul muncul dan menyapa Yuri, "kau di sini, Yuri ?" Yuri pun berlari menghampiri Heechul, "_Eommonim anyeonghaseyo_, aku baru saja datang bersama Kyuhyun _oppa._"

"Kau tidak perlu datang. Aku tahu kau sibuk." Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum menatap Yuri.

"Aku hanya datang untuk upacara peringatan kematian kakek. Dulu sewaktu dia masih hidup, dia sangat baik padaku. _Eommonim_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yuri. Heechul pun mengajak Yuri masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin mendekat melihat mereka, dan berkata "Yuri ?" Ia pun mengecek ponselnya dan melihat profil Yuri. "Kwon Yuri, Manager Pengembangan Bisnis Mall Cho Corp. Salah satu lulusan terbaik Universitas Kyunghee. Ayahnya adalah Jaksa Agung. Teman baik dari Choi Hyuna!" teriak Sungmin kaget.

"Teman baik seperti apa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu ?" Protes Sungmin, tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun kini sudah di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat ? Aku sedang bantu-bantu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tanganmu selain makan, berdandan dan belanja ? Apa ini juga _acting_ ? Kau sedang berakting membantu di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir setiap kali bertemu denganmu akan selalu ada kejutan. Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat orang emosi. Jadi, bicaralah sesuka hatimu!" Ujar Sungmin marah.

"_Mwo_ ?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang emosi.

Sungmin sedang membantu di dapur, ia lalu melihat bibi Ahn yang kesulitan memotong ikan. Ia pun menawarkan diri membantu memotongnya, membuat bibi Ahn nampak tak percaya.

"Ikan ini, kau harus mengangkat insangnya ke sebelah sini dan potong tepat di tengah-tengah di antara perut dan kepalanya untuk mengeluarkan darahnya. Kau akan menggoreng dagingnya, bukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Astaga! Dimana kau belajar semua in i?" tanya bibi Ahn penasaran, Sungmin menjawab "Sudah hampir 10 tahun di kantinku..." namun ia meralat, "mereka mengajarkan hal ini di kelas memasak."

Salah seorang _ahjumma _masuk dan mengangkat sayuran yang berat. Sungmin pun langsung bergegas membantu. Melihat itu para ahjumma berkata "dia mudah bergaul dan juga pekerja keras. Dia tidak seperti gadis muda kebanyakan." Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melewati dapur dan mendengar pujian para ahjumma, ia lalu nampak tersenyum tipis dan segera berlalu dari situ.

Heechul lalu membawa Hyuna (Sungmin) menghadap nenek yang tadi sudah mengusirnya di kamarnya. Nenek yang sedang duduk santai di kursi goyang berkata kepada Sungmin, "Kau! Kemana saja kau ? Kakiku sakit. Gendong aku!"

Heechul kemudian mengatakan "_Gomo_, dia tidak bisa melakukannya." Namun nenek tetap ingin Sungmin menggendongnya. Butler Jang lalu datang dan menawarkan dirinya, namun nenek malah mengatakan ia tidak mau dan menendang butler Jang yang sudah membungkuk di depannya.

Semuanya panik melihat butler Jang yang kesakitan, "punggungku! Oh, punggungku!" Teriak butler Jang. Sungmin lalu bertanya, "kau tidak apa-apa ?" Ia pun memutuskan akan menggendong nenek.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Halmonie_, ayo, naik ke punggungku."Sungmin berhasil menngendong nenek dan membawanya keluar kamar lalu menggoyang-goyangkan nenek. "Bagaimana ? Halmonie pasti senang. Apa kau senang ?" Nenek lalu tersenyum mengiyakan.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, nenek mengompoli Sungmin. Heechul dan Bibi Ahn nampak khawatir melihatnya. Sungmin berkata, "tidak apa-apa, _halmonie_ pasti merasa lega dan nyaman, kan ? Aku akan mengganti pakaianmu. Ayo kita ke dalam." Tanpa Sungmin sadari dibelakangnya terdapat Kyuhyun dan Yuri yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan mereka pun terkejut, namun sedikit senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Setelah membersihkan nenek, Sungmin dan nenek kini duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin mengusap rambut nenek dan berkata, "_Halmonie_ sangat cantik, bahkan masih bisa menikah." Nenek lalu menguap lebar-lebar, Sungmin lalu membantu membaringkannya. Sungmin pun lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan menggendong nenek.

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan... apakah aku bisa tidur sebentar ?" Ia kemudian berbaring di samping nenek dan tersenyum, lalu teringat akan neneknya yang berada di desa, senyumannya hilang berganti dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku ingin tahu, _halmonie_ di desa sedang apa sekarang."

Sedangkan nenek Sungmin di desa sedang tidak berselera makan karena mengingat cucunya. "Dia pasti merasa kesepian di sana..." nenek mengambil foto Sungmin lalu mengusapnya dan menangis.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar nenek, ia lalu mendekat dan duduk di atas tempat tidur tepat disamping Sungmin lalu menyalakan lampu. Sungmin pun mengigau, "_Halmonie_..." lalu mendengkur.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar dengkuran itu pun lalngsung terkejut, ia lalu segera membangunkan Hyuna (Sungmin). Sungmin bangun dan terkejut, "kenapa kau di sini ?"

"Apa lagi ? Aku ke sini untuk membangunkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau harusnya langsung membangunkanku. Kenapa kau melihatku tidur ? Dasar mesum!"

"Apa ? Mesum ? Wanita yang sedang mendengkur keras ? Apa ada pria yang mau melihat wanita itu tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun menegaskan.

"Mendengkur ? Aku ?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah! Cepatlah keluar! Upacaranya sudah hampir dimulai." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap nenek yang masih tertidur dan merapikan selimut nenek, ia lalu turun pelan-pelan agar nenek tidak terganggu.

Prosesi peringatan kematian kakek Kyuhyun pun di mulai, lalu seorang tetua membacakan doa. Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat nampak hadir di sana.

Prosesi pun berakhir, Sungmin pun bergegas membantu para pelayan membersihkan meja persembahan. Tiba-tiba lampu padam, dan Sungmin mengambil korek api lalu menyalakannya. Saat korek sudah menyala ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin terkejut dan berpikir hantu lalu berteriak. Dan lampu pun menyala. Kini mereka berdua tergeletak di lantai, dengan tubuh Sungmin menimpa Kyuhyun di bawahnya.

Sungmin lalu segera tersadar namun Yuri terlanjur datang dan melihat posisi mereka yang masih terbaring. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dan melihat ke arah Yuri. Yuri yang cemburu pun langsung pergi setelah melihat kejadian tersebut. Kyuhyun lalu menyalahkan Sungmin, "kau sengaja kan ?"

Sungmin membalas, "apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Kau tahu jika Yuri tadi ke sini. Jadi, kau sengaja melakukan itu." Tuduh Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin membantah, "kau yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatku ketakutan!"

"Sudahlah!" jawab Kyuhyun, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin lalu mengumpulkan semua korek yang terjatuh, saat berjalan Sungmin nampak menatap aneh lampunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari disana terdapat sebuah foto keluarga Cho, dan di foto itu ada wajah milik sosok yang mirip dengan si arwah wanita berpakaian hitam yang sedang tersenyum.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica mengambil bantal milik Hyuna dan mengeluarkan jimat dari dalam bantal itu. Siwon lalu datang dan bertanya, "apa yang _eomma _lakukan di sini ?"

"Gadis jahat ! Sekarang dia berada dimana ? Apa dia makan dengan teratur ?" tanya Jessica khawatir.

"Hyuna pasti menjaga dirinya, Jadi jangan khawatir, _eomma_." jawab Siwon menenangkan ibunya. Jessica lalu bertanya "apa ada kabar dari Sungmin ?" Siwon menjawab "Ya, dia baru saja menghubungiku. Ia bilang upacaranya hampir selesai."

Siwon menatap Jessica yang sedang memegang jimat itu dan bertanya, "_Eomma_ itu apa ?"

Jessica menjawab, "Ini jimat yang akan membuat hubungan pasangan pengantin menjadi harmonis. Aku memang bodoh! Apa gunanya ini ? Ini tidak berguna." Jessica lalu meremas jimatnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Yuri Nampak sedang duduk di taman, Yuri bertanya, "apa _oppa_ akan menikahi Hyuna ?" Kyuhyun hanya diam, "aku bertanya apa kau akan menikahinya ?"

Kyuhyun menjawab, "orang tuaku ingin aku menikahinya."

"Jadi, kau tidak peduli siapapun yang akan dipilih oleh orang tuamu?" selidik Yuri. Kyuhyun menjawab "Ya, itu tidak masalah."

"_Oppa_, jangan lakukan itu! Kenapa kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai ?"

"Apa itu cinta ? Perasaan... Cinta... Kau benar-benar percaya hal itu ada ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yuri berkata, "aku tahu kenapa _Oppa_ mengatakan itu. Lupakan apa yang terjadi! Berhentilah menutup diri dan menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang..."

"Kwon Yuri! Jangan lewati batasmu! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu saat kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak boleh mengatakan ini padamu ? Aku sudah berdiri lama di sampingmu." Ujar Yuri.

Kyuhyun berkata, "aku tidak pernah sekalipun memintamu untuk berada di sampingku. "

Mata Yuri kini berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, ia menguatkan dirinya dan berkata, "jika pernikahan ini tanpa cinta... dan jika tidak masalah siapapun yang akan kau nikahi. Bukankah aku sangat cocok ? Bukankah tidak masalah bagimu ? Sejak kita kecil, kau selalu ada untukku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tiap kali aku melihatmu bersama Hyuna ?" Pertahanan Yuri pun runtuh, air matanya kini mengalir.

"Maka dari itu, berhentilah!" pinta Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bangun dan hendak pergi namun Yuri langsung memeluk menghentikan langkahnya, sementara itu di balik pohon tidak jauh dari mereka berdua terlihat Sungmin yang memergoki perbuatan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." jawab Yuri sambil menangis, Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia hendak berbalik dan melihat Hyuna (Sungmin) sedang melihat mereka dari balik pohon. Ia pun terkejut, sementara itu Sungmin langsung melarikan diri saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Kyuhyun pun didera perasaan bersalah, Yuri yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun bertanya, " apa kau harus seperti ini walau hanya ada kita berdua ? Kau mengatakan kau tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Apa kau khawatir karena dia adalah tunanganmu ? Apa artinya Choi Hyuna bagimu ?" Tanya Yuri marah.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Dia bukan orang yang namanya bisa sembarangan kau sebut. Dia telah dipilih oleh keluargaku." Kyuhyun berbalik marah dan membela Hyuna (Sungmin), membuat perasaan Yuri terluka.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih berlari menghindari mereka. Ia berhenti dan mengumpat mereka, "Baiklah! Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kwon Yuri memiliki hubungan ? Tidak heran... gadis yang bernama Kwon Yuri itu memang licik. Apa Cho Kyuhyun akan jatuh ke pelukannya ? Tapi, dia jatuh ke pelukannya atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Saat Choi Hyuna kembali, ini semua akan berakhir. Berakhir!"

Sungmin melihat tempat yang ada di depannya dan bertanya, "tempat apa ini ?"

Ia lalu masuk dan mendengar suara kucing. Saat Sungmin sedang mencari kucing tersebut, terlihat sesosok arwah wanita mengintip di balik dinding dan mengawasinya. Arwah itu tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun masuk menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu mendengar suara kucing dan mendekat. Saat ia melihat di bawah gudang, ia melihat Hyuna (Sungmin), "apa yang kau lakukan di sana ?" Sungmin terkejut dan kepalanya terbentur pintu gudang bawah tanah. "Aw! kau mengejutkanku!" geram Sungmin.

"Kau! benar-benar..." protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu memanggilnya mendekat, "Kemarilah! _Palliwa_! Pegang ini sebentar!" Sungmin lalu menyerahkan seekor anak kucing berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengambil induk kucing yang sudah mati. "Ibunya sudah mati," Sungmin menatap sedih kucing itu dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Sungmin lalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengubur induk kucing itu, ia lalu memberikan sekop pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kau menyuruhku menyekop ?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak tahu caranya ?" ucap Sungmin setengah mencibir. Kyuhyun berkata, "aku adalah pewaris Cho Corp, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lalu ? Apa ada hubungannya dengan menyekop ? Apa ada hukum yang melarang pewaris Cho Corp, tidak bisa menyekop ?" Protes Sungmin.

"Sudahlah! Aku akan melakukannya." Kyuhyun mengambil sekop dari tangan Sungmin dan mulai menyekop tanah, namun ia tak kuat mengangkat sekop yang tertancap di tanah.

"Minggir sana! Pegang ini! Bagaimana bisa seorang pria tidak tahu cara menyekop ? Biar kutebak, pasti banyak hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri. Mungkin yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tanganmu itu hanya makan, membersihkan kotoranmu dan menggunakannya untuk menulis." Sindir Sungmin.

"Apa ? Kotoran ?" geram Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjawab, "iya, kotoran."

Sungmin pun selesai mengubur induk kucing dan mengambil anak kucing itu. "Kau sekarang tidak memiliki ibu. Jangan khawatir! Aku akan jadi ibumu." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja ?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin menjawab datar, "kau bisa tinggal di sini dan olahraga malam jika kau mau." Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kini Hankyung dan Heechul tengah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Hankyung mengatakan, "Sepertinya Hyuna sangat sopan dan juga bijaksana. Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita. Dia sangat cocok bersanding dengan Kyuhyun."

Heechul membalas, "kau tidak dapat memprediksi perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya."

"Kau sendiri yang memilihnya dan kau masih tidak puas. Apa ini karena kau masih menyukai Yuri ?" Hankyung bertanya pada istrinya.

"Pernikahan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Memangnya kita bisa apa ? Aku memang kecewa tapi dia tidak ditakdirkan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita." Heechul terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Hankyung, "apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Yang terjadi pada cinta pertamamu ?" Tanya Heechul

Hankyung bertanya, "kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu lagi ? Itu semua hanya masa lalu."

Heechul membalas, "hanya masa lalu ? Tidak! Kyuhyun mungkin saja..."

"Tidak masuk akal! Apa kau percaya akan hal itu ? Kau harus ekstra hati-hati. Jangan sampai anak-anak mengetahuinya! Jangan sampai anak-anak bingung dengan kejadian itu di masa depan!" ucap Hankyung lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terdiam.

Heechul lalu membuka sebuah peti. Di dalam peti itu ada sebuah buku harian yang sudah tua dan juga sebuah sepatu merah khas pengantin Korea. Ia memegang kedua barang itu dan melihat sepatu itu dengan ekspersi yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin menunduk takut karena saat ini dihadapannya ada yang Siwon sedang memarahinya. "Hyuna alergi bulu, termasuk anjing dan kucing. Kau tidak membaca daftarnya ? Bagaimana bisa kau membawa pulang seekor kucing ? Apa Cho Kyuhyun tahu ?" Tanya Siwon.

"Jangan khawatir! Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai adikmu." Ucap Sungmin.

Siwon lalu berkata, "Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika Hyuna kembali! Bukankah akan aneh jadinya jika dia kembali dan kau pergi ? Kau makan ikan dan seafood, bermain dengan anjing dan kucing. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyuna ?"

Sungmin merasa tidak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu, Ia pun meminta maaf. Siwon lalu menegaskan, "selama kau tinggal di sini, kau bukan lagi Lee Sungmin. Namun kau adalah Choi Hyuna."

Sungmin berjanji, "mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku merawat kucing ini ? Aku akan membawanya saat adikmu kembali. Tolong biarkan aku menjaganya sampai saat itu! Jebal!"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di sebuah tempat yang indah, terlihat seorang pria berdiri menghadap matahari di bawah pohon yang besar. Pria itu adalah Hankyung, dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia pun mengingat cinta pertamanya yang memakai gaun pengantin. Saat ia berbalik, ternyata ada seorang kakek yang memandangnya. Hankyung pun menunduk memberi hormat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin berjalan memasuki mall dengan langkah tergesa-gesa karena takut terlambat.

"Aku tidak terlambat, bukan ? Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencocokkan pakaianku. Dimana Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Sungmin pada Yuri yang sedari tdi sudah menunggunya. Tapi Yuri hanya terdiam dan melihatnya tak suka lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun beserta Yesung dan staf yang lain berjalan menuju tempat wawancara. Hyuna (Sungmin) datang dan menyapanya, "Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Sungmin dari atas hingga ke bawah. Saat ia melihat gelang Sungmin, ia mengangkat tangan Hyuna (Sungmin) "Lepas gelangmu! Kalungnya akan menjadi sorotan hari ini. Kalung itu harus diutamakan." Lalu melepas kasar tangan Sungmin.

Melihat Hyuna (Sungmin) yang diam saja, Kyuhyun bertanya, "kenapa kau tidak melepasnya ?"

Sungmin kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, akan kusembunyikan di sini. Kau puas ?" Sungmin lalu menggeser gelangnya ke atas agar tertutup oleh mantelnya. Mereka pun kembali melangkah ke tempat wawancara.

Tap tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dan menghadang langkah Kyuhyun beserta stafnya. Wanita itu adalah mantan karyawan Kyuhyun yang bekerja di bagian informasi yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun karena ketahuan merokok.

Wanita itu berteriak, "Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar manusia tidak memiliki hati!" Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung. Ia mengambil tomat dan melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya kaget dan terperangah, sementara tomat itu semakin mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga tomat itu yang mengenai wajahnya. Wanita itu kaget, begitu juga Yuri serta para staf. Kyuhyun hanya melihat Hyuna (Sungmin) dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Sungmin kini berbalik memandangnya.

**TBC**

**Fiuuh, akhirnya bisa apdet chapter yg ke 2 hehe walaupun agak gimanaaa gitu (read: males) karena di chapter kemaren *uhuk*SIDERS*uhuk* cukup buanyak tapi ora popo, ORA POPO! :') **

**Author tuh sengaja bikin ff kyumin lagi soalnya sedih bingit di ffn , fanfict Kyumin tuh udah jarang hiks **

**Buat yang kemaren sudah review, gomawo~ jangan lupa review lagi ne? dan yg belum, ehm boleh dong minta reviewnya :D**

**Cukup sekian cuap-cuap ga jelasnya, anyeong~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuri, dan beberapa staff Kyuhyun berjalan di mall menuju tempat interview saat seorang wanita, pegawai mall yang sebelumnya di pecat oleh Kyuhyun, menghadang Kyuhyun dan dengan marah melemparkan sebuah tomat berukuran besar ke arahnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu, berlari ke depan Kyuhyun dan menerima lemparan tomat itu tepat di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang tadi memejamkan mata, membuka mata lalu melihat badannya dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang penuh dengan pecahan tomat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menunduk diam. Yuri pun terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian dua staff Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyeret wanita yang melemparkan tomat itu. Wanita itu meronta dan berteriak sambil menangis.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Karenamu keluargaku sekarang hidup di jalanan dan saudaraku akan diambil ke panti asuhan! Apa kau dengar aku? Cho Kyuhyun!" Wanita itu terus di seret keluar dan Sungmin mendengar teriakan wanita itu, dan sepertinya ia merasa simpati terhadap wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau tidak lihat orang-orang sedang memperhatikan ini? Apa kau ingin membatalkan interviewnya? Cepat bawa dia pergi!" Tegur Kyuhyun pada Yuri yang hanya memandang diam kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu menoleh tak percaya pada Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan acara interview itu. Yuri kemudian memegang lengan Sungmin untuk mengajaknya pergi, namun Sungmin menepisnya. Dia menatap kesal Kyuhyun, lalu berbalik pergi dengan menabrakan bahunya ke bahu Kyuhyun dengan sengaja. Kyuhyun lalu menunduk diam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungmin telah selesai membersihkan diri, dan kini dia membalut badannya dengan selimut. Yuri lalu menghampirinya, "apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau hendak menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk melindungi apa yang kau miliki?" Yuri berkata dengan sinis, dan tak mengharapkan jawaban.

Yuri lalu memberikan map berisi salinan pertanyaan dan jawaban persiapan untuk interview. Ada banyak pemikiran dan strategi di dalamnya, sehingga Sungmin hanya perlu memberikan tanggapan seperti yang tertulis di map itu tanpa bertanya pertanyaan atau berkomentar. Sungmin pun mengambilnya dengan cemberut. Sungmin lalu membuka map dan mencoba membaca isinya. Yuri memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tanpa make up. Sungmin menyadarinya dan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Mungkin ini karena kau tidak mengenakan make up, tapi wajahmu…"

"Apakah terlihat jelas? Aku sedang melakukan sedikit perawatan saat ini " ujar Sungmin gugup.

"Tidak mengherankan." Gumam Yuri.

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita tadi sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sebelumnya bekerja di meja Costumer Service tapi Kyuhyun oppa kemudian memecatnya. Dia ketahuan merokok saat bekerja." Jawab Yuri dengan nada malas.

Lalu seorang karyawan datang membawakan pakaian dari department store sesuai dengan tema dan menunjukkannya pada Yuri. Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut, karena mengenali karyawan itu. Sungmin pun mengalihkan wajahnya, tapi terlambat karena karyawan itu sudah melihat dan mengenalinya.

"Lee Sungmin!" karyawan itu berseru dengan senang dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah! Sudah lama sekali! Apa kau bekerja disini? Kapan kau pindah ke Seoul?"

Sungmin hanya diam saja dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yuri lalu berdiri dan menegur karyawan itu, "Kim Ryewook-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu siapa wanita ini?"

Ryewook bingung, "Nde?"

"Kau seorang karyawan disini dan kau tidak tahu dia adalah tunangan Presdir perusahaan?" tanya Yuri sedikit kesal.

Ryewook yang masih bingung lalu menggumam, "Tunangan Presdir?"

"Lupakan saja. Cepat, interview akan segera di mulai." Yuri berkata pada perias wajah yang baru saja tiba.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku belum lama bekerja disini" kata Ryewook pada Sungmin yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kembali bekerja." Perintah Yuri pada Ryewook. Ryewook pun pamit pergi dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bingung.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung saat ini sedang menikmati kopi di sebuah kedai bersama ayah dari istri pertamanya.

"Hanya langit yang tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan untuk kita. Itu mungkin saja sudah ditakdirkan terjadi padanya. Dan hubunganmu dengannya hanya bisa sampai sejauh itu. Itu bukan kesalahanmu… ataupun kesalahan orang lain. Aku dulu tidak menyadarinya, namun memikirkan tentang itu sekarang, kita sudah bisa menebak jika itu bisa saja terjadi. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh di malam sebelum pernikahan. Dia meminta jika dia meninggal, debunya disebar di sekitar pohon yang dia sukai. Saat itu, kupikir dia hanya memiliki banyak pikiran dengan pernikahan yang semakin dekat. Siapa yang akan berpikir kalau itu akan menjadi permintaan terakhirnya."

Hankyung hanya terdiam dan baru mengetahui tentang hal tersebut. Sang ayah mertua lalu mengantar Hankyung ke mobil.

"Jangan kemari lagi,"

"Abeonim?"

"Lupakan putriku, ini sudah 30 tahun berlalu. Cukup baginya hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Bukan begitu?"

Hankyung hanya bisa terdiam, ayah mertua menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan manusia salju?"

"Hari itu salju turun dan membuat jalanan menjadi macet. Waktu terus berjalan dan aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu. Jadi, aku berpikir akan lebih baik untuk meninggalkan mobil disana, dan aku berlari sepanjang sisa perjalanan ke rumah Hyuna." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cibiran, dalam hati ia mencibir Kyuhyun yang pandai berbohong. Repoter kemudian bertanya pada Sungmin,

"apakah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-ssi itu benar?"

"Ada banyak salju di tubuhnya dan aku berpikir dia adalah manusia salju. Pipinya memerah karena kedinginan dan dia memakaikan kalung ini padaku dan melamarku."

"Terdengar seperti sebuah adegan di dalam film. Presdir Cho, kau benar-benar romantis." Puji sang reporter.

Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dan berkata, "Bagaimana bisa aku memikat hati pelanggan kami jika aku sendiri tidak bisa memikat hati wanita yang aku cintai?"

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menatap reporter, "Aku memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan saat aku bertemu dengan pelanggan yang berharga."

"Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku percaya bahwa kau akan sukses memimpin perusahaan." Ucap sang reporter.

Reporter kemudian menutup acara dan berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Syuting pun selesai. Sungmin lalu meminum airnya sampai habis. Lalu sutradara menghampiri mereka. Sutradara berkata pada Sungmin, "Hyuna-ssi ini memang bukan bagian dari naskah kami. Tapi kudengar kau dari lulusan jurusan piano. Kami ingin mendapat beberapa gambar kau sedang memainkan piano sebagai bagian dari acara kami. Ada piano yang sudah kami siapkan di sebelah sana. Kami akan menghargainya jika kau ingin melakukannya."

Sungmin yang aslinya tidak bisa bermain piano, terlihat cukup tegang. Ryewook ada disana dan dia yakin jika itu Sungmin, bukan Hyuna. Set piano sudah siap, dan sutradara meminta Sungmin menuju piano.

Sungmin pun perlahan menghampiri piano. Lalu dia meminta air minum pada Yuri dengan alasan sudah lama dia tidak bermain piano, jadi dia sedikit gugup -saat ini Sungmin sedang berusaha mengulur waktu.

Yuri lalu meminta Ryewook untuk mengambil air. Sungmin menunggu di depan piano dengan kaki gemetaran. Ryewook kemudian datang membawa air di dalam gelas, ia pun menaiki tangga set panggung, dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan air ke arah piano. Semua orang panic dan Ryewook meminta maaf. Sungmin lalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Yuri pun memarahi Ryewook dan meminta maaf pada sutradara karena sepertinya Hyuna (Sungmin) tidak bisa bermain piano. Ryewook kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas lega.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang dan memanggil-manggil Ryewook dengan pelan. Ryewook lalu muncul dari tumpukan kardus di belakang Sungmin. Mereka pun saling berpelukan dan tertawa senang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku? Ya! Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu itu kau. Tanganmu gemetaran saat kau berjalan ke arah piano, dan saat itu aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa menjadi tunangannya Presdir?"

"Itu karena…" Sungmin pun menceritakan semuanya pada Ryewook.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan bersikap layaknya seorang putri sedangkan kau bukanlah seorang putri." Ujar Ryewook bersimpati.

"Bahkan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku bahkan tidak ingin hidup lagi!" Sungmin memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi itu benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa wajah kalian terlihat sama?" tanya Ryewook penasaran.

"Aku juga berpikir itu benar-benar aneh." sahut Sungmin.

"Apa mungkin kau memiliki saudara kembar yang dipisahkan sejak lahir atau rahasia semacam itu?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menonton drama Wookie-ah. Orang tuaku tidak seperti itu. Aku satu-satunya hasil produk dari cinta ibu dan ayahku."

"Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku bahwa seseorang yang mirip dengan kita bisa saja ada di dunia ini. "

"Apapun yang baru saja aku katakan adalah rahasia, kau mengerti?"

"Jangan khawatir. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita. Jadi, aku akan menjaganya. Ayo kita makan samgyeosal dan soju saat kita bertemu lagi." Ajak Ryewook sambil tersenyum.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin baru ingin kembali ke rumah ketika ia melihat wanita yang melempar tomat tadi sedang berdiri dipelataran mall dengan sebuah spanduk tentang pemecatan tidak adil dirinya. Sungmin menatap iba, dan menghampirinya. Wanita itu tidak berani menatap Sungmin.

"Kau seharusnya tidak merokok."

Wanita itu menatap Sungmin, "Aku hanya merokok sekali. Seorang pelanggan meninggalkan satu di kamar mandi… selama tiga tahun, salju atau hujan, aku bekerja dengan sangat keras. Tidakkah kau pikir memecatku untuk satu kesalahan terlalu kejam?"

"Kau menyebut panti asuhan sebelumnya…"

Wanita itu menunduk, "Adik-adikku masih kecil, jadi aku harus membiayai mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ibu kami sudah meninggal dan ayah kami meninggalkan kami sudah lama sekali. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi suatu hal terjadi sangat sulit…aku berpikir mungkin jika aku merokok akan membantu menjernihkan pikiranku..aku benar-benar merokok hanya satu kali.." Wanita itu menangis.

Sungmin menitikkan air mata dan memegang tangan wanita itu, "Benar, bukan? Hidup ini sulit, benar kan?"

Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu menolak, tapi Sungmin memaksa dan meminta maaf karena hanya itu semua yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada disana dan menegur Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menatapnya. Ia lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya. Bisakah kau memaafkannya hanya sekali ini saja? Hidupnya sudah berat." Pinta Sungmin

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini adalah sebuah yayasan amal? Kita tidak bisa memperhatikan situasi setiap orang."

"Adiknya akan dibawa ke panti asuhan. Ibu mereka bahkan sudah tidak ada…"

"Sudah cukup dengan anak kucing itu. Apakah wanita tadi seperti anak kucing itu? Apa kau akan mengambil dan memberi makan semua orang yang tidak memiliki ibu?"

"Baiklah.. memangnya apa yang bisa diketahui pria tidak memiliki hati sepertimu? Bagaimana kau tahu seperti apa rasanya tidak memiliki ibu? Mana mungkin seorang pria sepertimu yang dilahirkan dengan sendok emas yang menyuapimu akan tahu seperti apa itu. Hal pertama yang kau lakukan saat aku terkena lemparan tomat adalah marah. Tidak peduli apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, kau lebih memperhatikan hal yang terkait dengan interview dan kemungkinan pendapat orang-orang yang melihatku. Jadi reaksi awalmu adalah marah. Itu menjijikkan. Kau bermuka dua, matrealistis, egois!"

"Apa kau selesai bicara? Beraninya kau…"

"Apa gunanya mempunyai uang banyak? Apa gunanya memakai pakaian bermerek dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki? Pribadimu itulah yang perlu diperbaiki." Sungmin menyela dengan marah. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tak percaya dihina Sungmin seperti itu.

Diluar, Sungmin menyadari kebodohannya bicara sebagai Hyuna dan memukuli bibirnya sendiri.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin lalu pulang ke rumah. Siwon yang kebetulan ada di ruang tengah dan menyambut Sungmin.

"Apa interviewnya berjalan lancar?" tanya Siwon

"Ne? Itu… Ah! Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Sungmin justru bertanya balik dan dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Apa tanganmu terluka?" Sungmin terkejut melihat tangan Siwon yang dibalut perban.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit terluka saat di lapangan." Ujar Siwon. Sungmin terlihat khawatir, dia meraih tangan Siwon yang terluka sambil berkata, "Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati."

"Kau belum makan malam, kan? Aku akan segera menyiapkannya. Tunggu sebentar, ne." Sungmin berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon sedang menikmati makan malam mereka

"Kau masih belum mendapat kabar dari adikmu?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya, apa terjadi sesuatu? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Supnya akan dingin, ayo dimakan."

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya segera terbangun saat mengingat perkataan Sungmin tadi siang.

"_Apa gunanya mempunyai uang banyak? Apa gunanya memakai pakaian bermerek dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki? Pribadimu itulah yang perlu diperbaiki." _Ternyata perkataan Sungmin itu berhasil mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul kini sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan Jessica.

"Kupikir, setelah suamiku terkena serangan jantung tahun lalu… Jadi, ia merasa sedikit tidak sabaran. Walaupun operasinya berjalan lancar, tapi kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia ingin mempercepat pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna. Jadi… yang membuatku datang kesini adalah bagaimana kalau kita segera menentukan tanggalnya?" Heechul memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan oleh pengantin wanitanya."

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau dapat memilih tanggalnya dan memberitahu kami. Biar kami yang mengurus sisanya." Heechul menenangkan Jessica yang nampak khawatir.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota saat ini. Dia lalu melihat ada lomba makan kue tart yang diselenggarakan salah satu toko kue yang sedang berulang tahun. Hadiah pertamanya adalah TV flat. Sungmin mendekat ke arah kerumunan dan merasa tertarik.

Disana terlihat pembawa acara yang sedang mencari orang yang ingin mengikuti lomba itu. Jujur Sungmin merasa tertarik, tapi di sedikit ragu.

Ketika tinggal satu tempat tersisa, Sungmin pun mengacungkan tangannya dan lomba pun dimulai. Lawannya adalah orang-orang yang berbadan cukup besar namun Sungmin tetap percaya diri untuk mengahabiskan kue tart nya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Heechul ternyata melewati tempat lomba itu. Dia pun merasa melihat sosok Hyuna (yang sebenarnya adalah Sungmin). Heechul lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya adalah Hyuna.

Sungmin yang berhasil memenangkan lomba segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat itulah ia melihat Heechul yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin pun refleks berbalik. Sungmin lalu melumuri wajahnya dengan kue, untuk menyamarkan wajah. Tidak hanya Heechul, Kyuhyun juga mendekat ke tempat itu. Dia melihat mobil ibunya terparkir disana, jadi Kyuhyun mendekat dan menghampiri ibunya. Kyuhyun bertanya ada apa, tapi Heechul bilang tidak ada apa-apa dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Kyuhyun akan berbalik, tapi ia sepertinya mengenali Sungmin.

Sungmin selesai membersihkan wajah dan keluar dari toilet yang berada di toko kue tersebut. Ia merasa lega karena mengira Heechul dan Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya. Tapi begitu dia berbelok, seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan terlipat. Sungmin lalu berteriak karena terkejut.

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun langsung marah pada Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disana?"

"Apakah itu penting sekarang? bagaimana jika ibuku melihatmu?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lalu tergagap berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau mengikuti lomba manan kue? Tidak ada masalah lain yang besar selain ini. Dan ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kau.. memakai pakaian murah seperti ini?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu bagaimana wanita merasa gugup dan tertekan sebelum pernikahannya, kan? Dengan melakukan banyak hal yang belum pernah dicobanya." Sungmin mencoba memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau tertekan dan melepaskannya dengan melakukan hal-hal menggelikan?" Kyuhyun masih tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menunduk, merasa menyesal.

Lalu datanglah Yuri, dia mencari Kyuhyun karena sudah waktunya mereka pergi. Sungmin membalik badannya membelakangi Yuri, takut ketahuan jika bertatapan langsung. Yuri terkejut melihat "Hyuna" dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dia bertanya apa yang dilakukan "Hyuna" disana.

Sungmin hanya nyengir dan tak menjawab. Kyuhyun lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk pulang, mereka akan bicara lagi nanti. Kyuhyun pun berjalan pergi dan mengajak Yuri. Namun Yuri masih diam ditempatnya memperhatikan "Hyuna". Setelah ditegur Kyuhyun, Yuri pun pergi dari sana, masih menyisakan tanda tanya.

Di dalam mobil,

"Apa semua wanita seperti itu? Apa mereka merasa tertekan sebelum pernikahannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"Apa Hyuna mengatakan kalau dia tertekan? Kurasa itu benar. Menikah dengan pewaris Cho Corp. adalah hal yang tidak bisa semua orang lakukan." Yuri mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi tidakkah lomba makan kue sedikit berlebihan?"

"Lomba makan kue? Hyuna? Kue? Itu aneh. Hyuna benar-benar tidak menyukai manis. Dia bahkan tidak makan banyak permen dan coklat. Kau tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal tunanganmu."

"Aku tahu dia menyukai kucing."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Hyuna memiliki alergi bulu binatang, jadi dia bahkan tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan kucing dan anjing. Dia sangat cemburu saat aku mempunyai anjing."

"Apakah kau yakin kau tidak salah? Aku bahkan melihatnya memegang kucing dan menggosok kucing itu ke wajahnya. Dia bahkan membawa pulang kucing itu dan mengatakan akan merawatnya." Yuri semakin merasa heran.

"Pada saat interview, kau bilang kau mengenal tunangan Presdir. Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yuri pada Ryewook.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba ingin mengetahuinya?" Ryewook justru bertanya kembali.

Yuri tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryewook dan kembali bertanya, "Apakah kau merasa kenal dengan "Hyuna" karena dia mirip seseorang?"

"Tidak. Awalnya aku berpikir dia mirip dengan temanku, tapi saat aku melihatnya lebih dekat dia tidak mirip. Aku benar-benar salah." Ryewook tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Yuri.

Yuri mengerti dan menyuruh Ryewook kembali bekerja. Tapi Yuri mash berpikir. Kue, kucing, bersikap aneh, Yuri merasa "Hyuna" pasti benar-benar tertekan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek Sungmin sangat senang menerima televisi yang dikirimkan Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin mengikuti lomba makan kue itu untuk mendapatkan televisi, untuk neneknya. Sungmin sedang menelpon nenek sambil membersihkan lantai. Sungmin lalu meminta nenek untuk menonton semua acara televisi kesukaan nenek. Sungmin juga menenangkan nenek, dia makan banyak di Seoul, tinggal di rumah bagus, dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Sungmin lalu menutup panggilannya ketika melihat Jessica masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin lalu menyapa Jessica dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Nyonya sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Memalukan. Di luar tadi aku sangat malu, kau tahu?!" bentak Jessica.

Siwon turun dari lantai atas karena mendengar suara teriakan ibunya.

"Eomma?"

"Siwon-ah, apa kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya?!" Siwon bingung apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Sungmin juga tampak bingung, hal memalukan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Apa kau tahu topik yang sedang popular di internet sekarang? Apa kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat menerima telpon dari Ny. Lee?" Jessica berteriak marah, lalu naik ke atas.

Sungmin menghampiri Siwon yang mengecek di ponselnya. "Video lomba makan kue", itulah trending topik yang dipermasalahkan Jessica tadi. Sungmin terkejut dan menatap Siwon.

Jessica ternyata masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan mengacak baju murahan milik Sungmin yang dipakai untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Siwon dan Sungmin pun masuk ke kamar itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Hyuna kembali? Membicarakan mengenai merusak reputasinya? Uri Hyuna yang berharga… beraninya kau membuatnya menjadi bahan lelucon!" Jessica berteriak pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa eomma bersikap seperti ini?" Siwon bertanya pada Jessica.

"Buang semua pakaian ini! Dan juga kucing ini sekarang juga! Kau tahu Hyuna alergi bulu bintang, kan?" Jessica masih berteriak histeris. Dan di belakangnya, Sungmin hanya bisa terisak.

"Eomma, tenanglah!" Jessica tak peduli, dia lalu bergegas keluar dengan menabrak Siwon dan Sungmin. Siwon sesaat menatap Sungmin, lalu menyusul Jessica keluar.

Sungmin mengeluarkan anak kucing dari keranjang dan memeluknya. Sungmin menangis.

Siwon berusaha menemui Jessica di kamarnya,

"Eomma, tolong bersabarlah sedikit. Dia mungkin memiliki alasannya sendiri."

"Alasan? Alasan apa? Kenapa kau membelanya? Bagaimana jika mereka membatalkan pernikahannya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau bilang kau akan segera menemukan Hyuna. Apa kau benar-benar mencarinya? Apa kau akan seperti ini jika dia adalah adik kandungmu?" ujar Jessica marah.

Mata Siwon terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka Jessica mengungkit masalah itu. Siwon keluar dari kamar Jessica dan menghela nafas, sepertinya ia merasa tersinggung.

Sungmin membawa kucing yang ia beri nama Sen pada Ryewook untuk dititipkan. Sungmin akan mengambilnya lagi saat nanti dia pulang ke rumah. Ryewook tidak keberatan, dan dia terlihat menyukai Sen.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau bersama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryewook kemudian.

"Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris Cho Corp, bahkan namanya saja sudah bersinar. Dan dia adalah impian para gadis di Korea."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika sedang berdua dengan seseorang seperti itu?"

Sungmin menerawang, "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku pikir dia itu bukan seorang manusia. Dia memancarkan karisma dan uang. Tapi, apa gunanya itu semua? Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Choi Hyuna menghilang. Laki-laki itu kasar dan benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan."

"Hei, jangan begitu padanya. Kau tahu Nona Kim yang kemarin melakukan aksi demo karena pemecatan tidak adil Cho Kyuhyun? Dia sekarang mendapatkan pekerjaan di toko kelontong yang besar. Dan bukan lagi pekerja paruh waktu!"

Sungmin terkejut dan bertanya apakah itu benar. Ryewook mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bahkan mereka juga memberikan tempat untuk Nona Kim itu tinggal. Adiknya tidak perlu masuk ke panti asuhan lagi. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Jelas Ryewook. Sungmin termenung mendengar penjelasan Ryewook.

Sungmin pulang ke rumah, dan Siwon menyambutnya di halaman.

"Apa kau meninggalkan kucingmu di tempat temanmu?"

"Ne, temanku sangat menyukainya"

Siwon lalu menunjukkan undangan showcase EXO yang dikirimkan Sehun ke ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin melihatnya dan langsung tersenyum senang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi "Hyuna", tapi tidak aktif.

"Apa dia pikir dengan mematikan ponselnya setelah menyebabkan kekacauan besar akan menyelesaikan masalah?" omel Kyuhyun. Ia melempar ponselnya ke meja dan menghela nafas.

"Sajangnim, apa anda memanggilku?" Yuri masuk dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balik bertanya, "apa itu kau Kwon Yuri?" Yuri tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya padamu apakah kau yang memposting video lomba makan kue itu?" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir itu aku?" tanya Yuri tak terima.

"Apakah kau pikir aku membuat tuduhan semacam itu tanpa bukti? Aku bertanya pada toko kue itu dan…"

Yuri menyela, "Ya, kau benar. Aku melakukannya."

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

"Apakah kau bertanya karena kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Aku sudah memberitahumu aku akan menuntut tempatku!"

"Kau…butuh pekerjaan baru. Carilah di perusahaan lain." Kyuhyun kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Yuri yang terkejut karena ia tak menyangka 'memecat' nya adalah jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian menghubungi Jessica karena tidak bisa menghubungi "Hyuna",

"Ya eommonim, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hyuna, apa ia ada di rumah?"

"…"

"Apa? Showcase?"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang berada di tempat dimana Showcase EXO akan digelar. Ia merasa senang dengan semua hal yang ada di tempat itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke tempat seperti itu.

Sungmin berteriak senang saat melihat jajanan manis yang dibawakan oleh Siwon. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau bilang kau suka sesuatu yang manis, kan? Penjualnya membuat kue itu langsung di tempat, cobalah."

"Mmm.. ini sangat enak! Ini juga pertama kalinya aku makan makanan seperti ini " kata Sungmin setelah mencoba jajanan tersebut.

"Semuanya adalah yang pertama untukmu." Ujar Siwon.

"Oppa… ah, ini juga pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu begitu." Sungmin terlihat malu,

"Terima kasih… untuk mencoba menghiburku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan benar dan hanya menyebabkan masalah. Aku merasa sangat buruk hingga aku ingin merangkak masuk ke dalam lubang…"

"Apa aku sedang membangun sebuah dinding di atas lubang itu agar kau tidak merangkak masuk? Baiklah. Untuk hari ini, aku akan menjagamu." Sungmin tersenyum dan memakan kembali jajanannya. Siwon lalu mengusap remah-remahnya di tepi bibir Sungmin.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Kau sendiri lebih banyak, oppa" Sungmin menunjuk bibir Siwon . Siwon mengelap tepi bibirnya dan Sungmin tertawa karena dia berhasil mengelabui Siwon. Mereka pun tertawa.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun bergumam, "Dia tidak mempunyai masalah untuk tertawa saat dia bersama dengan kakaknya. Dan dia juga bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"

Salju pun turun. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Cho.. Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi fokus pembicaraan orang banyak?" Sindir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk, merasa bersalah, mungkin juga takut Kyuhyun marah.

Siwon pun menjelaskan, "Hyuna (Sungmin) terus tertekan jika memikirkan hal itu. Jadi, aku hanya ingin menghiburnya dan membawanya ke sini walaupun dia tidak mau."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk membela diriku." Ujar Sungmin takut.

Kang Ju meminta waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Hyuna (Sungmin) benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan hal itu. Kami akan pastikan mulai sekarang dia akan lebih berhati-hati lagi" ujar Siwon.

Sungmin masih menunduk. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

"Eodiga?" Sungmin berteriak.

"Aku tadi kebetulan ada di sekitar sini. Jadi, aku mungkin akan melihat showcase" Kyuhyun memberikan kode dengan kepalanya agar Sungmin mengikutinya. Sungmin pun berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon berjalan di belakangnya.

Di tempat tempat showcase ternyata banyak yang mengenali Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan dengan percaya diri. Sementara Sungmin menunduk menghindari pandangan orang-orang.

Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kemana semua kepercayaan diri dan energi yang kau keluarkan didepanku? Kau selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan untuk apapun yang aku lakukan dan aku katakan. Kau pasti lebih peduli pada apa yang orang lain pikirkan."

"Kapan aku pernah melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh galak pada Sungmin, Sungmin pun menunduk. Kyuhyun lalu merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum manis saat orang lain melihatnya.

"Mengenai pegawai wanita yang kau pecat itu.. Aku dengar kau memberinya pekerjaan minta maaf padamu. Hari itu aku sudah berkata kasar padamu." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak melakukannya karena apa yang sudahkau katakan. Aku tidak ingin dia berbicara ke media. Jadi, itu kulakukan untuk menutup mulutnya." Kyuhyun beralasan. Sungmin lalu mencibirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang gadis fans EXO mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah dua gadis yang pernah beberapa kali ditemui Sungmin saat di Busan. Mereka bertanya pada Sungmin, apakah Sungmin mungkin mengenal mereka. Sungmin bukannya tidak mengenal mereka, tapi ia pura-pura tidak kenal karena dia sekarang sedang berperan sebagai Hyuna. Mereka pun meminta maaf.

Siwon melambai pada Sungmin tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sungmin kemudian meminta Kyuhyun menunggu sebentar, dia pun berlari menghampiri Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berbisik-bisik dengan Siwon. Sungmin lalu berjalan kembali menuju Kyuhyun dan ruangan sudah bertambah ramai. Tiba-tiba lampu mati memmbuat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan berjalan. Kemudian ia tertabrak orang sehingga dia terjatuh ke lantai. Sungmin ingin berdiri, tapi sulit, karena orang-orang bergerak maju ke depan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama menyadari Sungmin yang terjatuh. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, yang duluan menghampiri adalah Siwon. Sebuah tangan lalu menarik Sungmin keluar dari sana.

"Oppa…" panggil Sungmin merasa lega. Ia yakin bahwa Siwonlah yang menariknya. Tapi ternyata yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyunlah yang berhasil meraih Sungmin lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan kakaknya? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja sepanjang hidupmu bersama kakakmu itu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyadari tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu, memegang tanganku, agar bisa dekat denganku" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin lalu memintanya mundur.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Jika kau mendekat lagi, hidungmu akan retak dan berdarah!'

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" Sungmin lalu menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya. Sungmin memegang kepalanya kesakitan sedangkan Kyuhyun mengaduh sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu karena kau hampir terinjak-injak, dan kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Dan Sungmin hanya terdiam.

Showcase dimulai dan Sungmin serta Kyuhyun ada di kerumunan depan. Sungmin yang seorang fans EXO tentu saja sangat menikmati showcase itu, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas saat melihat antusiasme Sungmin.

Showcase selesai. Dan salah satu anggota EXO memperkenalkan Tiffany, penyanyi yang berduet dengan mereka yang merupakan kekasih dari Sehun, magnae EXO. Sungmin ikut berteriak senang dengan para penggemar lain. Saat ini giliran Sehun yang berinteraksi dengan para penggemarnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan gembira melihat para fansnya setelah begitu lama. Dan malam itu menjadi lebih berarti karena kedatangan tamu yang sangat spesial.

"Mari aku perkenalkan! Ah..aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi semua orang mengatakan begitu. Bahwa dia lebih tampan daripada aku."

"Woooooo….." semua orang bersorak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"Disana adalah kakakku Cho Kyuhyun dan calon kakak ipar Choi Hyuna!"

Semua orang berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun membungkuk berterima kasih. Sungmin menunduk malu-malu.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak EXO debut. Dan malam ini pertama kalinya keluarga member datang pada salah satu show kami. Aku sangat tersentuh." Sehun tertawa ia lalu melanjutkan, "Hyungku akan segera menjadi pria yang sudah laku (menikah).Kuharap kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia~"

Kemudian para fans meminta Kyuhyun mencium "Hyuna". Sehun juga ikut memprovokasi. Sungmin terkejut, dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum memberikan kode untuk …

CHU~

Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Sungmin. Setelah aksi mencium itu Kyuhyun masih menebar pesona dengan senyumannya. Sungmin yang terkejut menatap Kyuhyun dan berkata dalam hati.

"_Aktingnya sangat realistis. Pria ini benar-benar menderita gangguan mental." _

Sungmin menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama member EXO. Tiffany mendekati Sungmin dan meminta foto bersama juga. Sungmin memuji Tiffany sangat cantik. Tiffany lalu meminta ijin untuk memanggil "Eonni" pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengijinkan.

"Eonni, mungkinkah malam ini adalah pertama kalinya? Omo! Pasti pertama kalinya! Ya ampun! Kalian berdua ini kan sudah bertunangan!" Tiffany menggoda Sungmin.

"Mengagumkan. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan dilakukan hyungku. Hyungku membenci kontak fisik seperti sebuah penyakit. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya padanya. Pria semuanya adalah binatang. Kau tidak tahu kapan mereka akan memangsamu." Ujar Sehun. Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri mereka dan berpesan pada Sehun untuk terus menghubungi rumah. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk segera pergi dan ia berjalan duluan. Sungmin pamit pada Sehun dan Tiffany, lalu menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Oppa, kau tahu Hyuna eonni…rasanya sangat berbeda daripada yang terakhir kali. Saat itu di hotel dia sangat dingin, tapi hari ini dia hangat seperti angin musim semi. Dia seperti orang yang berbeda!"

"Benarkah?" Sehun tampak memikirkan perkataan Tiffany.

Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Setelah mensejajarkan langkah mereka, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Tiffany adalah lambang dari masa muda dan kecantikan. Sungmin sendiri sebagai seorang wanita merasa iri.

"Kurasa memang begitu. Kau pasti iri. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan badanmu yang lebih menyerupai seorang anak kecil." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Bahkan jika itu adalah kenyataan, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan itu di depanku? Apa penampilan dan tubuh yang member kita makan? Kecantikan wanita yang sesungguhnya adalah… kau bisa menyebutnya… itu… ah! kau harus cantik dari dalam…"

"Hanya wanita jelek yang mengatakan hal Itu." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, "Dan kau juga pendek! Dan kau juga memiliki sesuatu yang besar."

Sungmin menutup dadanya.

"Kepalamu besar!" sahut Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal.

"Ya! Jika kau ingin semuanya besar, kau harusnya menemukan seseorang dengan tangan dan kaki yang juga besar. Kau bisa juga memberitahuku jika kau suka dengan wanita yang memiliki hidung yang sangat besar sehingga dia bisa memasukan koin 500 won" kesal Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau jadi marah? Aku hanya mengatakan bagaimana dirimu." Ujar Kyuhyun polos, membuat Sungmin kesal dan berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin, "kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin bertanya balik, "apa lagi?"

"Tadi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di depan kakakmu, tapi aku sudah mengurus video lomba makan kue itu jadi jangan menyebabkan masalah apapun lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Jika kau menyebabkan masalah lagi…" Sungmin memotong, "Hup!" Sungmin menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku berjanji pada langit. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sungmin membuka mata dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica sedang berbicara pada Sungmin di kamar Sungmin.

"Aku dengar dari Siwon bahwa masalah video itu sudah diatasi. Aku minta maaf, aku sendiri yang memintamu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat sulit. Aku sudah sangat pusing dengan masalah Hyuna, jadi.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Ucap Jessica.

"Tapi, bagaimana hingga waktu pernikahan anda belum menemukan Hyuna? Maksudku adalah… bagaimana jika karena suatu hal.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika sesuatu seperti itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa yang kau khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi, jadi jangan khawatir." Ujar Jessica menenangkan. Sungmin lalu menunduk dan tanpa disarinya Jessica menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia teringat pukulan kepala "Hyuna" padanya. Kyuhyun pun bercermin melihat-lihat wajahnya. Kyuhyun bergumam,

"Beraninya dia…padaku, pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Ini lebih mengejutkan daripada saat saham perusahaan anjlok. Dia bukan dari planet lain, kan?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke cermin dan bertanya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Choi Hyuna?"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin menerima karangan bunga dari seorang kurir. Sungmin lalu menyimpan karangan bunga itu di meja. Ia merasa penasaran karangan bunga itu untuk siapa dan darimana, ia pun melihat tulisan di pita yang terpasang di bunga. Ternyata karangan bunga tersebut merupakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Siwon. Sungmin lalu menerima telpon dari Heechul.

Dan kini Sungmin sudah ada di kediaman Cho, tepatnya di dapur, membuat beberapa masakan. Ia mencicipinya, dan merasa ada yang kurang, dia lalu menambahkan minyak wijen. Sungmin mencolek tumpahan minyak wijen yang luber di tepian tutup botol dengan jari dan menjilatnya. Kemudian ia sadar, Heechul dan Bibi Ahn sedang memperhatikannya. Sungmin pun salah tingkah.

"Aigo! Uri Hyuna cermat sekali! Minyak wijen itu 100% buatan rumahan dan secara alami, jadi setiap tetesnya diperhitungkan." Bibi Ahn tertawa, lalu memberi kode pada Sungmin untuk menghampiri Heechul. Sungmin mengerti dan segera menghampiri Heechul sambil membawa mangkuk berisi masakan tadi dan meminta pendapatnya. Heechul mencobanya dan menilai Hyuna (Sungmin) melakukannya dengan baik. Sungmin pun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku diberitahu kalau abonim tidak bisa memakan makanan dengan banyak garam, jadi aku hanya menaruh sedikit garam" ujar Sungmin. Bibi Ahn memberi kode lagi. Sungmin pun kembali bertanya, "apa lagi yang harus aku kerjakan? apakah sayur yang di atas meja akan di rebus?"

"Kyuhyun pasti sudah bicara denganmu." Heechul berkata pada Sungmin, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah yang baru-baru ini terjadi dengan diam, tapi Kyuhyun memintaku untuk melupakannya, jadi aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi."

Sungmin menunduk, "Maafkan aku, eommonim."

"Aku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku akan mengingatnya." Ujar Sungmin dengan semangat. Bibi Ahn memberikan kode, Sungmin melakukannya dengan baik. Sungmin pun tersenyum.

Sungmin membawakan obat untuk Hankyung , ia menyiapkan obatnya dan Hankyung meminumnya. Sungmin tertarik melihat lukisan yang ada di meja, dia bertanya apakah Hankyung yang membuatnya sendiri.

"Kim Yong Do pasti akan keluar dari sini dan menangis. Anda sangat berbakat!" ujar Sungmin pada Hankyung.

"Aku hanya meniru karyanya, bakatku bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bakatmu!"

"Ne?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah kau bisa memakan satu kue besar hanya dalam satu menit. Bakatmu sangat mengesankan." Hankyung tertawa.

"Anda juga sudah melihatnya? Aku benar-benar menyesal" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak masalah jika kau orang yang pemilih dalam hal makanan, tapi yang penting kau menikmati makanannya. Istriku pasti memanggilmu kesini hari ini untuk memperingatkanmu, tapi kau bisa nyaman saat kau bersama denganku." Sungmin tersenyum mengiyakan.

Doo Rim merapikan obat-obatan Tuan Choi, lalu dia melihat papan permainan baduk di atas meja.

"Anda juga bisa bermain baduk?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu cara mainnya?" Hankyung balik lalu menegluarkan seringainya.

Ternyata bukan bermain baduk seperti biasanya yang dimainkan Sungmin dan Hankyung. Wajah mereka kini penuh bintik hitam dari tinta.

Kini giliran Hankyung untuk bermain. Dia sepertinya kesulitan untuk membidik. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin dan diam-diam menggeser baduknya. Sungmin menyadarinya dan memarahi Hankyung.

"Abonim, anda tidak boleh memindahkannya dari tempat semula!"

"Kapan aku memindahkannya? Ini dari tadi ada disini." Mereka terus berdebat. Heechul yang mendengar keributan itu dari luar kemudian membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Sungmin yang berwajah seperti itu. Dia bertanya dengan kesal apalagi yang dilakukan Hyuna (Sungmin) sekarang. Sungmin menunduk tak menjawab.

Hankyung meminta istrinya untuk diam, mereka harus fokus. Fokus. Bibi Ahn masuk membawa minuman. Hankyung juga memintanya untuk diam. Heechul dan Bibi Ahn diam dalam kebingungan. Hankyung berdoa, lalu membidik. Dan… melenceng. Sungmin tertawa senang, sekarang giliran Hankyung yang terkena hukuman. Hankyung dengan sukarela menyodorkan wajahnya. Sungmin lalu mengambil kuas dan akan mencoreng wajah Hankyung. Heechul yang melihatnya menahan Sungmin dan bertanya, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hankyung menghentikan istrinya. Dia mengatakan hukuman adalah bagian dari kesepakatan. Hankyung kembali mempersilahkan Sungmin melakukan hukuman. Sungmin pun memberikan setitik di kening Hankyung. Hankyung tertawa gembira dan melihat bagaimana rupanya di cermin. Bibi Ahn dan Butler Jang yang baru datang ikut tertawa gembira.

Hankyung kembali bercermin, "Wajahku adalah karya seni terbaik yang pernah aku lihat sepanjang hidupku! Terbaik! hahaha"

"Abonim, ayo kita berfoto bersama." Ajak Sungmin. Hankyung lalu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dia mendekat pada Sungmin, dan bahkan meminta Heechul untuk melakukan tanda V dengan jarinya. Heechul hanya terdiam tak percaya suaminya bisa seperti itu.

Sungmin sedang membantu Bibi Ahn mencuci piring.

"Ahjumma, apa Kyuhyun selalu sedikit berbeda sejak dia kecil? Keras kepala dan cerewet?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak. Saat Tuan Muda kecil, dia selalu tersenyum sepanjang waktu, dan mengoceh seperti burung. Dia sangat manis dan lucu." Sungmin mencibir dengan mulutnya, tak percaya jika Kyuhyun kecil seperti itu.

Bibi Ahn tampak sedih, "Tapi sejak kejadian itu dia mulai jarang bicara dan jarang tersenyum. Dia menjadi seperti sebuah patung."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kejadian itu'?" tanya Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"Dia pernah diculik saat dia berumur 8 tahun."

"Diculik?" Sungmin sangat terkejut.

"Ya, Ya Tuhan… banyak yang mengatakan untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing, tapi penculiknya tidak lain adalah guru privat dari Tuan Muda sendiri. Dia sangat menyukainya dan bergantung pada guru itu, jadi, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana terlukanya dia. Dia kembali ke rumah dengan selamat esok harinya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya dia hingga demam tinggi selama beberapa hari. Dan sejak itu dia tidak membiarkan orang lain dekat dengannya. Satu-satunya orang yang sering berbicara dengannya adalah Yuri." Sungmin tampak simpati.

Bibi Ahn melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi hal yang aneh adalah… Tuan Muda tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami apa yang terjadi hari itu… tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang anak kecil bisa kabur dan kembali ke rumah. Kami selalu berpikir kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan sehingga dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Sudah cukup bagi kami dia kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Dan kami semua bersikap seolah-olah itu tidak terjadi. Jadi kau juga harus bersikap seperti kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengerti."

Hankyung masih tertawa mengingat permainannya tadi bersama Sungmin. Heechul yang ada disana sedang meracik teh bertanya pada suaminya, apakah begitu menyenangkan. Hankyung mengatakan dia menyukai "Hyuna" yang polos.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyuna. Gadis itu akan…" Heechul menghentikan perkataannya, menyadari bahwa dia kelepasan bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tak mengerti. Heechul berpikir menyiapkan jawaban,

"Ada yang mengatakan jika kemurahan hati juga bisa menjadi penyakit. Jika kau memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan karena dia manis, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi manja."

"Jika kau melakukan kerja yang bagus dalam memoles dan memotong sebuah batu, itu bisa menjadi permata yang berharga. Dia mungkin nampak sedikit kasar dari luar dan tidak cerdik, tapi jika kau mengajarinya dengan baik dia bisa menjadi permata yang berkilau." Nasihat Hankyung.

Tapi Heechul sepertinya berpikir lain.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yuri melihat video ciuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di showcase. Sehun datang dan ingin melihat juga apa yang dilihat Yuri dan mengambil ponsel Yuri. Sehun kesal, dan mencoba menghibur Yuri. Yuri mengambil kembali ponselnya, dan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun disana.

Sehun mengatakan dia ada pemotretan di studio di sekitar sini, jadi dia mampir. Sehun kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah di tangan Yuri.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku membelinya waktu ke Sydney saat aku syuting MV disana."

Yuri membuka kotak itu, ada jepit rambut disana. "Kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Apa, kau tidak menyukainya?"

Yuri yang sedang kesal dengan video itu, tidak ingin meladeni Sehun, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan dengan benda ini sekarang, kan?" Yuri kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan memberikan hadiah itu pada Ryewook yang kebetulan lewat, lalu berjalan pergi.

Sehun berlari memanggil Yuri, dan mengambil kembali hadiah itu dari Ryewook dan meminta maaf. Yuri terdiam memegang kepalanya, lalu jatuh pingsan. Sehun yang melihatnya segera bergegas menghampiri dan berusaha membangunkannya.

Sungmin kini sedang di sebuah toko pakaian, dia sedang memilih-milih dasi. Bingung dasi mana yang akan dia pilih. Sungmin akhirnya menemukan dasi yang menurutnya akan terlihat bagus. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kebetulan ada disana dan melihat Sungmin segera menghampiri gadis itu dari belakang dan berkata, "Igeo nae style aniya. Apa kau pikir itu akan cocok untukku?"

"Kau pikir aku memilihnya untukmu? Kau salah! Ini bukan untukmu. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Siwon oppa. Aku akan memberikan ini padanya." Sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menunjukan ekspresi datarnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta malam ini, apa kau mau datang?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Aku hanya bertanya agar kau tidak marah karena aku tidak mengundangmu" Sungmin berkata dengan malas.

Kyuhyun masih diam ditempatnya.

Sungmin pun menyindir, "Kau bilang kau sibuk. Kau tidak pergi?"

"Aku ingin datang untuk makan malam bersama tapi aku sudah ada janji."

"Aku juga harus pergi. Banyak yang harus aku lakukan untuk mempersiapkan pestanya." Usir Sungmin halus sambil terus melihat dasi dan tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir dan berjalan pergi. Lalu Sehun datang memanggil Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun hyung!"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau sedikit terlalu keras? Bahkan jika kau menyukai pekerjaanmu, bagaimana bisa kau membuat seseorang bekerja bekerja hingga pingsan?" Sehun berkata dengan marah.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Kini, Kyuhyun ada di ruang pertolongan pertama di mall. Dia bertanya pada Yuri yang sedang terbaring, "Kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena lembur beberapa malam." Yuri bergerak akan bangun.

"Eodiga?"

"Aku ada rapat dan aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Kwon Yuri!" tegur Kyuhyun.

Yuri menoleh, "Bukankah ini cara agar aku setidaknya membayar apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kau bilang agar aku mencari pekerjaan baru! Paling tidak aku harus bekerja keras agar tidak ditendang keluar dari perusahaan ini olehmu. Saat kau mencium "Hyuna" di showcase itu, aku terbangun sepanjang malam dan hanya makan sandwich. Aku menyiapkan semua kegiatanmu. Semuanya untukmu! Mall harus berjalan dengan baik agar kau juga merasa lebih baik."

Yuri hendak bangun, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya, "Istirahatlah. Atau kau benar-benar akan dipecat."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan keluar. Ternyata di luar sudah ada Hyuna (Sungmin).

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuri?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah cukup istirahat" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sehun datang membawa obat untuk Yuri, dan masuk ke dalam.

"Bukankah kau ada janji?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya."

"Apa karena Yuri?"

"Kau bilang kau harus menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun. Kau kan sangat mencintai kakakmu itu. Jangan khawatirkan hal disini. Pulanglah." Kyuhyun kemudian pergi dari sana.

Yuri meminum obat yang dibawakan Sehun. Dia bertanya, "Bukankah kau akan dikeluarkan jika kau berkeliaran seperti ini?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Benar kan? Jangan khawatir. Siapa yang berani mengeluarkanku? Aku adalah wajah, berita dan pembuat skandal-nya EXO. Mereka tidak bisa menjalankan perusahaan tanpa aku!" Yuri tertawa.

"Kau tertawa Noona? Lihat! Kau sangat cantik saat tertawa." Yuri berdecak,

"Tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan setelah Kyuhyun oppa bertunangan." Ujar Yuri sedih. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan jepit rambut yang sebelumnya akan dia berikan. Sehun lalu memasangnya di rambut Yuri.

Sungmin masuk dan senyum Yuri pun menghilang. Sungmin mendekat dan membawakan bubur untuk makan malam Yuri. Sungmin meminta Yuri memakannya selagi hangat. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku tidak cukup baik untuk menerima ini darimu." Ucap Yuri sinis. Sungmin terdiam.

"Noona, ada apa? Bahkan hantu yang mati dengan perut kenyang terlihat lebih baik. Kau harus makan dan cepat sembuh!" Sehun mengambilkan kotak buburnya.

"Baik, aku akan menerimanya karena kau yang memberikannya padaku." Ujar Yuri masih dengan sinis. Yuri mengambil kotak buburnya dan memperlihatkan pada Sungmin, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sungmin berdiri saking terkejutnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau memberikannya padaku. Jadi, terserah aku mau memakannya atau membuangnya!?" bentak Yuri. Sungmin masih terdiam, terkejut dengan kekasaran Yuri. Sehun lalu meminta Hyuna (Sungmin) untuk mengerti, Yuri hari ini sedikit sensitif. Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan keluar.

Sungmin lalu menemui Ryewook di gudang, dan dia terkejut mengetahui dari Ryewook bahwa yang memposting video makan kuenya adalah Yuri. Ryewook menambahkan dia mendengar berita itu dari kantor sekretaris. Mereka mendengar Kyuhyun dan Yuri bertengkar.

"Mengapa Kwon Yuri melakukan itu? Dia sedang mencoba mengambil posisimu. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mengambil Kyuhyun darimu?"

"Aish, apakah mereka saling jatuh cinta atau berselingkuh di belakangku, mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan!" Sungmin tak peduli.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu! Kau akan menyalahi kontrakmu. Keluarga Choi Hyuna mungkin sudah melakukan segalanya demi pernikahan ini. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi, tidakkah kau pikir mereka ingin beberapa kompensasi?"

Sungmin pun berpikir, "apa kau pikir mereka akan meminta uang mereka kembali jika pernikahan dibatalkan?"

" Tentu saja! Jadi, sadarlah dan lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" ujar Ryewook. Sungmin kesal.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kwon Yuri? Aku pikir dia tidak hanya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin lalu bercerita, saat dia pergi untuk menemui Yuri, dia melihat Sehun memakaikan jepit rambut di rambut Yuri. Tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti hanya hal noona-dongsaeng, itu terasa sedikit aneh.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin berusaha menghubungi Siwon. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kue ulang tahun dan berbagai macam makanan. Tapi Siwon tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sungmin kemudian mendapat telpon dari Jessica.

"Ne, Nyonya Choi?"

"…."

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"…."

"Siwon oppa? Dia belum pulang. Tapi Nyonya, apa hari ini ulang tahun Siwon oppa? Tadi pagi ada yang mengirim karangan bunga"

"…"

"Tidak banyak, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sup rumput laut dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Tapi sepanjang hari ini, dia tidak menjawab ponselnya."

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Siwon nde? Aku akan mengurus sisa pekerjaan disini dan akan pulang besok pagi." Jessica lalu menutup panggilannya. Kini ia ada di sebuah kamar apartemen sambil memegang segelas wine.

"Apa Wonnie oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Jessica dan Sungmin.

"Bukan oppamu yang harus kita khawatirkan saat ini. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun selain masa depanmu, Hyuna-ya. Dan apa kau yang mengirim karangan bunga itu? Bagaimana jika Siwon menyadarinya?"

"Jangan khawatir eomma, aku melakukannya dengan cara yang aman." Ujar seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Choi Hyuna. Hyuna kemudian terdiam mengingat sesuatu.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Arwah wanita itu memegang kalung Eternal Love di kamar Hyuna, dan berkata pada Hyuna,_

"_Ini kalung yang indah. Jika kau tetap memakai kalung ini, kepalamu mungkin tidak akan lama lagi berpisah dengan tubuhmu."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengapa kau terus muncul dan melakukan ini padaku?" Hyuna ketakutan._

_Si arwah lalu mendekat, "Jika kau menjadi istri pertamanya, kau akan mati! Karena aku akan mengambil nyawamu." Hyuna pun pingsan._

_Saat Jessica menemui peramal._

"_Aku diberitahu jika kau mengawasi keluarga Cho. Putriku akan menikahi pewarisnya. Aku mengetahui rahasia itu sudah turun-temurun."_

"_Rahasia?"_

"_Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan dengan sembarangan. Itu bahkan mungkin sebuah kutukan. Hidup putriku bergantung pada itu. Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Rumor aneh yang beredar tentang keluarga itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Keluarga itu dikutuk dan mengorbankan istri pertama dari anak sulungnya. Apakah itu hanya rumor biasa ataukah…"_

"_Apa yang tidak kau lihat mungkin tidak nyata. Tapi bukan berarti karena kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak berarti itu tidak ada."_

"_Jadi…itu…"_

_Peramal mengangguk, "Ya.."_

"_Jadi istri pertama Tuan Cho juga…"_

"_Tentu saja mereka mengetahui semuanya sejak lama."_

**[Flashback end]**

Sungmin keluar dari rumah. Hyuna lalu mengamatinya dari teropong.

Dia berkata pada Jessica, "Lee Sungmin pasti pergi menemui Wonnie oppa karena dia berlari keluar."

"Ini adalah rahasia antara kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahkan hingga kita mati." Ujar Jessica pada putrinya.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet, cepet kan? Hehe**

**Yang nanyain Choi Hyuna, tuh dia nongol diatas :D jadi selama ini dia tuh diumpetin ama emaknya di apartemen deket rumahnya sendiri.. #nahloh**

**Mau curhat dikit nde? di atas itu ada kalimat yang dibilangin ama Kyuhyun "Nae style aniya", itu kalimat terinspirasi dari mulutnya si galaxy fan fan wkt di EXO SHOWTIME. Author inget itu karena lagi keingetan terus sama masalah Kris. Kris itu kan biasku pertama di EXO~~ Tuh kan jadi inget lagi, huweeeee #garuktembok**

**Semoga masalahnya bisa cepet kelar, buat EXO dan fansnya semoga baik-baik aja~ buat Yi Fan gege juga semoga baik-baik aja~ dan buat SM! Gatau lagi mau bilang apa~ #ditabok**

**Yang kemaren udah review gomawo ne, yang belum.. aku sudah tidak tahu lagi ingin mengatakan apa padamu -_-**

**Oke, cukup sekian dan Wassalam!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 4**

_Just like the rain shower that suddenly pours, that person drenches me.._

_Suddenly, without my permission , that person stole my heart.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna sedang mengamati seseorang melalui teropong dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia ternyata sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin . Dia berkata pada Jessica, "Lee Sungmin pasti pergi menemui Wonnie oppa karena dia berlari keluar."

Jessica mendekat dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Ini adalah rahasia antara kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahkan hingga kita mati." Mereka berdua pun saling memandang penuh makna.

Jessica berkata, "Aku tahu Siwon sangat perhatian padamu, tapi kita tidak bisa terlalu mempercayainya."

Hyuna yang sedari tadi memandang keluar bertanya, "apa karena dia bukan kakak kandungku?"

"Kita hidup di dalam dunia yang bahkan saudara kandungmu sendiri akan menusukmu dari belakang jika mereka harus melakukannya. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa percaya padanya yang hanya saudara tirimu?" Sinis Jessica.

Sungmin mencari Siwon di sekitar rumahnya, ia bingung harus mencari ke mana lagi. Ia pun menuruni sebuah tangga.

"Aku baru saja melewati persimpangan, berarti harusnya dia ada di sekitar sini. Dimana dia?" gumamnya.

Saat berjalan di sebuah gang, ia melihat ada buket bunga di tengah jalan. Lalu menengok ke sisi kiri jalan dan mellihat Siwon duduk termenung di depan sebuah toko.

"Siwon oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kita pulang ke rumah! Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Melihat Siwon yang hanya duduk diam saja, tanpa menjawab dan memandangnya. Ia pun duduk di samping Siwon, lalu melihat bunga yang di letakkan tepat di depan mereka. Ia tahu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Siwon, ia kembali memandang Siwon. Siwon yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Saat umurku 7 tahun... Di hari ulang tahunku... Ibuku membuatkanku kue, tapi dia lupa dengan lilinnya. Semua temanku datang untuk merayakannya tapi aku tidak bisa meniup lilinnya. Aku sangat marah. Ibuku langsung berlari ke toko roti untuk membeli lilin, tapi dia tidak segera kembali lagi. Saat aku keluar untuk mencarinya sambil menangis, ibuku terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sini... dan dia memegang 7 lilin di tangannya."

Sungmin tertunduk sedih saat mendengar kronologis kejadian wafatnya ibu kandung Siwon yang tepat di hari ulang tahun Siwon. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Siwon rasakan, ia memegang kedua tangan Siwon dan tersenyum memberi semangat. Siwon lalu berbalik memandangnya

Sungmin kini sedang membantu memapah Siwon yang tak kuat berjalan karena mabuk. Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah, Sungmin yang sudah lelah, menyandarkan Siwon di pagar.

"Oppa, kita sudah di depan rumah. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Siwon menatap Sungmin lalu memanggilnya, "Lee Sungmin" Setelah itu ia hanya diam saja dan terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayang. Sungmin lalu bertanya, "kenapa oppa diam saja?"

Pelan-pelan tangan Siwon menyentuh kedua pipi Sungmin, Sungmin heran dan menatap Siwon.

Tiba-tiba ada sinar lampu mobil yang mengejutkan mereka. Sungmin melihat ke mobil dan ternyata yang datang adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa yang membawamu kesini pada jam segini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu berkata kepada Sungmin, "bukankah tadi ada yang mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahun?"

Melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sudah mabuk, ia pun bercanda dengan datar, "Apa ini? Sepertinya kalian sudah mulai minum."

Tiba-tiba Siwon ambruk, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Oppa! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita masuk!"

Kyuhyun memapah Siwon dan Sungmin bergegas membuka selimut lalu membaringkan Siwon di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Sungmin tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Siwon saat ini. Kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap Sungmin, Sungmin berbalik menatapnya dan mengajak keluar. Ia pun keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Siwon dengan pandangan datar.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang pribadi Hankyung, terlihat Hankyung yang sedang menikmati alunan musik dari kepingan piringan hitam. Sepertinya musik ini kenangan antara ia dan cinta pertamanya. Ia kembali menatap

foto istri pertamanya yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya dan mengingat perkataan ayah dari istri pertamanya.

"_Kau harus melupakan tentang Yoona, ini sudah 30 tahun. Sudah cukup lama, jadi kau harus menjadikannya kenangan." _

Hankyung berusaha merobek foto Yoona, namun ia ragu dan tak jadi merobeknya. Sepertinya Hankyung tidak mudah melupakan ataupun mengubur kenangan akan cinta pertamanya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, Heechul melihat semuanya itu dari balik pintu saat ia ingin mengantar obat untuk suaminya. Dengan perasaan terluka Heechul menjauh dari ruang pribadi Hankyung.

Hankyung mematikan musiknya, dan saat itu juga ponselnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan tampak terkejut saat mendengar alunan music yang sama seperti yang ia dengar tadi.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanyanya, namun tiba-tiba panggilannya terputus..

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi ini Siwon sudah bangun dan terlihat rapi siap berangkat kerja, namun ia melihat ada kartu ucapan dan juga sebuah keranjang bunga di atas meja. Ia pun mengambil kartu ucapan yang pertama, kartu ucapan itu dari Sungmin. Ia pun membacanya

"_**Oppa, selamat ulang tahun! Aku berdoa semoga umurmu panjang dan hidup dalam berkah. Kuharap kau segera menemukan seseorang yang spesial... Dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dengan anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan! Oppa, selamat ulang tahun!"**_

Siwon tersenyum manis membaca setiap tulisan Sungmin. Lalu ia melihat keranjang bunga di sebelahnya beserta kartu ucapan. Ia mengambil kartu ucapan itu dan membacanya. Itu dari Hyuna,

"_**Oppa, selamat ulang tahun. Aku pasti sudah sangat kesepian jika kau tidak pernah lahir. Jadi, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada ibumu karena telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Aku tahu kau sedang menungguku, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk kembali sekarang. Maafkan aku!"**_

Siwon nampak terkejut setelah membaca kartu ucapan itu, ini berbanding terbalik dengan kartu ucapan yang ia terima dari Sungmin.

Di apartemen,

"Aku sudah mengisi kembali persediaan kulkas dengan makanan. Jadi, jangan lewatkan waktu makan." Tegas Jessica pada putrinya.

"Hmm.. Arraseo" sahut Hyuna.

Hyuna lalu menerima sebuah pesan dari Siwon, Jessica menatapnya tajam dari tempat duduknya. Hyuna membaca pesannya.

"**Hyuna-ya, oppa sudah menerima kiriman bunga darimu. Terima kasih sudah mengingat hari ulang tahunku."**

Hyuna lalu bertanya kepada ibunya, "Apa eomma tahu jika Wonnie oppa mengirimiku pesan setiap hari?"

Jessica dengan wajah datar mengatakan, "Kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak boleh memakai ponsel itu kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak ingin lokasiku di lacak. Aku sudah memiliki jalur pribadi antara aku dan eomma di sini" Hyuna lalu menunjukkan ponselnya yang lain. Jessica pun tersenyum senang tapi hanya beberapa saat lalu senyumannya memudar.

Sementara itu Siwon masuk ke ruang kerja Jessica untuk mencari file untuk keperluan kerja. Ia pun mencari file-file yang di perlukan itu di atas meja kerja Jessica namun tidak mendapatkannya. Ia membuka laci meja pertama, yang ada hanya struk belanjaan. Ia beralih ke laci ke dua, hanya ada beberapa lembar kertas dan map, dan laci ke tiga baru ada file-file yang ia butuhkan. Saat file yang di cari sudah di temukan, ia hendak pergi namun teringat akan struk yang di dalam laci pertama. Ia penasaran dan kembali membuka laci pertama itu dan mengambil struk itu. Ia melihat struk belanjaan itu dan tampak berpikir karena banyaknya barang yang di beli oleh Jessica.

Namun Jessica tiba-tiba masuk dan bertanya,

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari salinan asli kontrak dengan kantor cabang." Jawab Siwon.

Jessica nampak curiga, ekor matanya melirik ke arah meja.

"Aku mengerti. Bawalah." Ujar Jessica menutupi kecurigaannya. Siwon pun beranjak pergi.

Jessica lalu duduk dan memeriksa berkas di atas meja kerjanya. Ia pun teringat akan kedatangan Siwon tadi yang berdiri tepat di depan laci meja kerjanya. Ia pun langsung membuka laci pertama yang berisi struk belanjaan itu. Ia menghitung struk itu dan sepertinya Siwon tidak mengambilnya. Ia pun segera pergi setelah memastikan semuanya aman.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon kembali ke ruang kerja Jessica mengembalikan berkas salinan asli kontrak dengan kantor cabang itu. Ia melihat struk tadi sudah di atas meja. Ia pun memandang ke sekelilingnya dan memasukkan salah satu struk belanja itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna (Sungmin) saat ini baru saja tiba di sebuah café, tempat dimana ia sudah ditunggu oleh "teman-temannya". Sungmin tampak gugup karena baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan teman-teman Hyuna sebagai Hyuna palsu. Dari kejauhan ia mengamati teman-teman Hyuna dan melihat foto-foto mereka di ponselnya.

"Gadis dengan rambut pendek di sebelah kiri adalah Sooyoung... Dan gadis di sebelah kanan yang berambut panjang adalah Hyoyeon.. Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon..." Sungmin berusaha menghafal ke dua nama teman Hyuna itu. Saat memastikan sudah mantap mengingat nama mereka ia pun maju menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Sapa Hyuna (Sungmin) pada Yuri, Sooyoung, dan Hyoyeon.

"Hyuna-ya! Aku hampir lupa seperti apa wajahmu! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" jawab Sooyoung dengan candanya.

Hyoyeon pun ikut bercanda, "kami akan mendatangi rumahmu jika kau tidak muncul lagi! Hahaha"

"Mianhae, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" sesal "Hyuna". Sooyoung yang melihat perubahan "Hyuna" pun berkata, "kau kelihatan sedikit lelah. Apa berat badanmu berkurang?"

Sungmin tampak gugup dan memegang wajahnya lalu melihat Yuri. Karena takut Yuri dan lainnya curiga, Ia langsung mengatakan, "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan malam."

"Bukankah seharusnya tunanganmu yang mentraktir kita untuk makan malam. Bukankah itu memang kewajibannya untuk mentraktir teman tunangannya?" kata Yuri sambil menatap tajam kea rah Sungmin.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kita saat melihat dia pertama kalinya di upacara pernikahan nanti" Lanjut Yuri meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Ne, Yuri benar! Bisakah kau menghubunginya sekarang?" sahut Sooyoung.

Sungmin kaget namun ia tak dapat menolaknya. Ia pun menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau masih di kantor? Saat ini aku sedang bersama teman-temanku, tapi aku ingin tahu apa kau punya waktu makan malam bersama kami?"

"….."

" ah, kau sibuk? Aku mengerti. Baiklah, anyeong~" Sungmin mengakhiri panggilannya dan menatap Yuri dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia pun meminta maaf kepada Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon karena Kyuhyun tidak punya waktu, dia sibuk sekali. Yuri yang mendengar itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Dia bukan orang yang akan segera datang karena kau yang memintanya. Bahkan jika itu Presiden sekalipun, dia tidak akan bergeming!" sindir Yuri, Sungmin lalu mencibir tak suka.

Di kantor, Kyuhyun sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen namun ia tak fokus. Pikirannya sedikit terganggu dengan ajakan makan malam "Hyuna". Ia lalu tampak berpikir.

Yuri, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon berjalan di depan meninggalkan Sungmin yang tak bersemangat berjalan sendirian di belakang mereka. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, namun langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang, terlebih untuk Yuri yang sepertinya sangat terkejut akan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, Sungmin yang tadi tak bersemangat saat melihat Kyuhyun ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Makan ini! Kau suka salad ikan salmon, kan?" Kyuhyun tampak perhatian pada "Hyuna", Yuri yang mendengar itu langsung melempar kesal sayuran saladnya. Sungmin tersenyum malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidakkah kalian keterlaluan pada kami yang masih single?" keluh Hyoyeon yang juga melihat adegan romantis kedua pasangan itu.

"Jika kau iri, kau juga harus segera menemukan pasangan impianmu." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang merebut pasangan impianku? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ada yang merebutnya? Apa aku harus menunggunya sampai dia kembali padaku? Atau lebih baik mencari yang lain?" sela Yuri.

"Menunggu seseorang yang meninggalkanmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu." Ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggunya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana hati seseorang bisa berubah." Jawab Yuri. Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung muak, ia hendak mengambil gelasnya namun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia pun menunduk mengambilnya dan melihat kaki Yuri mengusap-usap kaki Kyuhyun dengan mesranya di bawah meja makan. Yuri semakin menggila saja, dan Kyuhyun nampak tak tenang dengan aksi Yuri ini.

"_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ah! Aku tahu itu!Kemana perginya prinsip-prinsipmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"_ batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Ini sudah malam. Kami harus pergi." Pamit Sungmin pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kami membuatmu bosan?" protes Yuri.

"Bukankah besok kau dan Kyuhyun harus ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali?" jawab Sungmin tenang. Yuri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kajja!" ajak Sungmin.

"Haruskah? Kurasa memang sudah mulai larut" Kyuhyun pun berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Nde, terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Ujar Sooyoung. Mereka semua sudah bergegas namun tinggal Yuri yang masih duduk, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ia nampak kebingungan mencari sepatunya dengan kakinya, Sungmin yang masih duduk melihat Yuri dengan tatapan muak dengan kemunafikannya. Ia bangun dan membawa sepatu Yuri.

Sungmin lalu melempar sepatu itu ke atas kursi membuat Yuri terkejut, "Tadi bukanlah sepatumu yang ada di bawah. Tapi itu adalah harga dirimu!" Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Yuri yang menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah tertangkap basah merayu tunangan orang lain.

"Sangat memalukan!" Maki Yuri pada dirinya sendiri.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kediaman keluarga Choi..

"Katakan padaku! Jika ada sesuatu di antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Kwon Yuri, kita harus mengetahuinya" ujar Jessica pada Sungmin.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa Kwon Yuri dan Cho Kyuhyun dulu memiliki hubungan. Sekarang Kwon Yuri sedang berusaha mendapatkannya kembali dan mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan terbujuk" jawab Sungmin.

"Itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Jessica lalu mendekati Sungmin, "Menurutmu, kenapa kita mengalami kesulitan seperti sekarang ini? Aku harap kau mengerti" Lalu ia memegang tangan Sungmin, "kami percaya padamu"

"Ya, nyonya. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik" Jawab Sungmin, Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin hanya bisa melihat saja dan ia sepertinya tidak setuju Sungmin di manfaatkan.

Di kamar, Siwon memperhatikan struk belanjaan yang ia ambil dari laci meja kerja Jessica. Ia tahu pasti ada yang di sembunyikan Jessica.

Sementara itu di apartemennya, Hyuna kehabisan persediaan air minum. Semua botol air mineral kosong tak berair, mau tidak mau ia harus membelinya di malam yang sudah larut.

Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon yang hendak keluar, ia pun lalu ikut menemani Siwon.

Di depan mini market ada beberapa tenda penjual roti, tampak Hyuna sedang membeli roti namun ia memakai topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Ia pun berlalu ke dalam mini market sedangkan di luar, Siwon dan Sungmin baru saja tiba.

"Oppa, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan roti disini? Bukankah di dekat rumah ada toko yang menjualnya juga. Kenapa kita pergi sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar." Jawab Siwon tenang.

Sungmin lalu melihat ada penjual roti, ia pun berlari ke sana. Sedangkan Siwon sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling dan ia menemukan mini market yang di carinya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mini market dan membeli beberapa barang.

Setelah selesai mereka pun menuju kasir, Hyuna yang mengantri di kasir sebelah melihat mereka. Ia pun cepat-cepat menutup maskernya, sedangkan Siwon yang juga sedang melihat ke sebelah melihatnya sekilas namun tak menyadarinya. Ia lalu sadar dan langsung berbalik melihat ke kasir sebelah lagi, namun Hyuna sudah pergi.

Setelah selesai membayar barang belanjaan mereka, Sungmin dan Siwon pun keluar dari mini market tersebut. Setelah di luar, Sungmin lalu mencicipi roti yang tadi ia beli dan menyuapi Siwon, tapi tiba-tiba ahjumma penjual roti datang menghampiri mereka, "permisi, nona! Kau melupakan ini"

"Sepertinya anda keliru, ini roti yang tadi kami beli." Ujar Sungmin.

Ahjumma itu lalu merasa aneh karena Sungmin mirip dengan wanita tadi yang sebelumnya membeli roti.

"kau bilang wanita yang meninggalkan ini mirip dengannya?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk Sungmin. "Ne"

Siwon segera melihat sekelilingnya mencari jejak Hyuna. Siwon pun berlari mencari Hyuna, tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin di belakangnya.

Sungmin memanggil-manggil Siwon yang sudah menjauh, Sungmin pun berjalan mencarinya dan melihat Hyuna berjalan memakai masker di seberang jalan.

Hyuna lalu menoleh ke belakang dan Sungmin terkejut melihatnya. Gadis itu pun berlari menyebrang jalan dan disaat yang bersamaan ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Ia terdiam kaget, namun Siwon datang dan berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Sungmin panik, Siwon pun lebih panik. Ia langsung memarahi Sungmin, "menemukan Hyuna memang penting, tapi kau juga penting bagiku!" Sungmin langsung tertegun mendengar bentakan Siwon.

Jessica menerima telpon dari Hyuna, Hyuna melaporkan kepada ibunya kalau Siwon dan Sungmin sudah melihatnya. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi di sekitar mini market itu! Apa kau mengerti? Dan juga, jangan menelponku kecuali aku yang menelponmu duluan! Kau harus lebih hati-hati!" tegas Jessica pada putrinya.

Sungmin dan Siwon sudah tiba di rumah, dan lampu ruang tengah sudah mati. Sungmin berjalan perlahan lalu ia terkejut karena melihat Jessica yang duduk di ruang keluarga. Ia lalu berbisik pada Siwon, "kupikir ibumu sudah tidur."

"Ini sudah larut. Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Jessica.

"Kami pergi jalan-jalan, eomma" jawab Siwon. Sungmin menambahkan, "apa anda mau makan roti? Aku bisa memanaskannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah! Terima kasih!" Ujar Jessica datar. Siwon menatap Jessica dari belakang dengan tatapan curiga.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ryewook sedang menunggu Sungmin di parkiran mall, saat melihat mobil Sungmin datang, ia langsung melambai-lambaikan tangan memberikan sinyal. Sungmin lalu turun dan bertanya, "apa Cho Kyuhyun dan Kwon Yuri saat ini masih bersama?"

"Ne, akhir-akhir ini mereka bersama terus karena mereka sedang menyiapkan acara pembukaan. Tadi malam, setelah mereka lembur bersama..." Ryewook lalu berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"apa? Hotel?" Sungmin berteriak karena terkejut.

"Mereka mengatakan akan beristirahat di hotel karena pulang ke rumah akan memakan banyak waktu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi selama mereka di hotel! Jadi, aku memanggilmu karena aku merasa curiga." Ujar Ryewook menggebu-gebu.

Mereka lalu melihat ke arah pintu keluar, terlihat Kyuhyun bersama Yuri yang baru saja keluar. Sungmin dan Ryewook pun segera bersembunyi dan mengintip.

Sungmin bertanya, "menurutmu mereka ingin pergi kemana? Hotel lagi?" Sungmin lalu pamit pergi menyusul Kyuhyun dan Yuri.

Sungmin membuntuti mereka, tampak mobil Yuri paling depan, mobil Kyuhyun di tengah dan tentunya mobil Sungmin paling belakang.

"Kemana mereka akan pergi?" gumam Sungmin. Saat melihat mobil Yuri berputar arah, ia menggerutu "lihat mereka! Mereka sedang mengatur strategi."

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di lampu merah, saat ia melihat kaca spionnya ia melihat Sungmin dibelakangnya. Sungmin segera bersembunyi, namun Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya. Ia tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yuri.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos?" geram Sungmin. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ternyata melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah villa pribadinya.

"Tempat pertemuan mereka adalah villa?" gumam Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam villa. Sungmin turun dari mobil lalu berjalan pelan-pelan, kemudian lari ke arah jendela villa itu dan bersembunyi.

Sungmin mengintip Kyuhyun yang sedang menyalakan perapian.

"Kenapa dia menyalakan perapiannya? Lagipula di dalam sana akan segera panas! Ruangan ini akan dipenuhi kabut!" Sungmin lalu berimajinasi liar, dalam imajinasinya ia membayangkan…..

**Yuri mendorong Kyuhyun ke atas sofa lalu Yuri membuka jaketnya, menggerai rambutnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan leher bajunya namun Yuri lebih agresif dan memaksa mencium Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberontak namun tak berdaya.**

"Ini tidak pantas! Ini tidak pantas!" Ujar Sungmin sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tanda tak terima. Ia kembali mengintip Kyuhyun yang pergi mengambil minuman dan memanaskannya di atas perapian. Lalu duduk menikmati minumannya, sedangkan dia semakin merasa kedinginan di luar.

Hari sudah mulai malam, dan Sungmin masih bertengger di bawah jendela. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan dingin,

"_berapa lama lagi aku harus di sini? Kapan Kwon Yuri akan datang ke sini? Apa dia tahu kalau aku mencurigainya? Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang tahu strategiku. Ah dingin sekali!"_ Sungmin membatin kesal.

Lampu luar pun menyala, Sungmin kembali mengintip namun Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

"Kemana dia pergi?Apa dia ke kamar mandi?" gumam Sungmin.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah senapan yang semakin mendekatinya, dan…

DOR!

Sungmin berbalik dan berteriak kaget karena ketahuan Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir ada binatang yang mengendap-endap di sekitar jendela. Tapi ternyata itu kau! Sepertinya kita berdua perlu bicara" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Di dalam villa, Sungmin meminum teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan di hadapannya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang memarahinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lihat di sini?"

Sungmin bukannya menjawab malah bertanya kembali, "kenapa kau bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Begini saja, anggap saja apapun yang sudah kau bayangkan itu terjadi. Apa kau pikir aku cukup bodoh tertangkap olehmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa benar terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kwon Yuri?" Kyuhyun tertawa tipis mendengarnya,

"Apa kau sadar arti tindakanmu hari ini? _Cho Kyuhyun, yang sudah bertunangan, memiliki wanita simpanan. Wanita itu adalah rekan kerjanya, dan mereka melanjutkan urusan cinta mereka di sebuah vila._ Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu semua kepada media? Dan meminta kompensasi dariku atas penderitaan emosional yang kau rasakan?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Sudah hampir larut, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia bangun dan hendak pergi namun Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun lalu menindihnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau sendiri yang mengejarku sampai ke sini." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin ingin menanduk Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya namun Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Kyuhyun lalu mencium telinga Sungmin, dan berkata,

"Apa kau ingin menyerangku lagi dengan kepalamu? Kali ini, itu tidak akan berhasil." Sungmin yang mendengarnya panik dan ia langsung menggigit tangan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya.

"Kau harusnya memperlakukan orang lain dengan hormat, Cho! Apa kau pikir jika kau memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi kau bisa memperlakukan mereka sesukamu? Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini padahal aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ini bukan keinginanku!" teriak Sungmin penuh amarah.

Sungmin benar-benar marah di perlakukan seperti itu, ia pun mengambil barangnya dan pergi. Namun ucapan Kyuhyun membuat langkahnya sempat terhenti,

"Kau tidak berbeda! Semua orang sama saja! Karena aku adalah pewaris Cho Corp. Kau hanya ingin menjadi menantu di keluarga Cho, dan bukan istriku. Bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun lalu kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan membelakangi Sungmin, ia melanjutkan, "pulanglah! Di sekitar sini tidak ada lampu jalan. Jadi, pasti sangat gelap. Berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi."

Sungmin yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bersalah, tetapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi. Kyuhyun bersandar di tempat duduknya namun tidak dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit cemas dengan kepergian "Hyuna".

Kondisi jalanan yang memang gelap dan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, membuat Sungmin harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menyetir karena ia hanya mengandalkan lampu mobilnya. Saat ia tiba di sebuah perempatan, ia melihat seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian putih berdiri di tengah jalan dan hampir menabraknya. Sungmin terkejut dan segera menginjak rem. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa dan itu membuatnya bingung,

"Sepertinya tadi ada orang di sana..." gumamnya.

Sungmin melihat papan penunjuk jalan, disana tertulis arah kiri menuju ke Iryeong dan arah kanan ke Seoul. Ia pun berbelok kanan ke arah Seoul. Dan setelah mobil Sungmin melewati papan penujuk jalan tersebut, munculah sosok hantu yang sedang memegang papan penunjuk jalan yang ternyata sudah diubah dari arah sebenarnya itu. Hantu itu pun tersenyum jahil memandang mobil Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sungmin merasa heran dan tak percaya karena arah ke Seoul malah menuju kembali ke villanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diam akhirnya bergerak juga, pertama-tama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa tangannya. Ia melihat bekas gigitan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang, saat ia berbalik ternyata Sungmin sudah ada disana.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku lupa kita belum makan malam." Sungmin lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya,

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan padamu. Tapi aku memuji keberanianmu."

Sungmin yang memang sengaja tak mendengarnya bertanya, "apa?"

Lalu melempar bawang dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengupasnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyuruhku mengupas bawang ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sungmin dengan santai mengatakan, "kau memiliki tangan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memasak. Jangan hanya bisa makan saja!"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Villa? Aku mengerti. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku akan memberitahu eomma" Siwon lalu menutup panggilan dari Sungmin.

Siwon lalu mencari Jessica untuk memberitahu keadaan Sungmin. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jessica dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Ia melihat ponsel Jessica di atas nakas dan memeriksanya. Ia melihat panggilan keluar Jessica lalu menghubungi nomor yang paling banyak di hubungi ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, nyonya. Kenapa anda menelponku malam-malam begini?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

Siwon langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jessica masuk, dan Siwon langsung berkata, "Sungmin menghubungiku yntuk memberitahu kalau dia ada di villa bersama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Villa? Kenapa mereka ke sana?" Tanya Jessica.

"Aku pikir itu terjadi begitu saja." Jawab Siwon.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Eomma... Aku..."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku yakin kita akan segera menemukan Hyuna. Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma khawatir. Selamat malam."

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Jessica langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan _smirk_nya.

Di apartemen Hyuna..

Ternyata yang tadi mengangkat telpon dari Siwon adalah ahjumma yang Hyuna sewa untuk mengangkat telpon dari nomor Jessica. Ini semua ia lakukan demi menutupi kecurigaan Siwon terhadap ia dan ibunya. Ia membayar ahjumma itu dan berterima kasih. Ahjumma itu lalu pamit setelah menerima bayarannya.

Hyuna mengambil ponselnya dan mengingat perkataan ibunya,

"_Biarkan ahjumma itu yang menerima semua panggilan telpon. Siwon sepertinya sudah mulai curiga."_

Ternyata semuanya itu atas suruhan Jessica. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang menyajikan nasi goreng special buatannya dengan semangat.

"Ini dia, silahkan di nikmati!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat nasi goreng itu pun langsung mengeluh,

"Apa ini? Kau membuatku bekerja dan membuat banyak keributan. Dan kau hanya membuat nasi goreng yang sederhana ini?"

"Jangan menertawakan nasi goreng ini! Coba saja dulu! Itu akan menjadi yang paling enak yang pernah ada." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sendok dan mencobanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran,

"Aku akan tersiksa jika kau memaksaku memakan makanan seperti ini jika kita sudah menikah." Keluh Kyuhyun (lagi).

"Kalau begitu jangan memakannya jika tidak enak!" Sungmin lalu mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di samping piring miliknya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambilnya kembali dan berkata, "Arraseo. Aku akan memakannya bukan karena ini enak, tapi karena aku menghargai usahamu!"

"Apa saja yang kau sukai? Bukankah kau memiliki makanan kesukaan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gurita, teripang, cumi-cumi hidup, Sushi..." Sungmin berhenti karena Kyuhyun menatapnya, ia pun melanjutkan, "Semua itu… bukan makanan kesukaanku. Salmon, kaviar, lobster... Kue tanpa pemanis yang dibuat dari bahan organik... Dan mangga... Dan kopi... tetesan kopi di tangan! Aku suka meneteskan kopi di tanganku." Ia tampak menghafal semua makanan kesukaan Hyuna.

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat gelang yang sering Sungmin gunakan,

"kenapa kau selalu memakai gelang itu? Apakah itu sesuatu yang spesial bagimu?"

"Ini? Seseorang memberikannya padaku. Ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Kurasa keberuntungan akan selalu di pihakku jika aku memakainya." Ujar Sungmin sambil melihat gelangnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sangat menikmati makanannya, dan tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis memandangnya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Makan malam pun usai, Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun mencoba menghukum Kyuhyun dengan memyuruh laki-laki itu untuk mencuci semua piring kotor.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain mengupas satu bawang."

"Ya! Aku bahkan mengupas bawang untukmu! Sekarang kau menyuruhku cuci piring?" Kyuhyun mencibir tak percaya,

"Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa seenaknya kau suruh-suruh..."

"Ya, tentu saja! Semua orang di negeri ini pasti tahu siapa kau. Ini! Pastikan tidak ada noda yang tersisa!" Sungmin menyerahkan piring kotor itu pada Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sarung tangan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan setengah hati hanya bisa menerima jajahan "Hyuna".

Saat ingin berbalik, tak sengaja Kyuhyun menumpahkan kuah sisa hingga mengenai baju Sungmin. Sungmin meringis, "kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?!"

Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang polos langsung bergegas menghindari omelan "Hyuna". Dengan menahan marah, Sungmin pun berlalu ke toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dan selanjutnya kita bisa melihat senyum kemenangan tampak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kini sedang mencuci bajunya, saat melihat bajunya sudah cukup bersih ia pun hendak membilasnya namun air di ember sudah habis. Ia pun harus mengisinya kembali. Saat ia berdiri dan berjalan tanpa ia sadari ia menginjak sabun dan..

BRUGH

ia terjatuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun datang, namun ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin terjatuh. Ia pun memanggil nama "tunangannya",

"Choi Hyuna?"

Sungmin meringis kesakitan di dalam karena benturan tadi dan sepertinya ia mengalami cedera pada lehernya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin panik karena "Hyuna" tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ia terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Choi Hyuna.

Ia pun akhirnya mendobrak pintunya, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pun panik karena ia hanya memakai handuk saja.

"Tidak! Jangan masuk!" Ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang basah tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun "sedikit" cemas.

Karena Sungmin hanya meringis saja, ia pun masuk mendekati gadis itu dan hendak membantu mengangkatnya. Namun Sungmin semakin meringis kesakitan memegang lehernya.

"Sepertinya lehermu cedera. Ini bisa saja berbahaya. Jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan memanggil ambulans." Kyuhyun bergegas pergi, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sakitnya.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi ambulans dan meminta mereka segera datang. Ia mengambil jaket dan juga celana panjang, dan segera kembali ke toilet.

Ia hendak membantu Sungmin bangun, namun tanpa sengaja ia memegang paha Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang ke arah dada Sungmin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat?"Teriak Sungmin. Ia langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin ada video aneh lagi yang tersebar di internet? Apakah kali ini video x-rated? Tidak! Kau harus memakai ini. Ia membuka jaket dan ingin memakaikannya pada Sungmin,

"Matikan dulu lampunya, Cho!" perintah pun menurutinya, saat lampunya sudah mati kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengeluh karena ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia lalu menyentuh Sungmin untuk memakaikan jaket namun tidak sengaja kembali menyentuh paha Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin kembali berteriak.

"Mi..mianhae" Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha mencari kaki Sungmin untuk membantunya memakai celana. Namun Sungmin berteriak lagi, "berhentilah menyentuhku bodoh!"

"Aku tidak sengaja menyentuhmu! Cepat pakai celana ini! Mana kakimu?" Kyuhyun akhirnya tersulut emosi.

"Tutup matamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun!"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang gawat darurat,

"Ini bukan hal yang serius. Hanya beberapa memar di leher. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat untuk beberapa hari." Ujar dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas pada dokter tersebut, dokter itu pun berlalu bersama susternya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang berusaha bangun tapi tak bisa karena badannya menjadi kaku dan lehernya yang juga di gips.

"Toilet" jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu!" Kyuhyun lalu mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantu Sungmin, ia melihat ada kursi roda dan mengambilnya. Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sungmin ke kursi roda, dan Sungmin tampak kikuk akibat tindakannya barusan.

Sambil berjalan Kyuhyun berkata, "kau membuatku melakukan banyak hal-hal aneh. Menyekop, mengupas bawang, dan mencuci piring."

Ia pun sengaja melepas kursi roda dan mendorongnya menjauh sampai ke pintu. Sungmin refleks menahan laju kursi roda itu dengan memegang pintu dan melihat tajam ke belakang. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali mendorongnya.

Pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak masih tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun tertidur di tempat tidur sebelah Sungmin yang kosong. Sungmin lalu terbangun karena terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Ia lalu melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di tempat tidur sebelah. Dalam pandangannya, Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertidur terlihat tampan dan tampak bercahaya, ia terus menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

Sungmin tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia lalu kembali tidur, dan berpura-pura belum terbangun.

Kyuhyun bangun dan segera duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kening Sungmin untuk memastikan apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum.

Sungmin berpura-pura terbangun dan menatap Kyuhyun, ia lalu bertanya, "Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Tempat tidur itu tidak terlalu nyaman untukmu kan?"

"Tidak, tidurku nyenyak. Apa kau harap aku akan mengatakan itu?"

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kesulitan."

"Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya. Bersiaplah! Kita akan pulang." Kyuhyun berkata dengan dingin,membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya menjadi jengkel.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di mall, terlihat Yuri yang sedang memeriksa dokumen sambil berjalan bersama salah satu pegawainya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan memanggilnya,

"Noona!"

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Aish noona! Jangan kasar padaku! Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sibuk. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main denganmu." Ujar Yuri datar.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak kesal, ia lalu teringat tujuan awalnya menemui Yuri. Ia kemudian menyodorkan Ipad-nya ke hadapan Yuri,

"apa kau sudah melihat ini? Ini dari situs anti penggemarku. Mereka mengatakan aku selingkuh. Katanya wanita itu lebih tua dariku, dan aku sudah memberikannya hadiah sebuahjepit rambut." Jelas Sehun, membuat Yuri langsung merebut Ipad miliknya demi untuk membaca berita tersebut.

"Sangat detail, kan? Ini lucu, kan?" lanjut Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau pikir hal ini lucu?" geram Yuri.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan? Mereka mungkin saja hanya menganggap ini lelucon."

"Hyuna adalah satu-satunya yang melihatmu memberikan jepit rambut itu. Kau mungkin tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi aku tidak. Jika benar Hyuna yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

"Bagaimana kau sangat yakin jika itu Hyuna noona?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan ini." Yuri lalu mengambil ponselnya dan hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Apa yang akan noona lakukan sekarang?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan melacak alamat IPnya." Jawab Yuri kesal.

"Ne, Tuan Kim. Ini aku Yuri….."

"Aish! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri disini! Noona, tunggu!"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun mengantar "Hyuna" kembali ke rumah, Siwon yang sudah menunggu mereka segera turun cepat-cepat untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Siwon yang khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menjawab, "Dokter bilang tidak ada yang serius. Dia harus memakai penyangga leher sementara."

Siwon lalu menatap Sungmin dan melihat tangan gadis itu memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang menyadari arah tatapan Siwon, segera melepas pegangannya dan berpindah posisi pada Siwon. Ia pun merangkul lengan Siwon dan menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang.

"Tolong jaga "Hyuna" untukku, hyungnim!" ujar Kyuhyun tulus membuat Siwon kaget mendengarnya.

Sungmin lalu mengajak Siwon masuk ke dalam. Mereka pun masuk namun Sungmin masih sesekali menatap ke belakang melihat Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon menahannya dan terus berjalan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya pergi, dan ia pun bergumam "saudara tiri..."

Di kamar, Siwon sedang berbicara serius dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke villa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku pikir dia pergi menemui Yuri. Aku mengikutinya karena Nyonya Choi yang memintaku untuk mengawasinya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hehe~" Sungmin merasa lucu lalu tertawa hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Melihat Siwon yang diam saja dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Sungmin pun berhenti tertawa,

"Kenapa oppa melihatku seperti itu? Tidak ada yang terjadi di sana.. Agh!" Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan namun lehernya kembali tegang.

"Ada yang terjadi, kau terluka. Beritahu aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau sudah membantuku saat tanganku terluka."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lehernya yang kaku. Tangan dan kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, istirahatlah!" Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin dan ia pun beranjak pergi.

Kini Sungmin hanya tinggal sendiri di kamarnya. Ia lalu mengingat saat Kyuhyun menciumnya di showcasenya EXO dan saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya di rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan indah itu, namun hanya sesaat saja karena ia cepat-cepat tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau bayangkan Sungmin-ah? Dasar bodoh!" Ia kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kediaman kelurga Cho..

"Cha! Minum ini sekaligus. Ini adalah sari ginseng yang sudah berumur 100 tahun. Ayo cepat!" paksa Bibi Ahn pada sang suami (Buttler Jang).

"Apa? Ini untuk Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, yeobo!"

"Mereka tidak akan melihatnya. Jadi, jangan khawatir! Lagi pula, Tuan Muda masih kuat. Dia tidak perlu banyak minum ini." Bibi Ahn pun kembali memaksa suaminya meminum sari ginseng itu. .

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur, membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Tuan muda? Anda sudah pulang! Anda terlihat sangat bahagia akhir-akhir ini." Ujar butler Jang, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia akan segera menikah dengan calon pengantin yang cantik. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak senang? Ada tiga hal yang tidak bisa manusia sembunyikan. Bersin yang keras, sebuah lubang di kaus kaki, dan sedang jatuh cinta! Kau tidak pernah mendengar hal itu ?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar hal itu. "Cinta? Siapa yang mencintai siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda... Siapa lagi yang akan menikah di sini? Tentu saja itu kau, Tuan Muda." Ujar bibi Ahn.

"Ahh… Ini tidak seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang malu-malu, ia kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

Bibi Ahn kembali duduk dan berkata,

"Suamiku! Tuan Muda akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau ingat bagaimana sedihnya Tuan Besar Hankyung setelah insiden yang terjadi pada istri pertamanya? Nona Hyuna sangat sempurna untuk Tuan Muda, tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu..."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu"

"Arraseo! Hei, cepat minum sisa sari ginseng itu." Ujar Bibi Ahn sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk pada sang suami. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, di balik dinding tampak Hankyung yang mendengar semua percakapan mereka, ia pun pergi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang melamun di halaman rumahnya, ia tersenyum saat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan "Hyuna". Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kini dissampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuna tidak datang akhir-akhir ini"

"Appa?" ujar Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kenapa? Apakah appa ingin bermain baduk lagi dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Hankyung.

"Baduk? Ya, baduk lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan yang ada di ponsel. Tapi yang lebih menyenangkan karena Hyuna..." Hankyung lalu tertawa lepas,

"Ternyata dia lucu juga. Sangat dingin di sini, appa harus masuk ke dalam." Ujar Kyuhyun pada sang ayah.

Hankyung hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk lebih dulu karena ia ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Terlihat seorang wanita memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon yang sangat disukainya. Seseorang lalu datang dan memegang pundaknya. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum manis saat melihat sang suami lah yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya. Begitu pun dengan sang suami –Hankyung yang juga tersenyum senang melihat istrinya -Yoona._

_Namun senyuman itu hilang saat Hankyung melihat darah terus bercucuran dari kepala Yoona. Ia bertambah takut karena darah semakin banyak dan membasahi wajah istri pertamanya tersebut._

Hankyung kaget dan tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, membuat Heechul yang di sampingnya ikut terbangun. Ia lalu turun dan mengambil air untuk suaminya.

"Apa ini cara agar kau tetap mengingatnya setelah 30 tahun, dengan mimpi buruk? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menghapusnya dari ingatanmu?" Tanya Heechul sedih.

"Aku pernah berpikir bahwa kau lah orang yang melakukannya. Ada beberapa hal yang aneh mengenai kecelakaan Yoona. Aku tidak bisa bohong jika aku pernah mendengar aku dianggap tidak merasa bersalah selama hidup bersamamu." Ujar Hankyung.

"Kau berpikir kalau aku yang melakukan itu karena cemburu setelah kehilangan posisi sebagai calon menantu di keluarga Cho? Kurasa itu bisa jadi sebuah skenario yang bagus. Aku bisa ada di sini karena cinta pertamamu itu menghilang karena sebuah kecelakaan." Balas Heechul.

"Tapi aku yakin itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan juga sejarah keluargaku."

"Itu adalah hal yang ingin kau percayai, tidak peduli itu memang benar atau tidak."

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kita harus mempercepat pernikahannya. Kyuhyun-ah harus berumah tangga sesegera mungkin."

"Tentu saja! Itu memang harus dilakukan. Untuk Kyuhyun kita." Ujar Heechul dengan raut wajah misterius.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin kini sudah merasa lebih baik, ia memulai aktifitasnya dengan memasak di dapur. Siwon yang baru pulang kantor kaget karena Sungmin sudah bekerja dan melepas penyangga lehernya.

"Apa kau lebih baik sekarang? Kenapa kau melepas penyangga lehermu?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik!" ujar Sungmin sambil menggerakan lehernya.

"Oppa belum makan malam, kan? Aku akan menyiapkannya. Pergilah bersihkan dirimu!"

"Ne, arraseo" sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Ponsel milik "Hyuna" tiba-tiba berdering, dan ternyata Kyuhyun lah yang menelpon.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"_Presdir Kaneko ingin malam bersama kita. Apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Presdir Kaneko?" Sungmin lalu menurunkan ponselnya dan bergumam pelan "_aku tidak bisa pergi karena aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang_." Ia lalu menempelkan poselnya kembali di telinga,

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku masih belum benar-benar sembuh dari cedera kemarin. Jadi, aku akan tinggal di rumah saja. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya!"

"_Hmm. Arraseo!"_ Panggilan pun terputus.

Kali ini ponselnya kembali berdering, dan sekarang Ryewooklah yang menghubunginya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Dan inilah yang terjadi, Sungmin menolak menemani Kyuhyun makan malam bersama presdir Kaneko dan memilih minum-minum bersama sahabatnya, Ryewook di pelataran rumah sahabatnya itu.. Mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama dan meluapkan kegembiraan mereka dengan minum soju.

"Minum, minum, minum, dan minum! Bersulang! Soju adalah minuman terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku bosan dengan wine mereka!" Ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencoba rasa wine mahal mereka Min-ah!"

"Itu tidak ada apa-apanya! Aku lebih suka wine raspberry buatan nenekku!"

"Kapan aku bisa makan di tempat seperti itu? Ada sebuah restoran Perancis yang baru buka di depan Mall. Jadi, aku pergi ke sana tapi setelah melihat harga menu mereka yang mahal, aku langsung keluar. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh para wanita yang makan di sana? 'Kurasa di sini harganya tidak terlalu buruk' dan mereka berkata untuk makanan yang ada di menu yang harganya 300.000 Won. Itu sama saja dengan harga sewa tempat ini selama sebulan! Mereka menghabiskan uang itu hanya untuk satu menu saja!" keluh Ryewook.

"Tidak banyak yang hidup seperti itu. Kita makan samgyeopsal sementara mereka memakan steak! Kita melakukannya! Kita akan makan ramen sementara mereka makan pasta! Kita melakukannya! Kita minum soju sementara mereka minum wine! Kita melakukannya! Itulah hidup!" Mereka pun kembali bersulang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa semua pria menyukai wanita yang seksi?" tanya Sungmin

"Wae? Apa Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia suka wanita seksi?"

"Molla! Tapi dia mengatakan kalau tubuhku seperti anak kecil."

"Sejujurnya, semua orang yang melihatmu akan mengatakan hal itu. Kau bahkan tidak memakai tambalan di bramu? Kau harus memakainya sepertiku!"

"Kenapa aku harus memakainya? Itu membuatku tidak nyaman" ujar Sungmin.

"Lihat gadis ini! Sepertinya kau harus diajari sedikit. Ikut aku!" mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kini Sungmin telah selesai di make over oleh Ryewook. Sungmin terheran-heran saat melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia saat ini memakai wig panjang dan baju ketat serba hitam. Dan wajahnya di dandanani ala Ghotic.

"YA! Ini apa? Aku terlihat sangat aneh!"

"Apa yang salah? Kau terihat seksi!" Lalu Ryewook menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengikuti gayanya. Ryewook lalu memeragakan menyebut 'yuhuu' dengan gerakan bibir yang seksi dan tangan d depan bibir. Seperti meniup ciuman di tangan ke orang yang jauh.

"Geumanhae! Kau membuatku merinding, Wookie-ah!"

"Hei~ semua pria menyukai hal seperti ini! Cho Kyuhyun juga seorang pria, kan? Cobalah!" Ujar Ryewook. Sungmin kemudian mencoba melakukannya namun justru terlihat aneh.

"Ish! Lupakan! Lupakan! Kau payah!" Ryewook berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba di luar ada yang memanggil Ryewook. Gadis itu pun membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan ke dua tamunya. Di belakangnya trlihat Sungmin yang menyusulnya kemudian bertanya mereka siapa? Namun Ryewook tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Kalian siapa? Apa kalian ingin membuat keributan di sini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jika kami memberitahukanmu siapa kami, maukah kau mengembalikan uang kami?" Ujar ahjussi berbadan gemuk. Ahjussi berbadan kurus pun ikut bicara, "jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya, bukankah kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang lain pada kami!"

Mereka berdua maju dan menarik Ryewook. Sungmin lalu berusaha menahan sahabatnya itu.

"lepaskan dia!" Namun ahjussi berbadan gemuk mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Mereka kemudian menarik Ryewook pergi, tapi Sungmin bangkit lalu berteriak marah, ia mengambil alat pemanggang dan memukul-mukulnya di atas meja.

"Kalian pikir kalian sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Dasar bajingan bodoh! Yaaaaaaa…"

Kedua ahjussi itu hanya terdiam namun Sungmin sudah mendekat.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Yuri yang sedang mencari seseorang menggunakan sinyal GPS-nya. Ia melihat tempat tujuannya sudah semakin dekat. Dan tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah Ryewook.

Sungmin kini sedang menghajar ke dua ahjussi itu dengan menggunakan alat pemanggang. Ahjussi itu lari terbiri-birit meninggalkan rumah Ryewook.

Ryewook berteriak, "jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Kedua sahabat itu lalu melompat dan bergoyang ala mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba sosok lain muncul dan memanggil Ryewook,

"Kwon sajangnim?" ujar Ryewook terkejut, Yuri lalu mendekat dan bertanya, "apa terjadi sesuatu di sini?" di belakangnya Sungmin yang panic segera berbalik, Ryewook gugup dan melirik Sungmin. Yuri pun berbalik melihat ke arah Sungmin namun Sungmin langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan wig panjangnya.

"Wookie-ah, sepertinya kau ada tamu. Aku pergi dulu." Sungmin hendak pergi tapi Yuri tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin terdiam seperti patung.

"Sepatumu.. tertinggal" Yuri lalu menunjuk sepatu Sungmin yang tertinggal. Sungmin lalu mengambilnya dan mencibir Yuri. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Sajangnim, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Tanya Ryewook , Yuri yang teringat niat kedatangannya kesini langsung menatap Ryewook tajam.

Di perjalanan pulang Sungmin melihat ada penjual ubi rebus, ia lalu menghampiri penjual tersebut dengan tersenyum senang. Sementara di lain tempat, Kyuhyun memasuki toko kue dan melihat-lihat bermacam-macam kue. Ia lalu melihat satu kue yang dicarinya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin berlari pulang sambil membawa ubi rebusnya. Karena terburu-buru ia hampir tertabrak mobil.

"Orang ini! Keterlaluan! Hei kau!" Protes Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul mobil tersebut. Namun saat melihat pemilik mobil tersebut turun dari atas mobil ia kaget dan langsung berbalik. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang memakai gelang. Pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan wajahnya melihat dandanan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Ia pun mengambil cakenya dan menaruh di atas mobil, saat itulah Sungmin segera bersembunyi. Ia pun mengintip Kyuhyun yang sedang menelpon seseorang, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering dan itu panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Karena "Hyuna" tak mengangkatnya, Kyuhyun pun menghubungi telpon rumah keluarga Choi.

"Hyuna? Dia tidak di rumah. Tapi sepertinya dia akan segera pulang. Kenapa kau mencarinya?" ujar Jessica.

"….."

Panggilan pun terputus, Siwon yang mendengar percakapan mereka mendekat dan memandang heran di samping Jessica yang hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Ish! Kenapa dia ada disini?!" gumam Sungmin kesal. Ponselnya lalu kembali berdering. Kali ini Siwon yang menelponnya.

"Ne, oppa! Aku di depan rumah. Aku ingin masuk, tapi aku tidak bisa... (Sungmin lalu mengintip Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya) Aku akan segera masuk ke dalam." Ia pun memutuskan panggilannya. Ia kembali mengintip Kyuhyun, _"aigooo, berapa lama dia akan berdiri di sana?"_ batin Sungmin kesal.

Ia pun melihat ada tumbuhan merambat di pagar rumahnya, "Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku syuting film aksi!" gumamnya yakin.

Kyuhyun masih mondar mandir tak jelas di depan kediaman Choi, ia pun mengingat saat tadi ada gadis yang memarahinya karena hampir itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia terdiam mengingat wajah dan gelang itu, lalu tak lama munculah seringai andalannya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah gadis aneh tadi pergi. Sementara itu Sungmin masih berusaha memanjat pagar dengan tumbuhan merambat tadi.

Kyuhyun tiba di tempat Sungmin bersembunyi lalu melihat ke atas, disana ia melihat "Hyuna" yang sedang berusaha memanjat, Kyuhyun lalu berteriak, dan membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Apa kau sekarang sedang memanjat pagar? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun! Apa kau akan menghabiskan malam di situ?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo!" jawab "Hyuna" tapi bukannya turun ia malah terus memanjat,

"Bukan ke sana! Tapi ke bawah sini!" Kyuhyun masih mengomel.

"Aku tahu, tenanglah! Kau mengganggu saja!" sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa tetap tenang sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?"

Sungmin hendak turun namun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, Kyuhyun yang hendak menolong namun terhalang karena Sungmin sudah jatuh terlebih dulu dan menimpanya.

"Ya~ Kau sangat berat!" erang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera terbangun dan bertanya, "Gwenchana?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kau lihat! Tanganku terluka dan berdarah. APPO!"

Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis, tapi ia menangis bukan karena tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan berdarah melainkan karena ubi rebusnya yang terjatuh di jalanan.

"Huweee~ Ubi-ubiku! Sudah kotor! Hiks~hiks~" Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendesah tak percaya.

Di taman,

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku akan senang melihat bagaimana otakmu bekerja untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" dumel Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir kau akan terkejut saat melihat bagaimana penampilanku."

"Jika aku mati karena serangan jantung, itu semua salahmu. Katakan padaku! Kau menolak ajakan makan malamku karena kau ingin memulihkan diri dari cederamu. Tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan dengan kostum konyol itu hah?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kening Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan malam denganmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau tidak pergi ke clubbing dengan pakaian itu, kan? Jika ada video aneh lagi karena itu..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak pergi clubbing. Sebenarnya... Aku tadi aku sedang bermain kostum dengan temanku. Kau tahu itu seperti apa, kan? Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat seksi?" Sungmin lalu menunjukkan gaya menggoda seperti yang Ryewook ajarkan.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "Hentikan itu! Aku takut kau akan muncul di mimpi burukku." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sungmin melepas wignya, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai wanita yang seksi." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Sungmin melanjutkan, "kau bilang padaku kalau aku memiliki tubuh seperti anak kecil.."

"Jadi, kau pikir kostum ini cocok untukmu sekarangi? Apa kau pikir semua orang bisa menjadi seksi?" cibir Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin tak terima begitu saja.

"Ne! Ne! Aku tadi sedikit tidak waras. Aku sangat sadar siapa diriku! Kau tidak usah mengingatkanku seperti itu!"

Saat amarahnya reda ia melihat cake yang ada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya "Hyuna"

"Aku membawakanmu kue mangga karena kau bilang kau suka mangga dan kue yang dibuat dari bahan organik" jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang tergiur segera mengambilnya dan mebuka kotaknya.

"Sepertinya enak! Apa kau membelinya karena ingat pada apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah,

"Aku tadi ada di sekitar sini. Jadi, setelah makan malam tadi... Dan ini bukan berarti aku ingat akan hal itu. Aku sangat pintar. Jadi, aku selalu mengingat apa yang sudah kudengar."

Tapi Sungmin tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung melahap cakenya,

"Hmm sangat enak! Kuenya mencair di dalam mulutku! Kyuhyun-ssi, cobalah sedikit!" Kyuhyun menolak karena ia tidak suka makan kue.

"Tapi ini sangat enak! Kalau begitu kau bisa makan ini." Sungmin menyodorkan ubi rebus yang sudah kotor tadi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku makan itu? Kau tadi sudah menjatuhkannya!"

"Aku sudah membersihkannya!" Sungmin pun membaginya,

"Cobalah! Ini sangat enak! A?" Sungmin lalu menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh dan memakannya.

"Mashita?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya memang bisa dimakan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ini biasanya dimakan dengan kimchi yang di fermentasi. Rasanya sangat enak! Nenekku... Maksudku, nenekku selalu memberiku ubi rebus seperti ini dengan kimchi saat aku masih kecil. (Sungmin lalu memakan ubi sisa gigitan Kyuhyun) Jadi, kupikir kau tidak pernah mencobanya. Saat kau ada kesempatan, cobalah! Kau tidak akan menyesal." Sungmin kembali memakan cake mangganya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun protes, "apa kau akan memakan semua kue ini sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memakannya. Kau sudah membelinya untukku! Jadi, aku harus menghabiskannya."

"Gadis lain akan berusaha makan sedikit demi sedikit saat bersama dengan kekasih mereka. Tapi kau, gadis seperti apa kau ini?"

"Itu karena aku tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang pria. Kau puas?" jawab Sungmin polos.

"Mwo?!"

"Omo! Tanganmu berdarah! Bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah!" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus, tapi Sungmin tetap memaksa, "Biar kulihat! Bagaimana ini? Ini pasti sangat sekali." ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus dan meniup tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ada krim di bibir Sungmin pun berkata, "Sudahlah! Bersihkan saja krim yang ada di bibirmu!"

Sungmin lalu segera membersihkan bibirnya dengan jarinya.

Kyuhyun kemudian memandangi wajah Sungmin, Sungmin lalu sadar Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Semakin memandangi wajah Sungmin semakin Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dengan menahan geram pria itu kemudian menarik wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya.

**TBC**

**Chapter terpanjang untuk sejauh ini, hahaha**

**Buat chapter kemaren ada typo Kang Ju ya? Hehe**

**Buat yang nanya Kang ju itu siapa, dia itu tokoh yang diperankan Hongki di drama aslinya dan untuk ff ini diganti sama Kyuhyun **

**Makasih untuk yang kemaren udah review, dan yang belum, tolong hargai karya author yang abal ini..**

**Anyeong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 5**

_My love is simple, I just look at one person_

_If I give my heart once, if I love once_

_I can't ever take it back.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dari krim kue yang menempel , Sungmin lalu sadar Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Semakin memandangi wajah Sungmin semakin Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dengan menahan geram pria itu kemudian menarik wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya.

Dan tidak jauh dari situ, Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka segera berbalik, dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, hah!?" geram Sungmin setelah mendorong Kyuhyun yang mencium paksa dirinya.

"Apa? Kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang pria? Lalu bagaimana kau melihatku?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu tanpa izin saat aku hanya bercanda!" Sungmin memalingkan wajah kesal.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tidak perlu izin dari siapa pun untuk melakukan apa pun. Kau harus menjadi orang yang meminta untuk melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Jadi siapa yang kau katakan perlu izin dari siapa?" ujar Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Kontak fisik? Apakah aku terlihat seperti semacam dayang dari era Joseon? Apakah kau sadar bahwa kau sedang bertindak seperti pangeran manja dari 3.000 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu dalam pernikahan juga ada yang namanya pihak A dan pihak B. Dan tentu saja, pihak yang merasa dirugikan adalah pihak B. Pernikahan kita adalah contoh yang sempurna."

"Jadi, apakah kau sedang mencoba hakmu sebagai pihak A?"

"Benar-benar kepala batu! Jadi, berhubung kau adalah pihak B jadi sudah seharusnya kau memahami ?" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Namun ia kembali menoleh saat dirasanya "Hyuna" tidak ikut berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya~ kau masih mau disini? Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku harus membereskan sisa kuenya untuk dibawa pulang."

"Buang saja!"

"Tidak mau, itu pemborosan namanya." Ujar Sungmin sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kedinginan pun akhirnya mendekat. Laki-laki itu kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin.

"Jangan membuat asumsi lagi. Aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu. Itu karena aku merasa malu." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kesal dengan sikap seenaknya itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yuri saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menemui Ryewook. Dia lalu mengingat pertemuannya tadi.

"_Ini diunggah olehmu 'kan Kim Ryewook-ssi?" tanya Yuri sambil menunjukkan postingan komentar dari ponselnya,_

"_Ba..bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" ujar Ryewook terkejut._

"_Siapa yang memberitahumu? Apakah Choi Hyuna?"_

"_Bukan, sama sekali bukan dia Sajangnim.."_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin menatap cermin dan ia lalu mengingat ciumannya tadi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian berbalik dan melihat jaket milik Kyuhyun, dia pun teringat saat Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket itu padanya. Sungmin meraba bibirnya. Dia kemudian melihat gelangnya dan teringat perkataan wanita yang memberikan gelang itu.

"_Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan yang akan membawa cinta kepadamu." _

Sungmin memikirkan semuanya. Dia tersenyum tapi tak lama senyuman itu menghilang. Ia lalu tersadar dan segera melemparkan jaket Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin... Cho Kyuhyun? Itu.. tidak masuk akal! Cho Kyuhyun jangan kau berani datang kepadaku tanpa izinku lagi! Jika kau melakukannya aku hanya akan... argh!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannnya.

Kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Kenapa mendadak Anda ingin makan ubi rebus?" tanya Bibi Ahn sambil menghidangkan ubi pesanan Kyuhyun di meja makan.

"Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa jika kau makan ubi dengan kimchi, rasanya benar-benar enak."

"Tentu saja! Kau harus menyobek kimchinya menjadi potongan-potongan seperti ini dan teruh di atas ubinya. Ini, cobalah!" Kyuhyun lalu mencobanya.

"Mashita?"

"Emm, mashita. Ahjumma, ayo cicipi juga." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Saat keduanya tengah menikmati ubi tersebut, tiba-tiba telepon intercom yang ada di dapur berdering. Bibi Ahn segera beranjak dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ne, Tuan Besar?"

"_Tolong ambilkan aku segelas air"_

"Baik, akan segera saya antar kesana"

Di ruangan pribadi Hankyung, tampak Hankyung yang sedang menunggu bibi Ahn mengantarkan pesanannya tadi sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Lalu terdengar langkah seseorang semakin mendekat, Hankyung pun berbalik dan ia melihat putra sulungnya membawakan air dan ubi rebus untuk ayahnya.

Kyuhyun lalu menaruh nampannya di meja dan duduk berdampingan dengan ayahnya.

"Wah, ada apa ini Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Aku sedikit lapar, appa. Seseorang mengatakan padaku rasa ubi jalar yang terbaik adalah dengan memakannya bersama kimchi." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sepotong ubi dengan kimchi di atasnya dan meminta Hankyung untuk mencobanya.

Hankyung kemudian mencobanya, dan dia sangat menyukai rasanya.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada bagaimana aku biasanya makan pada jaman dulu. Ada begitu banyak pilihan makanan ringan sekarang ini, tapi ubi adalah yang terbaik yang mereka punya pada saat itu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberitahumu tentang ini?" ujar Hankyung sambil menunjuk ubi dan kimchi di tangannya.

"Seseorang makhluk luar angkasa aneh dari planet lain." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Makhluk luar angkasa aneh? Apakah itu Hyuna?"

"Ne? itu…"

"Aku hanya mengatakan itu karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang bertindak seperti makhluk luar angkasa yang aneh." Balas Hankyung sambil tersenyum geli. Ia lau meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun, lalu melanjutkan,

"Terima kasih kepada Hyuna, aku bisa menikmati makanan jaman dulu yang lezat."

Hankyung lalu menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ubi jalar juga bisa di makan tanpa harus mengupas kulitnya. Hankyung lalu tersenyum kemudian menyuapi Kyuhyun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi hari di kantor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan semangat masuk ke ruangan sekertaris Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Sungmin lalu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, dan pria itu juga tidak ada disana.

Gadis kelinci itu lalu menyimpan kotak makanan yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja Kyuhyun dan menulis memo di atasnya. Sungmin kemduian keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan melewati ruang sekertaris yang masih tidak ada orang. Tepat ketika Sungmin keluar dari pintu depan, datanglah sekertaris Kyuhyun yang melewati pintu dari arah samping sehingga Sungmin tidak sempat bertemu dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung datang membawa sebuah kotak cincin.

"Apakah presdir sudah kembali?" tanyanya pada sekertaris wanita tersebut.

"Masih belum. Kemungkinan waktu pertemuannya di perpanjang Yesung-ssi" jawab sekertaris wanita bername tag Nana tersebut.

"Geurae. Aku akan menyimpan kotak ini di meja presdir" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan menyimpan kotak cincin yang dibawanya di meja Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari kotak makanan milik Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin kini masuk ke dalam ruangan pameran perhiasan JK grup di dalam mall. Dan membagikan makanan yang dibawanya untuk para pegawai.

Yuri juga ada disana dan ia hanya menatap datar pada kegiatan Sungmin itu. Ia lalu berbicara pada salah satu pegawainya, "apakah pamflet untuk acara ini sudah diambil?"

"Sedang diambil oleh Kim Ryewook-ssi, sajangnim." Jawab pegawai tersebut.

Yuri mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh pegawai itu untuk kembali bekerja. Ia lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan mengajaknya bicara agak menjauh.

"Apakah kau tahu jika Ryewook-ssi adalah anggota klub anti-fans Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Ada postingan aneh dalam forum klub anti-fans Sehun, jadi aku melacak alamat IPnya dan ternyata itu adalah rumah Ryewook-ssi. Apakah kau tidak penasaran apa yang tertulis dalam postingan aneh itu? Di situ tertulis bahwa Sehun dan aku berpacaran. Bahwa kami begitu dekat sehingga dia menyematkan sebuah jepit rambut pada rambutku. Seolah-olah si penulis melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pada awalnya aku pikir itu mungkin kau. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya."

"Naega wae…"

"Kau tahu jelas bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Hyung dari Sehun, bukan? Tapi jika ada hubungan istimewa antara Sehun dan aku, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah lelucon yang konyol. Aku pikir kau ingin membuatku terlihat seperti wanita jalang, hingga melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan kau yang menyuruh Kim Ryewook-ssi untuk melakukannya."

"Apa kau pikir aku sepertimu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yuri tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang sudah memposting video saat lomba makan kue saat itu. Setidaknya, aku tidak menggunakan metode menyedihkan yang digunakan seorang pecundang." Ujar Sungmin tajam.

"Apa? Pecundang?" geram Yuri, tak terima "Hyuna" menyebutnya demikian.

"Neo.." Belum selesai Yuri marah, salah seorang pegawainya berlari ke arahnya dan memberitahu bahwa ada masalah besar. Sebuah cincin hilang.

Yuri lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakangnya. Sungmin kemudian mengejarnya dan bertanya, "apakah cincin itu begitu penting?"

"Itu adalah cincin khusus Presdir Kaneko yang akan dijual besok pada acara perayaan mall kita. Dan akan dipajang secara khusus" jawab Yuri cepat.

Kemudian kedua wanita tersebut ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Disana ada beberapa pegawai, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menginterogasi Yesung.

"Katakan kebenarannya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cincin itu?" Kyuhyun menginterogasi Yesung.

"Presdir, itu benar-benar bukan aku. Setelah aku menerima dari pihak keamanan, aku memastikan untuk memeriksanya dan meninggalkannya di mejamu." Yesung berusaha menjelaskan.

"Setelah kau meninggalkannya dimejaku, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan mejamu, dan tak ada yang datang ke kantorku, jadi kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan cincin itu bisa lari sendiri? Kecuali kau, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki kemungkinan menyentuh cincin itu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengambil berkas tentang Yesung.

"Pasti sulit mengurus ibu yang sakit parah dan adik-adik yang juga diurus sendiri olehmu, benar kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengajukan permohonan peminjaman uang, tapi di tolak karena sudah mencapai batas. Karena itulah kau tertarik dengan cincin itu, bukan?" Kyuhyunmengatakan itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Lebih baik kau mengaku dengan jujur sekarang. Kali ini kau masih bisa kumaafkan" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dingin.

"Aku bilang itu bukan aku. Mengapa anda tidak juga percaya?" Yesung berkata dengan nada tinggi, karena kesal terus dituduh.

BUGH

Kyuhyun meninju Yesung dengan keras. Semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut termasuk juga Sungmin. Ia lalu menghampiri Yesung dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Adalah orang-orang terdekatmu yang harus kau waspadai. Mereka bertindak manis dan lugu kemudian menyerangmu dari belakang. Kau tidak berbeda Kim Jongwoon." Gumam Kyuhyun sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" tegur Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Keluar!" usir Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu?" kesal Sungmin.

"Dibandingkan itu, pamerannya lebih penting untukku. Mengerti? Kau juga harus mengerti waktu dan tempat saat ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apa kau masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini?"

Pria itu lalu menyuruh pegawainya yang lain untuk membawa Yesung ke kantor polisi. Dan dia meminta Yuri untuk menempatkan keamanan tinggi selama 24 jam mulai sekarang dan menyiapkan pertemuan darurat dengan para kepala departemen. Yuri mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Dia adalah orang yang sudah sangat seperti bayanganmu, selalu disisimu dan melindungimu, pada setiap waktu!"

"Itulah mengapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk memaafkannya. Apakah kau tahu apa rasanya? Jika itu adalah seseorang yang tidak ku kenal, aku bisa menutup sebelah mataku. Tapi dia adalah orang kepercayaanku... yang bekerja paling dekat denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin kini tengah menemani Yesung yang sedang diperiksa di kantor polisi.

"Bagaimana ini, Yesung-ssi? Jika setelah diperiksa dan polisi tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan, seharusnya kau bisa segera dibebaskan. Jadi, bertahanlah meski ini sedikit sulit."

"Terima kasih Nona, karena telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tolong jangan terlalu membenci Cho Kyuhyun, ne?"

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu sama sekali. Jika saat itu aku memperhatikan, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Apakah ada.. seseorang yang kau curigai?"

"Harusnya tidak mungkin. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, mungkin aku yang keliru." Yesung tampak ragu saat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya padaku?" tanya Sungmin

_Di basement, tampak Yesung yang sedang melakukan serah terima cincin tersebut dengan pihak keamanan. Dia lalu meminta orang pihak keamanan untuk menyimpannya di ruang keamanan, dan dia sendiri akan memberikan kotak cincin itu secara langsung pada Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia memeriksa dan membuka kotak cincin tersebut yang didalamnya masih ada cincin._

_Tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat Ryewook yang sedang bersusah payah membawa kardus yang berisi pamflet. Saat akan masuk ke dalam gedung, gadis itu terkejut oleh mobil yang lewat secara tiba-tiba sehingga pamfletnya jatuh berserakan._

_Yesung yang melihatnya kemudian membantu Ryewook merapikan pamflet dan dia menyimpan kotak cincin di atas sebuah kardus._

"Hanya pada saat itulah kotak cincinnya kuletakkan. Tapi aku yakin Ryewook-ssi bukanlah orang yang seprti itu." Jelas Yesung. Sungmin tampak mengangguk mengerti dan ia segera keluar dari kantor polisi, dia tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin yang melewati basement sedang berusaha menghubungi sahabatnya, Ryewook. Dia kemudian melihat gadis mungil itu dibawa oleh dua orang pria.

"Ayo cepat bawa gadis ini!"

"Tu..tuan jangan!"

"Ayo jalan! Atau kuhajar kau!"

Ryewook lalu didesak oleh salah seorang dari pria itu di sebuah sudut. Mereka ternyata para penagih hutang yang waktu itu datang ke rumah Ryewook.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab telponmu? Apakah kau perlu mencicipi darah untuk memahami apa yang terjadi?" pria itu akan memukul Ryewook.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ryewook kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cincin,

"Ini…Ini adalah asli. Jika kau menjual ini, kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari jumlah hutangku padamu." Ia lalu menyuruh pria itu untuk mengambilnya.

"Kim Ryewook!" Sungmin datang menghampiri mereka.

Ryewook yang terkejut segera menutupi cincin itu dengan tangannya. Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan ia tidak percaya jika Ryewook benar-benar melakukannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, apakah tidak cukup menerobos masuk ke rumahnya dan sekarang mengganggunya di tempat kerja?" geram Sungmin pada kedua pria tersebut.

Seorang pria menyentuh kepala Sungminingin melecehkan gadis tersebut. Tapi saat pria itu melihat wajah Sungmin dengan seksama dan menyadari jika Sungmin adalah wanita yang menghajarnya waktu itu. Dia memberitahu temannya, temannya juga akhirnya menyadari siapa Sungmin.

"Apakah kalian ingin aku memasukan kalian ke dalam peti mati dan menguburnya langsung?" ancam Sungmin. Para penagih hutang itu pun pergi tanpa sepatah kata, dan hanya menunjuk Ryewook serta Sungmin seakan mengancam.

Setelah kepergian dua orang tersebut, Sungmin lalu menatap Ryewook dengan marah. Ryewook yang merasa menyesal atas perbuatannya itu pun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

Di ruang kendali CCTV, Yuri kini sedang memeriksa kemungkinan pelaku pencurian cincin tertangkap kamera. Lalu ia tanpa sengaja melihat 'Hyuna' yang berjalan bersama Ryewook di salah satu layar monitor. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berbicara berdua dengan Ryewook di gudang.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Min-ah. Maafkan aku. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku sangat takut pada para pria itu yang datang setiap hari, karena itu tanpa sadar aku…"

_Saat Yesung sedang membantunya membereskan pamflet yang bertebaran. Ryewook melihat kotak cincin yang di simpan oleh Yesung. Saat Yesung membelakanginya dan kotak cincin itu, ia kemudian mengambil cincin itu dan menyimpan kembali kotaknya._

"Pada saat itu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa jika aku mengambil cincin itu, para pria itu tidak akan datang lagi." Jelas Ryewook sambil menangis.

"Karenamu Yesung-ssi saat ini sedang diperiksa di kantor polisi karena Cho Kyuhyun mengira ia yang mencuri cincin tersebut. Dan dia terus berkata bahwa itu bukan kau dan itu semua mungkin kesalahpahaman. Apakah kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan pada orang yang sangat percaya padamu? Wookie-ah, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau bukan orang yang biasanya ku kenal." Ujar Sungmin merasa kecewa pada Ryewook.

"Pada awalnya aku pikir… jika aku bekerja keras… aku akan bisa menyimpan uang…dan bisa membeli tas yang mahal seperti orang lain…dan makan di restoran yang mahal seperti yang orang-orang lakukan. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lucu tentang itu? Aku bekerja dan bekerja setiap hari tanpa pernah mengambil hari libur. Sementara semua orang makan sup daging seharga 7000 won, aku hanya makan kimbap seharga 1000 won. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa menyisihkan uang, sementara hutangku terus bertambah. Saat aku pindah ke tempatku saat ini, aku harus meminjam uang untuk membayar depositnya. Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini." Ryewook berujar dengan sedih.

"Tak satupun dari perkataanmu itu yang membenarkan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini." Sahut Sungmin.

"Aku juga tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya, dan aku tidak ada maksud untuk melarikan diri. menghindarinya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan memberitahu kebenarannya pada Presdir Cho"

"Bukankah kau akan langsung kehilangan pekerjaanmu jika kau melakukannya Wookie-ah?!"

"Gwaenchana, bagaimanapun juga aku sudah jatuh ke titik dasar, tidak mungkin aku jatuh lebih rendah lagi.."

"Chingu-ya~" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengecewakanmu Min-ah. Kau akan tetap menjadi temanku, kan? Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada pekerjaanku." Ryewook lalu bangkit berdiri namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Wookie-ah. Bagaimana jika kita secara diam-diam mengembalikannya ke tempat semula? Jika kita bisa menyimpan cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya, kita bisa melewati kejadian ini."

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Tidak akan ada yang mencurigaiku jika aku masuk dan keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Aku akan diam-diam menaruhnya kembali. Ya, seperti itu saja…"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin perlahan-lahan masuk ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun yang kosong. Dia menyimpan kembali cincin itu di kotaknya dan kemudian keluar. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah ponsel yang merekam gerak-gerik dirinya yang tersembunyi di deretan bingkai foto.

Sementara itu Ryewook menunggu dengan cemas di luar. Sungmin lalu datang dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis , sedangkan Ryewook membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan (mengingat Sungmin sedang berperan sebagai tunangan dari Kyuhyun), Sungmin lalu berjalan pergi.

Tak lama ponsel Ryewook berdering, dan ada pesan masuk dari Sungmin.

'**Ryewook-ah.. walaupun terkadang hal-hal ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan, mari kita menjalani hidup kita dengan penuh lebih baik dan terhormat, itu adalah cara terbaik yang kita tahu. Fighting!'**

Ryewook lalu bergumam sambil tersenyum **"**Gomawo, Sungmin-ah"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Benarkah? Untunglah kalau begitu. Yesung-ssi juga akan dibebaskan bukan? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja. Yang penting cincinnya sudah ditemukan daripada menemukan siapa yang mencurinya. Tidak akan bagus untuk reputasi mall kita jika membesar-besarkan masalah itu. Menurutku lebih baik diam-diam membiarkannya. Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tutup dulu telponnya, anyeong~"

Setelah menutup panggilannya, Sungmin lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Lee Sungmin, kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik hari ini!"

Di tempat lain, tampak Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menyendiri di ruang kerjanya. Dia lalu menatap kotak cincin itu dan menyadari ada sebuah kotak makanan di dekatnya. Kyuhyun kemudian membaca memo yang ada di atas kotak makanan tersebut.

'**Kau tidak ada ditempat, jadi aku meniggalkannya disini. Makanlah sebagai camilan saat kau merasa lapar' –Choi Hyuna-**

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang saat teringat Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyimpan cincin di mejanya dan dia tidak pernah meninggalkan mejanya, serta tidak ada yang datang ke kantornya setelah itu. Ia lalu menatap ragu kotak makanan di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Yuri masuk ke ruangan dan tersenyum sinis menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu" ujar Yuri sambil mengacungkan ponselnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang berdiri di balkon saat dia menerima telpon dari Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di depan rumah dan memintanya untuk turun.

Sungmin yang heran pun akhirnya turun untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya pergi ke taman.

Di taman, Kyuhyun dengan marah menunjukkan video saat Sungmin mengembalikan cincin itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku bertanya padamu apa maksud semua ini!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, yang terjadi adalah…"

"Berapa banyak lagi pengertian dan perhatian yang harus aku lakukan? Walaupun aku tahu tingkah lakumu sulit dipahami, tapi..aku tidak bisa mengerti atau memaafkanmu untuk yang satu ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Jangan hanya memarahiku dan dengarkan aku." Sungmin berucap setengah membentak.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan bodohmu!" Kyuhyun balas membentak Sungmin,

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mencurinya, begitu? Tentu, aku yakin kau tidak. Mengapa kau perlu mencurinya? Kau sama sekali tidak kekurangan apa-apa. Kau datang untuk membawakanku sandwich, melihat cincin itu dan hanya ingin mencobanya sekali, tapi kau lupa dan meninggalkan kantor dengan masih memakainya. Itulah gambaran yang ada di otakku."

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat benar-benar kecewa.

"Berdasarkan segala sesuatu yang sudah kau lakukan sampai saat ini, kau mungkin mampu melakukan hal semacam itu. Karena kau begitu ceroboh dan tidak peduli apapun, lakukan dulu baru berpikir kemudian akibatnya. Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi karena semua tindakan cerobohmu? Sampai kapan aku harus membersihkan setiap kekacauan yang kau buat? SAMPAI KAPAN?!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, itu-"

"Kalau begini, kita harus mempertimbangkan kembali pernikahan kita. Untuk sementara waktu jangan menghubungiku. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam mematung.

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik ternyata sudah ada Siwon disana, Siwon berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun bahwa mungkin ada kesalahpahaman. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dan berjalan pergi.

Siwon kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"O..Oppa… aku… hiks"

"Jika terlalu sulit, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak mungkin kau melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Oppa…" Siwon lalu membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah dan langsung disambut amukan Jessica.

"Apa maksudmu mencuri cincin? Apa maksudmu?"

"Eomma sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Dia melakukannya untuk temannya." Jelas Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud teman itu? Segera anatarkan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" sahut Jessica.

"Eomma, tenanglah. Jika eomma melakukan itu, hanya akan mempersulit keadaan saja"

"Kau menganggap persoalan ini biasa? Uri Hyuna bisa dicap sebagai pencuri. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" bentak Jessica.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya dan menemukan jalan keluarnya" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengurusnya? Bagaimana? Satu-satunya cara adalah membawa temanmu ke depan. Tapi jika dia menyangkal semuanya dan mengatakan dia tidak melakukannya, maka kau akan mengambil semua kesalahan!" Jessica berujar sinis.

"Ryewook tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu kenyataannya." Ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Lalu siapa yang menunjukkan video itu pada Kyuhyun? Apakah ada orang yang tahu jika kau menyimpan kembali cincin itu dan merekamnya di ponsel mereka? Kau punya gambaran siapa pelakunya?" tanya Siwon.

"Ada satu orang yang seperti itu" jawab Sungmin.

"Apakah itu Kwon Yuri?" tebak Siwon. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, tanda membenarkan. Jessica lalu memijat keningnya lelah, "Yuri akhirnya berhasil membuat masalah. Bagaimana jika pihak keluarga Cho ingin membatalkan pernikahan?" gumamnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang ganti para pegawai mall. Beberapa orang pegawai wanita terlihat sedang sibuk bergosip, tentang suatu rumor yaitu pencurian cincin. Seorang wanita berkata dia mendengar bahwa yang mencurinya adalah tunangan Presdir Cho sendiri. Lalu yang lainnya mengatakan jika itu tidak mungkin. Tapi wanita tadi mengatakan semua orang di mall sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Mereka pun penasaran bagaimana jika nanti Presdir dan tunangannya putus.

Dan tidak jauh dari situ ada Ryewook yang juga mendengar semua gosip yang dikatakan para pegawai tadi. Ia kemudian memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Di depan, Heechul ternyata sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau pulang terlambat? Apakah kau baru saja dari bar?" tanya Heechul. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku baru saja menerima panggilan dari Yuri. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hyuna mencuri cincin?" tanya Heechul menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu meneruskan langkahnya yang sempoyongan.

Di lain tempat,

"Jangan khawatir, pertunangan kalian tidak akan dibatalkan. Jika mereka memang ingin membatalkannya, mereka pasti sudah melakukannya ketika kau menghilang. Karena tujuan dari ibunya Kyuhyun adalah pernikahan, bukan membatalkannya. Kenyataannya, dia mungkin akan mempercepat pernikahan ini. Karena istri pertama hanyalah sebuah tumbal baginya bagaimanapun juga." Ujar Jessica pada Hyuna. Dan Hyuna hanya terdiam tanpa ingin membantah perkataan ibunya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yesung akhirnya dibebaskan. Dia berjalan hendak keluar dari kantor polisi namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ryewook-ssi, a..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ryewook tak menjawab, ia lalu menghampiri Yesung dan berlutut di hadapannya. Yesung yang terkejut lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ryewook.

"Ryewook-ssi, kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini?"

"Akulah yang mencurinya.. Cincin itu.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Ryewook berucap sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku.."

Yesung berdiri karena terkejut dan terdiam. Lalu dia kembali berjongkok dihadapan Ryewook dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryewook-ssi. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi… Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah mencuri cincin itu sebelum kau melakukannya. Ketika aku pertama kali melihat cincin itu, aku juga ingin mencurinya. Aku sangat menginginkannya… dengan satu cincin ini aku bisa melunasi tagihan rumah sakit ibuku yang sudah menunggak beberapa bulan ini, dan aku bisa membiayai adik-adikku sekolah. Dalam pikiranku, aku sudah mencuri cincin itu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkanmu atas hal ini. Jadi jangan menangis."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Yesung-ssi.. ini semua salahku…" Ryewook menangis lagi. Yesung lalu memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu. Dari luar, Sungmin yang menyaksikan mereka tampak merasa lega. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokkan harinya, Yesung sudah menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

"Aku yakin kemarin sudah memintamu untuk cuti" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne,tapi saya baik-baik saja Tuan" jawab Yesung.

"Kemarin-"

"Sayalah yang ceroboh Tuan, sebagian besar adalah kesalahan saya hingga kejadian kemarin bisa terjadi. Maafkan saya" Yesung pun membungkuk hormat, yang juga dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundak orang kepercayaannya tersebut sebelum masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Presdir, ada tamu yang menunggu anda di dalam" ujar Yesung saat Kyuhyun ingin membuka pintu ruangannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke ruangannya dan mendapati Ryewook yang menunggunya. Ryewook lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Presdir, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda" jawab Ryewook yakin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul baru saja keluar dari kediaman cenayang keluarganya. Ia lalu berkata pada si cenayang itu. "Walaupun setiap kali aku selalu mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku ingin mengingatkan anda jangan sampai lupa jika apa yang aku sampaikan pada anda, tidak boleh anda ceritakan pada orang lain" Cenayang itu membungkuk mengiyakan dan meminta Heechul untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Saya hidup dengan mengandalkan pekerjaan sepele saya yang seperti ini. Jika suatu rahasianya sampai bocor keluar, sudah pasti bukan karena saya, tapi karena takdir. Aku hanya melakukan apapun yang langit beritahu untuk aku lakukan." Cenayang kemudian mengucapkan salam, lalu Heechul pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Aigo! Ini sangat membuat frustrasi! Aku tidak bisa berbicara jujur. Aku sudah seperti seorang musuh dalam selimut sekarang. Ku kira pernikahan itu akan dibatalkan. Masalah ini benar-benar aneh." Gumam si cenayang menatap kepergian Heechul.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul saat ini sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Choi untuk menemui Jessica.

"Anda pasti sangat dikejutkan oleh insiden cincin kali ini" ujar Jessica dengan wajah 'menyesal'.

"Walaupun aku mengerti niatnya ingin melindungi seseorang, tapi kupikir Hyuna bertindak terlalu tergesa-gesa. Untungnya kesalahpahaman itu telah berhasil diselesaikan dan pameran berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi dengan kejadian video saat itu dan kini, selalu tersebar rumor tentang perpisahan yang muncul setiap kali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan secepatnya" Heechul berucap dengan tenang.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menghubungi Anda lebih cepat. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan oleh masalah perusahaan, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal seperti ini"

"Ya, aku yakin seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya, meskipun itu bukan tempatku, tapi pihak kami telah mencari tanggal pernikahan." Heechul lalu memberikan amplop berisi tanggal pernikahan, "Aku tahu pihak pengantin wanitalah yang biasanya menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, tapi kami memiliki orang yang sudah menjaga keluarga kami selama bertahun-tahun." Jessica kemudian membuka amplop itu.

Heechul melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mencari beberapa tanggal. Nyonya Choi, silahkan anda diskusikan dengan Hyuna dan pilihlah salah satu dari tanggal tersebut."

"Baik, aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Hyuna" sahut Jessica sambil tersenyum.

Jessica kemudian meminum tehnya dan melirik pada Heechul .

'_Aku tahu kenapa kau terburu-buru dengan pernikahan ini dan aku juga tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Namun, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak akan pernah!' _Gumam wanita cantik berwajah angkuh itu dalam hati.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Jessica dan Hyuna sedang memperhatikan Sungmin dari dalam mobil di depan kantin Sungmin di Busan. Hyuna terkejut melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar mirip dengannya, seperti sepasang kembar. _

"_Mungkin ia adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk kita yang diberikan oleh Tuhan" ujar Jessica sambil tetap mengamati Sungmin._

"_Apa maksud eomma?"_

"_Sekarang aku tahu mengapa ibu Kyuhyun memilihmu untuk menikah dengannya. Aku tidak akan hanya duduk dan membiarkan dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Beraninya dia mencoba untuk menggunakan putriku sebagai tumbal." Jessica menelan ludah kemarahannya._

"_Hyuna-ya, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan eomma katakan padamu. Eomma akan membuatmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Bahkan jika itu berarti mencuri kehidupan orang lain."_

_Hyuna terkejut, "Eomma, apa yang eomma pikirkan sekarang? Eomma, aku tidak tahu apa yang eomma pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak akan melalui pernikahan ini. Aku takut."_

"_Kau tidak merasa marah dan diperlakukan tidak adil? Bagaimana dengan mudahnya Nyonya Cho berpikir tentangmu dan menganggap nyawamu itu sebagai lelucon. Berapa lama lagi kita akan membiarkan orang menginjak-injak kita? Jika kau melarikan diri karena kau takut, itu semua yang akan kau lalukan sepanjang sisa hidupmu! Apakah kau ingin menjalani sisa hidupmu sebagai pecundang yang lemah? Walupun yang kita dapatkan sekarang bisa menjadi sebuah tombak yang suatu saat akan menusuk kita, tapi jika kau melakukan apa yang eomma katakan, kau akan memiliki senjata yang begitu besar. Itu akan memberimu kekuatan untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Hyuna yang sedang menangis lalu menatap mengerti ke arah ibunya._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna melihat lembaran yang berisi tanggal pernikahan yang diberikan Heechul.

"Apa yang eomma katakan kemarin ternyata benar" Hyuna berkata sambil meremas kertas tersebut.

"Nyonya Cho mulai tidak sabar. Hingga ia yang mencari tanggal pernikahan, ketika keluarga pengantin wanitalah yang seharusnya mengurus hal itu"

"Eomma, aku tidak bisa memaafkan Nyonya Cho! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini terhadapku?"

"Semuanya adalah alasan mengapa kau harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Dengan kepala terangkat tinggi dan semua orang menyaksikan," Jessica berjalan menghampiri Hyuna, "Selama kau bisa mendapatkan posisi itu, Nyonya Cho akan membayar harga untuk permainan yang dia mainkan. Karena kau yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, akan menjadi siksaan yang terhebat untuknya. Dan untuk melakukannya, bagaimanapun juga kita harus memastikan Lee Sungmin berjalan menuju altar. Baik itu dengan uang atau cara lainnya."

"Eomma, aku pasti akan menjadi menantu keuarga Cho. Dan kemudian aku akan menginjak-injak mereka semua di bawah telapak kakiku. Termasuk Nyonya Cho dan Kwon Yuri yang sudah memandang rendah padaku. Dan kemudian aku akan memberikan kembali pada mereka rasa sakit dan penghinaan yang mereka lemparkan padaku. Tidak, aku akan memberikan mereka kembali dua kali atau bahkan tiga kali lipat dari apa yang mereka lakukan padaku."

Jessica tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Hyuna, "Tentu saja harus begitu. Seperti ini seharusnya putriku."

Hyuna tersenyum sinis, lalu memandang ke depan dengan tajam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul saat ini sedang menemui Yuri. Ia berdiri menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Yuri terlihat duduk di sofa.

"Aku meminta maaf karena membuatmu harus datang kesini meskipun jadwalmu sibuk."

"Gwaenchana, eomonim. Apa yang hendak eomonim sampaikan padaku?"

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu pada acara pembukaan pameran perhiasan JR grup yang berjalan dengan baik. Tapi masalah cincin itu.. seharusnya bisa ditutupi rapat-rapat. Kenapa kau harus berbuat seperti itu?"

"Eomonim, itu-"

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu. Aku juga tahu mengapa kau ingin menunjukkan rekaman itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi yang kau lakukan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna akan berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Jadi jangan mencoba begitu keras."

"Eomonim…."

Heechul lalu menggenggam tangan Yuri.

"Jangan terlalu kecewa. Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu Yuri-ah. Aku sangat senang bahwa Kyuhyun memilikimu di sampingnya. Tolong lanjutkan membantunya untuk waktu yang lama."

Yuri menangis, "Eomonim, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Kyuhyun oppa. Anda tahu lebih baik daripada aku bagaimana perasaanku tentangnya sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku merasa seperti aku akan mati. Eomonim… tolong bantu aku, jebal?"

Heechul kemudian mengganti sendok yang ada di cangkir teh dengan garpu cake, "Apakah kau pikir garpu ini milik cangkir teh ini? Hanya sendok teh yang harusnya ditempatkan di samping cangkir teh. Setiap benda memiliki kegunaannya masing-masing dan memiliki posisi masing-masing. Terlebih untuk manusia. Setiap orang memiliki tempat dimana mereka semestinya. Salah satu kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan adalah bahwa pernikahan ini akan berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Ini tidak akan terhalang oleh apapun yang kau lakukan. Juga tidak seharusnya. Jadi, jangan berpikir atau menyimpan terlalu banyak perasaan ke dalamnya. Diam, duduk kembali dan perhatikan semua yang akan terungkap. Itu yang terbaik bagi semua orang, termasuk Kyuhyun dan kau."

Perkataan Heechul tersebut sontakmembuat tangisan Yuri semakin kencang. Heechul lalu berdiri hendak pergi, dia kemudian melirik ke arah Yuri yang masih menunduk terisak.

'_Yuri-ah, bersabarlah, meskipun itu menyakitkan saat ini. Jika kau bersabar dan menahan ini, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Seperti apa yang aku lakukan 30 tahun yang lalu'_ batin Heechul sebelum beranjak pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung kini sedang membaca laporan di ruang pribadinya. Dia kemudian menerima telpon aneh itu lagi. Tidak ada yang bicara hanya suara musik piringan hitam. Hankyung kemudian menutupnya dan terdiam.

Di tempat lain, si penelpon misterius memang sedang memutar piringan hitam itu. Lalu di dekat piringan hitam tersebut terdapat sebuah foto anak perempuan yang mirip dengan seseorang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen Hyuna. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya, yang dikenali sebagai mobil milik Siwon. Siwon lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Jessica.

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma bisa ada disini?"

"Apa? Itu… aku datang untuk bertemu seorang teman. Aku memiliki teman yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen disini." Jessica menjelaskan dengan gugup.

"Tapi mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya. Mungkinkah itu seorang teman pria yang tampan?"

"Aish! Jangan bercanda, Wonnie-ah. Kau, sudah pulang kerja?"

"Ne, eomma"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah lebih dulu. Eomma masih memiliki beberapa hal untuk diurus" Jessica kemudian pergi dengan wajah tegangnya. Siwon lalu melihat ke arah apartemen.

Pria itu lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah?"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin ternyata mengajak Siwon untuk berbelanja di swalayan. Ia lalu asik memilih sayuran yang segar.

"Apakah Cho Kyuhyun belum menghubungimu?"

"Belum, bahkan pesan pun tidak ada beberapa hari ini. Itu adalah kesalahannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak akan pernah meminta maaf" Sungmin berujar dengan kesal.

"Itu karena dia tidak pernah meminta maaf untuk apapun yang dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya." Ujar Siwon.

"Benar… dia mungkin tidak pernah mengakui kesalahannya. Harga diri Cho Kyuhyun mungkin lebih besar dari atmosfer bumi." Gerutu Sungmin.

Mereka lalu selesai belanja dan berjalan pulang. Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat poster sebuah film.

"Apakah kau suka menonton film?" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah kau ingin menonton salah satunya?"

"Jinja, oppa?" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sungmin pun lalu melihat-lihat film yang sedang tayang, dan dia kemudian memilih film horror.

Saat Siwon sedang membeli popcorn, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia lalu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan melirik Sungmin sekilas. Ia pun menjawab telponnya.

'_Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hyuna. Apakah hyung sedang bersamanya?_'

Siwon menoleh ke arah Sungmin sedang duduk. Ia kemudian membawa popcorn dan minuman pada gadis itu. Dia meminta Sungmin untuk masuk bioskop lebih dulu, dan akan menelpon dulu sebentar. Sungmin mengerti dan meminta Siwon segera menyusul. Siwon tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berjalan pergi.

Sungmin sudah di dalam ruangan bioskop, dan bangku yang lain sudah terlihat penuh. Tapi Siwon belum juga muncul. Ia lalu mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Siwon, tapi ternyata ponselnya tertinggal di rumah.

Lampu bioskop pun dimatikan. Seseorang kemudian masuk dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Oppa, darimana saja? Untung filmnya baru dimulai" ujar Sungmin tanpa menoleh. Ia lalu memberikan minum pada seseorang disampingnya –Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh. Kyuhyun yang kesal karena 'Hyuna' mengiranya sebagai Siwon hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya sambil menyedot minuman yang diberikan Sungmin.

Sementara itu di luar, Siwon berjalan pulang sambil sesekali melirik kea rah gedung bioskop. Dia merasa bingung, karena di satu sisi dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin, tapi di sisi lain dia harus membantu hubungan 'Hyuna' dan Kyuhyun agar membaik.

"Oppa, wanita itu mirip dengan pembunuhnya" Sungmin berbisik pada 'sang oppa' namun matanya tetap focus ke layar bioskop. Sedangkan Kyuhyun di sampingnya hanya menoleh malas dan memakan pop corn dengan kesal.

Lalu saat ada adegan mengerikan, bukannya berteriak seperti penonton lain atau menutup wajah seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, gadis kelinci itu malah tertawa senang dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendelik ngeri pada sosok 'tunangannya' ini.

Film selesai dan lampu dinyalakan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ketakutan akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega dan bersandar.

"Oppa, bukankah filmnya sangat menarik?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, dan ia belum juga menoleh.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Sungmin pun menoleh.

"HUWAAA!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget, membuat Kyuhyun dan penonton lain di sampingnya juga ikut kaget.

"Ya! Orang-orang mungkin berpikir kau melihat hantu. Kau bahkan tidak berteriak selama menonton film."

"Apa yang terjadi? Siwon oppa eodiseo?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

Kyuhyun lalu mengatakan Siwon menyuruhnya masuk dan dia pulang ke rumah, membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Kukira kau itu Siwon oppa, tahu!"

"Orang yang menemanimu menonton film selama dua jam, oppa sendiri atau tunanganmu pun kau tidak tahu? Benar-benar bodoh."

Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun tersebut dan hanya mendumal dalam hati.

'_Bukankah perkataan itu cocok untukmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kaulah yang bahkan tidak menyadari tunanganmu adalah benar-benar orang yang berbeda'_

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan mengajak 'Hyuna' bicara di sebuah tempat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian duduk bersama di sebuah café.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar atau bicara apapun" ujar Sungmin.

Jeda sebentar..

"Emm.. Mianhae" Sungmin menoleh.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf. Bahwa aku bahkan tidak mencoba mendengarkanmu, dan bahwa aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku minta maaf tentang semua itu."

"Kau mengatakan semua hal yang menyakitkan, dan kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku. Dan kemudian kau muncul entah dari mana dan hanya mengatakan maaf. Memangnya satu kata 'maaf' bisa menyelesaikan semuanya? Lagipula, memangnya permintaan maaf ini seperti kimchi yang sudah lama? Kau mungkin membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama mengatakannya padaku ketika aku sudah menjadi seorang wanita tua yang keriput." Sungmin berucap sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Baiklah, halmonie~ aku minta maaf. Seperti itu?"

Sungmin masih kesal tapi tidak ingin memperpanjang lagi. Dia kemudian bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Ryewook sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya, setelah semua itu kau masih mengkhawatirkannya? Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ada alasannya mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka mengatakan untuk membenci kejahatannya bukan orangnya."

"Siapa memangnya Kim Ryewook itu? Kenapa kau terus mencoba untuk melindunginya?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tinggi membuat pengunjung café yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau menjadi marah?"

"Ketika aku melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya kau seperti dari dunia yang berbeda. Seolah-olah kau bukan dari dunia dimana aku hidup, tapi dari dunia yang sangat jauh dan berbeda."

"Karena itulah kau membenciku?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, aku membencimu. Karena sesuatu yang asing, membuatku tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun juga, aku meminta maaf hari ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya." Sungmin lalu menoleh terkejut atas pengakuan Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan meminum minuman pesanannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung sedang memandang album piringan hitam yang biasa diputarnya. Lalu Butler Jang masuk dan bertanya apakah Hankyung memanggilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau selidiki secara diam-diam.." ujar Hankyung serius.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin baru tiba di kediaman Choi, dan melihat Jessica yang sedang meminum wine sendirian. Sungmin lalu menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Mengapa anda belum tidur?"

"Kau baru pulang? Ku dengar kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Jessica balik bertanya.

"Ne. Dia meminta maaf untuk kesalahpahaman yang kemarin." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum polos.

Jessica lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Nyonya Cho telah memilih beberapa tanggal untuk pernikahan. Kita tidak bisa terus menunda pernikahan… hidup begitu sulit akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa seperti orang-orangan sawah yang hanya tinggal tempurung kelapanya saja. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata lemah seperti itu, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi tempat curahan hatiku Sungmin-ah"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa selama itu masih dalam batas kemampuanku."

"Akankah kau benar-benar bisa melakukan apapun?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bisa. Jadi tetaplah bertahan, Nyonya" Sungmin tersenyum menyemangati.

Jessica lalu kembali meminum winenya untuk menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yuri sedang menunjukkan video saat Sungmin sedang mempromosikan kantinnya di Busan pada dua orang fans EXO yang waktu itu bertemu Sungmin. Yuri kemudian bertanya pada mereka apakah mereka yang mempostingnya dan salah seorang fans wanita itu membenarkan kalau mereka yang mempostingnya di situs fans Cho Sehun. Yuri lalu bertanya lagi, bolehkah dia bertanya dimana mereka mengambil video itu. Wanita yang satu lagi mengatakan mereka mengambilnya dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Mereka memposting itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Giliran mereka yang penasaran, kenapa Yuri ingin tahu?

"Dia tampak seperti seseorang yang ku kenal."

"Apakah kau bicara tentang tunangan dari Hyungnya Cho Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun? Mereka memiliki gaya yang sama sekali berbeda, tapi aku pikir mereka tampak sama ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya juga."

Yuri lalu teringat saat Ryewook memanggil 'Hyuna' dengan sebuah nama, dan saat Ryewook menumpahkan air saat 'Hyuna' akan bermain piano. Dan pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Ryewook tentang video di Busan itu.

"_Ryewook-ssi, ternyata kau besar di Busan dan sekolah di sana juga." Ryewook membenarkan. Yuri lalu memperlihatkan video Sungmin padanya._

"_Apakah kau tahu siapa ini? Aku diberitahu itu diambil di Busan. Mungkinkah dia temanmu yang sempat aku lihat di rumahmu waktu itu?"_

"_Tidak, bukan dia." Jawab Ryewook dengan gelisah._

Yuri yakin sepertinya Ryewook berbohong, dan dia memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin bersama Heechul sedang membagikan makanan pada anak-anak di sebuah panti asuhan. Ia juga menemani anak-anak membaca buku dan menari-menari. Sungmin bahkan memeluk salah seorang anak dan bermain bersama.

Di tempat lain, Ryewook yang di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya sedang membawa barang-barangnya dan berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang melepas kepegiannya. Gadis mungil itu lalu menanyakan Yuri yang tak dilihatnya, dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Temannya kemudian mengatakan Yuri pergi ke panti asuhan bersama Nyonya Cho. Acara amal tahunan. Dan Yuri mengatakan sesuatu tentang konser kejutan hari ini, Ryewook lalu terkejut dan khawatir pada Sungmin.

Sementara itu di panti asuhan Yuri terlihat cemas akan rencananya. Tapi saat Sehun datang, ia lalu tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah datang Sehun-ah? Acaranya sudah ingin dimulai dan kau belum datang juga jadi kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi kali ini" ujar Yuri.

"Keanapa aku harus tidak datang? Asalkan noona yang meminta terbang ke langit untuk memetik bintang pun sanggup ku lakukan" sahut Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya pada Yuri.

"Aigoo, gomawoyo Sehun-ah~" Yuri mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Hyuna noona eodiseo?"

"Ssst! Hyuna tidak tahu kau akan datang"

"Hmm, arraseo. Kajja kita masuk ke dalam sebelum Hyuna noona melihatku" ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Yuri.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari belakang Sungmin keluar bersama dua orang anak penghuni panti asuhan dan melihat Sehun. Ia lalu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini.

Saat sibuk menerka-nerka ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ne, Wookie-ah? Mwo? Konser kejutan?!"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon yang masih penasaran tentang kecurigaannya terhadap Jessica memutuskan pergi ke apartemen dimana ia kemarin bertemu dengan ibu tirinya tersebut kemarin.

Ia lalu masuk ke area parkir dan mencari mobil milik Hyuna. Saat hampir tiba dimana mobil Hyuna diparkir, ponselnya berbunyi dan itu merupakan panggilan dari Sungmin.

Di kantor,

Jessica segera menghubungi Sungmin dan mengatakan bahwa ia menerima laporan dari Siwon dan menanyakan tentang maksud dari konser kejutan di panti asuhan.

"Itu.. sepertinya Kwon Yuri telah menemukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, hari itu…." Sungmin pun akhirnya menceritakan perihal videonya pada Jessica.

"Jadi maksudmu Yuri membawa video itu dan mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya pada seseorang bernama Kim Ryewook itu? Masalah sepenting ini kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang! Kau pikir mengapa Yuri merencanakan konser tanpa memberitahumu? Dia dengan licik sedang melawanmu! Kau tidak bermain piano saat wawancara terakhir. Waktu itu kau bisa menghindar, tapi jika kau gagal untuk bermain lagi, Yuri tidak hanya akan berdiri dan menyaksikan! Jika dia bahkan pergi ke Busan dan ke kantinmu…" Jessica cemas rencananya terbongkar .

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Igeo. Cocok sekali digunakan sebagai kostum konser bukan? Boleh dibilang ini adalah konser kejutan yang sengaja kupersiapkan untukmu, 'Hyuna-ya'. Sebentar lagi Sehun juga akan menjadi adik iparmu. Jadi jika kalian bisa tampil bersama nanti, itu akan sangat berarti dan akan baik bagi publikasi perusahaan. Tidakkah kau pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus?" Yuri menyerahkan sebuah gaun simple berwarna putih pada Sungmin lalu menjelaskan perihal konser kejutan ini.

"Walaupun begitu, rasanya.. ini terlalu mendadak Yuri-ah. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang latihan piano." Cemas Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Ini, sudah kupilih satu lagu mudah yang sering kau mainkan" Yuri menyodorkan sebuah kertas not.

"A..arraseo. Tapi, aku memiliki penyakit demam panggung, tidak bisakah hanya Sehun saja yang tampil?"

"Aish! Sehun inginnya tampil bersamamu. Lagipula, ia sudah susah payah meminta izin dari agensinya untuk datang kesini. Apakah kau ingin membuat kecewa semua orang? Bahkan Kyuhyun oppa pun akan segera datang."

"Kyuhyun akan datang juga?" Sungmin semakin khawatir.

"Tentu saja Hyuna-ya~. Dia harus berada di sini untuk menonton tunangannya tampil. Bersiaplah dan cepatlah keluar." Sungmin pun mengangguk pasrah dan Yuri keluar berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aigoo! Eotokhae? Kenapa oppa belum tiba juga?" panik Sungmin.

Di luar, terlihat mobil Siwon yang baru tiba memasuki pelataran panti asuhan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon lalu segera menghubungi Sungmin dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Sungmin lalu mengatakan bahwa ia ada di bangunan di belakang bangunan utama.

Saat Sungmin masih berbicara dengan Siwon tiba-tiba Yuri kembali, membuat Sungmin segera menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik punggung.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Yuri

"Tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa" ujar Sungmin cepat.

"Kau mau ku bantu untuk berganti pakaian?"

"Tidak usah! Aku.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku akan melihat not musiknya sekali lagi dan akan segera keluar"

"Arraseo~ jangan lama-lama, orang-orang sudah menunggumu disana!"

BLAM

Sungmin kemudian bicara lagi dengan Siwon di telpon dan meminta agar pria itu cepat datang. Sedangkan di balik pintu, Yuri hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum beranjak pergi.

Di aula, semua orang bersiap-siap untuk menyaksikan konser itu. Kyuhyun sudah datang dan duduk di samping ibunya membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau datang? Kenapa mendadak mengadakan konser kejutan seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Sepertinya Yuri merencanakannya secara rahasia bersama Sehun. Mereka berpikir anak-anak akan menyukainya, eomma"

"Omo, Yuri benar-benar teliti dalam mengorganisir sesuatu." ujar Heechul memuji Yuri.

Yuri lalu naik ke atas panggung dan memulai acaranya.

"Hadirin, hari ini kami telah mempersiapkan sebuah penampilan yang hangat dan sangat special. Sebuah pertunjukan musik kecil oleh EXO Magnae, Sehun dan Choi Hyuna. Kita akan mulai sekarang."

Hadirin lalu bertepuk tangan.

Sementara itu Siwon masih terus berlari mencoba menemukan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih menunggu dengan cemas.

Yuri lalu memanggil Sehun untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Aku telah berpikir lama dan sulit menerima tentang ini, ternyata bintang utama dari konser hari ini bukanlah aku. Hhh.. Ini tidak bagus untuk reputasi EXO…" Sehun mencoba bercanda,

"Bagaimanapun juga, ada seseorang yang hebat, dia akan mencuri sorotan dan sedang menunggu di belakang sana."

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang anak di kursi penonton.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Dia punya banyak nama panggilan. Salah satunya adalah Tunangan dari pewaris Cho Corp…"

Sungmin masih mondar-mandir cemas, ia bertanya mengapa alarm kebakaran tidak juga berbunyi.

"Tapi malam ini, aku ingin memanggilnya dengan satu nama. Pianis cantik, Choi Hyuna. Nawajuseyo!" Sehun menunjuk pintu panggung, memanggil 'Hyuna'.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan tapi 'Hyuna' belum juga keluar. Sehun lalu memanggilnya kembali.

Para hadirin juga ikut memanggil nama 'Hyuna' untuk segera keluar.

Dan di tempat lain, Siwon masih mencoba menyalakan alarm kebakaran.

Seseorang lalu keluar dari pintu itu dan naik ke atas panggung. Hadirin lalu bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan gadis cantik itu.

Saat Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di depan piano, 'Hyuna' tampak gugup sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan piano yang sudah dipersiapkan. Sehun lalu mengumumkan mereka akan segera memulai pertunjukannya. Dan di bangku penonton terlihat Yuri yang menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah gugup 'Hyuna'.

'Hyuna' belum juga memulai alunan pianonya, hingga Sehun menyadarkan lamunannya. 'Hyuna ' lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan masih terlihat gugup. Yuri yang juga melihat itu, mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa.

'Hyuna' menghela nafas sebentar, lalu sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, dan dia mulai memainkan piano dengan baik.

**TBC**

**Cepet kan updatenya? :D**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, anyeong~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 6**

_Because I'm dangerous, my love.._

_The more you love me.._

_The more you might get hurt in the end.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Hadirin, hari ini kami telah mempersiapkan sebuah penampilan yang hangat dan sangat special. Sebuah pertunjukan musik kecil oleh EXO Magnae, Sehun dan Choi Hyuna. Kita akan mulai sekarang."

Hadirin lalu bertepuk tangan.

Sementara itu Siwon masih terus berlari mencoba menemukan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih menunggu dengan cemas.

Yuri lalu memanggil Sehun untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Aku telah berpikir lama dan sulit menerima tentang ini, ternyata bintang utama dari konser hari ini bukanlah aku. Hhh.. Ini tidak bagus untuk reputasi EXO…" Sehun mencoba bercanda,

"Bagaimanapun juga, ada seseorang yang hebat, dia akan mencuri sorotan dan sedang menunggu di belakang sana."

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang anak di kursi penonton.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Dia punya banyak nama panggilan. Salah satunya adalah Tunangan dari pewaris Cho Corp…"

Sungmin masih mondar-mandir cemas, ia bertanya mengapa alarm kebakaran tidak juga berbunyi.

"Tapi malam ini, aku ingin memanggilnya dengan satu nama. Pianis cantik, Choi Hyuna. Nawajuseyo!" Sehun menunjuk pintu panggung, memanggil 'Hyuna'.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan tapi 'Hyuna' belum juga keluar. Sehun lalu memanggilnya kembali.

Para hadirin juga ikut memanggil nama 'Hyuna' untuk segera keluar.

Dan di tempat lain, Siwon masih mencoba menyalakan alarm kebakaran.

Seseorang lalu keluar dari pintu itu dan naik ke atas panggung. Hadirin lalu bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan gadis cantik itu.

Saat Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di depan piano, 'Hyuna' tampak gugup sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan piano yang sudah dipersiapkan. Sehun lalu mengumumkan mereka akan segera memulai pertunjukannya. Dan di bangku penonton terlihat Yuri yang menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah gugup 'Hyuna'.

'Hyuna' belum juga memulai alunan pianonya, hingga Sehun menyadarkan lamunannya. 'Hyuna ' lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan masih terlihat gugup. Yuri yang juga melihat itu, mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa.

'Hyuna' menghela nafas sebentar, lalu sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, dan dia mulai memainkan piano dengan baik mengiringi Sehun bernyanyi. Semua anak-anak penghuni panti bertepuk tangan dan mengangkat lilin mereka dengan tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu Siwon masih berusaha mencari cara bagaimana mengecohkan perhatian mereka dengan memukul-mukul alarm kebakaran menggunakan tabung pemadam kebakaran demi menyelamatkan Sungmin. Karena alarm yang tak kunjung bunyi membuat Siwon kelelahan dan tak kuat memukul lagi, namun tiba-tiba ia terperangah saat mendengar suara Sehun yang bernyanyi di iringi alunan piano.

'Hyuna' bermain piano dengan sangat baik, membuat Yuri yang melihat hal itu terkejut dan tentu saja itu berbeda dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Kyuhyun dan ibunya yang tersenyum senang dan tampak menikmati permainan piano 'Hyuna'.

Hyuna kemudian melirik Yuri dan tersenyum angkuh. Yuri yang masih shock pun bangun dari tempat duduknya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ternyata kecurigaannya meleset.

Setelah mendengar suara nyanyian diiringi alunan piano itu, Siwon segera berlari ke aula pertunjukan dan melihat adiknya sedang bermain piano. Ponselnya lalu berdering, Siwon kemudian berbalik untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namun sebelum berbalik ia kembali melirik ke arah panggung dan pergi meninggalkan aula tersebut.

Begitu pun dengan Yuri ia ikut meninggalkan aula tersebut untuk kembali memeriksa ruangan tempat tadi ia berbicara dengan 'Hyuna'. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendesah kecewa mendapati ruangannya kosong.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Siwon menerima telpon dari Sungmin tentang konser kejutan tersebut saat ia tengah berada di area parkir apartemen dekat rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan mobil Hyuna. Siwon yang mendengar kabar itu pun panik karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa bermain piano. Ia lalu langsung menyusul Sungmin ke panti asuhan dan menghubungi Jessica mengabarkan kabar buruk ini. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Hyuna yang bersembunyi di balik tembok mendengar semuanya. Ia hendak menelpon ibunya namun Jessica sudah menghubunginya lebih dulu karena sudah mendengar kabar dari Siwon._

_Jessica yang khawatir rencananya terbongkar segera menyuruh putrinya untuk ke Panti Penitipan Anak sekarang juga karena ia takut keluarga Cho akan mengetahui kebohongan mereka._

_Hyuna pun segera ke sana dan menemukan Sungmin yang cemas hebat karena sudah waktunya keluar untuk pertunjukkan, sedangkan Siwon belum berhasil mengecohkan perhatian mereka. _

_Sungmin yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat Hyuna secara langsung pun terkejut dan tak percaya. Sementara sosok Hyuna di hadapannya itu hanya menatap tajam dirinya._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pertunjukan pun berakhir dan semua bertepuk tangan meriah. Hyuna lalu menyambut tangan Sehun dan menunduk memberi hormat menutup pertunjukan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Hyuna dan tersenyum sambil terus bertepuk tangan.

Siwon mencari Sungmin di ruang tunggu tadi. Ia terus memanggil Sungmin yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Sungmin-ah? Lee Sungmin?"

"Oppa! Aku disini~" terdengar sahutan Sungmin dari arah belakang rak. Siwon lalu mendekat ke arah suara Sungmin, disana ia melihat Sungmin bersembunyi dan tampak ketakutan.

"Oppa~" rengek Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan konser kejutannya? Kau sempat bertemu dengan Hyuna-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin cemas, Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan menatapnya khawatir.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kediaman Choi,

Sungmin duduk di dapur mendengar percakapan Jessica yang mencemaskan putrinya.

"Chagiya, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sakit kan? Selama ini kau dimana saja?" tanya Jessica yang berpura-pura cemas di depan Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma" jawab Hyuna dengan tersenyum manis. Siwon yang berdiri menyaksikan akting mereka pun akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa ke sana Hyuna-ya?"

"Kenapa oppa malah penasaran tentang hal itu?" sahut Hyuna marah.

"Wonnie-ah, yang penting sekarang dia telah kembali. Kenapa kau malah bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" ucap Jessica membela putrinya.

" Bukan begitu, eomma. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Selama ini dia berada di mana?"

"Oppa merasa aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sini? Telinga dan mataku langsung tersumbat dan hidup seperti orang bodoh? Tidak tahukah Oppa jika berita yang ada di internet sekarang ini adalah berita secara real-time? Aku telah melihat video kompetisi makan kue itu. Dan aku juga melihat video ciuman di showcase. Melihat kalian membawa pulang sebuah barang palsu yang serupa tapi tak sama denganku. Dari awal aku sudah merasa geram sekali." Balas Hyuna sengit.

"Hyuna-ya, masalah itu-"

"Usaha yang dilakukan oleh eomma dan Oppa membuatku terharu hingga meneteskan air mata. Karena aku merasa barang palsu itu tidak mungkin bisa mengatasi konser itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali." Ujar Hyuna dengan suara yang sengaja ditinggikan agar Sungmin mendengar.

"Sisanya kita bicarakan saja nanti. Hyuna mungkin sudah lelah, ayo kita naik ke atas dan beristirahat!" ajak Jessica pada Hyuna. Mereka pun berlalu tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan melihat mereka sudah pergi, ia lalu berkata pada Siwon yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

"Oppa, timingnya benar-benar tepat sekali ya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai mataku saat melihat dia muncul di depanku. Kalau bukan karena Hyuna-ssi, aku mungkin sudah mati terkena serangan jantung" ujar Sungmin berlebihan.

"Ne, timingnya tepat sekali. Malah terlalu tepat." Sahut Siwon tidak bersemangat.

"Akhirnya aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Tidak berpura-pura lagi~" girang Sungmin. Saking senangnya ia bahkan mengulang kembali kata-katanya. Siwon yang melihat itu pun tersenyum,

"Sebegitu senangnya kah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak usah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi lagi. Ditambah aku tidak harus mengenakan gaun one-piece lagi yang ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan itu."

"Aku juga merasa gembira. Aku selalu merasa khawatir setiap kali kau bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun" Ujar Siwon yang memendam rasa khawatirnya.

"Sudah pasti kau merasa khawatir. Kau pasti takut ketahuan, kan? Sekarang hatimu bisa tenang, dan kau bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam"balas Sungmin sambil mengusap lengan Siwon.

Di kamar Hyuna..

"Eomma, bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Lee Sungmin pergi, apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Ini semua karena ulah Kwon Yuri! Kalau bukan karenanya~ aarggh!" Hyuna menggeram kesal.

"Tidak peduli Yuri ataupun Nyonya Cho, boleh dibilang kita sudah tahu apa motif mereka. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Hyuna-ya, kau percaya pada eomma bukan? Lee Sungmin, anak itu... Tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun, aku akan membawa dia kembali ke sini!" ujar Jessica tajam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung beserta istri dan kedua putranya sedang menikmati teh di kediaman mereka. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah jadi masam setelah meminum teh itu.

"Tehnya pahit sekali! Tidak tahu apa enaknya minuman ini. Minum berkali-kali lidahku tetap tidak terbiasa!" keluh putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu.

"Cih! Tahu apa selera anak kecil!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memanggilku anak kecil lagi. Tidak tahukah kau jika zaman sekarang, anak kecil itu menakutkan? Mau lihat seperti apa jika anak kecil mengamuk?"

Hankyung yang mendengar ocehan kedua putranya pun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Mendengar keriuhan di rumah seperti ini, sudah pasti Sehun telah pulang."

"Aigoo, aku mana bisa dibandingkan dengan Hyuna noona? Hyung, jika kau menikah dengan Hyuna noona, betapa ramainya rumah ini jadinya nanti."

Sehun kemudian memperlihatkan foto 'Hyuna' dan ayahnya yang habis bermain baduk yang di unggah 'Hyuna' ke akun jejaring social miliknya.

Heechul penasaran dan bertanya apa itu?

"Ini diunggah oleh 'Hyuna' noona ke akun jejaring social miliknya. Kepribadian 'Hyuna' noona yang periang dan ramah itu benar-benar tipeku" ujar Sehun.

"Berhubung kita sedang membicarakan Hyuna, bagaimana jika kau mengajaknya kesini besok, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Hankyung. Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kenapa kau meminta Hyuna untuk datang kesini? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Heechul tak setuju.

"Memangnya harus ada suatu acara baru dia boleh datang kesini? Besok undang dia ke rumah untuk makan malam!"

Kyuhyun pun kembali mengangguk mendengar perintah ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu menyuruhnya untuk sengaja ke mari hanya untuk makan malam." Ujar Heechul tak suka, membuat suami dan kedua anaknya menatapnya dengan heran.

Heechul cepat-cepat meralat perkataannya, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja anak muda zaman sekarang tidak suka disuruh-suruh, apalagi sebelum menikah. Bukankah ini yang disebut dunia mertua dengan menantu?" Heechul berkata dengan gugup, ia pun langsung meminum tehnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna sedang melakukan kegiatan membersihkan wajahnya sebelum tidur saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Hyuna tidak membalas senyuman itu dan hanya memandang tak suka dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Ada urusan apa? Jangan-jangan karena telah menyamar menjadi aku selama ini, jadi kau ingin supaya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu? Begitu?" tanya Hyuna dengan ketus.

"Aniyo" jawab Sungmin dengan polos.

Hyuna pun memandangnya, Sungmin yang melihat wajah Hyuna dalam jarak yang sangat dekatpun akhirnya berkomentar, "Benar-benar sama. Aku hanya pernah melihat fotomu, jadi selama ini aku penasaran sekali." Hyuna lalu kembali bercermin.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan operasi plastik?" tanya Hyuna.

"Nde?"

"Setelah pertunanganku dengan Cho Kyuhyun diumumkan. Semua bedah plastik di daerah Gangnam mendapat permintaan operasi hingga menyerupai wajahku." Jawab Hyuna dengan percaya diri.

"Aigoo, tidak, lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki uang untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, aneh sekali rasanya, bagaimana bisa kita begitu mirip?" gumam Hyuna merasa heran.

"Aneh sekali kan? Kita itu bukan sepupu jauh, kerabat jauh juga bukan. Wajah kita bisa demikian mirip, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Tapi itu tidak masalah untukku, dan terima kasih karena kau sudah pulang kembali. Aku bisa pulang ke Busan dengan perasaan lega sekarang." Sahut Sungmin.

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa berterima kasih padamu sedikitpun, Sungmin-ssi. Kalau bukan karena kau ikut campur tangan, pernikahan ini sudah lama dibatalkan. Tapi nyatanya aku harus kembali lagi ke titik awal." Ujar Hyuna sambil beranjak ke tempat tidur. Sungmin lalu mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kejadiannya seperti apa, tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku. Aku jadi tahu Cho Kyuhyun hanya sikapnya saja yang sedikit kasar, tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak jahat. Karena itu—"

"Jika kau begitu menyukainya, kau saja yang menikah dengannya!" Hyuna memotong perkataan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tak mengerti,

"Seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak menyadari jika tunangannya yang selama ini disisinya bukanlah tunangan aslinya, bagaimana bisa aku menerima itu? Di dunia ini, perempuan mana yang sudi dengan pria seperti ini? ….Jika kau sudah selesai bicara, silakan keluar!" usir Hyuna.

"Igeo.. Ini adalah catatan kecil tentang semua hal yang terjadi saat bersama Cho Kyuhyun maupun keluarga Cho" Sungmin memberikan catatan itu kepada Hyuna namun Hyuna hanya diam saja. Sungmin lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur Hyuna.

"Agar jangan sampai ada kesalahan, kukira ada baiknya kau tahu juga. Aku pernah memotong ikan dan menggendong neneknya. Semua yang kuingat sudah kutuliskan. Setelah kau membacanya semoga bisa membantu. Juga ini..." Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah ponsel.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menelpon ke ponsel tersebut, Sungmin pun panik dan menyuruh Hyuna yang mengangkatnya. Suka tak suka Hyuna pun mengangkatnya,

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi? Aboenim? Baiklah"

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Hyuna pun tampak sedih.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica memberikan Sungmin sebuah amplop berisikan uang sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya atas kerja keras Sungmin selama ini, namun Sungmin menolak menerimanya.

"Ini adalah ungkapan rasa terima kasihku. Terimalah! Anggap saja ini sebagai uang saku pemberian seorang ibu pada putrinya." Ujar Jessica.

"Putri?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Karena Hyuna adalah putriku, jadi secara tidak langsung kau juga putriku, Sungmin-ah" Jessica lalu memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa pikiranmu, tapi selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu putriku."

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida~" ucap Sungmin. Jessica malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Seharusnya kami lah yang harus mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Jika Anda kebetulan jalan-jalan ke Busan kelak, Anda harus mampir rumahku Nyonya. Akan kubuatkan sashimi yang lezat dan enak untukmu." Ujar Sungmin senang, Jessica pun tertawa mendengarnya. Tertawa karena ia senang sudah mengambil hati Sungmin. Ia pun meluncurkan niat terselebungnya.

"Berhubung kita sedang membicarakan ini, Sungmin-ah kau punya rencana untuk pindah ke Seoul?"

"Nde?"

"Aku melihat sebuah toko kecil di daerah Dongdaemun yang cocok dijadikan restoran. Jadi aku pikir, bagaimana jika kau memulai sebuah usaha kecil-kecilan di sana, Sungmin-ah?

"Restoran? Anda berniat memberi modal usaha restoran untukku?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, tempat itu rasanya cocok untuk usaha restoranmu. Kau begitu pintar dan cekatan. Asalkan kau berusaha keras, pasti akan berhasil." Jessica merayu Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia" Ujar Sungmin senang namun ekspresinya berubah sedih karena ia tidak tahu apa pendapat neneknya.

"Kalau begitu bicarakanlah dengan nenekmu." Jessica menyarankan. Sungmin mengiyakan dan tersenyum. Jessica ikut tersenyum juga namun hanya sekilas, seringaiannya kembali keluar saat Sungmin tak melihatnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang mengemas pakaiannya, selesai mengemas ia melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama beberapa hari ini. Lalu melihat gantungan pakaian baju-baju mewah yang sudah ia pakai dalam penyamarannya sebagai Hyuna.

Ia memegang satu persatu baju mewah itu, terakhir ia melihat jaket Kyuhyun yang juga tergantung di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan mengingat saat Kyuhyun memakaikannya saat ia kedinginan di taman.

Ia pun merapihkan jaket Kyuhyun dan mengancingnya. Ia tersenyum memandang jaket itu dan kembali mengingat saat Kyuhyun tidur di rumah sakit. Ia pun merenung di balik jendela.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Paginya, Siwon dan Sungmin turun ke lantai bawah. Siwon menenteng tas Sungmin, Jessica hanya melihat mereka berdua yang turun lalu bertanya dimana Hyuna, Sungmin kemudian mengatakan ia sudah berpamitan dengan Hyuna semalam. Jadi tidak usah memanggilnya ke sini.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun bus" Siwon menawarkan bantuan pada Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin mampir ke tempat temanku menjemput kucingku" Sungmin pun membungkuk dan pamit pada Jessica.

Sesampainya di luar, Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan. Sementara itu Hyuna melihatnya dari balkon di lantai atas.

'_Lee Sungmin! Tidak semudah itu kau bisa lolos. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Tidak akan!'_ gumam Hyuna dalam hati.

Siwon melihat kepergian Sungmin, Sungmin lalu berhenti dan berbalik melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Siwon tampak tak rela berpisah dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun membungkuk hormat, dan berlalu.

Siwon kemudian kembali ke dalam, langkahnya tak bersemangat dan mukanya terlihat kusut. Ia membuka kamar Sungmin dan mengingat kenangan manis saat bersama Sungmin, dari awal pertemuannya dengan gadis itu di Busan hingga terakhir, saat Sungmin menggenggam erat tangannya, memberinya kekuatan di saat ia terpuruk mengenang kepergian ibunya.

Ia pun segera berlari pergi menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin masih menunggu di halte bus. Bus yang di tunggu pun datang dan ia segera naik. Siwon terus berlari namun sayang bus yang di tumpangi Sungmin sudah melaju pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~

Ryewook sangat gembira mendengar kabar baik dari Sungmin, Hyuna sudah kembali jadi ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi seorang tuan putri lagi. Semuanya sudah usai. Beruntung sekali!

Mereka berdua pun berteriak meluapkan kegembiraan mereka. Sungmin lalu memberikan sedikit uang yang ia terima untuk Ryewook melunasi hutangnya. Ryewook merasa tak enak menerimanya.

"Kau telah banyak membantuku dalam merawat Sen dan hal-hal lainnya. Anggap saja ini upah yang kau dapatkan. Jadi, simpan saja." Ucapan Sungmin itu membuat Ryewook terharu dan berterima kasih.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin kembali menunggu bus di halte, ia melihat barang-barang bawaannya. Lalu melihat jaket Kyuhyun yang belum sempat ia kembalikan. Sungmin pun memutuskan pergi ke mall milik Kyuhyun.

Ia hendak menitipkan jaket Kyuhyun kepada bagian informasi namun ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berrjalan ke arahnya. Karena takut ketahuan, ia pun berlari dan terjatuh. Barang-barangnya berserakan, sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah hampir dekat. Ia pun segera bersembunyi dan tak sengaja meninggalkan Sen.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhenti tepat di depan kotak kandang Sen, Kyuhyun mendengar suara kucing dari dalam kotak itu pun mendekat dan membuka pintu kotak itu. Sementara Yesung hanya berdiri melihat apa yang di lakukan Presdirnya. Sen lalu keluar, dan langsung ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu kemudian melihat ada tangan yang menarik tas dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mencium Sen. Ia tahu pasti 'Hyuna' lah yang bersembunyi di balik pilar itu. Ia pun mendekat ke tempat 'Hyuna' bersembunyi, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan duduk di samping 'Hyuna'.

"Kau sedang bermain hide and seek? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersembunyi?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin.

"A..aku tadi keluar rumah terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat menggunakan make up. Memangnya kau pikir wanita itu suka pria melihat wajahnya polos tanpa make up?" sahut Sungmin gugup. Ia pun menutup wajah dengan syalnya.

"Ini adalah kucing yang kau tolong hari itu, kan? Sedang apa kau di sini membawa kucing?"

"Temanku yang biasanya mengurus Sen mendadak ada urusan. Jadi aku berniat membawanya ke teman yang lain"

"Arraseo. Ingat! Nanti malam kau jangan terlambat hanya karena masalah kucing!"

"Nde?"

"Kau tidak melupakannya, kan? Appa mengundangmu makan malam ke rumah"

"…Tentu saja aku ingat. Jangan khawatir! Aku akan segera ke sana setelah menitipkan Sen"

"Aku juga mungkin pulang kerja lebih awal hari ini." Kyuhyun lalu mengembalikan Sen kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun hendak pergi namun Sungmin menahannya. Ia pun memberikan jaket Kyuhyun yang tertinggal hari itu.

"Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku membawanya tadi, jadi ya sudah sekalian" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambilnya dan pergi, Sungmin yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh pun bergumam,

"Bisa melihat dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku sudah puas. Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi membawa Sen.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna saat ini sedang membantu bibi Ahn memasak di dapur. Bibi Ahn lalu meminta tolong Hyuna untuk membersihkan ikan. Hyuna nampak tak percaya di minta membersihkan ikan.

"Waktu itu saya melihat Nona benar-benar pintar membersihkan ikan, jadi aku ingin meminta tolong lagi pada Nona."

Hyuna akhirnya mengambil pisau dan mencoba membersihkan ikan itu. Saat hendak memotongnya ia tiba-tiba berteriak melepaskan pisaunya,

"Nona ada apa?"

Hyuna tidak menjawabnya dan masih terlihat takut untunk memegang ikannya lagi, membuat bibi Ahn merasa heran.

"Aneh sekali. Terakhir kali Anda memotong ikan bagaikan seorang koki restoran profesional. Potongan ikannya juga benar-benar bagus."

"I..ini karena konser kemarin, otot-otot jariku masih terasa sedikit kaku." Ujar Hyuna beralasan.

"Oh begitu, aku tidak tahu. Tidak seharusnya aku merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu sebaiknya Nona mengerjakan yang lain saja. Yang di sini biar saya saja yang mengerjakan"

Hyuna yang mendengar ucapan Bibi Ahn pun segera pergi dengan wajahnya kusut.

Hyuna tiba di ruang tengah dan disana sudah ada Hankyung, ia kemudian melihat foto Kyuhyun saat kecil. Lalu ia melihat foto keluarga besar keluarga Cho, disana ia melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengan arwah yang menerornya.

'_Begitu kau menjadi pengantin wanitanya yang pertama, kau akan mati. Karena aku akan mengambil nyawamu.'_

Hyuna kembali teringat perkataan arwah tersebut saat melihat foto ini.

"Ini adalah foto pernikahan kakek Kyuhyun" jelas Hankyung.

"Abeonim, siapa wanita ini?" tunjuk Hyuna pada satu titik di foto tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu. Sebab kami memiliki begitu banyak kerabat. Kenapa kau menjadi penasaran Hyuna-ya?" Hankyung merasa heran atas pertanyaan Hyuna.

"Untuk ukuran wanita zaman dulu, dia itu cantik sekali." Jawab Hyuna sambil tersenyum.

"_Tidak terlihat dan tidak terdengar. Tapi hanya karena tidak terlihat, bukan berarti tidak nyata" Cenayang berkata sambil menerawang. _

"_Kalau begitu, Nyonya Cho juga..." _

"_Tentu saja, sudah sejak lama ia tahu tentang ini semua."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan jika itu pasti akan terjadi? Apakah ada suatu cara?" Jessica kembali bertanya._

"_Sosok itu telah ada semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya cara bagimu untuk bisa membuktikannya, adalah kembali ke masa lalu." Ujar si Cenayang._

_Di kediaman keluarga Choi,_

_Jessica menceritakan semuanya kepada Hyuna. _

"_Jadi untuk membuktikannya, harus kembali ke masa lampau? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hyuna heran. _

_Jessica hanya diam dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatasi hal yang tak masuk akal ini._

Hyuna kembali memikirkan semuanya , ia kemudian menatap tajam foto itu.

"Hey~ apa yang kau lihat hingga tidak berkedip seperti itu?" ujar sebuah suara di belakang Hyuna. Hyuna terkejut kemudian berbalik, disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Hyuna.

"Kenapa kau menatap fotoku tanpa berkedip seperti tadi? Kau melihatku tadi siang, nanti malam juga masih akan melihatku. Masih belum cukup? Sampai kau juga harus menatap fotoku seperti tadi? Wae? Apakah kau tidak bosan menatap wajahku yang tampan ini hm? Lagipula, jangan pikir sekantong ubi jalar akan membuat semuanya menjadi impas. Kau kira satu kantong ubi jalar yang kau taruh di dalam tas ini cukup? Lagipula, siapa tahu luka yang ku dapatkan hari itu karenamu, bisa jadi akan meninggalkan bekas. Lihat!"

"Lalu?"tanya Hyuna datar.

"Tapi, berhubung kau sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke tempat kerjaku, jadi kuanggap semuanya impas. Kau senang bukan karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang?"

Hyuna hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kata-kata seperti terima kasih atau semacamnya, tidakkah seharusnya kau ucapkan padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan percaya diri.

"Aboenim sedang berada di ruang bacanya. Temuilah beliau dulu!" sahut Hyuna dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun lalu mengiyakan, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyuna yang tampak heran melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat makan malam, Hyuna tampak tak bersemangat makan.

"Apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Hankyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyuna.

"Bukan begitu, Aboenim." Bantah Hyuna dengan senyumnya, namun siapapun dapat melihat jika senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Mungkin karena hari pernikahan yang semakin mendekat. Mempelai wanita biasanya menjadi sedikit lebih sensitif dan kehilangan selera makan mereka saat mempersiapkan pernikahan." Heechul mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Kyuhyun-ah, jagalah ia baik-baik" HHankyung berkata pada putra sulungnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Heechul yang masih melihat Hyuna tak bersemangat lalu bertanya, "apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada, Eomonim. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Hyuna dingin.

Hankyung telah menyelesaikan makannya dan meminta Hyuna untuk menemuinya di ruang pribadinya jika gadis itu telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Hyuna mengerti, dan ia pun menawarkan diri pada Heechul untuk mengantarkan teh kepada Hankyung.

Sementara itu di bus,

"Sen-ah, aku akan membawamu ke Busan untuk bertemu dengan Halmonie!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap Sen yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sen lalu mengeong seolah mengerti perkataan Sungmin,

"Kau lapar? Aigoo, chankaman Sen-ah" Sungmin lalu mengambil telur rebus untuk Sen namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Omo! Aku lupa menulis tentang baduk! Ottokhae?" gumam Sungmin menyesal. "Aish! Kau bodoh sekali Sungmin-ah~" geramnya lagi, dan karena kesal ia pun membenturkan telur itu ke kepalanya hingga kulitnya pecah.

Kembali ke kediaman Keluarga Cho, kali ini terlihat Hyuna sedang bercermin di kamar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia semakin kesal saat melihat wajahnya yang kini penuh dengan coretan tinta.

"Selama aku tidak berada di sini, apa saja yang gadis kampung itu lakukan?" geram Hyuna. Ia lalu dengan kesal menarik tissu dan membersihkan wajahnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sementara itu di di Busan, halmonie yang sudah sangat merindukan cucu kesayangannya, tak peduli seberapa dingin di luar, ia tetap menanti dengan sabar. Sungmin yang melihat neneknya yang sudah menunggu pun berteriak senang "Halmonie!".

Nenek pun berteriak senang, "Sungmin-ah!" mereka berdua kemudian berpelukan melepas rindu. Nenek lalu mengajak Sungmin ke dalam karena hawa di luar yang semakin dingin.

Kediaman keluarga Choi,

"Karena gadis kampung itu, aku tadi diminta memotong ikan dan di tambah main baduk!" Hyuna berujar meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Lalu? Tidak ada kejadian lain lagi?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

"Aku merasa jika sikap Kyuhyun terasa berbeda sekarang" Hyuna menjawab dengan pelan.

"Apa Kyuhyun mencurigai sesuatu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, eomma. Walaupun tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi rasanya dia itu bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi"

"Besok eomma ada pertemuan dengan Nyonya Cho. Begitu harinya ditentukan, pesta pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin" Hyuna terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya dan mereka sama-sama terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin dan nenek hendak pergi tidur, Sungmin merasa senang karena sudah kembali ke rumah sendiri. Ia bahkan mengatakan jika merindukan aroma tubuh neneknya, ia merangkul lengan neneknya dan menciumnya.

"Aigoo! Aku juga sama senangnya denganmu Min-ah! Sekarang aku bisa memukul pantatmu seperti ini lagi. Setelah kau pergi ke Seoul, aku tidak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jangan khawatir, Halmonie. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Aku akan tinggal bersama Halmonie selamanya!" Ujar Sungmin ceria.

"Ya! mana boleh begitu? Kau harus menikah. Ketika di Seoul, apakah kau bertemu dengan namja yang menarik?"

"Namja?" gumam Sungmin.

"Tidak seperti namja yang ada disini yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, Katanya pria Seoul lebih tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita" ujar nenek.

"Sebenarnya... sewaktu aku bekerja di sana, aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria Seoul. Orangnya sangat dingin dan acuh. Lagipula, bukankah katanya wanita yang memiliki hati mulia lebih cantik daripada wanita berparas cantik?" Sungmin berucap dengan pelan dan nenek langsung mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin.

"Tapi tidak menurut pria itu. Dia justru suka hanya pada wanita-wanita cantik. Terutama wanita cantik berdada besar" Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Aigoo, apa itu? Anak itu pasti bukan anak baik-baik. Pria yang menyukai wanita cantik, setelah menikah nanti pasti akan membuat istrinya sakit hati. Kemungkinan besar akan main gila di luar" keluh sang nenek.

"Begitukah? Halmonie juga merasa pria tersebut tidak bisa diandalkan, kan?"

"Aish sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, kau pasti sudah lelah."Nenek pun merapihkan selimut Sungmin dan mereka berdua lalu berbaring. Namun Sungmin masih terlihat gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Ada apa lagi Min-ah?"

"Eoh? Gwaenchana halmonie.."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, nenek mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip Sungmin yang jelas-jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Bibi Ahn ingin mengantarkan persembahan ke ruang sembahyang di kediaman keluarga Cho. Walaupun setiap hari datang ke sini tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan dari bibirnya terus mengeluh tentang kenapa Heechul memintanya melakukan pekerjaan ini, di tengah malam seperti ini?

Ia kemudian melihat ada sepasang sepatu di depan pintu, dan tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintunya dari dalam.

Bibi Ahn yang terkejut pun langsung berteriak histeris. Namun teriakannya terhanti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Aigooo! Tuan Muda membuat ahjumma menjadi terkejut .. Ya ampun, hampir saja umurku berkurang 10 tahun." bibi Ahn berujar sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ahjumma pikir aku itu hantu?" Kyuhyun berujar lalu tertawa.

"Entahlah, ahjumma sangat takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Walaupun itu angin yang bertiup kencang, namun bulu kudukku langsung terasa berdiri. Tapi Tuan Muda, Anda juga aneh sekali. Dari kecil suka bermain ke tempat ini. Ketika Anda berbuat salah dan dimarahi oleh Nyonya, makan saja anda tidak mau, dan terus bersembunyi di sini."

"Cahaya matahari di sini bagus sekali, cocok untuk tidur siang. Lagipula di sini sepi sekali, cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap tempat itu.

"Anda sama sekali tidak takut? Tuan Muda, Anda juga tahu kan jika tempat ini tidak begitu 'bersih'? Karena itu, walaupun ahjumma merasa senang dengan kabar pernikahan Anda, tapi di sisi lainnya ahjumma merasa khawatir. Aigoo, mulutku mulai lagi berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Jeosonghamnida, omongan ahjumma tadi jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati" Ujar bibi Ahn menepuk-nepuk bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa ahjumma bisa berkata seperti ini. Aku juga mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Ahjumma, hal-hal yang kau takutkan itu tidak akan terjadi" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tidak boleh ada kejadian seperti itu lagi. Aigoo, tentu saja tidak boleh." Ujar bibi Ahn sambil berlalu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya, Heechul bertemu dengan Jessica untuk membicarakan pernikahan anak mereka.

"Kalau begitu, pesta pernikahannya kita tentukan hari itu saja. Aku akan mulai melakukan persiapan. Ditambah, maharnya.. aku berniat mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sederhana saja. Pesta pernikahan juga jangan terlalu mewah. Anda juga tahu bahwa suamiku tidak menyukai hal yang rumit dan terlalu mewah." Heechul berujar dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini, pernikahan spektakuler menjadi sorotan publik. Panutan masyarakat seperti Keluarga Cho, tentu harus bisa memberikan contoh yang baik" sahut Jessica.

"Terima kasih, karena Anda bisa memahami maksud kami" Heechul berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Nde.. justru harusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih, karena putri saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, dan ke depannya masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari anda"Jessica membalas perkataan Heechul dengan tersenyum sinis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia lalu melihat gelang di tangannya dan melepasnya.

"Jimat pemanggil cinta? Aku bisa percaya dengan barang seperti ini, berarti akulah yang bodoh!"

Ia pun melempar gelang itu ke laut. Ia bangun dan hendak pergi namun ada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memarahinya.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau membuang barang itu sesuka hatimu?"

Sungmin terkejut dan berbalik. Ia melihat ke asal suara itu dan mengenali sosoknya.

"Kau! Bagaimana-"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menganggap remeh barang ini. Kenapa malah kau buang sembarangan?" sosok itu menyela perkataan Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Berhubung ini adalah milikmu, jadi kau ambil kembali saja!" Sungmin membalas dengan ketus.

"Wae? Sepertinya kau tidak suka hadiah dariku ini" tanya sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku menyimpannya hah?"

"Ne? Kenapa aku begitu? Penasaran sekali? Jika kau penasaran, kemarilah!" Sosok gadis itu memanggil Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin nampak ragu namun ia berjalan mendekat. Saat sudah dekat, gadis itu menyuruh Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya.

"Jika penasaran... Beri aku 500 Won dulu!" bisiknya. Sungmin yang tak percaya telah dikerjai oleh sosok aneh itu pun marah.

"Hey, asal kau kenakan gelang ini kembali, kau akan kuberitahu"

Sungmin yang masih marah pun memilih tak mendengarnya dan beranjak pergi, namun gadis itu tidak hilang akal. Ia pun berkata, "Semua hal-hal yang kau inginkan, gelang ini akan membantumu mencapainya. Begitu kau juga tidak mau? Asalkan kau pakai gelang ini, kau akan selalu beruntung. Bagaimana? Mau dibuang atau mau dipakai kembali? Pilihannya ada di tanganmu."

Sungmin pun akhirnya berbalik dan merebut gelang itu dari tangan si gadis.

"Bukan karena aku percaya pada omonganmu. Tapi toh tidak ada ruginya bagiku." Sungmin lalu kembali memakai gelang itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson dari arah belakang mereka , Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Siwon melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin lalu tersenyum senang dan membalas lambaian tangan Siwon.

"Coba lihat, apa kata ku? Karena hatimu menginginkannya, maka kau membuat keputusan itu. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kelak, semuanya harus kau pikul sendiri." Ujar gadis itu tajam, Sungmin kembali melihat gelangnya dan Siwon kembali mengklakson mobilnya. Sungmin yang masih ragu pun segera berbalik untuk mendekati Siwon, namun sebelum ia berbalik ia kembali memandang ke arah gadis tadi dan bertanya siapa nama gadis itu.

"Qian. Kau bisa memanggilku Qian" ujar gadis itu –Qian.

Setelah mendengar itu Sungmin pun berbalik berlari dan bersemangat memanggil Siwon. Di belakangnya, nampak Qian yang tersenyum tulus menatap kepergian Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek menyiapkan banyak sekali hidangan di atas meja, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya pun melotot tak percaya.

"Walaupun tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya bisa mentraktirmu makan enak." Ujar nenek.

"Kalau begitu, makanan ini akan kunikmati" sahut Siwon dengan malu-malu.

"Halmonie, oppa tidak bisa makan banyak seperti ini." Protes Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Min-ah. Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya." Siwon berkata cepat.

"Tidak usah dihabiskan semuanya. Begitu banyak makanan , oppa yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Selama ada niat, seberapa banyakpun bisa kuhabiskan" ujar Siwon kalem.

Nenek yang memperhatikannya pun memuji Siwon yang tidak pemilih pemilih dalam hal makanan. Siwon kemudian balas memuji nenek dengan mengatakan bahwa masakannya benar-benar enak.

Siwon ternyata membawa obat-obatan dan juga syal yang sangat mewah dan mahal buat untuk nenek. Nenek yang melihat itu pun takjub, membuat Siwon tertawa melihatnya dan ia segera membantu nenek untuk memakainya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon dan Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di pesisir pantai menikmati senja. Siwon lalu bertanya apakah Sungmin sudah membicarakan mengenai rencana membuka restoran pada nenek dan Sungmin belum mengatakannya, ia tidak tahu reaksi nenek nanti akan seperti apa. Sebab laut adalah kampung halaman nenek, yang juga merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang-tua Sungmin.

"Emm.. itu.. Kapan kedua orang-tuamu..."

"Pada saat aku berusia 13 tahun, mereka berdua turun ke laut menangkap ikan. Bukankah katanya jika pasangan yang saling mencintai dengan tulus, akan meninggal pada tahun, bulan, dan hari yang sama? Sepertinya ayah ibuku adalah pasangan yang seperti itu." Sungmin menyela perkataan Siwon.

Siwon lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin menjadi terharu.

"Oppa, tanganmu tidak hanya besar, tapi juga hangat seperti tangan appa." Sungmin pun bersandar ke pundak Siwon dan menikmati keindahan laut.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yuri berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan ia sengaja datang untuk mencari informasi dari bibi Ahn mengenai rumor kutukan yang di alami keluarga Cho. Ia membawa beberapa produk kecantikan yang baru diluncurkan di mall. Bibi Ahn yang melihatnya pun terkagum-kagum,

"Seumur hidup baru pertama kali aku tahu ada kosmetik sebagus ini." Ujar Bibi Ahn.

"Sudah berapa lama ahjumma bekerja di sini?" Yuri mulai mencari informasi.

"Sudah lama sekali, sebelum Nyonya besar menikah dengan Tuan besar, jadi kurang lebih sudah ada 30 tahun lamanya. Hanya aku yang sanggup mengurus rumah ini dengan baik. Jika itu orang lain, sudah pasti tidak mampu." Jawab Bibi Ahn sambil tetap memperhatikan produk kecantukan yang dibawa Yuri.

"Mengenai kutukan turun temurun, itu.. hanyalah gosip yang tak bertanggung jawab kan Ahjumma?"

"Tidak semuanya gossip. Kalau tidak, kenapa ibu dari Tuan Besar di saat terakhir hidupnya masih harus meninggalkan wasiat? Tapi nona, aku mohon jangan menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain" Bibi Ahn lalu melirik kea rah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Rumah terpisah yang di belakang itu…" Bibi lalu berbisik kepada Yuri.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, rumah itu harus tetap dijaga. Pasti ada sesuatu, maka dari itu dimasukkan dalam wasiatnya. Nyonya Besar juga menjalankan wasiat itu dengan patuh. Menjaga tempat itu sehingga selalu bersih dan terurus." Lanjut bibi Ahn.

Yuri lalu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Heechul sebelumnya,

"_Apakah kau pikir garpu ini milik cangkir teh ini? Hanya sendok teh yang harusnya ditempatkan di samping cangkir teh. Setiap benda memiliki kegunaannya masing-masing dan memiliki posisi masing-masing. Terlebih untuk manusia. Setiap orang memiliki tempat dimana mereka semestinya."_

Yuri kemudian menyeringai tipis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon tiba di rumahnya dengan membawa makanan banyak sekali. Ia lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan sebelum menyimpannya di dalam kulkas. Jessica yang melihat itu pun segera menghampri Siwon.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne, eomma aku baru saja tiba" jawab Siwon.

"Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan masalah restoran itu?"

"Itu, Sungmin belum sempat membicarakannya dengan neneknya. Karena beliau tinggal di situ sudah hampir seumur hidupnya."

"Ya, itu pasti sangat hal mudah meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Tapi.. mungkin karena Sungmin pernah tinggal bersama kita, setiap kali aku memikirkannya, entah kenapa rasanya aku bisa mengkhawatirkan dia. Masih begitu muda tapi harus menghidupi neneknya. Pastilah tidak mudah, andai dia bisa pindah lebih dekat dengan kita. Setidaknya kita masih bisa saling berjumpa dan saling menjaga. Wonnie-ah, kau coba bujuklah dia!" Jessica mencoba meminta Siwon untuk mempermudah rencana terselubungnya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum, ia tak menyadari jika kini Jessica tengah menyeringai senag mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Andai saja kau bisa bertemu dengan pria sebaik presdir Choi, alangkah baiknya. Apa jangan-jangan kedatangan presdir Choi ke mari karena dia menyukaimu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin yang saat ini sedang membersihkan sayur pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ucapan sang nenek.

"Tidak seperti itu, Halmonie~. Apa menariknya dari gadis sepertiku?" bantah Sungmin.

"Memang apa kekuranganmu dibandingkan dengan orang lain? Aigoo, orang yang bisa memperistrimu, sama halnya dengan memperoleh sebuah bintang keberuntungan" ujar nenek membuat Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Halmonie, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Seoul?"

"Seoul? Kau ingin pindah ke Seoul? Kita tidak memilik banyak uang Min, jadi bagaimana bisa pindah ke Seoul?"

Sungmin akhirnya lalu mengatakan semuanya, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Siwon lah yang akan membantu mereka membuka sebuah restoran di Seoul. Nenek lalu bertanya apa yang Sungmin katakan, Sungmin lalu mengatakan bahwa ia harus memikrkan hal itu dulu. Jika nenek tidak bersedia, ia juga tidak. Ia juga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman harus meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya begitu saja. Namun nenek menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, sehingga ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna dan Heechul sedang memilih cincin pernikahan di sebuah toko perhiasan yang ada di mall milik keluarga Cho , Hyuna kemudian memilih cincin yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Heechul lalu memberikan sebuah kotak cincin kepadanya saat mereka makan di restoran.

"Ini diberikan oleh nenek-nya Kyuhyun padaku. Ini adalah sebuah tradisi keluarga kami di mana barang ini diteruskan secara turun-temurun pada menantu perempuan. Jika terpadu baik dengan tanganmu, seharusnya akan terlihat bagus jika dipadukan dengan apapun." Ujar Heechul.

"Gamsahamnida~" Hyuna berujar dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Heechul lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hyuna, namun tak lama kemudian ia menerima sebuah panggilan di ponselnya dan segera berpamitan pada Hyuna karena ada urusan yang sangat mendesak, dan saat itulah Yuri lewat dan melihatnya.

Yuri pun menghampiri Hyuna dan ikut memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk gadis itu. Hyuna lalu segera membukanya.

"Chukae. Tadi aku melihat kau sedang memilih cincin pernikahan. Bahkan cincin pernikahan pun sudah dipilih, aku bisa bagaimana lagi? Aku mengibarkan bendera putih sekarang. Aku menyerah. Kau tahu, sebenarnya dulu aku pernah mencurigaimu. Wajahmu memang wajah seorang Choi Hyuna, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan jika itu bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya." Yuri mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Balas Hyuna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hingga saat konser kemarin dan melihatmu bermain piano, aku baru mengerti ternyata akulah yang telah curiga tanpa alasan. Setelah rasa curiga itu hilang, akupun tersadar. Setelah tersadar... Dengan otak yang tidak jernih, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan yang ada di depan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar. Jadi sekarang aku juga berencana menempuh jalan yang seharusnya kutempuh. maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu." Ujar Yuri.

"Nde, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau tenang saja"

Setelah mendengar hal itu Yuri lalu pamit namun kembali berbalik dan mengatakan, "Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang menangkap buket pengantinmu?"

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Hyuna cepat.

" Thank you" Balas Yuri, ia lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Kita lihat, saat malam pertama nanti, sanggupkah kau mengenakan baju tidurmu dengan aman, Hyuna-ya?_' batin Yuri menyeringai jahat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun membuka kotak hadiah milik Hyuna dari Yuri,

"Baju tidur ini dari mana?" Hyuna lalu menjawab bahwa itu hadiah pernikahan dari Yuri.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil baju tidur itu dan mengarahkannya pada Hyuna solah sedang membayangkan Hyuna memakainya. Hyuna yang menyadari hal itu pun segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan lengan Hyuna yang kali ini tidak memakai gelangnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mengenakan gelangmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah kau selalu memakainya, kau bilang itu gelang pembawa keberuntungan?"

"Aku sudah bosan karena gelang itu sudah terlalu sering dipakai." Jawab Hyuna, ia lalu segera berpamitan karena merasa risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang aneh menurutnya.

Hyuna sedang menuju parkiran, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tadi aku lupa mengatakan hal ini. Aku sudah janji dengan toko baju pengantin untuk mencoba baju pengantin besok. Kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Hyuna sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada mobil lewat dan Hyuna cepat-cepat menghindarinya. Ia pun berteriak, Kyuhyun terkejut dan memanggil-manggil nama Hyuna , namun tidak ada jawaban, ia panik dan menelpon balik. Tapi Hyuna tidak mengangkatnya, Kyuhyun yang sudah khawatir pun berlari pergi.

Ia menekan lift tapi karena terlalu lama, terpaksa ia berlari ke tangga darurat. Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di tempat parkiran dan segera berlari kea rah mobil milik Hyuna.

Hyuna yang melihat Kyuhyun tiba di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah hanya terdiam karena keheranan.

"Gwaenchana? Kau tidak terluka bukan?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya pada Hyuna, namun karena melihat Hyuna yang masih terpaku ia lalu melanjutkan, "YA! bagaimana bisa kau mendadak menutup panggilanmu? Kukira kau terlibat kecelakaan. Membuatku khawatir sekali"

Hyuna yang akhirnya tersadar lalu menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun perihal kejadian tadi.

"Kau kira aku terlibat kecelakaan mobil, jadi kau berlari menyusul ke sini?" tanya Hyuna.

Kyuhyun yang nafasnya belum teratur berkata, "aku mendengar suara jeritanmu. Mana mungkin aku tidak terkejut? Apa kau bisa menyetir sendiri? Mau kukirim mobil untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Nan gwaenchana." Ujar Hyuna sambil menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

'_Tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Lee Sungmin' _batin Hyuna berusaha mengelak.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek melihat obat dan syal pemberian Siwon, ia bergumam hadiah yang begitu mahal. Ditambah, sebuah restoran juga. Jika dia tidak memiliki maksud tertentu terhadap Sungmin... nenek pun berpikir apakah Sungmin selama ini tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Siwon?

"Sudah pasti, setelah mereka berdua terpisah, sudah pasti Sungminie merindukannya. Aigoo!" nenek berujar dengan semangat.

Sungmin yang baru membersihkan badannya pun datang, ia lalu segera duduk saat nenek menepuk tempat kosong hadapannya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku rasa lebih baik kita ke Seoul saja," Nenek berucap dengan pelan dan sontak membuat Sungmin terperangah. Nenek lalu melanjutkan, "Kenapa juga kita harus hidup di desa yang sebesar biji kacang ini? Setelah tiba di Seoul, cari uang yang lebih banyak. Lalu kita juga hidup dengan nyaman seperti orang lain." Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung memeluk nenek tercintanya itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Butler Jang memberikan sebuah map kepada Hankyung dan melaporkan hasil investigasinya.

"Setelah melacak posisi nomor ponsel yang anda berikan, saya berhasil menemukan pemilik nomor tersebut." Buttler Jang memberikan sebuah tanda pengenal pada Hankyung. Hankyung kemudian melihat tanda pengenal itu, dan raut wajahnya terlihat kaget saat melihat nama yang tertera di benda pipih itu.

"Ne. Namanya Kim Young Min. Dia adalah supir dari Nyonya mertua anda Tuan. Bagaimana? Masih mau diusut lebih jauh lagi?" tanya Buttler Jang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam sudah larut, saat Heechul keluar rumah menuju ruang rahasia. Ia tak menyadari jika diam-diam Hankyung sedang mengawasinya. Sesampainyanya di ruang rahasia, ia pun membaca tulisan yang tertera di diary milik Yoona.

'_**Aku telah menetapkan pilihan untuk menikah dengannya. Sekalipun itu berarti aku harus kehilangan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan merasa menyesal dikarenakan pilihanku itu. Karena aku mencintainya jauh melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri.'**_

Tiba-tiba Hankyung masuk dan mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini?" tanya Heechul dengan gugup.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Hankyung menatap tajam istrinya.

"Sembunyikan apa? Apa yang bisa kusembunyikan?" Heechul berusaha mengelak. Hankyung mendekat dan berkata, "Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak boleh terlihat olehku?" Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah sepatu merah.

"Barang apa ini? Kenapa kau begitu menyayangi barang ini?"

"Kau sudah lupa dengan pesan eommonim? Aku melakukan ini sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir eommonim."

"Permintaan terakhir ibuku? Jadi kau memiliki rencana tertentu terhadap pernikahan anak kita seperti halnya ibuku terhadapku?" tanya Hankyung tidak percaya.

"Rencana apa?" Heechul kembali mengelak.

"30 tahun yang lalu, aku dan ibuku tidak dapat mencapai kesepakatan mengenai pernikahanku. Waktu itu, eomma tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan akhirnya mau menikahkanku dengan Yoona. Walaupun ia hanyalah putri orang yang kurang berada yang dibesarkan oleh ayahnya. Kenapa saat itu beliau tidak menyatakan keberatannya? Alasan sebenarnya baru kuketahui setelah Yoona tiada. Jadi, jika kau memiliki rencana terhadap Hyuna seperti rencana yang dimiliki oleh ibuku dulu—"

"Jika kubilang tidak, kau percaya? Toh apapun yang kukatakan kau tidak akan percaya. Kau boleh percaya apa yang ingin kau percayai. Dan aku akan percaya apa yang ingin kupercayai." Heechul menyela perkataan Hankyung.

"Dengan kata lain kau percaya pada legenda turun temurun keluargaku?" Hankyung bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu sekarang ini? Apa lagi jika bukan demi kebaikan Kyuhyun?" Heechul menatap nyalang sang suami. Kali ini Hankyung tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya,

"Kau masih waras? Dengar baik-baik! Jika kau berani macam-macam terhadap Hyuna, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Hankyung lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya dari balik dinding dan ia terlihat sangat marah.

Saat Heechul keluar, ia langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh kecewa pada dirinya.

"Tidak, kan? Bukan seperti itu, kan? Semua itu bukan hanya karangan? Eomma, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika semua itu adalah cerita omong kosong saja? Tapi kenapa eomma sendiri malah mempercayai rumor itu? WAE?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, eomma bisa jelaskan itu nak.."

"Karena itu kah eomma tidak memilih Yuri, tapi lebih memilih Hyuna?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Bukan, sayang" ujar Heechul berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun yang terlanjur marah tidak ingin mendengar apapun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan meluapkan segala kemarahannya, ia lalu menendang meja yang ada di dekatnya. Ia kecewa dan terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya, di saat dia sudah membuka hatinya untuk Hyuna, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar hal-hal yang tidak bisa di percaya dan membuatnya terluka.

Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke ruang sembahyang, sesampainya disana ia kemudian memandang meja dupa.

"Kukira di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya ketulusan. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memberikan hatiku pada siapapun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memberikan hatiku pada seseorang." Kyuhyun berujar pelan entah pada siapa.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang menyinarinya. Dan sosok arwah wanita itu muncul di belakangnya.

Sosok arwah yang selama ini selalu membantu Sungmin secara tidak langsung, namun selalu menemui Hyuna dan menerornya.

Arwah itu diam dan memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun masih belum berbalik. Kyuhyun kemudian berkata, "akhirnya anda datang juga."

**TBC**

**Sorry untuk keterlambatan update hehe**

**Buat yang kemaren review, gomawo~ buat yang mau baca cerita ini tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya pun gomawo~ tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak **

**Okay, see you next chap! Anyeong~**


	7. Chapter 7

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 7**

_There is a secret to my love, there is a reason to my silence.._

_Because I'm dangerous, because this is for you .._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_**Flashback**_

_Kyuhyun kecil yang disekap oleh guru lesnya kini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kosong sendirian. Dia memukul-mukul pintu dengan keras dan sambil menangis berteriak memanggil orang tuanya. Karena kelelahan setelah menangis dia pun tertidur, dan saat itulah muncul sosok arwah wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya dan mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya__**.**_

_Saat Kyuhyun demam tinggi setelah penculikan itu, arwah itu juga datang ketika Heechul yang menjaga Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Arwah itu membelai kepala Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terbangun._

_Arwah itu lalu berkata, "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"_

_Kyuhyun kecil hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

"_Saat kau tumbuh dewasa, kau akan menjadi pemilik rumah ini. Dan tugasku adalah melindungi siapapun yang memiliki rumah ini."_

_**Flashback End**_

Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik menghadap arwah itu.

"Rumor itu.. tidak benar, kan?"

"Kenapa menurutmu itu tidak benar?" arwah itu bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau telah menyelamatkan dan melindungiku kapanpun aku dalam bahaya. Kau akan datang menjaga dan melindungiku. Setiap kali aku merasa lelah, kau akan merangkulku dengan hangat. Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Jadi tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan hal semacam itu"

"Manusia hanya percaya apa yang ingin mereka percayai, demikian juga denganmu. Jika kau ingin menjadi pemilik rumah ini, ada harga yang harus kau bayar. Rumah ini bisa menjadi milikmu hanya setelah kau melalui rasa sakit dan pengorbanan. Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan tanpa rasa sakit dan pengorbanan."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati."

"Kau yang memegang kunci persoalan ini. Keputusanmu akan menentukan hasil akhirnya nanti." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu sang arwah kemudian tersenyum dan menghilang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam memikirkan perkataan arwah itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

'_**Halmonie menyetujuinya? Baiklah, ini sungguh merupakan sebuah kabar baik. Jika Jess eomma tahu, ia pasti juga akan senang mendengarnya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu di terminal bis'**_

"Ne, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok, oppa" Sungmin tersenyum lalu segera menutup panggilannya dengan Siwon.

"Apakah Presdir Choi senang kau akan pergi ke Seoul?" tanya nenek yang sedari tadi mendengar Sungmin berbicara dengan Siwon melalui sambungan telpon.

"Ne, halmonie. Dan besok, oppa akan menjemputku di terminal bis. Tapi~ apa halmonie yakin akan baik-baik saja? Apakah halmonie tidak akan menyesal pindah ke Seoul?"

"Halmonie baik-baik saja Min. Semua temanmu sudah pindah ke kota setelah lulus. Tapi kau tertinggal disini bertahun-tahun seperti seekor naga yang tersesat. Terima kasih padamu, karena aku bisa membuka mata dan melihat dunia di Seoul dan bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangan nenek, "Halmonie, ayo kita mencari uang yang banyak di Seoul. Dengan semua uang kita, kita akan hidup di rumah yang bagus, mengendarai mobil bagus, dan naik pesawat dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri! Halmonie bilang ingin pergi ke Hawaii, kan?"

"Nenek kembar membicarakan perjalanannya ke Hawaii selama berhati-hari, hingga aku begitu bosan mendengar hal itu. Aku berpikir aku harus pergi bahkan jika aku harus berhutang untuk itu!"

"Baiklah! Kita akan pergi ke Hawaii, Amerika, Eropa dan ke semua tempat yang ingin halmonie kunjungi nanti kita kunjungi!" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Boleh! Boleh! Dan setelah itu kita tunjukkan pada nenek kembar itu kalau kitalah yang lebih hebat!" Nenek tertawa senang, ia lalu mengajak Sungmin tidur karena besok Sungmin akan naik bis pertama, dan jika mereka terus berbincang mereka akan terjaga sepanjang malam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sekali dan berniat untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya tersebut, namun saat ia membuka selimut ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun masih duduk tertunduk di ruang sembahyang itu dan tidak tidur semalaman. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon memberi tahu Jessica bahwa Sungmin akan ke Seoul. Tentu saja berita itu membuat Jessica senang, dengan alasan lain di balik itu. Siwon juga memberitahu bahwa ia dan Sungmin akan melihat tempat untuk restoran Sungmin saat Sungmin tiba nanti. Jessica yang mendengarnya lalu berterima kasih karena Siwon mau membantunya meyakinkan kemudian pamit pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Apakah ada berita baik hari ini?" tanya Hyuna ketika mereka bertemu di tangga.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa~ Kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku dengan yeojachingumu?"

"Dia belum resmi menjadi yeojachinguku."

"Huh? Jadi ini adalah cerita cinta sepihak?"

"Ya~ jangan keras-keras dongsaeng-ah. Nanti eomma dengar. Aku masih butuh waktu. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus merahasiakan ini dari eomma, arraseo?"

"Ne, ne, arraseo" Siwon lalu naik ke atas setelah mendengar ucapan Hyuna itu.

"Seberapa hebatnya wanita itu sebenarnya hingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Wonnie oppa menaklukannya?" gumam Hyuna heran.

"Hyuna-ya!"

"Ne eomma, chankaman!" Hyuna pun mendekat ke arah suara Jessica yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu hari ini kau harus pergi untuk fitting gaun pengantin, kan?" Jessica segera bertanya saat ia melihat sosok putrinya mendekat.

"Ne, rasanya aneh saat memikirkan aku benar-benar akan pergi untuk fitting gaun itu"

"Jangan gugup. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul . Untuk saat ini kita akan membawa dia di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan kita, dan menunggu kesempatan kita. Pilih gaun yang benar-benar cantik. Itu tidak akan dikenakan olehmu, itu akan dikenakan oleh Sungmin. Dia akan menjadi wanita naas hari itu, setidaknya kita harus memberikan gaun cantik untuk dia kenakan."

Hyuna yang mendengar perkataan ibunya hanya terdiam dengan senyuman sinis yang melekat di wajahnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon membawa Sungmin melihat tempat untuk restorannya. Mereka lalu turun dari mobil dan Siwon kemudian menatap Sungmin. Sungmin lalu tersenyum senang, dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Dia bertambah senang saat melihat tempat itu dari dalam.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ne, oppa" Sungmin menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Apakah tempat ini benar-benar menjadi milikku?" tambahnya.

"Apakah itu menyenangkan?" Siwon bertanya balik.

"Ne, Aku merasa seperti aku dalam mimpi!"

"Awalnya tempat ini memang restoran, jadi mungkin kau hanya perlu memberi sentuhan sedikit."

"Tidak perlu oppa, peralatan dapurnya sudah sempurna. Kita hanya perlu memasang tanda restoran baru dan mengecat ulang dindingnya, maka semua sudah bisa digunakan." Sungmin lalu masuk ke dapur, dan memanggil Siwon dari celah pemesanan yang ada disana.

"Oppa! Kau sungguh hebat!" Sungmin berseru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dan hal itu sontak membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat ini Hyuna sedang berada di butik gaun pengantin dan ia sedang melihat gaun pilihannya saat Kyuhyun datang. Hyuna yang melihat Kyuhyun datang pun segera bertanya pendapat laki-laki itu tentang gaun yang dipegangnya.

"Lupakan saja. Kau tidak akan membutuhkan gaun itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kau tidak akan perlu untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengatakan kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

"Sekarang kau mengerti. Ya, kau benar. Kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan sontak membuat Hyuna terkejut dengan ucapannya. Ia lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya apa alasan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hal itu.

"Bagaimanapun kita tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksamu untuk masuk ke sebuah pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan. Sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi ketika kita menikah hanya karena orangtua kita menginginkan itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tolong jangan lakukan ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau tidak sukai tentangku, aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Pernikahan ini secara keseluruhan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang hal itu. Jadi…setelah hari ini, kau dan aku…bukan apa-apa."

Hyuna mendekat dan memegang lengan Kyuhyun, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kau mungkin membenciku dan dan sulit untuk memahamiku sekarang. Tapi akan datang hari dimana kau akan berterima kasih untuk keputusanku ini." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hyuna.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Apakah kau menerimanya atau tidak, itu tidak mengubah keputusanku. Aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku malam ini juga. Dan segera aku akan membuat pengumuman resmi. Jika ada biaya kerugian baik secara moril dan materi yang ingin kau ajukan. Akan kukabulkan semuanya untukmu, hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kyuhyun pun segera pergi dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Hyuna di belakangnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna lalu pergi ke kantor ibunya dan mengatakan perihal Kyuhyun yang ingin membatalkan pernikahan.

"Mwo? Apakah kau melakukan kesalahan? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun itu berubah pikiran?" tanya Jessica.

"Aniyo eomma, aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Lalu mengapa dia ingin membatalkan pernikahan? Harus ada alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran!" bentak Jessica pada putrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu eomma!" teriak Hyuna frustrasi,

"Apakah Lee Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang salah selama aku pergi? Aku baru kembali beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang berbeda 180 derajat padaku." Hyuna kembali berkata. Jessica yang mendengar perkataan putrinya pun memikirkan hal itu dan tersenyum.

"Langit kini sedang berada di pihak kita, sayang. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat Lee Sungmin kembali" ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum licik.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon melihat kembali cincinnya, dan melirik Sungmin yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini ia bermaksud mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Siwon kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menelpon nenek dan duduk di hadapannya. Dan author lupa memberitahu satu hal, kini mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran^^

Sungmin mengatakan pada nenek tentang tempat yang akan mereka tempati nanti, gadis kelinci itu juga meminta ijin pada nenek untuk mengurus beberapa hal di Seoul jadi ia akan kembali ke Busan beberapa hari lagi dan ia mengatakan bahwa Siwon akan membantunya. Sungmin lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Siwon karena nenek ingin berbicara dengannya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Siwon menutup panggilannya dan memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada Sungmin.

"Halmonie meminta ku untuk menjagamu. Beliau mempercayakanmu padaku."

"Aish! Dasar Halmonie." Sungmin tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Benar. Bagaimana jika aku mengambil kesempatan dan memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik?"

"Oppa, kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku benar memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan malah meminta laki-laki itu untuk mengahabiskan makanannya.

"Sungmin-ah…" Siwon menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berniat mengeluarkan kotak cincinnya dari jas, namun terganggu karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan terkejut saat mendengar berita tentang pernikahan Hyuna yang di batalkan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Jessica di kediaman keluarga Choi. Jessica mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jessica tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Cho Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahan beberapa hari setelah kau pergi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jika memang tidak ada yang terjadi denganmu, Sungmin- "

"Kenapa eomma menyalahkan Sungmin? Ini bukan tanggung jawabnya." Siwon membela Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun menghabiskan jauh lebih banyak waktu dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkannya. Tapi kita setidaknya harus tahu alasan pasti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Hyuna dengan masalah ini?" tanya Siwon

"Hyuna bilang itu lebih baik karena dia juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu terjadi. Ia justru senang dengan masalah ini" jawab Jessica.

Siwon lalu bangkit dan pergi ke kamar Hyuna. Ia lalu terkejut saat melihat Hyuna yang sedang berkemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau tidak melihatnya oppa? Aku sedang berkemas. Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di villa yang ada di Changpyeong untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Hyuna tanpa memandang Siwon dan tetap berkemas.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini selangkah pun!" ujar Siwon sambil menarik tas Hyuna membuat sang pemilik tas itu kesal.

"Ini adalah masalahmu dan kau harus menyelesaikannya! Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri seperti ini!" Siwon membentak Hyuna.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku juga! Aku merasa akan gila! Apakah oppa pikir aku tidak melakukan apapun? Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah melakukan sebanyak yang aku bisa! Air mataku keluar untuk mencegah Kyuhyun. Aku memohon padanya untuk tidak melakukannya, dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku akan memperbaiki masalah yang dia miliki denganku! Tapi dia tetap ingin membatalkannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi!" Hyuna berteriak kesal.

Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar Hyuna tanpa mencoba untuk menenangkan adik tirinya itu. Dan ternyata sudah ada Sungmin yang menunggunya.

" Oppa, Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kediaman Cho..

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah duduk dihadapan ayah dan ibunya, dan ia bermaksud ingin mengatakan perihal pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Hyuna.

"Aku…. aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ku dengan Hyuna." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Heechul terkejut dengan perkataan putranya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Hyuna dan memberitahunya perihal masalah ini. Maafkan aku" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Hankyung menuntut.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang aku tidak aku cintai. Ini bukan keputusan yang mudah. Keinginanku… keputusanku… Aku harap kalian bisa menghormatinya." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ia kemudian pamit dan beranjak pergi, dan Hankyung hanya terdiam melihat putra sulungnya itu.

"Kurasa mereka pasti bertengkar. Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan aku meminta padamu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini." Heechul lalu beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun.

Heechul lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam sambil menatap ke arah langit malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau pikir menikah adalah seperti permainan anak-anak? Kenapa kau begitu lancang mengambil keputusan sendiri dan membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

"Alasan aku melakukannya, bukankah seharusnya eomma lebih tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Jangan gegabah! Aku akan berbicara dengan ayahmu, kata-kata yang baru kau ucapkan tadi kami anggap tidak pernah ada"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan Yuri saja. Tidak peduli apa yang eomma katakan, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Sekarang aku mohon, eomma keluar dari kamarku! Aku sudah lelah." Usir Kyuhyun tanpa mau menatap ibunya tersebut.

Heechul yang panik lalu segera keluar untuk menghubungi Jessica.

"Nyonya Choi, ini aku. Kami baru saja mendengar masalah ini dari Kyuhyun dan kami sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Aku minta maaf, aku menghubungimu karena takut kau salah paham. Kami berencana untuk tetap melaksanakan pernikahan ini seperti dengan rencana semula. Kyuhyun mungkin sedikit kewalahan dengan urusan pekerjaan dan rencana pernikahannya. Jadi kukira dia bertindak tanpa berpikir dan tanpa bermaksud demikian. Bagaimanapun, aku minta maaf untuk membuatmu khawatir tentang hal ini." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"…."

"Baik, detailnya nanti kita bicarakan lagi secara bersama beberapa hari lagi. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kemudian panggilan pun di tutup, dan Heechul hanya menghela nafas lega.

Di lain tempat, Jeesica juga terlihat menutup telponnya.

"Eomma, apa apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Cho?" tanya Hyuna yang sedari tadi berada di dekat ibunya.

"Nyonya Cho mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan hanya karena Kyuhyun yang membatalkannya, ia tidak ingin pernikahan itu dibatalkan, seperti halnya kita. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertindak seperti ini. Tapi Nyonya Cho kemungkinan banyak akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran. Kita menggunakan ini sebagai alasan untuk membawa Sungmin kembali sehingga semua yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang mengubah pikirannya." Hyuna lalu terdiam memikirkan penjelasan ibunya itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin diantar oleh Siwon ke departemen store milik keluarga Cho.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mundur sekarang jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini hanya karena ibuku yang memintamu melakukannya, ini bukanlah tanggung jawabmu Min" ujar Siwon sambil memandang lekat Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu oppa, apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Choi memang masuk akal. Cho Kyuhyun membatalkannya hanya beberapa hari setelah Hyuna-ssi kembali. Lagipula selama ini ibumu telah memperlakukanku dengan baik sekali. Aku akan merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan mengabaikan situasi ini." Sungmin lalu mengelus lengan Siwon, "Oppa jangan khawatir, ne?"

"Setelah selesai bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, segera hubungi aku, mengerti?" Sungmin lalu mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kantor Kyuhyun. Sementara itu di mobil Siwon memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

Sungmin masuk ke kantor Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dihadapan pria itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Namun Sungmin tak tinggal diam, dia lalu segera menghadang jalan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau bilang karena pernikahan ini dari awal merupakan sebuah kesalahan? Aku perlu tahu apa alasan sebenarnya, mengapa kau membatalkan pernikahan ini!" Sungmin bertanya dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun terdiam melirik Sungmin, lalu melirik seseorang dibelakang gadis itu. Sungmin yang heran lalu ikut menoleh, dan dibelakangnya sudah ada Yuri yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan 'Hyuna' tadi.

"Presdir, rapatnya akan segera dimulai." Ujar Yuri setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan keluar, diikuti Yuri yang sebelumnya menatap Sungmin beberapa saat.

"Menurutmu aku akan pergi secepat itu? Kau salah, dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" gumam Sungmin kesal. Ia lalu duduk di kursi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun disana.

Waktu berlalu, dan kini sudah gelas yang kelima yang Sungmin minum.

"AISH! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh itu memang berbakat untuk membuatku marah!" geram Sungmin.

Ia lalu bangkit dan bertanya pada sekertaris Kyuhyun dimana letak ruang rapatnya, dan setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban dari sekertaris itu ia segera bergegas untuk kesana.

Rapat sudah usai, dan anggota rapat yang lain sudah keluar. Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Yuri saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Yuri lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya dengan hati-hati apakah yang dikatakan 'Hyuna' itu benar, perihal pembatalan rencana pernikahan mereka. Yuri bertanya untuk meyakinkan jika ia tidak salah dengar, namun Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Mengapa kau mendadak mencoba membatalkan pernikahan ini?" tanya Yuri lagi.

"Kwon Yuri." Kyuhyun lalu menghadap Yuri, "Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak masuk akal oppa."

"Wae? Shireo? Bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan? Cepat jawab aku!"

"Oppa.."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan hadiah pernikahan entah dari mana pada Hyuna? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Sela Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Yuri.

Yuri tak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan pergi, ia lalu berpapasan dengan Sungmin di pintu ruangan. Yuri kemudian berhenti sebentar menatap Sungmin lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbicara di area outdoor sebuah restoran.

"Aku akan mundur jika kau memberikan alasan yang bisa kuterima. Jadi, aku minta padamu untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti ini!" tuntut Sungmin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak menyukaimu lagi. Sejujurnya, pernikahan kita dari awal adalah sebuah transaksi bisnis bagaimanapun juga. Tapi kau tahu… bahkan jika itu semua bisnis, tetap saja aku merasa dirugikan. Aku melakukan beberapa perhitungan dan aku kehilangan terlalu banyak dalam transaksi ini. Kau seharusnya paling tidak bisa menutupi kekurangan keluargamu. Tapi sejujurnnya, apa kelebihan yang kau miliki? Pikirkan tentang segala sesuatu yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini. Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar? Setiap kali kau membuat onar, tahukah kau betapa lelahnya aku membersihkan semua sisa sepak terjangmu itu! Begitu teringat setelah menikah aku masih harus melakukan hal itu, rasanya aku bisa melihat sebuah lubang hitam di masa depanku."

"A..aku akan melakukan lebih baik. Aku tidak akan menyebabkan masalah lagi untukmu." Sahut Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cho corp. akan menjadi tanggung jawabku ke depannya. Aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu. Aku butuh seorang wanita yang pintar dan layak yang dapat kupercaya. Dan kau masih belum cukup layak. Kau tidak cocok untuk bersanding denganku."

TES

Air mata Sungmin mulai berjatuhan dan itu sanggup membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun melemah.

"Jadi dari dulu hingga sekarang kau hanya menganggapnya main-main? Apakah itu semua tidak ada artinya? Aku masih…"

"Aku akan mengakuinya sekarang. Jujur, tidak ada satu hal pun yang aku sukai tentangmu. Aku memang berpikir untuk hanya memejamkan mata dan melompat ke dalamnya karena aku terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghancurkan masa depanku hanya karenamu, bukan?"

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi tentangnya memang benar, tapi entah mengapa itu semua membuatnya terasa sakit.

"Kau bilang kau akan mundur jika aku memberikan alasan yang bisa kau terima. Alasan yang seperti ini seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup." Kyuhyun lalu segera berjalan pergi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sekalipun demikian.. SEKALIPUN DEMIKIAN, AKU TIDAK BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI …"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan melirik sebentar, lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis sedih. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kini setetes airmata juga jatuh di pipi putihnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hendak duduk disana, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ibunya yang juga duduk disana, ia lalu segera berjalan menjauh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tapi itu semua salah paham. Percayalah." Ujar Heechul cepat.

"Semua kesalahpahaman? Ya! Aku berharap itu semua kesalahpahaman! Aku berharap aku salah tentang semua itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada ibunya.

"Aku sudah bilang itu tidak benar! Mengapa kau tidak percaya pada eomma?"

"Kalau begitu, Yuri saja yang menggantikan Hyuna, bagaimana? Tolong jawab aku, eomma"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Jadi itu tidak mungkin? Tentu saja tidak. Karena itu akan menentang apa yang sudah eomma rencanakan. Tinggalkan Hyuna sendirian eomma! Eomma tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Asalkan keinginan eomma tercapai, Hyuna menjadi seperti apapun eomma sama sekali tidak peduli? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyuna, eomma berencana membawa Yuri yang eomma sukai itu untuk menjadi menantu keluarga ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan pandangan kecewa terhadap Heechul.

Hankyung tiba-tiba masuk, dan mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul segera menoleh dan melihat Hankyung yang mendekat. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi dari sana dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya. Heechul sendiri menghindari pandangan suaminya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun saat Hankyung bertanya dengan marah, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan apa maksudnya semua itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Mengapa kau sangat bodoh? Kenapa kau selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Karena kau seperti inilah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun mencoba membatalkan pernikahannya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Sebelum salah paham ini semakin memburuk, segera bujuk Kyuhyun agar ia mau mengubah pikirannya!" Hankyung berucap dengan nada tinggi setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkanku. Tidak peduli apa yang aku katakan… dia bahkan tidak akan mencoba untuk mendengarkanku." Cicit Heechul pelan. Hankyung masih terlihat marah dan tampak berpikir sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin saat ini sedang mabuk di sebuah kedai. Dia bernyanyi sendirian, dan sesekali ditimpali oleh seorang pria yang ada di meja sebelahnya. Siwon lalu datang kesana dan Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menyapa laki-laki itu.

"Sungmin-ah, mari kita pergi. Kau sangat mabuk." Ajak Siwon.

"Ottokhae Oppa~ Aku merusak segalanya. Dia bilang aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya hik. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dia suka tentangku! Nappeun namja! Apa salahku padanya hik?" Sungmin menangis meluapkan kekecewaannya dan Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu memegang dadanya, "Tapi itu sangat aneh Oppa~ kenapa aku begitu marah? Aku hanya pengganti Hyuna-ssi… aku hanya memainkan peran Hyuna-ssi… kenapa aku…. Nappeun! Nappeun!"

"Hei! Cepat bawa dia keluar, ia sudah minum terlalu banyak." Ujar pria yang ada di meja sebelah.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida. Sungmin-ah kajja" Siwon lalu mencoba mengajak Sungmin, namun Sungmin malah kembali menangis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Setelah mengantar Sungmin kerumah Ryewook, ia lalu mengatakan alasan Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahan pada Jessica.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Terasa aneh, dan pada akhirnya ini semua karena Lee Sungmin bodoh itu" geram Jessica.

"Sekalipun begitu, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan ini pada Sungmin sekarang!" Siwon membela Sungmin.

"Eomma tidak menyalahkan Sungmin. Jujur, dia penyebab banyak masalah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kita akan membuat Cho Kyuhyun berubah pikiran?"

"Hyuna ada disini! Hyuna bisa melakukannya eomma!"

Hyuna yang tadi turun dari atas dan mendengar percakapan itu pun membuka suara,

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan." Hyuna mendekati mereka, "Eomma, Oppa. Kita berhenti sampai disini saja, aku ingin berhenti disini saja. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi. Kyuhyun benar, pernikahan ini semuanya salah dari awal. Sekarang adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk berhenti. Aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Siwon memegang tangan Hyuna, mencoba membujuk namun Hyuna menepis tangan Siwon, "Aku tidak mau meneruskannya lagi! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jika kau terus melakukan hal ini, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa kembali Sungmin." Ucap Jessica.

"Geurae. Kalau begitu bawa dia kembali dan biarkan dia terus menjadi penggantiku. Jika Lee Sungmin bisa mengubah pikiran Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan melakukan pernikahan ini. Tidak, jika Sungmin bersedia, dia saja yang menikah. Dan aku akan mundur dengan senang hati!"

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Jangan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu!" Siwon berujar tidak senang.

"Lalu, menurut oppa menyuruh Sungmin kesini untuk menjadi penggantiku itu masuk akal?! Jika aku harus menikahi seorang pria yang bahkan tidak menyadari tunangannya adalah wanita yang berbeda, maka itu seribu kali lebih baik jika aku hidup sendirian!" sentak Hyuna, setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Jika adikmu yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab, itu tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain meminta bantuan Sungmin, Wonnie-ah" Jessica menjelaskan.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Hyuna"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Kau tidak akan bisa membujuknya, jika ia telah menetapkan pikirannya. Kau pikir eomma suka memanggil Sungmin kembali kesini lagi? Kau juga tahu jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan, itu hanya tinggal hitungan hari sebelum perusahaan kita bangkrut. Atau, haruskah kita membatalkan pernikahan dan menutup perusahaan seperti yang Hyuna katakan? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi." Siwon semakin bingung, karena apa yang dikatakan Jesica memang benar.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memandang langit malam dari halaman rumahnya, ia termenung memikirkan semua permasalahannya hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hankyung di sampingnya

"Aku tahu ini bukanlah keputusan yang mudah, dan aku juga mengerti kenapa kau membuat mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Kau, tidak percaya pada rumor itu bukan?" tanya Hankyung, namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tak membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Sekalipun ibumu seperti itu, tapi mengapa kau malah ikut membuat keputusan bodoh seperti itu? Jika itu karena kau takut kehilangan Hyuna…"

"Tidak seperti itu, appa." Sela Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya… tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Maafkan aku, appa. Tidak peduli apa yang akan appa katakan, aku tetap tidak akan berubah pikiran." Kyuhyun kemudian pamit masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu Hankyung masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, dan ia sepertinya menyadari jika bukan itu alasan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung melihat data orang yang sering melakukan panggilan gelap padanya. Kemudian Butler Jang datang menghadap dan bertanya apakah Hankyung memanggilnya.

Hankyung kemudian menunjuk data itu, "Aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Bukan untuk hal lain, tapi untuk putraku, Kyuhyun! Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin kini tengah berbaring di halaman rumah Ryewook yang sudah diberi alas sambil menikmati matahari pagi.

"Ya~ tumben kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ryewook.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya. Ryewook lalu duduk disamping Sungmin, " Apakah itu karena Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tahu dia memang selalu dingin, tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan? Seolah-olah dia menusukku dengan jarum di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya." Sahut Sungmin kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kesal. Bagaimanapun juga kau bukanlah yang asli. Kau hanyalah pengganti Min-ah."

"Tapi.. tetap saja, bagaimana bisa seseorang berubah seperti itu dalam hitungan hari." Sungmin lalu tertunduk sedih.

"Ya! Apa kau menangis?"

"Aniyo! Ini.. ini karena karena ada sesuatu di mataku yang membuat mataku perih" Sungmin berusaha mengelak pertanyaan Ryewook dan segera masuk ke dalam, menghindari kemungkinan Ryewook bertanya lagi.

"Eoh? Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?" gumam Ryewook heran.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul dan Jessica sedang mengadakan pertemuan di kediaman keluarga Choi. Heechul lalu meminta maaf pada Jessica atas keputusan yang telah diambil secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu bahwa Hyuna masih perlu banyak belajar, tapi ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun" ujar Jessica tajam.

"Kukira kami terlalu menekan Kyuhyun sehingga anak itu merasa ia dipaksa untuk melakukan semuanya sampai saat ini. Setiap orang pasti memiliki keraguan setidaknya sekali sebelum menikah."

"Tapi seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih dewasa lagi dalam berpikir sebelum ia bertindak, karena sepertinya Hyuna sangat terluka oleh semua yang terjadi. Ini bukan pernikahan biasa. Ini adalah pernikahan yang disaksikan oleh seluruh Korea Selatan. Anda tahu betul bahwa untuk wanita, pernikahan ini merupakan salah satu impian mereka."

"Tentu saja, aku yakin. Aku harap anda bisa menenangkan Hyuna dan membantunya untuk mengerti. Saat-saat seperti ini yang Hyuna butuhkan adalah untuk terus kuat membantu Kyuhyun dalam mendapatkan kejelasan pada emosinya." Pinta Heechul pada Jessica.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun terus menolak?" tanya Jessica.

"Pernikahan ini adalah keputusan yang dibuat oleh kita para orang tua, selama anda tidak membatalkan pernikahan, tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa yang kita katakan padanya untuk dilakukan." Jawab Heechul dengan mantap.

Heechul lalu diam dan berkata dalam hati,

'_Pernikahan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua usahaku hingga sekarang berakhir sia-sia.'_

Jessica pun ikut terdiam dan namun matanya menatap sinis Heechul,

'_Kau dan aku menari di sekitar garis tipis yang seharusnya tidak boleh diseberangi. Baik. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kita bisa pergi dan siapa yang menang.' _Batin ibu dari Hyuna tersebut.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Bibi Ahn sedang menanti kedatangan Heechul. Begitu Heechul terlihat memasuki halaman, Bibi Ahn berlari mendekatinya dan meminta Heechul untuk segera masuk karena di dalam sudah ada Nyonya Kim yang tidak lain adalah ibunda dari Heechul.

Di dalam,

Heechul menuangkan air teh untuk ibunya, Ny Kim lalu mempersilahkan ibunya untuk minum terlebih dulu.

"Apakah persiapan pernikahan Kyuhyun berjalan lancar? Sejujurnya, aku berharap Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Yuri, karena Yuri selalu sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sejak dia masih kecil. Dan memiliki jaksa di keluarga akan banyak membantu kita juga.." ujar Ny Kim merujuk pada ayah Yuri yang merupakan seorang jaksa agung.

"Ada apa eomma datang kemari? Tidak biasanya" ujar Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku datang untuk menghadiri ulang tahun bibimu, dan juga untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan melihat Kyuhyun menikah. Aku ingin kau nanti mempertemukanku dengan calon cucu menantuku Chullie-ah" ujar Ny Kim, namun Heechul hanya terdiam tidak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku? Aku neneknya. Aku punya hak untuk menemui calon cucu menantuku."

"Tentu saja eomma, aku akan mempertemukan kalian nanti."

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Apakah suamimu masih bersikap dingin padamu?"

"Eomma, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Heechul pelan.

"Tentu saja aku menanyakan hal itu, karena jika bukan karena kau, suamimu itu tidak akan bisa menikah lagi. Karena kau selalu bersikeras dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Hankyung." Ny Kim berucap sinis.

"Eomma, aku tidak menyesal. Aku menyukai hal tersebut sekarang."

"Kau suka berpegangan pada pria yang hatinya berada di tempat lain? Apakah dia pernah melihatmu dengan kehangatan dan sukacita di matanya? Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa bahkan sedikit kontak mata antara pria dan wanita yang tinggal bersama sangat dibutuhkan, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjalani seluruh hidupnya… dasar pria kejam!"

"Tolong hentikan eomma! Aku baik-baik saja. Pandangan hangat, sentuhan peduli, aku tidak mengharapkan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin berdiri disampingnya seperti bayangannya. Itu semua yang pernah aku harapkan dan itu sudah cukup untukku." Ujar Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung mengajak Sungmin untuk bertemu di tempat dimana abu istri pertamanya di taburkan. Sungmin sangat kagum dengan tempat tersebut yang indah dan juga tenang. Hankyung kemudian berjalan ke depan, lebih mendekat ke sungai. Dia kemudian berkata,

"Sungai ini…adalah tempat dimana wanita yang dulu segalanya bagiku, tertidur untuk selamanya." Jeda sesaat. "Kami menikah dengan seluruh keluarga dan teman yang mendukung kami. Namun, momen kebahagiaan itu sangat singkat. Dia meninggal pada bulan madu kami karena kecelakaan. Setelah dia meninggal, desas-desus aneh mulai menyebar sekitar kematiannya."

Hankyung berbalik menghadap Sungmin, "Itu karena kutukan pada keluarga kami, istri pertama dari anak sulung diambil sebagai korban oleh arwah yang melindungi rumah kami."

"Apa maksud abeonim?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Menurut sejarah keluargaku, telah ada banyak contoh istri pertama putra tertua meninggal karena kecelakaan atau sakit, jadi pencerita datang dengan cerita ini. Dan cerita akan diberitahu dari satu orang ke orang lain, kehilangan bentuk, dan menjadi kisah nyata dalam pikiran orang. Dan rumor itu adalah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian." Jelas Hankyung.

"Apa?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Karena dia takut akan kehilanganmu. Itu sebabnya dia mencoba untuk membatalkan pernikahannya denganmu. Sama seperti aku yang kehilangan cinta pertamaku…dia takut akan kehilanganmu juga… Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kesepian. Setelah dia terluka oleh seseorang yang dia sangat percayai sebagai seorang anak, dia membangun dinding di sekitar dirinya sehingga orang lain tidak bisa mendekat. Dia tidak pernah percaya siapapun. Dia juga tidak membiarkan orang-orang masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Tapi, dia tampak berbeda di dekatmu." Sungmin mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung dan berusaha memahaminya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan menghormati apapun pilihan dan keputusan yang kau buat. Tapi, aku akan menyukainya jika kau menyimpan apa yang aku katakan hari ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ne, abeonim." Hankyung tersenyum pada 'Hyuna', lalu kembali menatap sungai itu lagi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica memberikan surat kepemilikan restoran pada Sungmin. Ia lalu memberitahu jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Nyonya Cho hari ini, dan sepertinya keluarga mereka tidak memiliki niat untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Jessica hanya meminta tolong Sungmin untuk mengubah pikiran Kyuhyun saja. Sungmin lalu mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu pamit pada Jessica untuk kembali ke rumah Ryewook dengan diantar Siwon.

Di mobil,

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mau melakukan semua itu? Aku sudah mengatakan jika itu bukan tanggung jawabmu Min" ujar Siwon tak senang.

"Ibumu sudah memberiku sebuah restoran. Aku tidak bisa hanya pergi begitu saja sekarang, oppa."

"Apakah benar- benar hanya karena itu? Tidak ada alasan lain?" Sungmin terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa dijadikan alasan?"

Mereka lalu tiba dan Sungmin kemudian pamit pergi. Ia lalu turun dari mobil Siwon, sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati bahwa itu hanya karena restoran dan tidak ada alasan lain.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung menemui pria yang selalu melakukan panggilan gelap padanya. Pria itu datang dan masuk ke dalam mobil Hankyung. Pria itu tidak lain adalah Kim Young Min, seseorang yang sudah lama bekerja pada Ny Kim, ibu dari Heechul.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 30 tahun. Aku minta kau untuk mengatakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang kecelakaan mobil yang dialami Yoona 30 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu alasan kenapa kau menghubungiku selama ini?" Tanya Hankyung dingin.

**Flashback**

_Ny Kim terdiam di dalam mobil sambil memandang suatu objek dihadapannya. Ada gurat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di wajahnya._

**Flashback End**

Hankyung lalu memberikan sebuah amplop berisikan uang tunai pada Young Min dan meminta laki-laki itu agar tidak muncul dihadapannya lagi.

"Jika aku pernah melihatmu lagi. Aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti hidup di neraka. Apa kau mengerti?" "ujar Hankyung marah.

"Baik, Tuan." Young Min lalu keluar dari mobil dan memasukkan amplop yang diterimanya tadi ke dalam saku mantelnya. Diluar Butler Jang kembali memperingatkan Young Min untuk tidak mengganggu Tuan Cho lagi, namun Young Min hanya tersenyum menyeringai lalu pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di rumah, Hankyung masih mengingat jelas perkataan Young Min tadi, dan ia termenung sendirian. Heechul kemudian datang dan memberitahu kalau tadi Ny Kim datang. Dia datang tanpa pemberitahuan jadi dia hanya tinggal sebentar dan pergi.

"Apa yang membuat dia kembali?"

"Minggu depan adalah pesta ulang tahun bibiku , dan dia juga ingin melihat Kyuhyun menikah."

Hankyung lalu terdiam. Heechul kemudian mengajak suaminya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi ibunya besok.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu memandang langit malam dan meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam kamarnya. Ia termenung mengingat kenangannya bersama 'Hyuna' selama ini. Ia sedih mengingat semua itu, bahwa dia harus melepaskan 'Hyuna' yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Dan lain tempat, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menangis mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun selama ini.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung, Heechul dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di depan rumah Ny Kim. Heechul lalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk jangan membicarakan dulu tentang pembatalan pernikahan dengan Ny Kim karena ia tidak tahu tentang apapun yang telah terjadi. Hankyung lalu mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam, namun belum sempat mereka memasuki rumah mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang keluar dari dalam rumah Ny Kim. Ia mengenakan apron dan sebelah tangannya membawa sendok sayur , Sungmin lalu menyapa riang tiga orang di hadapannya itu yang masih setia menampilkan wajah terkejut mereka.

**TBC**

**Hai, udah update nih yaaa **

**Mian karena author gabisa update sesering dulu lagi, tapi diusahain seminggu sekali harus ada update yang terbaru hehe**

**Untuk yang udah review , jeongmal gomawo dan mian aku belum bisa balesin review kalian karena waktu yang ga memungkinkan **** nulis ff ini pun harus nyuri-nyuri waktu #hiks**

**Oke, sekian dulu curcol (?) author, wassalamualaikumwarohmatullohiwabarokatuh! **

**Pyong!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 8**

_Is it wrong if I start to miss you? Is it wrong if I long for you?_

_I'm sorry for loving you, I can't let you go_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung, Heechul dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di depan rumah Ny Kim. Heechul lalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk jangan membicarakan dulu tentang pembatalan pernikahan dengan Ny Kim karena ia tidak tahu tentang apapun yang telah terjadi. Hankyung lalu mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam, namun belum sempat mereka memasuki rumah mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sungmin yang keluar dari dalam rumah Ny Kim. Ia mengenakan apron dan sebelah tangannya membawa sendok sayur , Sungmin lalu menyapa riang tiga orang di hadapannya itu yang masih setia menampilkan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Heechul setelah bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Ish, eommonim ini.. Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu? Tentu saja aku datang untuk memperkenalkan diri pada halmonie." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hankyung yang melihatnya pun langsung tersenyum dan mengajak mereka untuk masuk.

Hankyung dan Heechul sudah masuk ke dalam rumah namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sambil menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Ya! Apakah kau akan berdiri disana sepanjang hari?" ejek Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu masuk jika memang kau tidak ingin masuk." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sungmin lalu berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kerutan yang mendadak muncul di dahinya.

Kini Sungmin tengah berada di dapur dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda. Heechul yang sedari tadi terdiam memandangi Sungmin akhirnya mengajak gadis kelinci itu untuk bicara.

" 'Hyuna-ya' apa yang terjadi, mengapa kau bisa sampai ada disini?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Itu.. tadi aku mencari Kyuhyun ke kantornya, namun sekertaris Kim mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Halmonie dengan abeonim dan eomonim. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan dengan datang kesini eomonim?"

"Tidak, itu bagus. Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti." Heechul lalu melihat semua bahan makanan yang hendak di masak oleh Sungmin, "Dan ini, kau akan memasak semuanya?" tanya Heechul heran.

Di ruang keluarga..

Ny Kim terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun mengenai Sungmin. Ia lalu mengatakan bahwa ia meminta 'Hyuna' untuk membuatkan mie buatan tangan. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa Sungmin benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu sontak memalingkan wajah.

"Wae? Apa kau marah bahwa aku menempatkan calon istrimu untuk bekerja?"

"Tidak halmonie, bukan begitu.." Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor? Apakah itu sulit?"

"Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan baik daripada yang kita bayangkan, eomoni.." Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatan halmonie? Aku lihat tubuh halmonie lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di dapur, Sungmin tengah bersemangat membuat pangsit untuk Halmonie. Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya melihat lalu menawarkan bantuan pada Sungmin, namun secara halus ditolak oleh gadis manis itu. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri dan malah mempersilahkan Heechul untuk ikut berbincang dengan yang lain di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukan semua pekerjaan ini? Lebih baik kita lakukan bersama-sama." Ujar Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta pertolongan pangeran kuda putih sebagai penggantimu, Eommonim?" tanya Sungmin dengan aegyo di wajahnya.

Dan ternyata pangeran yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini di dapur membantu Sungmin untuk menggiling adonan, dan ia melakukannya dengan raut wajah kesal dan wajah berlepotan tepung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang di rumah orang lain hah?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain? Halmonie akan sedih jika dia mendengar itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja kalau begitu?!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tetap menggiling adonannya.

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus. Atau, kalau tidak aku selalu ada disini saja seperti kerak nasi yang menempel dibawah panci, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sekalipun kau melakukan hal itu, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi, sudahlah!" Sungmin yang mendengar itu mendelik kesal, lalu dia melihat Kyuhyun yang kepayahan menggiling adonan.

"Lakukan dengan benar! Apakah kau benar-benar lemah, dan menyebut dirimu seorang pria?"

"Ya! Kau… "

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon tiba di rumah dengan lesu. Bahkan ketika Hyuna menyapanya, ia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus beranjak naik ke kamarnya. Hyuna yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Siwon lalu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Oppa! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hyuna kesal, "Kau tidak mau bicara denganku dan kau bahkan tidak mau memandangku?"

"Kau pikir mengapa aku bertingkah seperti ini?" Siwon balik bertanya tanpa menatap Hyuna.

"Apakah karena kau tidak suka aku kembali dan hanya diam saja disini? Apakah kau pikir aku suka saat melihatmu melakukan apapun yang eomma ingin lakukan? Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi…"

Siwon berbalik dan memotong perkataan Hyuna, "Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk marah padamu. Aku hanya merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Memaksamu ke dalam pernikahan ini saat kau tidak ingin melakukannya, dan membuat Sungmin berpura-pura menjadi dirimu... Aku tidak suka semua itu. Tapi karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan.. aku..."

"Oppa…" Hyuna mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Siwon tidak memberikan kesempatan, dan ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat Hyuna ingin menyusul Siwon tiba-tiba bel berbunyi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan ketika ia melihat tamunya melalui intercom ia tertegun karena diluar sana sudah ada Yuri yang menunggunya membuka pintu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Bagaimana rasanya, halmonie? Apakah sesuai dengan seleramu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Ny Kim yang kini tengah mencicipi masakannya.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali. Jika kau membuka sebuah restoran kelak, pasti akan banyak orang yang membelinya. Mienya kenyal dan supnya juga menyegarkan" jawab Ny Kim sambil mengangguk puas.

"Gamsahamnida~" ujar Sungmin senang.

"Coba bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan suruh ia memberimu satu tempat di dalam mall kita." Ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pendapat Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya cuek saja seolah tak mendengar Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan abeonim?" Kyuhyun masih diam saja dan terus makan.

"Halmonie, apakah kau tidak mencium sesuatu yang terbakar?" tanya Sungmin serius.

"Aku tidak yakin. Apakah kau meninggalkan sesuatu di atas kompor?" tanya Ny Kim.

"Hatiku yang terbakar menjadi abu, tak bisakah halmonie mencium baunya?" ujar Sungmin merajuk.

Ny Kim, Hankyung, dan Heechul sontak tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih acuh.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun suka membuatmu kesal, nde?" ujar Ny Kim.

"Halmonie, sebenarnya…" Sungmin yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ny Kim, tertahan karena Kyuhyun mencubit pahanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Memangnya apa yang ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun lalu berkata pada neneknya, "Halmonie, itu karena kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Jika kubiarkan dia berkeliaran di luar, dia pasti akan membuat ulah. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu masalah apalagi yang akan dia timbulkan sehingga… Aaakh!"

Sungmin mencubit paha Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia lalu mendeathglare Sungmin namun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran gadis itu.

Hankyung dan Ny Kim terlihat menahan tawa mereka, sementara Heechul menegur mereka berdua agar tidak menyebabkan keributan di meja makan saat ada halmonie.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yuri dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, dan kini mereka berdua tengah berbicara serius di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau ingin datang kemari?" tanya Hyuna.

"Wae? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak suka aku datang"

"Kukira kau datang kesini bukan untuk membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol denganku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tentang pembatalan pernikahanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Jika pernikahanku batal, bukankah posisi yang aku tinggalkan bisa kau ambil?" sindir Hyuna.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kyuhyun Oppa sudah mengetahui kenapa aku memberikanmu hadiah pernikahan waktu itu. Dan alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu juga sama."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Yuri heran. "Apa Kyuhyun oppa sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Tentang apa? Coba ceritakan padaku semua hal yang kau ketahui" Hyuna berbicara seolah ia tidak mengetahui rahasia apapun.

"Kau tahu tentang rumor yang beredar di media tentang keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Rumor?"

"Rumor mengenai setiap mempelai wanita pertama yang menikah dengan putra sulung keluarga mereka, akan meninggal karena dikorbankan kepada arwah. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana? Sudah jelas ini semua hanyalah omong kosong" ujar Hyuna gugup. Ia lalu meminum tehnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah Kyuhyun oppa yang juga percaya pada rumor itu."

"Kalau begitu…" Hyuna tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Dia mencoba untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini karena dia takut sesuatu mungkin terjadi padamu, Hyuna-ya. Jika ia sampai membatalkan pernikahan ini, itu berarti dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Karena itulah aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hyuna tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam karena menyadari bahwa dugaannya selama ini mengenai Kyuhyun yang mungkin menyukai Sungmin ternyata benar. Ia lalu melirik Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di tangga dan mendengar semua percakapan antara dirinya dan Yuri.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore, dan kini Keluarga Cho dan Sungmin sedang berpamitan pada Ny Kim. Ny Kim meminjamkan mobilnya pada anak dan menantunya, karena menurutnya Kyuhyun akan pergi secara terpisah bersama 'Hyuna'. Ny Kim lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan pulang Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku tidak melihat Young Min ahjussi sedari tadi?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Young Min sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini Chullie-ah. Sesuatu terjadi di keluarganya, sehingga dia harus kembali ke desanya." Jawab Ny Kim. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hankyung menampilkan raut wajah tidak senang saat mendengar jawaban Ny Kim itu. Ia lalu menyudahi pembicaraan itu dengan mengajak istrinya segera pulang dan mereka pun naik ke mobil.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga ikut berpamitan dan Kyuhyun meminta neneknya untuk masuk ke dalam karena mereka akan pergi sekarang juga. Ny Kim pun mengangguk dan tersenyum mengantar kepergian mereka. Tapi kemudian setelah dua mobil itu berlalu, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi raut kekhawatiran. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Segera hubungi aku jika kau menemukan _orang itu_!" Ia lalu menutup panggilannya dan kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam seiring dengan genggamannya pada ponsel yang semakin mengerat.

"Kau mengancamku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan kenapa sekarang kau bersembunyi seperti pengecut Kim Young Min-ssi?!" geram Ny Kim.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan yang sepi, ia lalu keluar dan membuka pintu Sungmin lalu menariknya keluar dari mobil. Sungmin pun keluar dengan bingung.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak punya niat untuk memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu. Aku hanya membiarkannya hari ini karena nenekku ada disana. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan yang akan membuatku berubah pikiran." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini. Dan semua yang kau pikirkan, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Geumanhae!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Bahkan jika bumi terbelah dua, aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu mobil.

"Atas dasar apa? Jika itu untuk alasan lain aku mungkin mengerti, tapi tidak untuk ini! Aku tidak akan mundur!" teriak Sungmin

"Benarkah? Aku sudah menduga. Kau keras kepala. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun lalu masuk mobil dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang berteriak kesal ke arahnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam hari kediaman keluarga Cho,

Hankyung memutar piringan hitam itu lagi. Dia lalu teringat pertemuannya dengan Young Min beberapa waktu lalu..

_**Flashback**_

"_30 tahun yang lalu… Ketika anda pergi berbulan madu, aku mengantar Ny Kim ke villa tepi pantai yang anda tempati. Dia memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian sebentar, jadi aku memarkirkan mobil di dekat villa tersebut dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Setelah beberapa saat, beliau masih belum juga menghubungiku, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk kembali ke tempat dimana aku meninggalkannya, namun setibanya disanaaku justru melihat ada seorang wanita yang tertabrak mobil dan berbaring di tanah. Ny Kim berdiri di samping wanita itu dan terlihat sangat ketakutan."_

"_Apakah kau melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" tanya Hankyung_

"_Aku tidak melihat sendiri kejadian sebelumnya seperti apa. Namun siapapun dapat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari bahwa wanita yang tertabrak mobil itu adalah wanita yang baru anda nikahi…" _

_**Flashback End**_

Hankyung lalu kembali menangis setelah mengingat penjelasan dari Young Min itu. Sementara itu di luar ruangan kerja Hankyung, Heechul hanya diam mematung saat ia melihat Hankyung yang menangis.

"Begitu music itu terdengar, eomma pasti melarang siapapun untuk mendekati appa." Ujar sebuah suara di belakang Heechul. Heechul lalu berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Itu tanda bahwa appamu sedang ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Eomma, kau juga selalu sendirian" Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengan Hyuna?" ujar Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jangan mempersulit Hyuna, dia.."

"Apakah eomma ingin aku berubah sepertimu dan appa?" Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengurungku di dalam dunia yang kau ciptakan untukmu sendiri eomma. Sampai kapanpun eomma tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang eomma inginkan." Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tertegun atas perkataannya tadi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna mencari-cari dasi yang waktu itu ia lihat di lemari Siwon saat oppanya itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia lalu menemukan dasi itu dan teringat saat ia menanyakan tentang siapa yang memberikan dasi itu, dan Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Hyuna lalu terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jessica yang tidak sengaja melewati kamar Siwon.

"Igeo, apakah eomma tahu siapa yang memberikan dasi itu pada oppa?" Hyuna menunjukkan dasi tadi pada Jessica.

"Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun oppamu dari Lee Sungmin" Mata Hyuna lalngsung membesar karena terkejut, dan sepertinya apa yang dia pikirkan memang benar. Pikiran tentang Siwon yang memang menyukai Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon saat ini duduk termenung di depan rumah Ryewook. Sungmin yang baru saja tiba sontak terkejut saat melihat Siwon ada disana.

"Oppa! Kapan kau datang? Di luar dingin. Apakah Ryewook tidak ada di dalam?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Apakah kau baru saja menemui Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Nde. Neneknya baru kembali dari luar negri, jadi kami rumahnya untuk mengunjungi beliau…"

"Lupakan saja." ujar Siwon.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Sulit bagiku untuk melihatmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oppa, apa maksudmu…"

"Sudah lama aku ingin menghentikanmu berperan menggantikan Hyuna, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Oppa…"

Siwon lalu berdiri dan menatap Sungmin lama. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Pada awalnya aku pikir itu hanyalah rasa belas kasihan. Karena kedua tanganmu terasa begitu berbeda dengan tangan Hyuna. Namun entah sejak kapan, setiap kali aku memegang tanganmu, semua ketakutanku menghilang. Dan kupikir, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu disisiku." Siwon kemudian meletakkan kotak cincin itu di tangan Sungmin, "Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Sungmin tampak bingung. Ia lalu menarik tangannya, "Maafkan aku Oppa."

Siwon tertegun.

"Apakah karena Cho Kyuhyun? Mengapa semua orang…"

"Aku tahu! Aku hanya pengganti. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku memulai ini karena pada awalnya aku melakukannya demi uang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Dengan suasana hati yang kacau ini, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, oppa." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sungmin lalu menunduk memberi salam dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di luar, Siwon masih tertegun atas pernyataan Sungmin tadi dan begitu juga Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Siwon menyukainya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kamarnya Siwon masih terdiam mengingat perkataan Sungmin ketika menolaknya tadi. Ia lalu terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Saat ia berbalik, ia langsung menerima tatapan tajam dari Hyuna.

"Kita perlu bicara, oppa!" ujar Hyuna. Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah dasi pada Siwon.

"Eomma mengatakan bahwa Sungmin lah yang memberimu dasi ini. Apakah wanita yang kau sukai itu adalah Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai gadis seperti itu…" Hyuna tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena terkejut oleh tindakan Siwon yang merebut dasi itu dari tangannya.

"Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Sungmin, kan? Apakah cincin yang kau pegang sebelumnya itu juga untuk Sungmin? Kau benar-benar melamarnya? Apa yang kau pikirkan, oppa!?" Hyuna berujar dengan nada tinggi.

"Geumanhae. Aku sudah ditolak olehnya." Ujar Siwon pelan.

"Dia menolakmu? Alasan Sungmin menolakmu… apakah itu… karena Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon hanya terdiam membuat Hyuna menyadari apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon dan menceritakan semuanya pada Jessica.

"Ini menjadi sangat menarik. Kita bisa menggunakan perasaan Sungmin dalam masalah ini, dengan begitu dia akan membuat keputusannya sendiri tanpa perlu kita melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Jessica senang.

"Menggunakan perasaan Lee Sungmin?" gumam Hyuna dengan sinis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya..

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Jessica akan membatalkan pernikahan Hyuna dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa heran karena Jessica tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Jessica kemudian memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahan, yaitu karena rumor yang beredar dari generasi ke generasi di keluarganya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya" ujar Jessica

"Aku mengetahuinya, Nyonya. Aku dengar itu hanyalah cerita yang dibuat-buat, dan aku diberitahu bahwa itu tidak benar." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Ayah Cho Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjaga rahasia ini, lagipula itu tidak masuk akal. Siapa yang akan percaya hal seperti itu? Maka dari itu aku tidak merasa perlu memberitahumu…"

"Kami secara diam-diam sudah menyelidiki, dan sepertinya ada pembicaraan tentang pernikahan dengan beberapa keluarga lainnya sebelum kami. Tapi para wanita dari semua keluarga tersebut mengatakan tidak untuk pernikahan. Kau pikir itu kenapa? Itu kemungkinan besar karena mereka tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawa putri mereka. Dan disini kita benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu.."

"Tapi untuk memutuskan pernikahan karena alasan itu…"

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyuna menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi kau juga bisa pergi dari semua ini. Kau tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Ny Cho hari ini dan membereskan semuanya dan aku melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Kau mengerti?" Ujar Jessica tegas.

Sungmin terdiam, merasa kecewa.

"Sungmin-ah" tegur Jessica.

"Ne, Nyonya. Aku mengerti." Sahut Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin lalu keluar dari kediaman keluarga Choi dan bertemu Siwon di depan.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menemui ibuku?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa.. kau sudah mendengar tentang rumor itu?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Apakah oppa juga percaya itu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Ani"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghentikan pembatalan pernikahannya?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak menghentikannya?" tanya Siwon dingin.

Sungmin terdiam, Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun membuat Sungmin bingung.

Sementara itu di balik pintu, Siwon masih berdiri dan berkata dalam hati,

'_Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Itu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun lagi'_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica menemui Kyuhyun di kantornya. Dia datang karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan sebelum pergi menemui Ny Cho.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya membatalkan pernikahan dengan Hyuna? Katakan padaku kebenarannya. Sekalipun itu demi kebaikan Hyuna"

Kyuhyun lalu menjawab tanpa menatap Jessica, "Aku pikir anda sudah tahu semuanya."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu secara langsung Presdir Cho!" ujar Jessica tegas.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengatakan alasannya seperti yang ada dipikiran Jessica. Jessica kemudian terdiam berpura-pura terkejut. Ia lalu berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jessica kemudian meminta satu hal pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putriku, tidak peduli apapun yang dia katakan, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi." Jessica lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat ini Jessica sedang bertemu dengan Heechul dan berbicara serius. Heechul lalu merasa terkejut karena Jessica berani membatalkan pernikahan anak mereka.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan membatalkan pernikahan ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Terlepas dari bagaimana putus asanya aku, tidak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang bersedia menjual kehidupan anaknya sendiri untuk keselamatannya." Balas Jessica dengan dingin.

"Jadi, apakah kau mengatakan kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini karena tidak ada alasan lain dari rumor yang tidak masuk akal itu?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir Anda lebih tahu apakah itu masuk akal atau tidak. Aku akan memberitahumu dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Kami tidak akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini."

Heechul sedikit tertawa, "Apakah Hyuna juga sependapat denganmu? Mengingat dia datang menemui nenek Kyuhyun dengan kehendaknya sendiri, ini membuktikan…"

"Aku bisa meyakinkan Hyuna. Sekali lagi kuulangi, sampai matipun aku tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan ini" Jessica berdiri memotong perkataan Heechul.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin semua hal akan terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanmu" sahut Heechul dengan nada sinis di dalamnya. Jessica tak berkata apapun lagi, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Cih! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa mencoba untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini?" gumam Heechul sinis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang ruang sembahyang itu. Ia teringat perkataan Jessica tadi.

"_Jika kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putriku, tidak peduli apapun yang dia katakan, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi."_

Kyuhyun juga teringat perkataan arwah itu.

"_Kau yang memegang kunci persoalan ini. Keputusanmu akan menentukan hasilnya nanti."_

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, dan pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya masuk dan berbalik pergi.

Di tempat lain,

Sungmin menatap surat kepemilikan restoran itu. Dia lalu teringat apa yang dikatakan Jessica tadi siang.

"_Mulai sekarang lupakanlah semuanya, jemput nenekmu kemari dan bekerja keras untuk membuat restoran yang sukses."_

Ryewook yang datang dengan wajah lesu langsung duduk dengan lemas di hadapan Sungmin membuat gadis manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungmin kemudian bertanya bagaimana dengan wawancara kerjanya tadi, dan Ryewook menjawab bahwa dia ditolak karena dia tidak bicara Bahasa Inggris, dia ditolak karena dia tidak cantik, dan dia juga ditolak karena keluarganya tidak kaya. Ada terlalu banyak alasan mengapa dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sungmin, dia kemudian memijat kaki Ryewook dan berkata, "Wookie-ah.. maukah kau mengelola restoran bersamaku? Itu adalah tempat kecil jadi aku tidak bisa membayarmu dengan bayaran yang tinggi, tapi setidaknya aku masih sanggup untuk memberimu upah rata-rata. Dan jika bisnis berjalan baik, aku akan memberikan kenaikan upah ditambah dengan bonus yang banyak! Aku pikir itu akan benar-benar menyenangkan jika kita bisa bekerja sama…"

"Jika kau berjanji padaku kau bisa menjamin liburan bulananku dan juga membayar uang lembur, maka aku bersedia" ujar Ryewook cepat.

"Ok!" sahut Sungmin setuju dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sungmin dan Ryewook membagikan selebaran promosi restoran milik Sungmin di jalan depan restoran. Tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa lembar selebaran itu dan jatuh tepat di dekat kaki si Cenayang yang sedang menikmati udara pagi di halaman rumahnya.

Cenayang itu kemudian mengambil dan membacanya.

"Omo! Makanan pencuci mulut gratis? Kalau begitu aku harus mencobanya nanti!" Ia pun kembali melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ia sebut dengan pemanasan di pagi hari -_-

Banyak pengunjung yang datang ke restoran Sungmin di hari pembukaan itu. Dan salah satu pengunjung special yang datang hari itu tentu saja Siwon, dan kedatangannya disambut oleh nenek Sungmin dengan senang hati.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Presdir, apakah anda belum ingin pulang? Hari sudah malam" ujar Yesung.

"Aniyo. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu" sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung lalu pamit undur diri dan setelah Yesung menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi.

Stelah menutup restoran, Sungmin kemudian mengantar Siwon sampai ke mobilnya dan tak lupa ia lalu menitipkan makanan untuk Jessica.

"Oppa, gomawoyo. Dan, mianhaeyo" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Jika kau menyesal, maka aku merasa seperti aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan. Aku akan menunggumu. Di sebuah sudut, aku akan tetap menunggu kedatanganmu disana." Siwon kemudian mengucapkan selamat atas pembukaan restoran, dan dia berharap yang terbaik. Ia lalu pamit pulang dengan tersenyum lebar namun begitu ia berbalik, wajahnya kembali sedih.

Kini Sungmin dan Ryewook tengah menghitung penghasilan mereka hari ini yang cukup banyak. Saat keduanya tengah asyik menghitung tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan Sungmin yang terkejut langsung berdiri membelakangi Yesung sebelum pria itu melihatnya dan ia mengenakan masker yang ada di dekatnya.

"Omo! Yesung-ssi A.. apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Ryewook yang juga ikut berdiri karena terkejut.

"Eoh? Itu.. tadi aku melihat status Kakao Talk milikmu tantang pembukaan restoran ini." Yesung lalu memberikan bunga yang dibawanya pada Ryewook sebagai ucapan selamat atas pembukaan restoran.

"Gamsahamnida~" ujar Ryewook berterima kasih.

"Apakah sedikit lancing, karena aku datang begitu terlambat?" tanya Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ani, aku senang melihatmu." Jawab Ryewook sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengenalkan Sungmin pada Yesung sebagai atasannya. Mereka pun saling memberi salam. Sungmin lalu meminta maaf karena dia mengenakan masker, dan beralasan bahwa ia terkena flu. Sungmin lalu mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan Yesung.

"Maaf aku datang sangat terlambat. Aku mencoba untuk datang lebih awal, tapi presdir perusahaan kami belum juga pulang bekerja" Sungmin menunduk mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Presdir? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryewook seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sungmin.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia hampir tidak makan hari ini dan hanya menatap ke udara sepanjang hari." Jawab Yesung.

"Eoh? Waeyo?" tanya Ryewook lagi.

"Aku pikir karena ia putus dengan tunangannya. Aku dengar segera akan ada pengumuman resmi." Sungmin semakin terlihat sedih. Dia lalu pamit ke dapur dan beralasan ingin menyiapkan makanan.

Di dapur, Sungmin segera melepas maskernya dan bersandar ke dinding, ia lalu duduk di lantai dan kembali menangis tanpa suara. Tak jauh berbeda, Kyuhyun kini ada di depan kediaman Choi, menatap ke arah kamar Hyuna. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia kembali ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Jessica mengawasi Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil miliknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri tadi. Setelah mobil Kyuhyun berlalu, ia keluar dari mobil dan berkata dalam hatinya dengan sinis,

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan memastikan kau dan Lee Sungmin akan segera bertemu satu sama lain."_

Kembali ke restoran Sungmin, kini Ryewook terlihat mengantar Yesung keluar restoran. Ia lalu menitipkan bungkusan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ryewook-ssi… Apakah boleh jika aku datang lagi?" tanya Yesung sedikit tergagap.

"Nde?" Ryewook terkejut.

"Andwaeyo?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi…" Ryewook menggigiti kukunya.

"Aku akan kembali." Ujar Yesung cepat. Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya. Dan Ryewook? Kini gadis itu tengah melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Gadis mungil itu lalu kembali ke dalam restoran dengan riang dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah melamun.

"Min-ah? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ryewook khawatir. Sungmin lalu menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu memberikan makanan pada presdir Cho?" tanya Ryewook penasaran.

"Hanya untuk memperingati peresmian restoran kita, dan juga agar nafsu makannya sedikit membaik" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Maksudku adalah tidak peduli Cho Kyuhyun memiliki nafsu makan atau tidak, mulai sekarang dia itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu lagi sekarang. Apakah kau…."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Yesung-ssi? Baru kutinggal beberapa hari dan perkembangannya sudah sepesat ini?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan babo! Kau melewati kesedihanmu disini seorang diri dan aku tahu semuanya. Jangan menyimpan semuanya di dalam hati, jadi ceritakanlah padaku. Diantara kita, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita katakan satu sama lain. Kau akan membuat dirimu sakit jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu." Ryewook mencoba menasihati Sungmin.

"Jangan bereaksi berlebihan Kim Ryewook-ssi. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti itu." Sungmin menghela nafas lalu beranjak pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi harinya, nenek mendapati suhu tubuh Sungmin yang sangat panas. Nenek lalu mengajak Sungmin ke rumah sakit namun Sungmin menolak, dan mengatakan akan baik-baik saja jika minum obat.

"Tubuhmu itu tidak terbuat dari baja. Mana mungkin obat-obatan cukup?" ujar nenek khawatir.

"Itu hanya karena aku terlalu banyak bekerja beberapa hari ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apakah benar kau akan baik-baik saja?" nenek masih saja khawatir. Sungmin mengangguk dan meminum obatnya.

Sungmin saat ini sedang menyiapkan bahan masakannya sendiri karena nenek dan Ryewook sedang berbelanja di pasar tradisional, beberapa kali ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia lalu segera berdiri saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang masuk yang ternyata adalah Jessica.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. Jessica kemudian memuji Sungmin yang menata restoran dengan baik. Ia juga bertanya bagaimana dengan restorannya, apakah berjalan baik atau tidak. Ia kemudian meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Sungmin mengenai Siwon. Keduanya lalu duduk berhadapan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini tentang putraku, Siwon. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu, bukan? Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan…"

"Jangan khawatir Nyonya." Sungmin menyela. "Aku tahu apa yang akan anda katakan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun yang terjadi."

"Bolehkan aku bertanya, mengapa kau menolak Siwonnie?"

"Itu karena…"

"Apakah mungkin itu karena Cho Kyuhyun? Tebakanku benar, bukan?Tadi malam aku melihat ia datang ke depan rumah kami dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dia melihat ke arah kamar Hyuna untuk waktu yang lama. Dan kemudian pergi… aku menyangka perasaan kalian berdua dalam satu sama lain."

"Ny Choi, aku…"

"Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk menyalahkanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

Jessica tersenyum, "Kau tidak punya apapun untuk disesali. Hanya saja, aku terenyuh saat aku tahu tidak ada cara untuk kalian berdua bisa bersama."

"Anda tidak usah khawatir tentang itu, Nyonya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah melupakan tentang itu semua." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Anda belum makan, bukan? Makanlah dulu sebelum Anda pulang" ujar Sungmin menawarkan.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu" Setelah mendengar jawaban Jessica tadi, Sungmin kemudian bergegas menyiapkan makanan di dapur tanpa menyadari Jessica kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

Di dapur, Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat berusaha menguatkan dirinya agar tidak tumbang. Namun setelah ia mengambil panci, tubuhnya oleng dan ia terjatuh pingsan.

Jessica yang mendengar suara keras pun kemudian menyusul Sungmin ke dapur dan melihat Sungmin sudah tergeletak di lantai. Ia menghampiri Sungmin lalu berusaha membangunkan gadis manis itu namun usahanya tidak juga membuahkan hasil.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sungmin masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sementara itu sosok Jessica yang kini sedang duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan terlihat mengamati Sungmin sambil mengingat kembali penjelasan dokter.

"_Dia sudah terlalu banyak bekerja dan tubuhnya tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Dia perlu istirahat selama beberapa hari."_

Wanita itu juga teringat akan Kyuhyun yang kemarin malam berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dan tercetuslah sebuah ide yang muncul di kepala cantiknya.

Kyuhyun sedang mempelajari sebuah dokumen di kantornya saat ponselnya berdering. Ia lalu mengangkatnya dengan sedikit ragu, namun keraguan itu hilang dan berganti menjadi raut wajah terkejut saat ia mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

Jessica menutup panggilannya dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring dengan tersenyum licik.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek dan Ryewook baru saja pulang dari pasar setelah membeli banyak bahan makanan. Mereka lalu dikejutkan oleh seseorang pelanggan yang sudah duduk menunggu. Dan itu adalah si cenayang. Ryewook lalu segera berlari kea rah dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan mereka dan juga untuk mencari Sungmin.

Si cenayang kemudian bertanya apakah nenek pemilik restoran itu dan nenek menjawab membenarkan. Si cenayang kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pamflet dan menempuh perjalanan jauh untuk tiba disana, dan karena tidak ada siapapun jadi ia hanya duduk dan meminum air putih. Nenek lalu meminta maaf dan bertanya-tanya keberadaan Sungmin.

"Ada suatu energi yang tidak biasa disini." Si cenayang melihat ke sekitar ruangan, lalu membaca mantera sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja. Nenek kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ada sesuatu yang berdiam di tempat ini. Tempat ini bagus, tapi pemiliknya mungkin akan mengalami nasib buruk tidak terduga." Ujar si Cenayang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya nenek.

"Halmonie, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, aku ingin minuman dan makanan yang paling mahal disini baru setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan padamu." Nenek lalu tertawa mengiyakan dan memintanya menunggu sebentar. Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba si Cenayang merasakan sesuatu yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Si cenayang meraba butiran-butiran itu dan mencicipinya. Garam? Dia menoleh pada nenek yang memegang baskom berisi garam. Si cenayang bertanya apa yang dilakukan nenek. Nenek melempar garam lagi dan memaki-maki si cenayang yang nenek kira adalah seorang penipu.

"Apa maksudmu penipu? Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku dengan baik, tapi aku sangat terkenal disini! Aku sudah membaca keberuntungan orang selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Kau orang bodoh tidak berguna! Sepertinya kau tidak akan bertobat sebelum kuhajar!" Nenek terus melempar garam dan memukul si cenayang hingga dia keluar. Nenek lalu berteriak agar si cenayang tidak kembali.

Si cenayang kesal dan merasa dipermalukan. Dia lalu melihat ke arah restoran dan bergumam,

"Tapi, energi disana sangat luar biasa… dan itu nampaknya tidak berasal dari nenek tadi. Itu sangat aneh…"

Nenek masuk kembali ke dapur sambil mengomel tentang cenayang tadi. Ryewook yang baru selesai menghubungi seseorang menghampiri nenek dan memberitahukan kabar buruk, Sungmin masuk rumah sakit.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata, dan melihat bayangan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..?" jeda sesaat "Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun, seolah membenarkan itu memang dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" lirih Sungmin.

"Ibumu memberitahuku. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun lalu pamit dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Sungmin bangkit dan berteriak menghentikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melanjutkan. "Benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku mencoba untuk menghapusmu dari ingatanku… tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sungmin mulai menangis.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar tangisan Sungmin. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap tunangan 'palsunya' itu.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Karena kau aku tertawa, marah, bertengkar dan merasakan sakit hati. Itu semua yang pertama kualami dalam hidupku. Awalnya kukira ketulusan itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosongi. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerahkan hatiku pada siapapun… Tapi untuk pertama kalinya… aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Kutukan di keluargaku… Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?.. Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa itu bukanlah cerita isapan jempol semata dan itu memang merupakan kebenaran?.. Bagaimana caranya meyakinkanmu dan membuatmu berlari meninggalkanku?.. Jika terjadi sesuatuyang tidak diinginkan padamu… aku akan menyesali diriku sendiri untuk pilihan yang kubuat, dan aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan membenci diriku sendiri. Pilihanku untuk putus denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak menyesalinya."

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Tapi… aku tidak akan datang menemuimu lagi."

Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan membuat kemungkinan kita tanpa sengaja bertemu satu sama lain di jalan. Karena, itulah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu untuk melindungimu." Kyuhyun lalu segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menangis. Sungmin menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Di luar, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding rumah sakit. Air matanya tumpah,ia menangis disana dan berusaha meredam suara tangisannya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya.

**TBC**

**Hay~ update di malam minggu~ maklum jomblo daripada melongo mending update ff uri OTP :D**

**Maaf untuk typo, karena ngetiknya buru-buru dan Cuma edit sekali -_-**

**Dan maaf juga untuk alur yang kecepetan, karena author pengennya ff ini Cuma 16 chapter sesuai sama jumlah episode drama aslinya, jadi ceritanya juga di padetin *bahasayangburuk -_-**

**Ada yang galau sama BaekYeon couple? Sama, author juga..**

**Tapi author galaunya beda, author galau gegara lagi-lagi om-om kita *lirikSJ* dilangkahin sama ade-adenya *tepokjidat **

**Yesungdah lah ya, kita sudahi saja cuap-cuap ini~**

**Bye~**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! #ditabok**


	9. Chapter 9

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 9**

_Anywhere in this earth, my love is for you.._

_If I could only be with you, then my love for you, my everything, would be for you.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Kutukan di keluargaku… Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?.. Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa itu bukanlah cerita isapan jempol semata dan itu memang merupakan kebenaran?.. Bagaimana caranya meyakinkanmu dan membuatmu berlari meninggalkanku?.. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan padamu… aku akan menyesali diriku sendiri untuk pilihan yang kubuat, dan aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan membenci diriku sendiri. Pilihanku untuk putus denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak menyesalinya."

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Tapi… aku tidak akan datang menemuimu lagi."

Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan membuat kemungkinan kita tanpa sengaja bertemu satu sama lain di jalan. Karena, itulah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu untuk melindungimu." Kyuhyun lalu segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menangis. Sungmin menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Di luar, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding rumah sakit. Air matanya tumpah,ia menangis disana dan berusaha meredam suara tangisannya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Setelah tangisnya reda, Kyuhyun lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sementara itu Sungmin yang masih menangis tiba-tiba menarik infusnya dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli keadaannya saat ini, tubuhnya memang sakit namun hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

Di loby rumah sakit Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Siwon. Ia tidak berkata apapun dan hanya diam memandang Siwon dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Takdir kalian berdua berakhir di sini. Selamat tinggal, Presdir Cho" ujar Siwon tegas. Kyuhyun tidak membalas perkataan Siwon, dan berlalu begitu saja. Begitu juga Siwon ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang perawatan Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berlari menggunakan tangga darurat, sementara Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang. Sungmin tiba tepat saat Kyuhyun melewatinya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu tangga darurat.

"Kkajima!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan itu, dan Siwon yang mendengarnya pun ikut berbalik.

Sungmin lalu berlari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, air matanya terus mengalir deras. Ia lalu mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

"Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo" Sungmin terus mengucapkan itu sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Ia lalu berbalik dan berteriak, "Apakah kau bodoh! Kenapa masih juga belum mengerti kata-kataku?!"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita itu. Tidak masuk akal Kyuhyun-ah" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Jangan hanya karena aku, kau rela mengorbankan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali menangis. Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ryewook dan nenek tiba di rumah sakit. Ryewook mengatakan kepada nenek jika Sungmin berada di kamar No 137. Namun saat mereka berjalan keluar lift, mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan pandangan yang kosong.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Aigoo! Ada apa dengan anak ini?"ujar nenek dengan panik.

"Min-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ryewook yang juga ikut panik. Mereka terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin namun Sungmin tetap diam mematung.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Sungmin duduk di koridor rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang jauh dari baik-baik saja itu, kini ia sudah kembali ke ruang rawatnya, ia duduk di atas ranjang pasiennya dan kembali termenung. Ia lalu tersadar saat mendengar suara derap langkah Ryewook.

"Halmonie, eodiseo?" tanya Sungmin

"Sudah pulang, baru saja aku mengantarnya ke bawah"

"Gomawoyo" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryewook.

Hening beberapa saat..

"Min-ah... jangan lakukan hal itu." Sungmin menoleh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryewook.

"Menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lakukan itu. Kuharap kau jangan pernah menyukainya. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang ini. Selain menangis seperti sekarang ini, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Saat kau sedang berdua bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh menyukainya. Wajahnya yang tampan, kaya, dan juga otaknya yang cerdas. Aneh jika kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi ingat, kau bukanlah Choi Hyuna. Lee Sungmin tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Ryewook berujar dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Hanya karena aku miskin, tidak cantik, dan tidak pintar? Begitu maksudmu?" ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Bodoh, aku hanya khawatir kau akan semakin sakit hati. Menurutmu kau bisa terus merahasiakannya? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sampai mengetahuinya kelak? Jika Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia benci padamu dan memintamu menjauhinya. Bagaimana denganmu nantinya Min? aku tidak yakin kau akan baik-baik saja jika sampai terjadi hal seperti itu." Mata Ryewook pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Wookie-ah, sekalipun demikian, aku ingin bisa memiliki Cho Kyuhyun. Benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Jika boleh, aku ingin terus berada di sisinya seumur hidupku." Ujar Sungmin dengan pilu. Ia menangis terisak. Ryewook yang melihatnya pun ikut menangis sedih mendengar isi hati sahabatnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul sedang merapikan rambutnya saat mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya yang terdengar sangat buru-buru. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut ketika mendengar kabar dari Bibi Ahn –yang tadi mengetuk pintu- bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah mengamuk di ruang sembahyang. Setelah mendengar hal itu ia lalu segera bergegas menuju ruang sembahyang.

Di ruang sembahyang, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang melempar semua barang-barang di ruangan itu sambil berteriak kesal. Dari belakang Heechul datang dan berusaha menahannya yang ingin kembali memecahkan barang-barang antik di ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan begini! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, nak?" tanya Heechul berusaha menenangkan putra sulungnya itu.

Hankyung yang tadi mendengar kegaduhan di ruangan ini pun segera datang dan terkejut melihat keadaan ruang sembahyang yang sudah sangat berantakan akibat ulah putranya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Hankyung. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara ayahnya langsung berbalik dan balas berteriak meluapkan kemarahannya, "Jangan pedulikan aku appa! Rasanya aku hampir gila dengan keadaan ini!"

"Dasar anak tidak berguna!" Hankyung yang geram langsung menampar Kyuhyun, Heechul pun terkejut dan berusaha melerai.

"Anak tidak berguna! Hatimu sendiri saja tidak sanggup kau benahi. Kau masih mengharapkan hati orang lain heh? Jika kau tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi ketakutanmu, maka lepaskan saja semuanya!" Bentak Hankyung. Ia lalu pergi, namun sebelum pergi ia memarahi istrinya yang tidak mengikutinya. Heechul tampak tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian namun ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti keinginan suaminya. Dan Kyuhyun, kini hanya bisa terdiam menahan kesedihannya,

Sementara di kediaman Choi, Siwon meminta penjelasan pada Jessica yang menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sungmin yang sedang sakit.

"Kenapa eomma menghubungi Cho Kyuhyun? Apa maksud eomma melakukan hal itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu perkataanmu itu? Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang dicintainya." Jawab Jessica dengan santai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa eomma harus bertindak sampai sejauh itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" nada bicara Siwon semakin meninggi. Hyuna yang mendengar omelan Siwon tehadap ibunya pun ikut campur. "Cukup, Oppa! Apa kesalahan eomma? Kenapa kau marah-marah pada eomma?"

"Jika kau tidak tahu apapun, jangan ikut campur!"

"Tidak tahu apa? Sekarang ini kau marah-marah pada eomma hanya karena Lee Sungmin? Hanya karena seorang Lee Sungmin, Oppa tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terhadap eomma!" ujar Hyuna kesal.

Siwon yang mendengar pembelaan Hyuna terhadap Jessica pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti karena suara Jessica.

"Sekarang kau juga sudah tahu, kan Wonnie? Seperti apa hati Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu, eomma melakukan semua ini agar aku menyerah?"

"Tidak peduli alasannya apa, tapi semoga saja hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertengkar karena Lee Sungmin."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti cara berpikirmu. Menurutku kau melakukan ini semua, karena ada alasan lain." Ujar Siwon tajam. Jessica langsung berbalik dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia pura-pura terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon "Apa maksudmu dengan alasan lain?"

"Jika itu hanya demi aku agar bisa melupakannya, eomma sama sekali tidak perlu bertindak seperti ini. Masih banyak lagi cara lainnya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, terhadap Sungmin aku—"

"Merasa kasihan? Baik, anggap saja begitu!" ujar Siwon tajam, lalu ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Siwon merasa ada yang tidak beres yang di sembunyikan oleh Jessica dan Hyuna. Ia pun memutuskan menghubungi seseorang untuk menyelidikinya.

"Direktur Jung, ini aku. Ada satu hal yang butuh kau selidiki secara diam-diam."

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi ini di depan kediaman keluarga Choi, terlihat seorang gadis manis dengan wajah pucat yang tampak ragu untuk memencet bel di hadapannya. Gadis manis yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin itu bermaksud ingin menemui Jessica. Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia lalu memencet bel di hadapannya. Di dalam, Jessica yang tidak sengaja melewati interkom rumahnya pun terkejut saat melihat wajah pucat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bertamu saat waktu masih sepagi ini. Ia pun menyeringai tipis sebelum membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?" tanya Jessica sambil menuang teh pada cangkir Sungmin.

"Sudah lebih baik Nyonya" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Di rumah sedang tidak ada orang. Bicaralah dengan tenang." Ujar Jessica, namun melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam saja ia pun kembali bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sungmin-ah?"

"Saya datang ingin melakukan transaksi dengan Anda. Nyonya, saya jamin Anda tidak akan menderita kerugian apapun. Tolong setelah mendengar kata-kataku, terimalah usulku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Coba katakan dengan lebih jelas lagi!"

"Aku ingin menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin tegas.

"Mwo?" Jessica benar-benar terkejut atas perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menjadi pengantin wanitanya. Sekalipun hanya satu hari dan aku harus mati setelahnya." Ujar Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin pun keluar dari kediaman Choi dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah memegang ponsel saat ia menjadi Hyuna palsu. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali dan kemudian mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan ponsel itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Sungmin lalu mengingat percakapannya bersama Jessica tadi.

_**Flashback**_

_Jessica berpura-pura tidak setuju dengan ide Sungmin, namun gadis kelinci itu tetap berusaha bernegosiasi._

"_Nyonya, bukankah Anda juga berharap jika pernikahan ini akan tetap dilangsungkan? Ini tidak ada ruginya sama sekali bagi Anda." Ujar Sungmin ngotot._

"_Kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu. Apa itu yang disebut tidak rugi?"_

"_Sekalipun aku sampai kehilangan nyawaku, aku juga tidak peduli."_

"_Aku sudah tahu akan terjadi hal yang akan membahayakanmu, dan mana mungkin aku meyetujuinya? Aku tidak sanggup. Anggap aku tidak mendengar apa yang barusan kau katakan. Pulanglah!" Jessica lalu berdiri hendak pergi, namun tertahan karena tiba-tiba Sungmin manahan tangannya. _

"_Aku mohon Nyonya! Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Izinkan aku berada di sisinya, Nyonya" ujar Sungmin memohon._

"_Tahukah kau betapa berbahayanya hal ini? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau yakin tidak akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Jessica memastikan._

_Sungmin mengangguk, "Tapi, jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada diriku, izinkan aku untuk terus berada di sisi Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong berikan aku sebuah kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Izinkan aku untuk tidak menjadi Choi Hyuna, tapi sebagai Lee Sungmin dan terus berada di sisi Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Menurutmu Cho Kyuhyun bisa menerima kenyataan itu?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin membohonginya lagi. Sekalipun aku mungkin akan kehilangan Kyuhyun, aku tetap ingin menjelaskan kebenaran ini padanya. Bisakah Anda membantuku mewujudkannya?"_

_**Flashback End**_

Jessica tersenyum tipis saat ia juga mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Tanpa harus kita suruh pun, dia bersedia mengorbankan dirinya. Benar-benar seorang anak yang berhati mulia." Jessica tersenyum licik dan tertawa puas.

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi cinta? Benar-benar membuat orang merasa iri." Sinis Hyuna yang tadi mendengar semua percakapan Sungmin dengan ibunya di balik dinding.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun melangkah tenang menuju mobilnya yang terletak di parkiran kantor miliknya, ia lalu masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Saat hendak menghidupkan mobilnya, ia melihat 'Hyuna' yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mobil. 'Hyuna' lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab telponnya.

"Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau bepergian seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja ini masih ada apa-apanya. Kedua kakiku lemas dan badanku terasa lemah. Jadi sekalipun kau menyuruhku keluar dari mobil sekarang, aku juga tidak sanggup melakukannya." Ujar 'Hyuna' alias Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun luluh dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya yang tentu saja disambut riang oleh gadis itu -_-

Sepanjang perjalanan,Sungmin asyik menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sendirian. Kyuhyun yang merasa heran lalu bertanya, "Wae? Kau baru pertama kali melihat wajahku sedekat ini?"

Sungmin mendesah dan kembali bersandar di kursinya. "Akhirnya sekarang terasa lebih baik. Aku sakit karena mengingat perkataanmu yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi! Sepertinya aku terjangkit penyakit rindu. Kau harus tanggung-jawab Kyu!"

"Jangan sia-siakan usahamu di sini. Pergilah ke tempat lain, cari orang yang bisa bertanggung-jawab atas dirimu!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku jadi begini gara-gara kau, bodoh. Sudah pasti kau yang harus bertanggung-jawab. Kenapa mau melimpahkan tanggung-jawabmu pada orang lain? Aku ingin menjadi pengantin seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun lalu menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau sepertinya ingin benar-benar mati heh?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ne. Sekalipun aku akan mati setelah menjadi mempelaimu walaupun sehari, aku tetap ingin mendampingimu Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun langsung menepikan mobilnya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk diam.

"Jika kau teruskan bicaramu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tentu tidak terima begitu saja perkataan Kyuhyun, ia turun dan berlari ke tengah jalan. Ia hampir saja tertabrak jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menariknya ke pinggir jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mencari mati!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku hidup atau mati, apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau yang meninggalkanku lebih dulu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"YA! 'CHOI HYUNA'!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dasar pengecut! Atas dasar apa kau begitu yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada diriku? Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya masa depan cerah yang telah ditentukan. Kenapa harus demi masa depan yang belum tiba, kita harus melewatkan saat ini? Tidak peduli sekuat apapun lawan kita nanti, sekalipun harus hancur lebur, tidakkah kau memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapinya? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Asalkan bisa bersama denganmu.. Kau memiliki keyakinan jika kau tidak akan menyesal? Melepaskanku, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal seumur hidupmu? Yang paling kutakuti adalah tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin karena melepaskanmu, aku harus menyesalinya seumur hidupku." Setelah mengucapkan hal yang ada di pikirannya selama ini, Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, air matanya perlahan-lahan membasahi wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ia terlihat memikirkan semua perkataan Sungmin tadi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yesung saat ini tengah makan siang di restoran Sungmin dengan ditemani oleh Ryewook. Setelah lama mereka terdiam,akhirnya Ryewook memilih mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di benaknya mengenai putusnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Yesung-ssi, itu.. kenapa.. Presdir Cho.. mau membatalkan pernikahannya?" tanya Ryewook sedikit ragu.

Yesung yang tadinya antusias mendengar suara Ryewook langsung lesu saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir gadis yang diam-diam disukainya ini. Ia tadi sempat berpikir bahwa Ryewook akan bertanya tentang sesuatu hal mengenai dirinya-_-

"Sebenarnya, itu... rahasia. Tapi karena itu kau, kau boleh mengetahuinya tapi tidak untuk menyebarkannya. Ini adalah rahasia dari rahasia." Ujar Yesung sambil menatap Ryewook. Ia pun memandang sekelilingnya, takut ada yang mendengar lalu berbisik ke telinga Ryewook.

"Omo! Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Ryewook terkejut.

"Benar tidaknya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Mau percaya atau tidak, itu hanyalah sebuah rumor." Ujar Yesung tenang.

"Tapi jika dia sampai membatalkan pernikahannya, berarti semua ini bukanlah isapan jempol belaka." Sahut Ryewook. Yesung tidak menjawab dan terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan hal itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ny Kim sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Cho, ia lalu berkata pada Heechul bahwa di acara reuni hari ini, ia mendengar hal yang aneh. Heechul lalu bertanya hal apa itu?

"Aku dengar berita jika Kyuhyunie ingin membatalkan pernikahannya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Heechul hanya menunduk diam, Ny Kim yang melihat reaksi anaknya langsung melanjutkan "Ternyata benar. Kenapa dibatalkan?"

Heechul hanya mendesah dan menatap ibunya. Dan akhirnya mengalirlah cerita awal mula mengapa Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan pernikahannya.

Heechul dan bibi Ahn mengantar Ny Kim menuju mobilnya, mereka lalu berpapasan dengan Hankyung dan butler Jang yang baru saja pulang. Hankyung menyapa mertuanya itu namun Ny Kim menampakkan raut wajah tak sukanya pada menantunya ini. Ia memandang tajam Hankyung dan berbalik meminta Heechul agar tidak usah mengantarnya ke mobil. Ia pun pergi, di susul bibi Ahn dan butler Jang.

"Beliau sudah mendengar berita tentang Kyuhyun yang berniat membatalkan pernikahan." Ujar Heechul seolah menjawab raut wajah Hankyung yang seolah bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi dengan Ny Kim.

"Sudah kau ceritakan semuanya pada beliau?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"Harus bagaimana lagi? Beliau toh sudah tahu. Tidak bisa kita tutupi lagi bukan?" Heechul lalu kembali ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Hankyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin baru saja pulang ke restoran dan melihat Siwon sedang menunggunya di dalam restoran. Siwon yang melihat Sungmin datang langsung tersenyum senang namun raut wajahnya tetap terlihat khawatir.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, oppa" Ujar Sungmin berusaha tersenyum.

"Ibuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, kan?" Sungmin hanya diam saja, Siwon lalu melanjutkan "Sekalipun ibuku mengatakan sesuatu mengenai kita yang membuatmu sedih..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang membuat hati Ibumu sedih, oppa?" potong Sungmin

Ia lalu melanjutkan "Aku selalu merasa bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan kalian. Aku tidak ingin hanya karenamu aku melakukan hal yang mengecewakan kalian, oppa."

"Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa membuatmu berdiam di sisiku. Tapi antara kau dan Cho Kyuhyun, itu tidak mungkin. Percintaan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Memaksa seseorang yang tidak mungkin berdiam di sisimu bersamamu, hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita Min-ah."

"Aku juga tahu. Aku juga tahu jelas, jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku permisi dulu. Kau istirahatlah!" ujar Siwon, ia pergi dengan wajahnya yang sedih dan perasaannya yang terluka.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Paginya, Sungmin bertemu dengan Heechul, dan wanita paruh baya itu meminta maaf karena sengaja membuatnya sudah datang ke kediaman Cho.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun juga menjadi biang keributan di rumah ini. Ia sampai berani melakukan hal-hal yang menghebohkan. Kyuhyun sekarang ini tidak sanggup menata hatinya. Alasanku ingin bertemu denganmu adalah ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyuna-ya. Ibumu mengatakan tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini, apa kau juga sependapat?" tanya Heechul.

"Eomonim, aku tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi bagaimana jika keluargamu tetap tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?"

"Sekalipun begitu, pendirianku tidak akan berubah."

"Mendengar kau berkata begitu, hatiku terasa sedikit lega. Jika begitu, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Untuk sementara ini sebaiknya kita mengamati secara diam-diam dulu hingga Kyuhyun berubah pikiran." Sahut Sungmin mantap.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hankyung kini sedang menemui Ny Kim yang masih heran mengapa menantunya ini langsung datang mencarinya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Ujar Ny Kim memulai pembicaraan.

"Kabarnya orang yang bernama Kim Young Min itu telah bekerja pada Anda lebih dari 30 tahun." Ujar Hankyung datar.

Ny Kim langsung berbalik mendengar ucapan Hankyung "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang orang itu?"

"Apakah kau tahu, dia juga sangat mengetahui tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi 30 tahun yang lalu eomoni?" ujar Hankyung tenang namun tidak dengan Ny Kim yang terperanjat mendengarnya..

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kantor, Kyuhyun sedang berpikir dan mengingat perkataan Sungmin kemarin.

"_Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya masa depan cerah yang telah ditentukan. Kenapa harus demi masa depan yang belum tiba, kita harus melewatkan saat ini? Tidak peduli sekuat apapun lawan kita nanti, sekalipun harus hancur lebur, tidakkah kau memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapinya? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Asalkan bisa bersama denganmu.. Kau memiliki keyakinan jika kau tidak akan menyesal? Melepaskanku, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal seumur hidupmu?"_

Kyuhyun pun sepertinya sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia lalu beranjak pergi suatu tempat.

Dan ternyata tempat itu adalah kediaman keluarga Choi. Dan ia bermaksud untuk menemui Jessica.

"Pernikahan sudah dibatalkan. Dan kau masih mengatakan ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Presdir Cho?" sindir Jessica dengan angkuh.

"Aku ingin memulai awal yang baru dengan 'Hyuna' " sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Hari itu tujuanku menghubungimu dari rumah sakit, agar kalian berdua mempunyai kesempatan untuk saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bukan karena ada maksud lain. Kau pasti salah paham, makanya kau begini."

"Restuilah kami. Saya datang untuk meminta izin Anda, eomoni" Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin Hyuna kehilangan nyawanya?" tanya Jessica berpura-pura marah.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tampak sedih namun demi hidup bersama 'Hyuna', ia pun memilih berlutut untuk memohon. Jessica lalu pergi, namun ia kembali dengan membawa kalung pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Bawa pergi kalung ini! Karena merasa terbebani, kami berniat mengembalikannya padamu. Dengan begitu, kita berdua sudah jelas. Akhiri saja semuanya sampai di sini." Ujar Jessica.

"Eomoni..." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memohon.

"Jika kau lebih mencintai putriku, sudah tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti sekarang ini. Dulu bersikeras membatalkan pernikahan, lalu sekarang seperti ini. Apakah menurutmu itu masuk akal?" Jessica berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Jeosonghamnida." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ani, tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Malah seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih. Jika bukan kau yang bersikeras membatalkan pernikahan, pernikahan ini akan terjadi tanpa kami tahu kebenarannya."

"Aku mencintainya. Begitu mencintainya sehingga aku ingin memilikinya kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Sudah terlambat. Berhubung aku sudah tahu kenapa kalian memilih mengikat tali pernikahan dengan kami dibandingkan dengan keluarga hebat lainnya... Menurutmu aku masih akan menyetujui pernikahan ini? Cinta? Yang jauh lebih penting dari cinta adalah keselamatan putriku. Yang ingin kupertahankan adalah nyawa Hyuna, bukan cinta." Jessica pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut. Sementara itu dari lantai dua, Hyuna melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak sukanya tanpa Kyuhyun sadari.

Di kamar, Jessica menghubungi Sungmin dan memberitahukan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk memulai hidup yang baru dengan Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang tentu terkejut melihatnya, ia kemudian mendekat.

"Datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, ada apa hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah luar pun berbalik dan tersenyum, "Bukankah kau juga datang ke rumahku begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Sungmin yang melihatnya pun lalu menggodanya, "Waaah , aku dengar jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat sampai bersedia berlutut. Ish, saat-saat penting seperti itu aku malah tidak berada di rumah. Adegan yang begitu penting terlewatkan olehku. Saat itu pasti rasanya senang sekali." Sungmin tersenyum lucu menampakan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampannya.

Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bertanya ada apa dengannya. Sungmin lalu menjawab bahwa ia berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun mau menerima hatinya.

"Sekalipun begitu, kau tidak bisa asal memelukku seperti ini! Terlebih lagi, ini adalah kantorku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu melepas pelukannya dan melayangkan protes atas perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

"Dulu kau masih berpura-pura polos. Jika dilihat sekarang, kau pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Karena siapa lagi aku menjadi begini?" Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mungkin karena aku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Ne~, karena itu kau harus bertanggung-jawab, Kyunie~" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan 'Hyuna' untuknya pun tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk kembali gadis itu.

"Tujuanku mencari ibumu adalah agar aku bisa bertanggung-jawab terhadapmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung dan rambut halus Sungmin sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya membuat laki-laki dihadapannya itu gemas dan mengecup kilat bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita perbincangkan dengan jelas tanggung-jawab seperti apa yang kau maksud itu, Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu…

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin hendak pulang ke restorannya setelah ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi, ia tersenyum senang di atas eskalator mall. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat ia melihat Sunkyu yang berada di eskalator sebelah. Ia berteriak dan menarik bibi itu namun terlepas. Sunkyu terus berlari, Yuri yang kebetulan lewat pun melihat mereka yang berkejaran.

Sungmin berusaha mengejar Sunkyu namun ada beberapa karyawan Kyuhyun yang di atas eskalator. Ia pun berhenti sejenak, saat karyawan tadi sudah jauh, ia pun berlari menyusul Sunkyu, namun ia kembali bertemu dengan karyawan lainnya lagi.

Sunkyu yang berhenti sejenak karena sudah lelah berlari tiba-tiba terkejut karena ada seseorang yang menariknya untuk bersembunyi. Sungmin melanjutkan mencari Sunkyu namun ia kehilangan jejaknya. Saat berbalik ia malah bertemu dengan Yuri dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Yuri-ah" sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau datang mencari Kyuhyun Oppa?" tanya Yuri. Sungmin pun mengangguk ,membenarkan.

"Kudengar keluargamu menentang pernikahan ini. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa kau ingin putus dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?" tanya Yuri dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ani, aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun oppamu itu" jawab Sungmin yakin.

"Karena perusahaan keluargamu?"

"Bukan, aku tulus melakukan pernikahan ini karena Kyuhyun. Aku ada keperluan, sampai ketemu nanti nde!" Sungmin lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kau tidak takut?" Yuri kembali bertanya sehingga Sungmin urung melangkah, ia lalu kembali berbalik menatap Yuri.

"Jika kau sampai menikah dengan Oppa, kemungkinan akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Sekalipun demikian.."

"Yang benar-benar kutakutkan adalah, melepaskan Kyuhyun dan menyesalinya seumur hidupku. Walaupun dulu, karenamu aku pernah sakit hati, tapi itu bukan karena kau benci padaku, tapi karena kau terlalu menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku pergi dulu" Ujar Sungmin, ia berbalik hendak pergi. Ia melihat ke arah Sunkyu tadi pergi dan menyesal kehilangan jejak bibi yang telah menipunya itu.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Yuri lalu pergi ke deretan pakaian yang di gantung. Ia menyuruh seseorang keluar, dan orang itu adalah Sunkyu yang bersembunyi di balik deretan pakaian.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku tetap harus berterima kasih padamu." Ujar Sunkyu.

"Jika kau ingin berterima kasih padaku, kuberi kau kesempatan untuk membalas budi. Mari kita berbincang-bincang!" ujar Yuri tajam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Direktur Jung melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya kepada Siwon, di ruangan pribadi atasannya itu.

"Setelah meneliti rekaman CCTV dari sebuah minimart di pinggir kota, Nyonya Besar -Jessica- memang benar pernah mengunjungi tempat itu 3-4 kali. Ini adalah salinan dari rekaman CCTV itu, silakan diteliti."

Siwon mengambil rekaman CCTV itu dan bertanya bagaimana dengan apartemen.

"Di apartemen tidak ditemukan adanya jejak jika Nona Hyuna pernah tinggal di sana. Di apartemen itu juga tidak terdapat nama Nyonya Besar ataupun Nona Hyuna yang pernah menandatangani kontrak sewa."

"Sudah kau selidiki dengan seksama?"

"Ne, Presdir Choi" jawab direktur Jung yakin.

"Tidak hanya hal ini, termasuk hal-hal yang mungkin akan kuminta kau lakukan nanti, tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh ibuku. Kuharap kau ingat selalu akan ini."

"Ne, algeseumnida." Sahut Direktur Jung sedikit ragu.

Dan alasan kenapa Direktur Jung tadi ragu yaitu karena ternyata ia telah berkomplot dengan Jessica, ia melaporkan semua hasil penyelidikan yang di minta Siwon kepada Jessica. Ia melakukannya sesuai dengan instruksi Jessica sebelumnya.

"Ke depannya segala tugas yang dibebankan oleh putraku padamu, harus kau laporkan semuanya padaku."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Kau hanya perlu tahu jika masalah ini, semuanya adalah demi kelangsungan perusahaan ini"

"Baik, Nyonya. Saya undur diri dulu"

Kediaman Choi..

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Hyuna, dan lampunya padam menandakan bahwa gadis itu tidak berada di kamarnya . Siwon hendak pergi namun ia mendengar getaran sebuah ponsel. Ia masuk dan menyalakan lampunya, ia mengambil ponsel Hyuna di atas meja namun bukan ponsel itu yang bergetar. Bunyi getarannya terdengar dari dalam laci meja, Siwon membuka laci meja dan mendapati sebuah ponsel yang menyala setelah sebelumnya getaran itu menghilang.

Siwon lalu mengecek panggilan keluar dan mendapati hampir semua panggilan keluar untuk Jessica. Panggilan pertama saat Hyuna melarikan diri pada saat pelantikan Kyuhyun sebagai CEO.

"Tanggal ini.. bukanhkah ini adalah hari pelantikan Cho Kyuhyun... hari di mana Hyuna menghilang. Ada apa dengan ini semua?" gumam Siwon.

Ia lalu mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi selama Hyuna melarikan diri yang berhubungan dengan kecurigaannya.

Ia lalu mendatangi apartemen yang di sewa Hyuna. Dan mengingat perkataan direktur Jung yang berbohong kepadanya bahwa Hyuna tidak pernah menyewa apartemen di sini.

Siwon kemudian terpukul menyadari kebohongan yang di sembunyikan oleh keluarganya bahkan bawahannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang sembayang, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat perkataannya dengan Sungmin tadi di kantor.

_**Flashback **_

_Mereka berdua kini tengah berbicara serius di atap kantor. Mereka ternyata memutuskan untuk menikah diam-diam tanpa memberitahu orang tua mereka._

"_Hati yang tidak akan berubah seratus hingga seribu tahun jauh lebih penting. Jika aku... Sekalipun tanpa cincin berlian dan gaun pengantin, dan hanya memakai mahkota dari karangan bunga liar dan cincin dari rumput... Selama angin masih bertiup, dan daun yang bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin... ditambah sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah di antara dedaunan, itu merupakan tanda jika Tuhan memberkati kita, Itu sudah cukup sempurna dan cukup berarti untukku." Ujar Sungmin senang._

_**Flashback end**_

"Kau mengatakan jika kau adalah pelindung pemilik rumah ini, bukan? Kau bertanggung-jawab menjaga rumah ini. Aku ingin menjaga pemilik hatiku. Jika memang benar ini adalah takdirku, aku ingin mencoba menghadapinya. Sekalipun aku akan hancur, tapi demi pemilik hatiku, aku harus mencoba jalan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Ia lalu memandang sekilas ruangan itu dan pergi setelah beberapa saat.

Setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu, munculah sang arwah dengan raut wajah yang tampak sedih.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang mengendarai mobilnya saat ia menghubungi Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tiba di depan pintu mall. Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau akan lembur? Kau ada di mana? Aku membawakanmu bekal, Kyu~" ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera tiba. Kau masuk saja ke ruang kerjaku lebih dulu!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ah! Aku berubah pikiran. Aku menunggumu di sini saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat, Kyunie. Dan coba kau cari aku ada di mana, nanti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin, "Kusuruh kau masuk lebih dulu, tapi kau ini memang sangat sulit diberitahu, hm? Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera tiba."

Sungmin pun masuk, menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam mall. Yesung dan beberapa staf lewat dan menyapanya. Sungmin yang melihat Yesung langsung berdiri menyapa laki-laki itu, Yesung lalu meminta rekan-rekannya untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Anda datang mencari Presdir, Nona?"

"Nde, kau sudah ingin pulang?"

"Ne, tapi Presdir Cho tidak ada di ruang kerjanya. Apakah Nona sudah ada janji dengan beliau?"

"Sudah, tapi aku sudah menunggu dia sedari tadi." Sahut Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung yang mendengar itu lalu menawarkan diri untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun namun Sungmin langsung mengatakan tidak perlu. Yesung lalu mengatakan bahwa para karyawan sudah pulang dan sebentar lagi pintu akan dikunci, apakah Sungmin berencana ingin terus menunggu di sini. Namun Sungmin tetap mengatakan ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi dan berterima kasih karena Yesung telah mengkhawatirkannya. Yesung pun menundukkan badannya dan pamit undur diri.

"Ish! Kenapa ia belum juga datang?" dumal Sungmin. Ia pun menyiapkan bekalnya, karena merasa bosan menunggu lama.

Tiba-tiba lampu mall padam, Sungmin lalu bangkit berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dan tiba-tiba ada tiga cahaya lampu yang menyerupai bulan purnama dan bulan sabit di dinding mall, Sungmin tersenyum senang memandang bulan itu. Tidak sampai situ saja, Sungmin kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah roll benang berwarna merah yang melaju ke arahnya dan tepat berhenti di kakinya.

Ia mengambilnya, dan melihat ujung benangnya. Disana ia melihat sudah ada Kyuhyun yang memegang ujung dari benang tersebut. Kyuhyun menarik ujung benang itu, dan Sungmin tersenyum mendekat.

"Kau ternyata cukup pintar untuk menemukanku disini" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dimana aku berada, kau juga pasti ada di sana." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. tapi.. apa maksudmu dengan benang ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukkan benang yang ada di tangannya.

"Ikatkan benang merah ini pada jarimu. Dewa asmara yang akan mengikat perjodohan antara sepasang suami istri, telah mengikat kita berdua bersama-sama. Sekalipun kita terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya, begitu takdir kita terikat, tidak akan terputus selamanya. Sekalipun jika harus mengalami berbagai macam rintangan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Saranghae" Ujar Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kalung dan memakaikannya di leher Sungmin,

"Jadilah istriku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu—" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun kini sedang menciumnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan, yah.. mari kita biarkan mereka berdua untuk terus menikmati moment romantis malam ini di bawah cahaya rembulan buatan Kyuhyun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang ke kediaman Choi, mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati kencan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Ke depannya aku jugalah yang akan menghadang peluru di depan. Sekalipun nanti akan dicaci-maki orang, biarlah kutanggung seorang diri. Jika keluargamu sampai tahu, mereka pasti akan marah. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Hanya cukup diam saja. Biar aku yang hadapi. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu berkata hati-hati di jalan setelah sebelumnya mendapat kecupan ringan di dahinya oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lalu tersenyum senang memandang mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, namun senyuman itu hilang saat ia mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau memiliki keyakinan tidak akan menyesal?" tanya orang itu. Sungmin lalu berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Wajah Sungmin lalu berubah sedih, saat Hyuna berjalan mendekat padanya. Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Yuri yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi, apakah kau sudah yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ne, aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Karena pilihanmu itu, kita berdua telah menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Yang satu adalah istri yang akan mati, dan satunya lagi adalah istri yang akan tetap hidup. Bagiku ini adalah sebuah usul yang menguntungkan. Seperti yang kau katakan, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku yang wajahnya mirip denganmu, akan mengambil alih posisimu. Dan orang-orang akan menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapat. Bisa jadi, kita berdua bisa begitu mirip, dikarenakan oleh ini. Demi meneruskan takdir yang tidak dapat diteruskan... Tentunya kau berharap jika rumor keluarga mereka, tidaklah benar, bukan? Rumah mereka memiliki seorang penunggu. Jika tiba waktunya, dia akan berkeliaran seperti arwah gentayangan. Bisa jadi tidak lama lagi kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Setelah bertemu dengan arwah itu, apakah hatimu juga tidak akan berubah?" cecar Hyuna.

Sungmin yang mengetahui kenyataan itu tampak takut namun ia tetap diam saja dan memilih tuk pergi. Dan tentu saja Yuri yang mengawasi mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis manis itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul kembali membaca buku harian milk Yoona, dan di buku itu tertulis,

"_**Hari ini aku telah menerima lamarannya. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Karena terlalu bahagia, aku merasa ketakutan. Aku takut jika kebahagiaan ini akan hancur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan wanita asing itu. Dia bertanya padaku... Sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku, apakah aku juga akan tetap menikah dengannya?"**_

Heechul lalu menerawang ke depan dan nampak berpikir tentang tulisan itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Yuri mengikuti Sungmin ke arah restoran. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang mengikutinya pun berbalik namun tidak ada siapapun disana dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara itu di balik pohon, Yuri menghela nafas lega karena hampir saja ia ketahuan Sungmin tadi.

Saat tiba di depan restoran, Sungmin hendak membuka kalungnya namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Qian yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Qian lalu memuji kalung Sungmin yang cantik sekali.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke mari?" tanya Sungmin yang masih terkejut.

"Kau ingin menjadi pemilik dari kalung itu?" alih-alih menjawab, Qian malah balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau masih merasa, jika gelang yang kuberikan padamu akan membawa kebahagiaan? Harga dari sebuah cinta harus dibayar dengan nyawamu!" Ujar Qian tajam.

Sungmin lalu kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di jalanan sekitarnya pecah dan sosok Qian yang kini berubah wujud menjadi sosok arwah menakutkan yang biasa datang pada Hyuna.

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, saudara-saudara..**

**Laptop hang dan harus di service, ditambah kerjaan kantor yang numpuk kaya cucian kotor-_-**

**Gimana Kyumin moment disini? Ya biarpun Kyupil gatau sih klo itu Ming, tapi kan Kyupil udah jatuh cinta sama sifatnya Ming disini :p**

**Okee, sekian cuap-cuapnya.. dan sst.. bocoran chapter depan, bakal ada yang nikah loh hihi**

**Anyeong~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 10**

_When you breath, a warm wind blows.._

_When you smile, dazzling sunlight shines.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat tiba di depan restoran, Sungmin hendak membuka kalungnya namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Qian yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Qian lalu memuji kalung Sungmin yang cantik sekali.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke mari?" tanya Sungmin yang masih terkejut.

"Kau ingin menjadi pemilik dari kalung itu?" alih-alih menjawab, Qian malah balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau masih merasa, jika gelang yang kuberikan padamu akan membawa kebahagiaan? Harga dari sebuah cinta harus dibayar dengan nyawamu!" Ujar Qian tajam.

Sungmin lalu kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di jalanan sekitarnya pecah dan sosok Qian yang kini berubah wujud menjadi sosok arwah menakutkan yang biasa datang pada Hyuna.

"Jawab aku! Sekalipun kau harus kehilangan nyawamu, kau tetap bersedia menjadi istrinya?" tanya Qian yang kini telah berubah menjadi sosok arwah yang menyeramkan. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terdiam ketakutan.

Sementara itu, Yuri perlahan-lahan mendekat,dan masih tetap bersembunyi. Namun ia merasa heran saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya berdiri sendiri seperti ketakutan.

Sungmin akhirnya tersadar,dan ia masih terlihat terkejut. Ia melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang kembali normal. Lampu-lampu tetap menyala seperti semula. Ia kemudian melepas kalungnya, lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang di basahi air mata.

Saat masuk restoran, ia memanggil Ryewook namun sudah ada Siwon yang menunggunya lalu berrdiri dan mengajak Sungmin untuk bicara sebentar dan mengajak Sungmin ke arah ruangan lain.

Di luar, Yuri yang masih mengintip terkejut ketika melihat Ryewook dan Siwon yang juga ada disana. Ia berniat menghubungi Heechul, namun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Toh begitu dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun Oppa nanti, dia akan langsung mati. Aku tidak perlu menyingkirkannya sekarang. Ini menjadi benar-benar menarik, Choi Hyuna." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum licik, ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan pada Ryewook-ssi ingin bertemu denganku. Sebenarnya kau itu bertemu dengan siapa Min? Apakah kau pergi bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin yang merasa bersalah hanya menunduk meminta maaf tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Geumanhae! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak mungkin bersama Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon tegas. Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Siwon dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Menurutmu, apakah hilangnya Hyuna waktu itu adalah sebuah kebetulan semata? Tidak Min, semua ini sudah direncanakan dari awal hanya untuk menyeretmu ke dalam semuanya ini"

"Oppa, apa maksudmu?"

"Dari awal mereka memang sudah berencana mengambil nyawamu. Mengenai rumor keluarga Cho Kyuhyun, ibuku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal sampai melibatkan aku hingga sejauh ini. Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Kau telah ditipu oleh ibuku selama ini, Sungmin-ah."

"Jangan mengada-ada, oppa. Mana mungkin ada hal yang seperti itu." Elak Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Walaupun kau dan Ibuku telah mencapai kesepakatan, tapi sebenarnya Ibuku memang berniat mengorbankanmu, kemudian menggantikanmu dengan Hyuna. Percayalah padaku! Walaupun mungkin kau tidak mau mempercayainya, tapi semua ini adalah kenyataan. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai rumor keluarga mereka. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah, seandainya rumor itu memang tidak benar, jika kau tidak melepaskan Cho Kyuhyun kau tetap akan berada dalam bahaya. Istri Cho Kyuhyun hanya boleh ada satu. Tapi orang dengan wajah yang serupa ada dua. Jika satu dari antara dua wajah itu harus menghilang, menurutmu yang mana yang akan hilang? Sebaiknya kau mundur sekarang! Begitu Cho Kyuhyun kau lepaskan, semua masalah akan hilang." Ujar Siwon panjang lebar. Dan Sungmin tentu saja merasa terpukul saat mendengar penjelasan Siwon itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang memutar musik dari piringan hitam milik ayahnya. Hankyung lalu masuk dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang membelakangi ayahnya hanya menoleh sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap piringan hitam itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai musik ini. Setiap kali mendengar musik ini, appa akan berubah menjadi asing. Appa juga sangat menderita pastinya. Setelah kehilangan cinta pertama Appa, hari-hari di mana Appa merindukannya di ruang baca... Melihat Appa yang seperti itu, dalam hati aku berpikir... Kelak aku tidak ingin hidup sepertimu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mematikan musiknya dan berbalik menatap ayahnya,

"Tapi... mungkin aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang sama sepertimu. Jika aku melepaskan 'Hyuna' sekarang, seumur hidupku akan kulalui dengan penuh penyesalan." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang tersenyum miris mendengar pengakuan anaknya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat perkataan sosok Qian tadi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jawab aku! Sekalipun kau harus kehilangan nyawamu, kau tetap bersedia menjadi istrinya?"_

"_Aku tetap bersedia menjadi istrinya." Ujar Sungmin mantap._

"_Sekalipun kau harus kehilangan nyawamu?"_

"_Nde, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku." _

_**Flashback End**_

Air mata Sungmin pun kembali mengalir keluar saat ia juga kembali mengingat perkataan Siwon tadi.

Paginya, Sungmin membawa nenek pergi untuk berbelanja baju. Nenek kemudian mencoba salah satu baju di toko. Sungmin yang melihatnya, memuji neneknya yang terlihat masih cantik itu.

"Tidakkah warna ini terlalu cerah?" ujar sang nenek

"Ani, Halmonie. Ini cocok sekali untukmu. Kita beli yang ini saja."

"Aigoo, baju ini ingin kupakai ke mana? Tidak usah membeli baju untukku Min-ah. Lebih baik kau beli untuk dirimu sendiri saja."

"Baik, Halmonie tenang saja. Aku akan membeli satu untukmu dan satu lagi untukku" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Selesai berbelanja, Sungmin mengajak nenek makan di restoran mewah. Nenek terlihat sangat lahap menikmati hidangannya.

"Halmonie, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa dari awal membawamu ke tempat seperti ini. Memberimu kebahagiaan juga hanyalah sekedar ucapan di mulut. Maafkan aku karena tidak sanggup mewujudkannya." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Omong-kosong macam apa itu? Minnie-ah, setiap hari kau kelelahan bekerja siang malam. Sebagai seorang nenek, aku tidak berdaya melakukan apa-apa. Jika harus meminta maaf, seharusnya akulah yang lebih bersalah padamu."

"Mana mungkin halmonie tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukku? Bukankah halmonie telah membesarkanku?"

"Sekarang restoran kita boleh dibilang sudah berada di jalur yang benar. Begitu kau bertemu dengan seorang pria baik dan menikah, tidak ada lagi yang kusesali." Ujar Nenek bahagia. Sungmin yang mendengarnya terlihat sedih, namun ia menutupinya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Halmonie... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menikah dan hidup selamanya denganmu saja?"

"Hei, sekalipun kau hanya bercanda, tetap tidak boleh begitu. Ada yang bilang ucapan itu adalah doa. Sungmin-ah, kau adalah malaikat keberuntungan yang jatuh dari langit. Pasti kau akan bertemu dengan pria yang baik, dan menikah dengan sebuah keluarga yang baik juga." Nasehat nenek. Sungmin kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Emm, Halmonie.. besok aku ingin pergi ke Busan. Ada yang mengatakan jika beberapa orang telah melihat bibi Sunkyu disana, jadi aku ingin mencoba mencarinya disana juga" ujar Sungmin berbohong. Nenek lalu terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hari sudah larut namun Kyuhyun masih terdiam di ruangannya sendirian. Ia lalu merasa heran saat melihat Yuri datang ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kebetulan aku ingin pulang, jadi aku singgah ke sini sebentar. Oppa, kau mengambil cuti? Kau juga datang ke toko perhiasan di mall ini dan membeli couple ring."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oppa, kau ingin ke mana? Ingin melakukan apa? Ah! Sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya. Terhadap pilihanmu itu, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Yuri.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku juga berakhir hari ini. Tapi... bukankah yang kudengar begitu sesuatu berakhir akan bisa memulai lembaran baru? Setelah hari ini, mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak kau duga. Bila saat itu tiba apakah kau juga akan tetap merasa tidak menyesal, Oppa? Kenapa Oppa tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain, tidak ingin menyerahkan hatimu pada orang lain, sepertinya aku sudah bisa mengerti alasannya kenapa. Karena semakin percaya, semakin mudah terluka. Jangan percaya pada siapapun juga, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Tolong sampaikan pada istri pertamamu nanti, ucapan selamat dariku." Ujar Yuri sinis, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang justru semakin mantap dengan pilihannya.

Sungmin saat ini sedang bertemu dengan Hyuna di taman.

"Besok, bukan? Alasanmu begitu terburu-buru adalah demi perusahaan kami? Atau karena permintaan Ibuku?" tanya Hyuna.

"Tidak semuanya karena itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung-jawab atas pilihanku sendiri. Walaupun aku tidak tahu jika pilihanku akan mendatangkan kejadian seperti apa nanti. Tapi tidak semua orang sanggup menanggung konsekuensinya. Aku harus menanggungnya sendiri. 'Dia' bilang itu adalah kesempatan yang terakhir. Jika aku ingin tetap hidup, sebaiknya aku segera melarikan diri." Hyuna yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut, namun Sungmin tetap melanjutkan "Aku ingin menjalani jalan yang telah kupilih. Dengan demikian, barulah aku bisa berdiam selamanya di sisi Kyuhyun."

"Bagimu Cho Kyuhyun itu apa? Cukup berhargakah dia bagimu sehingga kau mau menukarnya dengan nyawamu?" tanya Hyuna ingin tahu.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku bertemu seseorang yang lebih menghargaiku dibandingkan aku menghargai diriku sendiri. Orang seperti ini tentu saja tidak mungkin aku lepaskan." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Hyuna.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan ayahnya di ruang pribadi milik Hankyung.

"Appa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Menurutku, untuk mendapatkan pengakuan, hanya ada jalan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jika seperti itu pendapat kalian, lakukanlah sesuai dengan keinginan kalian." Ujar Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ada suatu kalimat, 'Di dunia ini tidak ada bunga yang tidak bergerak karena diterpa angin. Bunga yang setelah diterpa angin kencang tapi masih tetap bertahan, akan menjadi sangat berharga. Juga akan memperkokoh cinta kalian hingga tidak mudah dihancurkan.'" Ujar Hankyung, ia lalu tersenyum meyakinkan pilihan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu, terlihat Heechul yang mendengar percakapan diantara suami dan anak sulungnya itu. Ia lalu segera menjauh saat mendengar suara langkah Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arah pintu.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar, sementara Heechul memandang kepergiannya dari dalam rumah.

"_Hanya setelah melewati malam ini, segala sesuatunya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Hanya setelah melewati malam ini..._" batin Heechul.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek dan Ryewook mengantar kepergian Sungmin di luar restoran. Nenek mengatakan jika Sungmin harus hati-hati di jalan dan menitipkan salam untuk tetangga mereka disana. Sungmin lalu mengiyakan dan meminta Ryewook untuk menjaga nenek saat ia tidak ada. Ryewook mengangguk mengiyakan namun wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Sungmin memeluk nenek lalu tersenyum menatap Ryewook untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia pun segera pergi dari sana.

Si cenayang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dan melihat kepergian Sungmin. Nenek dan Ryewook berbalik hendak pergi namun terkejut karena melihat cenayang itu. Nenek lalu mempersilahkan cenayang itu masuk dan menyuguhkan air untuknya.

"Aigoo, kau itu benar-benar ya. Sungmin ada sedikit keperluan jadi ia harus pergi ke Busan. Ia baru saja pergi."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan Halmonie. Perjalanan yang akan dia tempuh itu bukan perjalanan duniawi. Tapi perjalanan akhirat... perjalanan kematian." Ujar cenayang itu terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu? Akhirat?" ujar nenek terkejut dan tidak terima.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin duduk menunggu Siwon di taman dekat rumah keluarga Choi, ia berniat ingin pamit untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya datang dengan raut wajah panik, ia mengira telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab dan malah memperhatikan penampilan Siwon yang saat ini tengah memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Oppa, apa kau sedang sibuk saat aku menghubungimu tadi?"

Siwon terdiam dan melihat barang bawaan Sungmin, ia lalu bertanya

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di Busan, jadi aku harus pergi ke sana. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Oppa. Dan ini, ada sedikit bekal untukmu. Boleh kau makan saat kau lapar." Ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan suatu kotak makanan pada Siwon.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dengan Cho Kyuhyun..." ujar Siwon khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, oppa."

"Baiklah. Pergilah ke Busan dan nikmati angin pantai. Lupakan semuanya!" nasihat Siwon.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pantas mengucapkan kata-kata seperti terima kasih dan maaf padamu, kan?" ujar Sungmin sedih. Ia lalu pamit dan Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya dan meminta Sungmin untuk hati-hati di jalan. Sungmin lalu menatap Siwon dengan wajah sedih lalu memeluk Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan, kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang Oppa berikan padaku." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Siwon sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sementara itu Siwon hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"_Mianhaeyo. Dan juga... terima kasih banyak, Oppa."_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di halaman sebuah gereja kecil, ia dan Sungmin turun lalu menatap ke arah gereja itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju altar di iringi lagu Ave Maria. Sungmin nampak cantik dengan gaun sederhana berwarna putih, di kepalanya sudah ada mahkota bunga dan tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga. Ia tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga balik memandangnya dan tersenyum manis. Sungmin lalu merangkul lengan Kyuhyun, mereka saling berpandangan dalam setiap langkah mereka.

Sampai depan altar, mereka menatap ke depan dan berhenti. Mereka berdua lalu berhadapan, Kyuhyun kemudian memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sungmin. Ia lalu mengucapkan Janji Sucinya.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan ini menerimamu sebagai pendampingku sehidup semati. Aku berjanji untuk selalu setia menemanimu, hingga maut memisahkan kita. Seratus tahun, bahkan seribu tahun lamanya, bagaikan sebuah batu karang aku akan mencintai dan menghargaimu. Dengan ini aku berjanji."

Sungmin terharu mendengarnya, dan kini adalah gilirannya mengucapkan Janji Suci.

"Aku..." ia berhenti dan mengucapkan dalam hati _"Aku, Lee Sungmin..." _Lalu kembali melanjutkan Janji Sucinya. "Aku Choi Hyuna, bersedia menjadi pendampingmu. Aku berjanji untuk tetap setia menemanimu, hingga maut memisahkan kita. Sekalipun waktu berlalu seratus atau seribu tahun lamanya... Bagaikan sinar matahari dan angin yang bertiup, aku akan selalu setia menemanimu di sisimu. Mencintaimu dan menghargaimu. Dengan ini aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dan perlahan kedua bibir itu bertemu diiringi dengan butiran cahaya kecil berkilauan yang menyinari mereka.

Sungmin berlari keluar dari gereja dan wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia berputar-putar seperti anak kecil dan Kyuhyun menyusulnya di belakang.

"Kau lihat! Kelap-kelip cahaya kecil itu, seolah menyiratkan bahwa dunia ini sedang memberi selamat kepada kita." Ujar Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun ikut melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum. Sungmin lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya... Yang paling berkilau di dunia ini... adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depanku saat ini." Kyuhyun terenyum manis mendengarnya, ia pun memeluk istrinya itu. Namun diam-diam tanpa disadari keduanya, seseorang kini sedang memotret kebersamaan mereka.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Mereka berdua kini sudah memakai baju pasangan dan makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Sungmin tampak menikmati makanannya namun Kyuhyun merasa risih dan heran dengan bajunya.

"Kau membeli baju seperti ini di mana sih?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Bukankah ini terlihat manis?" ujar Sungmin.

Ahjumma pemilik kedai lalu memberikan Ddeokbokki (kue beras) dan sundae (usus) pesanan Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun protes dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Benda seperti ini juga kau makan?" Sungmin yang risih dengan ocehan Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ddeokbokki dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar namun Sungmin memintanya untuk mencicipi lebih dulu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Mashita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Selera makanmu seperti anak kecil saja" cibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengambil sundae dan mencelupkannya (?) ke dalam saus ddeokbokki. Ia kemudian memakannya, dan langsung mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang menggembung, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas memandangnya.^^

"Oppa! Apakah eonnie itu adalah yeojachingumu?" tanya gadis kecil di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau masih kecil begitu tapi matamu jeli juga ternyata. Hei, kau tidak boleh menyukai Oppa ini nde? Dia adalah produk yang sudah ditarik dari pasaran." Ujar Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian ini hanya tersenyum geli.

"Oppa, aku turut prihatin." Ujar si gadis, ia lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu sontak tertawa, sementara Sungmin sudah mendelik garang pada Kyuhyun dan juga gadis kecil itu. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pegangan Sungmin dan mengatakan jika gadis itu turut prihatin padanya.

"Ahjumma, ddeokbokki gadis ini biar aku saja yang membayarnya" ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman geli di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin yang kesal langsung berganti tempat duduk dengan Kyuhyun sehingga kini ia duduk di tengah-tengah. Ia melipat tangannya dan menantang si gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan macam-macam! Awas kau!" Ancam Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Ia semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun malah memandang gadis itu dan mengatakan selamat makan padanya. Sungmin lalu sengaja menyandarkan tangan dan tubuhnya di meja untuk menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki sifat iseng itu kembali mengerjai istrinya dengan memandang gadis itu dari belakang Sungmin dan kembali mengatakan selamat makan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan hari mereka di villa milik Kyuhyun. Sungmn sedang sibuk memasak dan memotong sayuran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bertugas untuk mengupas bawang.

"Aish! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ini terlalu perih di mata" Protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekat pada suaminya itu, "Pria lain, sekalipun itu satu truk, juga sanggup untuk mengupas semuanya."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengupasnya. Apa kau puas?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menikmati wine di kursi dekat perapian yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, coba ceritakan padaku apakah aku pernah membuat jantungmu berdebar? Jika iya, kapan tepatnya kau merasakan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku sudah lupa kapan tepatnya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, membuat Sungmin cemberut mendengarnya.

"Aku masih ingat. Setelah terluka di villa ini, kau menggendongku, dan mendudukkanku ke atas kursi roda. Waktu itu jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, seperti ingin meledak. Kyunie~ coba ceritakan juga. Ah! Tidak! Tidak! jangan kau ceritakan, biar aku yang menebaknya" Sungmin lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan terkadang menggaruk pipinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandang gemas pada dirinya.

"Sekalipun kau berusaha keras berpikir, kau juga tidak bisa menemukan kelebihanmu yang bisa dijadikan alasan, kan? Tomat, memakan kue, tinjuan kepalamu... Aku telah melewati beberapa kejadian yang tak masuk akal dan aneh."

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat! Saat aku memelukmu dari belakang di rumah sakit?" Tebak Sungmin

"Aninde"

"Aniyo? Lalu kapan? Kapan? Rasa penasaranku sudah sangat tinggi. Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, malam ini aku akan menyiksamu hingga kau minta ampun!" ancam Sungmin.

"Aku tahu itu. Lain kali, baru aku akan memberitahumu"

"Lain kali itu kapan, Kyu~?"

"Besok, besok aku akan memberitahumu" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Besok?" tanya Sungmin sedih.

Sementara itu Ryewook tampak gelisah dan khawatir memikirkan Sungmin. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Siwon. Siwon yang masih lembur di kantor lalu menoleh saat mendengar deringan ponselnya.

"Ne, Ryewook-ssi?"

"Sungmin sebenarnya melarangku memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya." ujar Ryewook, ia lalu menceritakan perihal kepergian Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Dia pergi bersama Cho Kyuhyun? Baiklah, untuk sementara ini kau jangan memberitahu halmonie dulu. Begitu aku menemukan Sungmin, kau akan kuhubungi lagi." Ujar Siwon cemas.

Siwon lalu menghubungi Sungmin namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Ia kemudian mengingat saat tadi ia melihat Jessica yang terburu-buru pergi dengan mobilnya.

Siwon lalu pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menghampiri Hyuna di kamar. Ia membawa sebuah map di tangannya.

"Katakan dimana Sungmin sekarang?"

"Kenapa oppa menanyakan tentang Sungmin padaku?" ujar Hyuna berbohong.

"Ini adalah kontrak sewa apartemen di dekat sini yang pernah kau tinggali saat kau menghilang." Ujar Siwon sambil melempar kontrak sewa itu pada Hyuna.

"Ini adalah rekaman CCTV yang merekam kau dan eomma keluar masuk apartemen itu." Ia melemparnya ke tempat tidur, lalu melanjutkan "Seharusnya kau lebih mengerti apa arti semua ini. Aku tahu jelas bahwa kau dan eomma ingin memperalat Sungmin."

"Semua ini dilakukan oleh Lee Sungmin atas keinginannya sendiri, oppa. Sungminlah yang memilih Cho Kyuhyun. Sekalipun kami tidak menggunakan taktik apapun, pada akhirnya Sungmin juga yang akan menjadi korban." Ujar Hyuna berusaha membela diri.

"Sungmin juga mengetahui rencanamu dan eomma. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, dia tetap memilih Cho Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin sampai membeberkan semuanya pada Cho Kyuhyun, maka rencanamu dan eomma, akan gagal begitu saja. Dan bagi kita semua, resikonya juga akan membahayakan. Harus dihentikan sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa kalian mencuri nyawa orang lain, dan bertindak sampai sejauh ini? Kau dan eomma sudah gila! Kau itu manusia! Tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu terhadap-"

"Justru karena kita adalah manusia, oppa! Maka dari itu kita bisa melakukan hal seperti ini!" Hyuna memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Baik. Karena aku juga adalah manusia, bisa jadi aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang ini bisa saja aku langsung ke rumah Cho Kyuhyun dan membuka segala kelakuanmu dan eomma pada keluarga mereka. Kau ingin aku bertindak seperti itu hah?!" ujar Siwon dengan nada bicara yang meninggi membuat Hyuna merasa terancam dan takut dan mau tak mau ia memberitahu segala sesuatunya pada kakak tirinya tersebut.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Hyuna, kini Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah cemas menuju villa milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo! Eomma! Oppa sekarang sedang menuju ke villa Cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Sungmin ternyata sudah mengetahui rencana kita, dan bisa jadi dia akan membocorkan semuanya pada Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Hyuna cemas.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membiarkannya hidup. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membuatnya menutup rapat mulutnya selama-lamanya. Begitu esok tiba, semuanya akan berakhir. Bulatkan tekadmu dan menunggulah dengan sabar." Ujar Jessica tenang namun dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Ia lalu memutuskan panggilannya dan bersama dengan Direktur Jung ia mengawasi villa milik Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil tidak jauh dari sana.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kediaman keluarga Cho..

Heechul kembali membaca buku harian milik Yoona di ruang rahasianya.

"_**Malam pertamaku dengannya... Rasa syukur dan gugup membuatku sulit untuk menenangkan diri malam ini. Malam ini seharusnya merupakan malam pertama dan terakhirku bersama dengannya. Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah sepeninggalku, seorang diri ia harus menanggung rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Karena ini.."**_

Heechul tidak meneruskan bacaannya karena ia mendapati lembar terakhir buku harian itu telah sobek dan sepertinya memang sengaja disobek oleh seseorang.

Di tempat lain,

Ny Kim sedang membaca buku dan di dalam buku itu terdapat sebuah lembaran buku harian yang terlihat sudah sedikit usang. Ia lalu membaca dan memegang lembaran itu, ia tampak terpukul dan langsung memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat duduknya. Lembaran itu lalu terlepas dari tangannya, dan disana tertulis..

"_**hanyalah sebuah ujian dalam mencari cinta sejati"**_

Villa Kyuhyun..

Saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah terdiam, keduanya dikejutkan oleh gelas wine yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangan Sungmin. Yi Kyung 2

"Kyuhyun-ah, a..aku sangat lelah." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Geurae."

Wajah Sungmin yang memancarkan ketakutan membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terlihat berpikir akan apa yang menanti mereka selanjutnya.

Sementara di dalam mobil, direktur Jung tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya beitu pula dengan Jessica yang berada di kursi belakang. Mereka pun tertidur pulas di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Di atas tempat tidur,

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan meraba wajah suaminya itu secara perlahan.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, tatapan matamu... suaramu... Bahkan setiap desahan nafasmu... akan kuingat selalu dalam hatiku. Mungkin saja, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana aku bisa bersama denganmu. Sekalipun aku akan meninggalkanmu, kuharap kau akan selalu mengingatku. Setidaknya, perasaanku terhadapmu adalah tulus." _Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh milik Kyuhyun.

"_Walaupun aku tidak tahu setelah melewati malam ini, masa depan seperti apa yang akan menanti di depan kita. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Karena tanpa dirimu di sisiku, hari-hari yang akan kulalui terasa begitu tidak memiliki arti. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Tidak peduli di manapun itu... Aku ingin bersamamu... Bersama denganmu."_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun lalu mencium perlahan tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya, membuat Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian mencoba menipiskan jarak yang ada diantara mereka, dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu seiring dengan kedua bibir itu bertemu, lampu dikamar itu pun mati secara otomatis menyembunyikan apa yang tengah kedua insan itu lakukan. Namun tentu tidak dengan para joyers yang tentu tahu apa yang kini tengah mereka lakukan, teramat tahu malah -_-

Di luar, sosok Qian terlihat tengah mengawasi kamar mereka. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, ia lalu berbalik melayang pergi dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Sang pengantin wanita (baca chapter pertama) terus berlari dengan ketakutan di tengah hutan, dan dibelakangnya sosok arwah yang mengejarnya terlihat semakin mendekat. Ia lalu berhenti saat ia tiba di tepi tebing yang curam yang dibawahnya terdapat laut dan batu-batu karang yang tajam. Ia kemudian berbalik dan terperangah dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini._

Nenek Sungmin tiba-tiba terbangun dan tersadar dari mimpi buruknya tadi. Ia lalu mendesah dan teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menuju laci lemarinya, disana ia mengeluarkan bungkusan kain berwarna emas dari dalam lemari. Saat dibuka, ternyata di dalamnya ada sepatu pengantin berwarna merah persis milik pengantin wanita tadi. Nenek berkeringat dingin dan tampak gemetar saat memegang sepatu itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Paginya, terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Ia sepertinya mengalami mimpi yang buruk karena sedari tadi terus bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya.

Dalam mimpinya itu, ia melihat sosok arwah penjaga rumahnya yang memakai baju putih dan selalu ada di setiap ia mengalami hal-hal yang sulit saat ia kecil. Bagaikan ibu peri ia membelai Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu berpakaian hitam berdiri di luar villa lalu pergi begitu saja. Selanjutnya ada sang istri 'Hyuna' yang berjalan menuju ujung tebing dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar lalu segera melihat ke sampingnya dan disana ia hanya menemukan gelang milik istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun berlari mencari Sungmin, dan ia terus berteriak memanggil nama 'Choi Hyuna'. Mimpinya tadi seperti petunjuk baginya, ia terus berlari menyusuri hutan.

Sementara itu, Sungmin terus berjalan lunglai maju ke depan tebing. Ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya dan melihat ke depan.

Kyuhyun berlari terus dan mencari jalan. Ia menaiki bukit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia lalu melihat gelang Sungmin ditangannya dan kembali berlari mencarinya.

Sungmin menangis, ia teringat akan sosok Qian saat bertemu dengannya di depan restoran beberapa waktu yang lalu. Qian yang tampak menyeramkan dengan gaun hitamnya yang panjang dan tatapannya yang tajam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok baik hati yang berpakaian putih yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback**_

_Sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang waktu itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. _

"_Kau tidak akan mati. Ujian ini... Dimulai karena seseorang mengharapkan sebuah cinta yang tidak akan tergoyahkan oleh segala godaan dan cobaan. Seperti berhasil menerobos dinding es yang tebal, dan bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Kau berhasil mengatasi rasa takutmu, dan menunjukkan kekuatan cintamu. Kau berhasil melewati ujian ini. Tapi yang lebih menakutkan daripada kematian adalah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi di depan. Yang menginginkan nyawamu bukanlah aku, tapi orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingmu. Jika kau ingin tetap berada di sisinya, lepaskan topengmu dan hadapilah kenyataan! Bisa jadi yang harus kau hadapi itu jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan kematian. Dari segala arah, akan ada orang yang berniat menjatuhkanmu. Dan kau akan dicabik-cabik oleh mereka hingga sekujur tubuhmu berlumuran darah. Orang yang kau percayai itu, juga tidak akan bisa menerimamu. Pada akhirnya kau akan ditinggalkannya. Sekalipun demikian, apakah kau tetap akan memilih jalan ini?" tanya Qian sambil tersenyum. _

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu Qian pun melanjutkan,_

"_Ini adalah sebuah pertempuran yang sulit dan kau akan merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang tahu, jalan yang kau pilih ini akan membawamu ke mana. Karena masa depan itu harus diciptakan oleh diri sendiri."_

"_Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Jawaban atas pertanyaan ini, harus kau temukan sendiri. Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?" ujar Qian, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Ia ternyata memakai gelang yang sama seperti milik Sungmin. Sungmin lalu membalas mengulurkan tangannya dan sosok Qian pun perlahan-lahan menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin._

_**Flashback End**_

Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang memanjat ke atas tebing. Air matanya mengalir, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat takut kehilangan Sungmin dan ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya bukan? Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang dinamakan masa depan yang telah direncanakan. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padaku." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang gelangnya.

"Orang yang memberiku gelang ini pernah berkata padaku, bahwa masa depan diciptakan oleh diri kita sendiri." Ia memakai gelang itu dan kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di mobil, Jessica yang baru terbangun terkejut saat melihat hari sudah pagi. Ia lalu membangunkan Direktur Jung. Mereka berdua kemudian turun dan melihat keadaan villa. Jessica lalu meminta direktur Jung untuk melihat villa lebih dekat sementara ia mengawasi dari dekat mobil.

Siwon akhirnya tiba di villa. Ia kemudian mendekati villa dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat tempat tidur yang berantakan dan api di perapian yang hampir padam. Siwon pun keluar dan mencari jejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia lalu berhenti saat melihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju villa. Dan Sungmin yang terlihat baik-baik saja, membuatnya bernafas lega. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya dari arah belakang, Siwon pun ambruk seketika saat direktur Jung memukulnya dari belakang. Ia lalu menarik Siwon yang pingsan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Jessica di depan villa. Sungmin kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Jessica dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, eommoni. 'Hyuna' tidak bersalah, semuanya aku yang—"

"Karena sudah yakin dia baik-baik saja, penjelasannya nanti saja setelah tiba di Seoul baru kau ceritakan." Ujar Jessica memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Jessica lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan cepat keluar.

Di dalam villa, Kyuhyun mencium kening 'Hyuna' dan berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya bukan? Biar aku yang membawa senapannya. Kau hanya butuh berdiam di sisiku saja. Mengerti kan?" Kyuhyun hendak pergi, namun Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Sebelum pergi, ada yang ingin kuceritakan. Tidak peduli apa yang akan kukatakan, apakah kau bisa mempercayainya? Bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan membenciku dan akan memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin memelas.

"Sejak kemarin kau suka sekali berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Hal kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku kaget lagi. Masalah apa? Coba ceritakan padaku!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin terdiam lalu mencoba memberanikan dirinya

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku yang kau kenal bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Dengan kata lain, aku..."

"Bukan kau yang sebenarnya? Omong kosong apa lagi itu?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya... Sebenarnya... Aku dan Choi Hyuna..."

Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ponsel Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdering, Kyuhyun lalu meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya dengan cemas.

"Halmonie Kim pingsan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Halmonie?" ujar Sungmin terkejut.

"Hmm.. Beliau sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, dan katanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku?"

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera ke sana." Kyuhyun lalu bergegas keluar.

"Kau bilang Halmoeni-mu ingin bertemu dengan 'Hyuna'?" tanya Jessica.

"Ne, eommoni" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Yang seharusnya diutamakan, memang harus diutamakan. Aku akan membawa 'Hyuna' untuk ganti baju dulu. Kau pergilah ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu dan tunggu di sana saja!"

Kyuhyun lalu memandang Sungmin sedikit tidak rela namun setelah melihat angguka Sungmin ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu Siwon tersadar dari pingsannya, dan ia langsung bangun dan berlari mencari Sungmin.

"Kau bisa melewatinya tanpa kekurangan apapun, itu benar-benar keajaiban" Ujar Jessica..

Ia lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan menyuruhnya masuk. Sungmin menatapnya, Jessica lalu mengatakan bahwa di antara mereka masih ada yang harus dibicarakan dan lebih baik di bicarakan di jalan saja.

Mobil Jessica pun beranjak pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Siwon yang terengah setelah berlari mengejarnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di depan Rumah Sakit, sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu kedatangan Jessica. Mobil Jessica berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah...Maaf selama ini telah menyusahkanmu." Ujar Jessica.

"Nde?"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau sudah boleh pergi dari pertunjukan ini"

Jessica lalu memanggil direktur Jung. Direktur Jung yang sudah paham lalu turun dan memberi kode kepada dua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka terlihat mobil Siwon yang baru tiba. Siwon melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan gelagat mereka. Ke dua orang itu masuk ke mobil, satu di depan dan satu di belakang mengapit Sungmin.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian kita Nyonya. Bukankah Anda bilang jika aku berhasil melewatinya, aku boleh tetap berada di sisi Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak Sungmin berusaha meminta penjelasan pada Jessica.

"Anak yang polos. Kau benar-benar mempercayainya huh? Kau berniat membocorkan semuanya pada Cho Kyuhyunmu itu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan putriku menjadi bayanganmu seumur hidupmu?"

Jessica pun turun, namun Sungmin kembali berteriak menahannya.

"Ikutlah dengan patuh, jangan memberontak. Jika tidak... Halmeoni dan temanmu itu , akan berada dalam bahaya." Ancam Jessica sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin seperti orang yang kehilangan kekuatannya karena ancaman Jessica tadi. Ia hanya meringis tanpa melawan pria itu. Siwon yang melihat mobil Jessica pergi, ia pun turut mengikutinya dari belakang secara perlahan.

Jessica berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Hyuna yang sudah menantinya. Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama tersenyum licik. Hyuna kemudian bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan ruang perawatan neneknya. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang memandang dirinya

**TBC**

**Hai~~ update lagi^^**

**Gimana chapter ini? Hayoloh yang udah seudzon sama Qian acungin tangannya? Hehe**

**Qian itu baik ko, yang jahat itu ade sama ibu tirinya Siwon nooh :p**

**Sebentar lagi JOYday nde? Hmm.. semoga bisa dikejer waktu nulisnya biar bisa update pas tanggal 13 ntar **** kebetulan juga tanggal 12 nya kan author ultah hehe #modus**

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuap author..**

**Mind to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 11**

_Though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk.._

_Though my tears blur my vision.._

_I'll still smile in front of my love that I'm not able to get.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Sungmin-ah...Maaf selama ini telah menyusahkanmu." Ujar Jessica.

"Nde?"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau sudah boleh pergi dari pertunjukan ini"

Jessica lalu memanggil direktur Jung. Direktur Jung yang sudah paham lalu turun dan memberi kode kepada dua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka terlihat mobil Siwon yang baru tiba. Siwon melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan gelagat mereka. Ke dua orang itu masuk ke mobil, satu di depan dan satu di belakang mengapit Sungmin.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian kita Nyonya. Bukankah Anda bilang jika aku berhasil melewatinya, aku boleh tetap berada di sisi Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak Sungmin berusaha meminta penjelasan pada Jessica.

"Anak yang polos. Kau benar-benar mempercayainya huh? Kau berniat membocorkan semuanya pada Cho Kyuhyunmu itu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan putriku menjadi bayanganmu seumur hidupmu?"

Jessica pun turun, namun Sungmin kembali berteriak menahannya.

"Ikutlah dengan patuh, jangan memberontak. Jika tidak... Halmeoni dan temanmu itu, akan berada dalam bahaya." Ancam Jessica sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin seperti orang yang kehilangan kekuatannya karena ancaman Jessica tadi. Ia hanya meringis tanpa melawan pria itu. Siwon yang melihat mobil Jessica pergi, ia pun turut mengikutinya dari belakang secara perlahan.

Jessica berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Hyuna yang sudah menantinya. Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama tersenyum licik. Hyuna kemudian bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan ruang perawatan neneknya. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang memandang dirinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Hey, apa kau takut aku tidak akan datang hingga terus menungguku disini?" tanya Hyuna sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Hm.., perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, aku khawatir kau akan disembunyikan oleh eommonim" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa melarikan diri lagi nde?"

"Aish kau ini!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengajak Hyuna untuk bertemu dengan sang nenek. Di dalam ruangan ternyata sudah ada Heechul dan Sehun yang terlihat menemani Ny Kim. Kyuhyun lalu memberitahu ibunya bahwa Hyuna sudah datang. Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Hyuna dan tampak terkejut melihat gadis yang berdiri di depannya kini masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kondisi halmonie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sehun.

"Untuk sementara ini sudah melewati masa kritis. Tapi dokter berpesan pada kita untuk mempersiapkan diri." Sehun menjelaskan lalu tak berapa lama ia pamit pergi.

Heechul masih tinggal dan ia juga masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyuna, ia lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Hyuna untuk mendekat ke ranjang Ny Kim. Heechul terus menatap Hyuna yang berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena tidak percaya jika Hyuna masih hidup.

Kyuhyun dan Hyuna kini duduk di samping Ny Kim yang sedang terbaring lemah. Kyuhyun lalu memberitahukan pada neneknya bahwa Hyuna sudah datang. Ny Kim menoleh dan Hyuna pun mencoba menyapanya. Lalu dengan lemah Ny Kim berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Hyuna. Maka Kyuhyun pun pamit keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua untuk bicara dengan nyaman.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Ny Kim mengulurkan tangannya, seolah meminta disambut. Dengan ragu, Hyuna pun menyambut uluran tangan Ny Kim. Ny Kim yang merasakan tangan Hyuna yang menyambutnya pun segera menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena itulah aku memintamu datang." Ny Kim berkata dengan lemah.

Sementara itu di luar, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk berbicara dengan ibunya. Ia meminta maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahu Heechul terlebih dulu dan berharap semoga ibunya itu bisa memakluminya. Namun, Heechul tidak mau membahas itu, dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan hal itu lain kali saja.

"Eomma pernah mengatakan jika selama ini keyakinan yang eomma yakini adalah demi aku. Sekalipun keyakinan itu hanyalah semacam khayalan, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Seperti halnya aku mengatasi rasa takutku, semoga eomma bisa secepatnya menghadapi kenyataan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Suasana sempat hening sesaat sebelum Jessica datang dan saling bertegur sapa dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Anda pasti sedih sekali, aku berharap semoga Ny Kim bisa sembuh secepatnya." Ujar Jessica berpura-pura simpati.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan ibuku"

"Walaupun Anda mungkin sempat terkejut, tapi hatiku juga terasa berat sekali. Tapi aku merasa lega karena mereka masih dilindungi Tuhan dan kembali dengan selamat. Dan karena Anda sekarang mungkin tidak bisa mengurus banyak hal, masalah anak-anak kita bicarakan lain kali saja." Heechul lalu mengangguk setuju dan Jessica melirik pada Kyuhyun sekilas.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun mengantar Jessica dan Hyuna sampai ke lobi rumah sakit saat kedua wanita itu ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Eommoni, nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumah" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk di hukum." Sahut Jessica.

"Nde, aku akan mempersiapkan diri. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Jessica dan Hyuna pun pamit dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdering, ia lalu menjawab panggilan itu dan mengatakan pada seseorang disana jika ia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Dan ternyata seseorang yang menghubungi Kyuhyun itu adalah Yesung, atas permintaan Ryewook yang khawatir akan keberadaan Sungmin. Yesung lalu memberi tahu Ryewook jika Kyuhyun masih ada di rumah sakit dan Choi Hyuna juga sudah menemuinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Ryewook-ssi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu"

"Apa.. kau jatuh hati pada Presdir Cho?"

"Ya! Jika kau tidak tahu perasaan orang lain, jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar Ryewook kesal.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ah, molla! Molla!" Ryewook berteriak kesal lalu berdiri menjauh.

Ryewook kemudian berusaha menghubungi Siwon, tapi ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Ryewook sangat cemas hingga dia berpikir untuk melapor polisi tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul kini tengah termenung sendirian di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Dia lalu mengingat kembali perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"_Eomma pernah mengatakan jika selama ini keyakinan yang eomma yakini adalah demi aku. Sekalipun keyakinan itu hanyalah semacam khayalan, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu"_

Kemudian Yuri datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Eommonim, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Anda" ujar Yuri sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica dan Hyuna baru saja tiba di rumah mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau harus mengurus segala sesuatunya dengan baik agar ke depannya tidak ada masalah." Ujar Jessica pada Direktur Jung sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun datang ke kediaman Choi dengan membawa satu buket bunga.

"Eomma! Kyuhyun sudah datang!" Hyuna memberitahu ibunya.

"Hey, apakah aku akan diusir lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa khawatir.

"Jika kau diusir, aku akan ikut pergi denganmu" jawab Hyuna tersenyum.

Jessica keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui mereka. Jessica melakukan aksi jual mahalnya, bahkan saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan bunga padanya, dia menolak,

"Kau pikir seikat bunga dapat menghilangkan emosiku?"

"Eomma~ cha~" Hyuna mengambil bunga dari tangan Kyuhyun dan merayu ibunya. Jessica lalu tersenyum dan mengambil bunga itu, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Walaupun kami telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku akan semakin mencintainya. Aku ingin eommonim melihat jika hidup kami bahagia. Aku harap eommonim jangan marah lagi. Restuilah kami berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~" ucap Hyuna manja.

"Walaupun dia adalah putri kandungku, tapi ia benar-benar jahat. Dalam mimpipun aku tidak menyangka, jika dia akan merahasiakannya dari ibunya sendiri. Karena itu, membesarkan seorang anak perempuan, tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Dia meninggalkan ibunya dan kabur bersama pria yang disukainya."

"Eomma, kelak kami pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Ucap Hyuna lagi, seolah ingin meyakinkan Jessica.

"Hyuna aku serahkan padamu. Dia telah meninggalkan pelukanku. Semuanya tergantung padamu." Ujar Jessica pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Eomonim." Jawab Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini Jessica dan Hyuna saling melirik dengan senyuman puas di wajah mereka.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Direktur Jung memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang pada dua orang pria menyeramkan dan meminta mereka untuk membuat anak buahnya tutup mulut. Mereka lalu meminta Direktur Jung untuk tidak khawatir, karena bukan sekali ini saja keduanya telah bekerja sama. Direktur Jung lalu mengannguk puas kemudian pergi, sementara dua pria tadi menutup pintu gerbang.

Kemudian, muncul Siwon dari balik mobil yang diparkir di depan gerbang. Siwon mengendap-endap dan melompati gerbang. Dua pria tadi mendengar suara dan menoleh, namun mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Siwon terus mengendap ke dalam areal itu, yang tampak seperti tempat penampungan rongsokan mobil. Siwon terus mencari Sungmin. Ia lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang, kemudian ia melihat ke dalam mobil yang terparkir disana. Begitu ia melihat kedalam mobil, Siwon langsung terkejut dan bergegas membuka pintu mobil.

"Sungmin-ah!" Siwon berusaha membangunkan Sungmin. Sungmin lalu secara perlahan tersadar dan Siwon segera membuka lakban yang menempel di mulut Sungmin.

"Oppa!" ujar Sungmin merasa lega.

Siwon membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Ia lalu meminta Sungmin bangun, karena mereka harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungmin hendak keluar dari mobil, tapi ternyata kakinya terluka. Ia meringis kesakitan dan Siwon dengan sigap membalut luka Sungmin dengan dasinya.

Dan saat Siwon memapah Sungmin untuk pergi dari sana, kedua pria tadi masuk memergoki mereka, dengan tongkat besi yang ada di tangan. Mereka lalu berusaha memukul Siwon. Sungmin berusaha membantu, nemun ia tidak bisa karena kakinya terluka.

Siwon lalu menahan salah satu pria yang ingin menyerang Sungmin dan meminta gadis itu untuk segera berlari. Sungmin kemudian berlari keluar dengan terpincang-pincang, namun ia kembali terjatuh. Dan Siwon yang memang bukan tandingan dua pria tadi, berhasil di lumpuhkan dan dipukuli dengan tongkat besi.

Sementara itu, Jessica yang sedang meminum wine melirik Hyuna dengan penuh arti, dan putrinya itu kemudian balas melirik dan tersenyum menyeringai. Hyuna kemudian bersulang dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum bahagia.

Kembali ke gudang, Siwon masih terus dipukuli oleh kedua preman tadi di depan mata Sungmin. Tak hanya kaki dan punggung, kepala Siwon pun tak luput dari sasaran mereka. Siwon yang sudah tidak kuat lalu tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun segera beranjak menghampiri Siwon dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu. Ia semakin panik saat Siwon tak juga memberi respon atas tindakannya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepala 'Oppa'nya itu pada pangkuannya dan menangis terisak sambil terus mencoba memanggil Siwon.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ada sebuah sinar dari lampu mobil yang baru saja datang, membuat dua pria yang memukuli Siwon tadi mundur. Lalu dari dalam mobil itu muncullah beberapa bodyguard.

Kembali ke kediaman Choi,

"Baiklah! Aku akan kesana sekarang" Jessica menutup panggilannya dan raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Hyuna masih minum wine bersama.

"Waktu di rumah sakit, halmonie mengatakan apa padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Penasaran? Rahasia." Jawab Hyuna sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran ingin bertanya lagi namun urung saat melihat Jessica yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan dandanan rapi.

"Bagaimana ini, aku mendadak ada urusan penting jadi aku harus pergi sebentar." Ujar Jessica berbasa-basi.

"Apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak seperti itu. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Sehabis makan, santailah dulu sebentar baru pulang." Ujar Jessica.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri hendak mengantar Jessica, namun wanita itu melarangnya. Ia mengatakan lebih baik Kyuhyun santai saja dan tidak perlu mengantarnya, ia pun segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Hyuna yang menatap kepergian ibunya dengan penasaran.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin duduk di depan ruangan operasi, dengan para bodyguard berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sungmin memegang dasi milik Siwon yang tadi membalut lukanya yang ternyata merupakan kado darinya dulu. Sungmin menangis tersedu dan mendekap dasi itu seolah itu adalah Siwon. Sungmin pun teringat semua kenangannya dengan Siwon dan membuatnya semakin sedih.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk, terlihat Jessica yang tengah kesal memarahi Direktur Jung.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ceritakan secara jelas! Kenapa bisa ada kejadian seperti ini?" tanya Jessica.

"Itu…"

"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Jessica kembali bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Biar aku saja yang menjawab pertanyaanmu." Terdengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Jessica. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pemilik suara itu adalah Heechul.

"Kau pasti tidak menduga jika kita akan bertemu disini bukan?" tanya Heechul sinis. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Aku pun sama terkejutnya denganmu, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini?" Terlihat raut kemarahan di wajah istri Hankyung itu.

"Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi adalah gadis yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan operasi itu." Lanjut Heechul lagi. Jessica kemudian menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Apakah dia putrimu?" tanya Heechul sinis. Tapi Jessica tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena dia terlalu terkejut dan tak bisa berpikir. Dan ia semakin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Heechul menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau sudah makan malam?"

'Ne, Hyuna eomma telah mempersiapkan banyak sekali makanan untukku'

"Hyuna ada di sampingmu kan? Coba berikan ponselmu padanya, aku ingin bicara"

Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hyuna.

'Ne, eommonim' Terdengar suara Hyuna di ponsel. Heechul yang memang sengaja meloudspeaker ponselnya tersenyum sinis menatap Jessica.

"Banyak hal yang telah mempersulitmu bukan?"

'Apa maksud eommonim? Tidak ada yang mempersulitku sama sekali' Jawab Hyuna tak mengerti.

"Geurae, bersenang-senanglah dengan Kyuhyun" Ia pun menutup panggilannya. Ia kemudian menatap tajam Jessica yang ketakutan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul dan Jessica kini tengah berada di kantor Jessica. Heechul kemudian melemparkan foto-foto Sungmin yang sedang berada di restoran ke atas meja.

"Lee Sungmin adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari Busan, bukan? Jika tebakanku tidak salah, sejak upacara pelantikan Kyuhyun, dia mulai menjadi 'barang imitasi', benar? Orang yang mengikrar cinta dengan Kyuhyun, bukanlah putrimu, tapi anak itu. Kau membutakan mata dan telinga kami, dan menggunakan nyawa anak itu sebagai jaminan. Kau bermaksud merampas posisi menantu keluarga Cho?" tanya Heechul dengan emosi.

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika Andalah yang menganggap nyawa putriku sebagai lelucon terlebih dahulu. Dari awal kau sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan Hyuna sebagai menantumu, bukan?" balas Jessica tak terima.

"Orang-orang yang pantas bersikap serakah, sekalipun serakah, tidak akan menimbulkan masalah apapun. Ketidak-tahuan akan kapasitas keserakahan diri sendiri, itu yang disebut iblis." Heechul menyindir Jessica yang disebutnya tidak pantas untuk serakah.

"Aku tidak berharap masalahnya menjadi semakin besar. Jika kau bisa berhenti sampai disini, maka aku juga tidak akan mengejar lebih jauh lagi dan menganggap masalah itu telah diselesaikan dengan tenang. Karena seharusnya kau juga tahu bahwa masalah seperti itu tidak boleh diulur terlalu jauh. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu sampai besok." Heechul lalu beranjak pergi, namun terhenti karena mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"Aku akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang." Jessica lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya, kemudian memutar perekam suara dan menaruhnya di meja.

"_**Sebelum aku meninggal, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Setelah mendengar semua apa yang akan kukatakan dari sekarang, kau jangan terkejut. Ini adalah sebuah cerita dari 30 tahun yang lalu, tentang istri pertama Ayah Kyuhyun."**_

Heechul terkejut mendengar suara ibunya di rekaman yang ditunjukkan Jessica.

_**Flashback**_

"_Setelah mendengar semua apa yang akan kukatakan dari sekarang, kau jangan terkejut. Ini adalah sebuah cerita dari 30 tahun yang lalu, tentang istri pertama Ayah Kyuhyun." Ujar Ny Kim pada Hyuna._

"_Setelah acara pernikahan usai, mereka berdua berbulan madu ke villa. Dan aku juga pergi ke villa itu. Aku butuh untuk memastikan. Pengantin yang telah berhasil melewati malam pertamanya, akan berubah menjadi seperti apa? Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah, tidak ada yang terjadi terhadap pengantin wanita itu."_

_**30 years ago..**_

_Yoona sedang menulis di buku hariannya di bangku taman yang berada di depan villa milik Hankyung. Dari jauh Ny Kim terlihat memperhatikan Yoona dari dalam mobil. Yoona lalu masuk ke dalam villa dan Ny Kim mengambil buku harian itu._

'_Di dalam buku harian itu, tertulis sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Kutukan pada keluarga mereka tidak benar adanya. Sebelumnya sudah disetujui, begitu pengantin wanita pertamanya mati... Kesepakatan secara lisan jika Heechul-ku akan bisa menduduki posisi tersebut...'_

_Ny Kim merobek halaman terakhir buku harian Yoona setelah sebelumnya membacanya._

'_Tapi pengantin wanita itu malah tetap hidup tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun. Anggapan jika Heechul akan kehilangan posisi tersebut, Tanpa kusadari, aku...'_

_Ny Kim menginjak pedal gas dengan cepat dan menabrak Yoona yang sedang berjalan pulang dengan membawa tas belanja miliknya. Yoona pun tergeletak di jalan dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah._

'_Demi kebahagiaan putriku Heechul, demi putriku yang semenjak dari usia 20 tahun... hanya mencintai ayah Kyuhyun seorang... Dalam sekejap mata, aku telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain.'_

_Ny Kim perlahan mendekati Yoona untuk melihat keadaannya, dan meletakkan buku harian milik Yoona di dekatnya. Ny Kim kemudian pergi dari sana dengan ketakutan._

_Ny Kim lalu memberikan sebuah amplop pada Hyuna. Dan ternyata itu adalah halaman terakhir dari buku harian milik Yoona yang selama ini ada pada Ny Kim. Hyuna pun terdiam sambil memandangi lembaran buku harian itu._

_**Flashback end**_

Heechul menangis, dia terkejut karena ternyata ibunya lah yang membunuh istri pertama Hankyung, yang selama ini dia percayai sebagai akibat dari kutukan.

"Kesalahan kau dan aku yang paling besar adalah terlalu yakin pada keluarga itu. Untunglah aku secara tak sengaja mendapat kesempatan menghindar untuk berbuat salah. Dan semua ini berkat Ny Kim. Jika fakta ini sampai diketahui oleh orang banyak, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga Cho dan juga Cho Corp." ujar Jessica angkuh.

Heechul yang masih menangis memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Jessica. Jessica lalu memberikan halaman terakhir buku harian milik Yoona pada Heechul untuk dibaca jika ia penasaran kenapa Sungmin bisa kembali dengan selamat. Heechul kemudian mengambil halaman terakhir itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin memperbesar masalah ini. Kita hanya butuh membatalkan pernikahan ini saja. Dibandingkan dengan kami, kerugian pihak kalian akan jauh lebih besar. Hal ini tentunya kau lebih tahu. Kau juga tahu kan jika masalah ini tidak boleh diulur terlalu lama. Batas waktunya adalah sampai besok." Jessica kini berbalik mengancam Heechul dengan senjata rahasia itu.

Heechul hanya terdiam sambil memegang halaman terakhir itu. Dia tampak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun hendak pulang dan Hyuna mengantarnya berjalan hingga ke dekat gerbang.

"Kemarin dan hari ini, rasanya seperti di terjang oleh badai dan angin topan. Bisa dikatakan kita sekarang ini sudah berhasil melewati badai" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah bilang bukan? Ibuku akan segera luruh bagaikan salju mencair." Sahut Hyuna.

"Sebenarnya, dibandingkan dengan eommonim aku lebih khawatir pada Oppamu. Tahukah kau, jika sebenarnya Oppamu itu lumayan menakutkan juga."

"Oppaku?"

"Memangnya semua Oppa itu seperti begitu? Semua pria yang berniat membawa pergi adik perempuan mereka, di mata mereka terlihat bagaikan seorang pencuri? Kadang aku suka merasa dia itu bagaikan monster yang akan memangsaku." Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu sambil tertawa.

"Oppamu itu.. ani! seharusnya sekarang aku memanggilnya Hyungnim. Tolong beritahu Hyungnim, kapan-kapan aku inigin minum bersamanya."

"Arraseo~" ujar Hyuna sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Hyuna dan sedikit merasa aneh,

"Sepasang tanganmu yang kasar itu, telah berubah menjadi selembut sutera eoh?"

"Aku telah melakukan perawatan" ujar Hyuna gugup. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan meminta Kyuhyun segera pulang karena keluarganya pasti sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun pun kemudian meminta Hyuna untuk tidur dengan nyenyak,karena semalaman di villa gadis itu pasti tidak tidur sama sekali. Kyuhyun juga meminta agar Hyuna tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi sekarang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ryewook berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ryewook juga menanyakan di mana Siwon. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan melihat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

Sungmin segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Siwon. Dokter itu lalu mengatakan mereka sudah berusaha, tapi masih harus dipantau. Dokter itu kemudian berjalan pergi.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu sontak merasa lemas sehingga Ryewook harus membantu memeganginya.

"Wookie-ah, Oppa bagaimana? Semua ini disebabkan olehku. Oleh aku. Bagaimana dengan Oppa… Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sungmin menangis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul menyatukan halaman terakhir buku harian Yoona yang diperolehnya dari Jessica dengan buku harian yang asli, dan ternyata cocok. Di lembaran itu tertulis,

"**Sama sekali tidak ada kutukan pada keluarga mereka. Ini semua hanyalah sebuah ujian dalam mencari sebuah cinta sejati. Mulai sekarang aku bisa tetap berada di sisinya. Dengan alasan ini, aku telah menjadi pengantin wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."**

Heechul menutup matanya, dan menggelangkan kepala. Dia masih terkejut. Ia lalu ingin merobek buku harian itu, tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Heechul kemudian teringat ancaman Jessica tadi. Ia lalu kembali menangis dan melemparkan buku harian itu. Hatinya sakit. Dan ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di rumah dengan raut wajah gembira. Ia lalu menemui ayahnya dan berterima kasih karena Hankyung telah mempercayainya. Hankyung tersenyum, lalu menghampiri putranya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena terharu. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun telah melakukannya dengan baik. Mereka kemudian sama-sama memandang langit yang penuh bintang.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna terkejut saat diberitahu oleh ibunya tentang kondisi Siwon. Hyuna merasa khawatir dan akan pergi ke rumah sakit, namun Jessica menghentikannya. Ia mengatakan sudah ada Sungmin disana, dan tidak ada untungnya bagi Hyuna bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Eomma!" ujar Hyuna menegur ibunya.

"Oppamu yang mencari perkara sendiri. Jangan karena hal ini hatimu menjadi lemah. Untuk setiap perkara besar, harus ada pengorbanan kecil. Sekarang kita hanya butuh menunggu Ny Cho mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan berakhir." Jessica kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyuna yang sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ibunya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Rumah Sakit..

Sungmin duduk disamping Siwon yang terbaring, masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oppa, kau tidak boleh hanya berbaring dan tidur saja.. Tolong bukalah matamu. Banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena terlalu banyak, rasanya bagaikan semuanya akan meluap. Tapi malah sepatah katapun tidak sanggup kuucapkan." Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, "Oppa... Wonnie Oppa..."

Keesokan harinya..

Heechul menemui Jessica dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Jessica tersenyum senang, karena dia sudah menduga jika Heechul akan mengambil keputusan ini. Ia lalu meminta Heechul untuk mengumumkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Hyuna, bagaimanapun caranya dia tidak peduli, yang penting harus diumumkan pada dunia luar. Tapi Heechul mengatakan tidak bisa mengumumkan secepatnya karena ibunya yang kini tengah berada di rumah sakit.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi seharusnya kau juga tahu jika fakta yang ada di tanganku ini jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan yang dimiliki olehmu." Jessica mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa sinis.

"Yang dinamakan transaksi itu adalah pihak yang menderita kerugian lebih besar harus menanggung resiko yang lebih berat." Ujar Jessica lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Saham Oh Seong Konstruksi yang berada di tanganmu, sudah saatnya kau kembalikan pada kami. Saham Departemen Store Cho Corp, juga harus dihibahkan kepada Hyuna. Setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan ketulusanmu, aku baru bisa percaya jika kau memang bersedia mengakui putriku sebagai menantumu. Syarat terakhir... Dana bantuan terhadap Oh Seong Konstruksi juga harus segera sampai ke tanganku. Oh, ada lagi... kau harus membuat Lee Sungmin untuk tidak bisa muncul lagi di depan Kyuhyun. Aku percaya, kau pasti sanggup membereskan masalah ini." Jessica tersenyum licik. Sedangkan Heechul tak bisa mengatakan apapun atau menolak, dia memaksakan senyumnya di depan Jessica.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Ryewook membawakan makanan untuk Sungmin. Ia meminta gadis kelinci itu untuk makan walau hanya sesendok, karena Sungmin sejak kemarin tidak mau tidur dan tidak mau makan, membuat dirinya khawatir.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi alat yang semakin cepat, dan Siwon tampak kejang-kejang. Sungmin dan Ryewook dengan panik menghampiri Siwon. Sungmin lalu meminta Ryewook untuk memanggil dokter. Ia sangat khawatir dan terus mencoba memanggil nama Siwon.

Dokter pun datang dan segera melakukan tindakan. Suster lalu meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu di luar. Begitu Sungmin keluar dari ruang perawatan Siwon ia terkejut karena sudah ada Heechul yang menunggunya disana.

Kini Heechul dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan di café rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah tertipu oleh penampilan luarmu sehingga tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Pada usia di mana seharusnya penglihatan jeli digunakan, aku malah dibutakan. Sepertinya seumur hidupku ini kujalani dengan sia-sia. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang bisa aku salahkan. Aku yang begitu percaya terhadap legenda keluarga itu benar-benar bodoh dan patut dikutuk. Kau dan aku bisa duduk saling berhadapan, hari ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Jangan pernah muncul di depan Kyuhyun. Kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah mati. Bahkan suara nafaspun tidak boleh terdengar. Jalani hidupmu dengan diam-diam. Sebagai gantinya, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan nyawamu, dan pihak Hyuna tidak akan bisa mencelakakanmu lagi."

"Saya berubah menjadi seperti apa, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi orang yang membuat Siwon Oppa menjadi seperti ini, tidak akan saya ampuni" ujar Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Yang dimaksud dengan pengampunan, adalah sesuatu yang diberikan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan kepada orang yang lemah. Menurutmu, kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti. Kenapa Anda memilih untuk berdiam diri? Saya bukannya tidak bersedia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya saya ingin sekali bisa berada di sisinya. Karena itu saya berniat mengungkapkan semuanya padanya. Tapi sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi. Sekalipun itu demi Kyuhyun, Anda juga tidak boleh begitu."

"Alasannya adalah, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengampuni mereka."

"Walaupun saya tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik ini semua, tapi saya tidak bisa seperti itu. Jika memang telah berdosa, harus menerima hukuman. Saya juga bersedia dihukum. Jika bukan sekarang, tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi."

"Orang seperti kau ini masih ingin masuk ke dalam keluarga Cho dan ingin menduduki posisi sebagai seorang menantu? Bukankah dengan alasan menebus dosa, kau berniat memuaskan keserakahanmu?"

"Saya sudah bilang. Saya berbuat seperti ini bukan karena tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dengan cara apapun. Kyuhyun dan kau adalah dua orang yang hidup di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa bersatu, juga tidak boleh terus bersama."

"Saya menyukai Kyuhyun bukan karena dia seorang ahli waris. Sekalipun jika dia itu hanyalah orang biasa. Jika seperti itu, akankah orang itu bisa menjadi milikku? Sejak lahir hingga sekarang, saya sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali menjadi putri dari kedua orang tua saya. Pada saat saya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, Andai... saya dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita yang pantas bagi Kyuhyun... alangkah baiknya. Saya juga pernah berandai-andai seperti itu. Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tua saya. Karena saya pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu." Sungmin berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kumohon padamu... jika kau muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun, dia akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Menghilanglah dari hadapannya! Seperti pada awal di mana kau sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Itu baru yang dinamakan demi kebaikan Kyuhyun." Sungmin kini tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi mendengar permintaan Heechul itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Setelah bertemu Jessica untuk melakukan perjanjian dan bertemu Sungmin untuk melarangnya menemui Kyuhyun lagi, Heechul mengunjungi ibunya di rumah sakit. Heechul lalu berbicara pada ibunya yang berbaring.

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu, eomma? Tidak seharusnya demi aku kau berbuat seperti itu. Karena diriku kau rela menjadi seseorang yang sangat berdosa. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk meneruskan hidupku?" Heechul mulai menangis. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang putri yang tidak mempermalukanmu. Tapi apa ini semua? Aku telah menjadi orang berdosa yang telah menodai hidupmu. Eomma..." Heechul menangis semakin kencang dan memeluk Ny Kim.

Ny Kim yang merasa seseorang memeluknya, membuka matanya sebentar, lalu memejamkannya lagi. Ia menitikkan air mata. Ia lalu berkata dalam hati,

"_Maafkan eomma, Chullie-ah. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Akulah yang telah membuatmu menjadi begini. Kau bisa mempercayai adanya kutukan itu, juga karena ulahku. Maafkanlah aku, ibumu yang bodoh dan tidak berharga ini."_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di rumah sakit ternyata sudah ada Jessica di ruangan Siwon. Sungmin yang baru saja tiba langsung terlihat kesal saat melihat keberadaan wanita itu.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Siwonie, karena sepertinya yang dibutuhkan oleh Siwon sekarang ini bukanlah kami tapi Lee Sungmin. Asalkan kau bersedia, kau boleh pergi ke manapun bersamanya. Aku juga bisa membantumu mencari tempat yang bisa mengobati Siwonnie." Ujar Jessica sambil membelakangi Sungmin.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura peduli terhadap Oppa. Kau hanya berniat menyingkirkanku jauh-jauh darimu." Sungmin berkata dengan emosi.

"Kau kira Siwon menjadi seperti ini karenaku? Jika kau tidak serakah, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." Jessica menumpahkan kesalahan pada Sungmin.

"Benar. Aku berjuang karena ingin mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun. Akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Bisa jadi sekarang ini aku sedang dihukum dikarenakan keserakahanku itu. Kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi begitu kejam. Apa yang lebih menakutkan daripada sebuah kutukan? Demi keuntungan yang ada di depan mata, menerjang bagaikan binatang buas. Orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya manusia bukanlah manusia..."

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat baik-baik. Jika kau berani memiliki ide apapun, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan nenekmu dan temanmu Kim Ryewook." Jessica mengancam Sungmin.

"Nyonya, jujur aku merasa kasihan sekali padamu. Putramu kau abaikan dan kau menghancurkan kehidupannya. Apa yang sebenarnya inginkan?"

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengerti karena kau dulu hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan kami" Jessica tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Jika dunia yang kalian maksud itu adalah dunia yang seperti ini, sekalipun aku dibayar untuk bergabung bersama kalian, aku juga tidak akan sudi. Kalian pasti tidak berharap, aku terlibat di dalam dunia kalian, bukan? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak sudi terlibat dengan kalian. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengampuni kalian. Diriku yang mengambil keputusan dikarenakan oleh keserakahan pun tidak dapat kuampuni. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengampuni kalian? Sampai aku bisa mengampuni diriku sendiri, aku akan membayar hutangku pada Oppa. Walaupun aku tidak tahu jika aku sanggup melunasinya atau tidak menggunakan segenap hidupku." Sungmin mengucapkan hal itu dengan emosi. Ia sangat membenci Jessica yang hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi semua perkataan Sungmin tadi. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Siwon yang terbaring dengan perasaan sedih.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Hyuna kini tengah berjalan bersama di mall.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hyungnim akhir-akhir ini, apakah ia sibuk sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu.. apa aku lupa mengatakan padamu ya? Oppa.. pergi ke Hongkong beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan disana." Ujar Hyuna beralasan.

"Aah.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum berangkat, tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan ia akan lama kembali?"

"Oppa sudah menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika nanti setelah dia pulang, dia ingin mengajakmu minum bersama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sementara disampingnya, Hyuna merasa lega karena Kyuhyun percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Keduanya kini menaiki tangga eskalator. Kyuhyun menatap mesra Hyuna, bahkan terkadang mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Dari jauh seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sedih, dan orang itu adalah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun menoleh dan Sungmin langsung membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"_Geuraeyo… tatapan mataku, suaraku, desahan nafasku... Janganlah kau kenang. Di sisi orang lain selain diriku, kau bisa memperlihatkan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Selamat tinggal."_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati, ia lalu menghapus air matanya dan kemudian menggantungkan cincin pernikahannya di ranting pohon hiasan mall. Ia pun pergi dan dibelakangnya muncul Yuri yang melihat cincin itu dan segera mengamankannya.

Hyuna sedang minum teh bersama Kyuhyun di ruangan milik pria itu saat Yuri masuk mengantarkan sebuah dokumen.

"Yuri-ah, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Hyuna.

"Geurae, kau memang sudah lama tidak bertemu aku merasa tidak seperti itu" ujar Yuri sinis.

"Aku sudah memberikan selamat pada Kyuhyun oppa, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Raut wajahmu juga terlihat ceria dan bahagia, Hyuna-ya."

"Gomawo" ujar Hyuna.

"Tapi kenapa cincinnya tidak kau kenakan? Bukankah itu adalah couple ring? Kenapa hanya Oppa sendiri yang memakainya" Ucap Yuri, membuat Hyuna menyembunyikan jarinya.

"Oppa, apa jangan-jangan cincin itu kau sematkan ke jari wanita lain?" tanya Yuri dengan raut wajah yang sengaja terkejut membuat Kyuhyun menoleh mendengarnya.

"Aigoo! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin di dunia ini ada pria yang tidak mengenali pasangannya sendiri." Yuri kemudian menaruh dokumen yang harus ditandatangani Kyuhyun di meja dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tersenyum sinis.

Begitu memastikan Yuri keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, Hyuna lalu meminum tehnya kembali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya karena kini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Yuri benar, kenapa kau tidak memakai cincinmu?"

"Itu.."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau berpura-pura menjadi wanita lajang di belakangku?"

"Mianhaeyo, cincinnya tertinggal di rumah." Ujar Hyuna sambil tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali. Saat kita terakhir di villa kau mengatakan ada yang ingin kau ceritakan. Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ujar Hyuna.

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Kau terlihat serius sekali waktu itu. Mungkinkah ada pria lain yang kau sembunyikan di suatu tempat?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, abeonim dan eommonim sudah menunggu kita di rumah. Kajja"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam hari di kediaman Cho..

Hyuna dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berkumpul dengan Hankyung dan Heechul. Hyuna membelikan Hankyung sebuah sweater dan Hankyung sangat menyukainya. Hyuna juga membelikan Heechul sebuah syal dan kemudian duduk disamping wanita itu dan memintanya mencoba syal yang telah ia belikan.

Heechul menolaknya dan mengatakan lain kali saja. Tapi Hyuna tak mendengarkan dan tetap mengeluarkan syalnya. Hyuna lalu mencoba memakaikannya pada Heechul namun Heechul langsung menepisnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah anak dan suaminya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Heechul meminum air putih di dapur dan ia sepertinya masih tidak bisa terima Hyuna kini menjadi menantunya. Hyuna yang melihat Heechul hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eommonim, tolong jangan membenciku. Aku tidak mengharapkan hubungan mertua-menantu yang akrab. Tapi tolong jangan mengabaikanku, karena jika tidak, tentu itu akan memalukan kita berdua nantinya."

Heechul yang mendengarnya menoleh tidak suka, "Lalu?"

"Halmonie juga tidak mengharapkan eommonim bersikap terlalu kaku. Demi eommonim, nenek telah melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa. Eommonim juga begitu, kan? Karena ingin mencari pendamping yang lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun, Anda telah menganggap nyawaku sebagai sebuah lelucon. Dan sekarang Anda sedang membayar hutang atas perbuatanmu itu." Heechul tak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar ancaman tak langsung yang dilontarkan Hyuna padanya. Hyuna lalu tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Heechul.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Choi. Saat melewati kedai di pinggir jalan, Kyuhyun memundurkan mobilnya dan mengajak Hyuna untuk makan disana dulu.

Mereka pun duduk di kedai itu dan seorang ahjumma menghidangkan makanan pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa makan makanan seperti ini?" tanya Hyuna merasa heran sekaligus aneh. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Hyuna, ia mengambil sundae dan menyodorkannya pada Hyuna meminta gadis itu untuk mencicipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sundae. Mencium baunya saja aku sudah mual." Tolak Hyuna.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun lalu melahap udonnya, sementara Hyuna menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun lalu sedikit melirik gadis di hadapannya ini dan ia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Kyuhyun kemudian membawa Hyuna ke taman. Ia lalu bertanya apakah Hyuna masih ingat dengan tempat itu.

"Waktu itu kau memakai mantel bulu yang sekalipun kau tengah berada di kutub utara, kau juga tidak akan mati kedinginan." Kyuhyun mencoba menguji Hyuna dengan ucapan palsunya. Karena pada kenyataannya, pada saat itu 'Hyuna' tidak mengenakan mantel bulu, dan hanya mengenakan mantel tak berlengan dan pakaian tipis.

"Aku takut dingin dan aku ingat hari itu cuaca dingin sekali." Ujar Hyuna dengan kebingungan

"Dan juga, waktu itu di atas kepalamu kau memakai sesuatu yang aneh." Kyuhyun ingat jelas saat itu 'Hyuna' menggunakan sebuah rambut palsu.

"Topi itu? Itu adalah hadiah kelulusan dari ibuku. Aku suka sekali memakainya." Ucapan Hyuna itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Lagipula karena waktu itu kau takut bajumu kotor, kue yang kubeli dengan susah payah sama sekali tidak kau makan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku sengaja membelikanmu kue tart itu" Kyuhyun kembali memancing Hyuna dengan perkataannya. Dan lagi pada kenyataannya, saat itu 'Hyuna' memakan kuenya dengan lahap bahkan Kyuhyun pun ditawarinya.

"Makanan seperti itu mana bisa dimakan di tempat seperti ini? Karena itu pemberianmu, jadi begitu aku tiba di rumah, semuanya sudah habis kumakan. Jangan khawatir!" Hyuna kembali dengan percaya dirinya menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena ingin menghindari pertanyaan laki-laki itu lagi.

Hyuna pun hendak berdiri tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Terakhir, masih ada satu hal penting yang tersisa."

"Ada lagi…?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hyuna. Hyuna melirik melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan tetap terdiam. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya seolah akan menciumnya membuat Hyuna menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memundurkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Hyuna.

"Kau… Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

**Cuma mau bilang, HAPPY JOYDAAAAAY~~**

**Yeyeyelalala~ yeyeyelalala~**

**Mind to review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 12**

_Words that my heart say, __**I Love You..**_

_Words that my tears say, __**I'm sorry..**_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Terakhir, masih ada satu hal penting yang tersisa."

"Ada lagi…?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hyuna. Hyuna melirik melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan tetap terdiam. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya seolah akan menciumnya membuat Hyuna menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memundurkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Hyuna.

"Kau… Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hyuna melebarkan matanya karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia lalu menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan berkata dengan gugup.

"Ke..kenapa mendadak kau seperti ini? Jangan bercanda Kyu!" Hyuna berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau bukanlah 'Choi Hyuna' yang kukenal. Semuanya salah. Semua yang kau katakan itu berbeda dengan yang aku ingat." Kyuhyun terus menatap tajam Hyuna.

"Jika bukan Choi Hyuna, lalu aku ini siapa?" Hyuna meninggikan suaranya. Kyuhyun yang tadi menatap tajam Hyuna pun memalingkan wajahnya karena ia merasa ucapan Hyuna ada benarnya juga.

"Malah aku berpikir bahwa kaulah yang terasa seperti orang lain. Tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal." Hyuna berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Dengan susah payah kita berhasil melewati semua rintangan, dan berhasil hingga sejauh ini. Sekarang kita bisa menghirup nafas dengan sedikit lega, tapi hatimu malah berubah. Hanya karena masalah sepele ini hatimu berubah. Benar-benar mengecewakan!"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan Hyuna dengan alasan ingin pulang terlebih dahulu,membuat gadis itu kaget karena tak percaya ia di tinggalkan begitu saja.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Hyuna lalu menceritakan semua kejadian tadi kepada ibunya.

"Sekalipun Kyuhyun sudah merasakannya, dia juga tidak akan bisa menemukan Lee Sungmin" ujar Jessica dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana jika dia berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Hyuna khawatir

"Kau tidak usah takut. Menurutmu cinta mereka akan bertahan selamanya? Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dan lebih lemah dari hati manusia. Begitu melihat wajah asli Lee Sungmin, apa menurutmu Kyuhyun masih akan terus bertahan?"

Hyuna lalu terdiam berusaha tenang memikirkan kata-katanya ibunya, tapi sepertinya ia tetap merasakan kecemasan yang melanda pikirannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit langsung di sambut Ryewook dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ia lalu mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ada masalah besar telah terjadi dan menarik gadis kelinci itu mendekat ke ruang santai dan menunjuk seseorang di dalamnya , Sungmin sontak terkejut saat melihat dari balik kaca ada seseorang yang di kenalnya tengah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Ryewook lalu berbisik, "Sebelum datang ke mari, ternyata ia sudah tahu semuanya." Ryewook pun segera pergi saat melihat sahabatnya itu menghampiri seseorang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ke depannya, kau tidak bisa lagi mengaku dirimu itu adalah temanku, Choi Hyuna. Kau seharusnya dipanggil Lee Sungmin." Ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yuri itu.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang tahu identitas aslimu. Aku jugalah orang pertama yang memberitahu Ny Cho. Boleh dibilang akulah orang yang menangkap belangmu. Orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu pada saat genting, juga adalah aku. Jika saat itu terlambat selangkah, sudah pasti kau tidak akan duduk di tempat ini lagi sekarang." Yuri menatap sinis Sungmin.

"Kau datang ingin mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari mulutku?"

"Permainan menyamar sebagai seorang anak keluarga terpandang sudah berakhir, dan kembali ke asalmu semula, rasanya seperti apa?" Tanya Yuri sinis.

"Tidak ada buruknya. Bagaimanapun juga, tempat ini adalah tempat yang memberiku rasa nyaman dan dekat di hati." Ujar Sungmin tenang

Yuri yang sedari tadi memang sengaja menyerang Sungmin dengan kata-katanya yang super pedas menjadi heran melihat gadis dihadapannya ini hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang saja. Ia yang berdiri langsung duduk, karena penasaran dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan Kyuhyun Oppa? Bahkan nyawamu sendiri juga sudah kau pertaruhkan. Wae? Apa perasaanmu itu tidak tulus? Sekalipun aku tidak boleh membocorkannya, tapi seharusnya kau memberitahu Kyuhyun Oppa. Jika itu aku, sudah pasti aku tidak akan demikian. Barang yang bukan milikku, pasti ingin kurebut. Tapi kau malah menyerahkan semua yang sudah ada di dalam genggamanmu."

"Aku juga ingin sekali mendapatkannya dan tidak ingin ia direbut orang. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seseorang yang kulindungi dengan taruhan nyawa. Tapi semakin besar keserakahan seseorang, semakin besar pula ketakutan orang itu. Dan semakin besarnya rasa takut itu, keserakahan itu akan semakin membesar bagaikan bola salju. Karena keserakahanku, aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika orang yang paling dekat denganku terluka dan menanggung rasa sakit." Ujar Sungmin sedih, namun tak lama ia kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan "Keseluruhan dari cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Terkadang harus merelakan. Demi orang itu dan merelakannya, juga adalah sebuah bentuk dari cinta."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"Mungkin aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Mungkin aku sedang membayar harga dari keserakahanku."

"Jika Kyuhyun Oppa sampai tahu keberadaanmu-"

"Anggap saja kau tidak tahu. Aku mohon padamu" Sungmin memotong perkataan Yuri.

"Seperti sekarang ini. Hingga kini ia tidak sadar jika aku pernah berada di sisinya. Jika Cho Kyuhyun sampai tahu, dia pasti akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku sedikit terluka. Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya karena aku, orang lain menjadi terluka." Ujar Sungmin sedih.

Yuri yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia lalu pergi dari restoran Sungmin dan berpapasan dengan Yesung di depan restoran. Namun karena Yuri terburu-buru membuat ia tidak menyadarinya. Yesung yang melihat Yuri pun terkejut dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat di balik kaca restoran ada Sungmin yang tentu saja ia kira itu adalah Hyuna.

"Eoh? Kenapa tunangan Presdir bisa berada di sini?" gumamnya.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang juga menyadari kedatangan Yesung pun segera berlari ke dapur dan bersembunyi. Ryewook pun lalu berlari keluar untuk menghampiri Yesung.

"Kapan kau datang?" Ryewook melirik ke dalam restoran lalu kembali menatap Yesung yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"Apa kau baru saja minum?"

"Ah, ne~ Tadi aku ada acara berkumpul dengan temanku. Ryewook-ssi, apa orang yang barusan lewat itu adalah Kwon sajangnim?"

"Ne, dia mengatakan permohonan maafnya karena tidak dapat hadir pada saat peresmian restoran, jadi ia mampir sebentar. Sepertinya kau mabuk. Kenapa tidak pulang dan malah ke sini?"

"Sepertinya aku memang mabuk berat. Aku sampai melihat di dalam restoran ada seseorang yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan tunangan Presdir." Ujar Yesung merasa lucu.

Ryewook pun tertawa mendengarnya, ia mengatakan sepertinya Yesung benar-benar mabuk dan sebaiknya meminum obat penghilang mabuk dulu baru setelah itu pulang. Ryewook lalu membawa Yesung segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju apotik di depan sana sebelum laki-laki itu bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai wajah Sungmin yang ia kira hanya khayalannya saja.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri memandang ke luar jendela, saat Yuri memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menunggu Yuri untuk memastikan sesuatu yang sejak kemarin mengganjal pikirannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Oppa?" tanya Yuri to the point.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu bukan? Tentang siapa wanita yang mengenakan cincin itu? Jawab aku! Kumohon." Ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

Yuri terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan. Walaupun ia menyadari jika memang cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan menyadarinya. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan memberikan cincin milik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin bertanya bagaimana mungkin cincin yang ada di jari Hyuna bisa berada di tanganku? Seperti yang Oppa tebak. Jika Oppa tidak menyematkan cincin ini di jari wanita lain, tidak mungkin cincin itu bisa berada di tanganku, bukan?" Kyuhyun mendesah tak percaya, Yuri lalu melanjutkan " Orang yang kau berikan cincin itu adalah 'barang tiruan' yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Choi Hyuna. Apakah itu lebih mudah dimengerti? Alasan kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi, dikarenakan kutukan keluargamu. Hal ini tidak usah kukatakan kau juga sudah mengerti. Lagipula jika aku juga sudah mengetahuinya, sudah pasti orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu juga sudah mengetahuinya"

"Maksudmu.. ibuku juga sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak ada orang yang mengharapkan kau mengetahui kejadian ini. Karena begitu kau tahu, maka kemungkinan semuanya akan bertambah rumit karena Oppa pasti tidak akan menerima begitu saja dengan apa yang terjadi"

"Wanita itu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia telah kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama. Sesuai dengan skenario, dia telah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya. Semua orang memiliki kebutuhannya sendiri. Menjalani hidup baik dengan santai. Jika Oppa menggali lebih dalam lagi, itu akan menyulitkan banyak orang. Orang yang paling merasakannya, kemungkinan adalah Oppa sendiri. Sekalipun begitu, kau masih ingin menemuinya?"

"Kwon Yuri! Katakan dimana ia sekarang!" ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untukmu. Aku juga tidak tahu lebih banyak lagi. Sisanya harus Oppa mencari tahu sendiri. Kau harus mengambil tindakan secara diam-diam. Jika mereka sampai tahu Oppa merencanakan sesuatu, sebelum Oppa berhasil menemukannya, mereka akan terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun berulangkali mendesah tak percaya karena ia telah di permainkan seperti itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang rawat, Sungmin kini hendak membersihkan tangan Siwon. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara ponsel Siwon. Ia pun mendekat dan mengambilnya. Saat melihat nama pemanggilnya, ia hanya terdiam sedih. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di atas meja dan kembali ke tempat duduk. Ia duduk termenung sesaat lalu kembali membersihkan tangan Siwon dan menatap pria itu sedih.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menghubungi ponsel Siwon, mendesah kecewa saat pria berlesung pipi itu tak juga menjawab panggilannya. Ia lalu terdiam memikirkan sesuatusebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat diluar ruangan, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Yesung yang ingin mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekat melihat makanan itu, dan sepertinya Ia mengenali makanannya. Itu merupakan makanan yang sering 'Hyuna' buat untuknya.

"Ini semua..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dari restoran milik Kim Ryewook-ssi. Rasanya lumayan enak, Presdir"

Mendengar nama Kim Ryewook, Kyuhyun pun teringat sesuatu.

_**Flashback**_

_Pada saat interview, Yuri meminta Ryewook mengambilkan air untuk 'Hyuna'. Ia kemudian datang membawa air di dalam gelas danmenaiki tangga set panggung, dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan air ke arah piano sehingga baju 'Hyuna' saat itu menjadi basah dan akhirnya tidak bisa bermain piano._

_Dan pada saat Kyuhyun dan 'Hyuna' berada di kafe setelah menonton film. 'Hyuna' saat itu terus bertanya mengenai seseorang yang bernama Kim Ryewook yang telah mencuri cincin milik perusahaan, membuat dirinya marah dan tak percaya karena 'Hyuna' masih mengkhawatirkan Kim Ryewook itu. _

_**Flashback end**_

"Dimana letak restoran itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Anda juga ingin pergi ke sana? Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kwon sajangnim juga sempat mampir ke sana." Ujar Yesung semangat. Kyuhyun lalu memikirkan perkataan Yesung dan ia semakin yakin tentang dugaannya mengenai kedekatan Kim Ryewook dan Hyuna palsu itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun tiba di restoran Sungmin dan ia langsung masuk kedalam melihat ke sekeliling restoran yang terlihat sepi karena memang masih pagi. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya 'Hyuna'. Ia kemudian mendengar seseorang bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun lalu mendekat ke arah sumber suara. Ia menuju suatu ruangan dan di dalamnya ia melihat seseorang yang sedang memanggang ubi. Kyuhyun masuk secara perlahan, dan seseorang itu masih belum sadar bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Ia terus memeriksa ubi-ubinya, namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam karena merasa ada orang lain dibelakangnya. Ia pun akhirnya menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun pun demikian, Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya kini.

" 'Choi Hyuna'... Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa bisa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sungmin yang masih terkejut pun menunduk, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Choi Hyuna!" Ujar Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, itu tidak mungkin" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus meneliti wajah Sungmin.

"Lihat diriku baik-baik, aku bukan Choi Hyuna"

"Geurom, neo nuguya? Jika kau bukan Choi Hyuna, lantas kau siapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya? Apa lagi yang ingin kau pertegas di sini?" Sungmin sengaja membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Choi Hyuna yang selama ini kukenal, benarkah jika itu adalah dirimu?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aish! Padahal aku masih berharap bisa melewati sehari atau dua hari dengan tenang. Kenapa kau harus datang ke sini dan membuat kesal orang lain?" cibir Sungmin.

"Apakah ini kata-kata yang pantas kau ucapkan! Tahukah kau apa yang telah kau perbuat hah!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah sambil mencengkram lengan Sungmin.

"Apa kau berharap aku berlutut di depanmu dan memohon pengampunan darimu? Memangnya aku salah apa? Orang yang ditipu adalah orang yang bodoh dan orang yang menipu tidak ada salahnya." Sungmin balik berteriak dan menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Diam! Kenapa kau melakukan perbuatan seperti ini! Kenapa!" Tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Setelah melihat ini semua apa kau juga masih tidak mengetahuinya? Aku mendapatkan sebuah restoran yang bagus dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Mereka memberiku sebuah restoran, dan juga memberiku uang." Ujar Sungmin tertawa sinis. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendesah tak percaya, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena di perdaya seperti itu. Sementara di hadapannya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"_Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae"_ batin Sungmin menangis.

"Adakah ketulusan di hatimu walaupun sedikit?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan bertanya dengan serius. Namun melihat Sungmin yang diam saja, ia kemudian mencibir "Benar juga. Barang palsu sepertimu, mana mungkin memiliki sesuatu seperti itu. Santai sekali hidupmu di dunia ini. Ketulusanmu bisa dibeli dengan uang. Dari semenjak aku lahir hingga kini, pertama kalinya kuserahkan hatiku justru pada seseorang sepertimu"

Sungmin menunduk sedih, lalu berkata "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Diam! Jangan sembarangan menyebut namaku. Aku muak dengan diriku yang tertipu oleh kebohongan-kebohonganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpukul mendengar ucapannya.

Saat keluar, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Ryewook. Ryewook lalu terperanjat kaget melihat mantan Presdirnya ada disini. Kyuhyun kemudin berhenti dan berbalik melihat Ryewook dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, membuat gadis itu takut dan segera berlari ke dalam menemui Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryewook khawatir. Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya duduk sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Sungmin-ah~" panggil Ryewook seraya mengusap pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Dia pasti akan menderita sekali. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untuknya." Sungmin tertunduk sedih, Ryewook yang menatapnya menjadi iba dan segera merangkul menenangkannya membuat tangisan yang sedari tadi Sungmin tahan pun pecah seketika.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya dan segera bergegas menemui sang ibu yang sedang berada di ruang pribadinya.

"Menurutmu, sampai kapan aku dapat dibohongi? Sampai kapan eomma berniat membohongiku? Eomma, eomma tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu padaku. Kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku sejak awal? Kenapa eomma!"

"Karena eomma khawatir kau akan seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak memberitahumu. Sudah pasti kau akan menderita. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu!" bentak Heechul.

"Ini bukan demi kebaikanku! Kenapa eomma tidak mengerti juga!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Heechul lalu mendesah, dengan pelan ia berkata "Aku tidak ingin kau menderita. Lupakanlah semua yang pernah terjadi hingga kini. Gadis itu, sejak awal hingga akhir hanya ingin memperalatmu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak layak untukmu Kyuhyun-ah"

Tidak mau mendengar ibunya berbicara kasar tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu kembali berteriak "Eomma!"

"Sadarkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau adalah penerus keluarga Cho! Jika kau tidak hati-hati, keluarga kita bisa hancur dalam sekejap" Heechul kembali terpancing emosi.

"Antara eomma dan Ny Choi, transaksi seperti apa yang telah kalian sepakati berdua? Sebagai syarat menerima Choi Hyuna, transaksi seperti apa yang kalian sepakati?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Dia adalah seorang wanita yang licik bagaikan ular. Dia adalah wanita yang menakutkan dan kejam bagaikan ular berbisa. Kau tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan sendiri. Kau harus ingat. Kau masih harus memikul tanggung-jawab yang sangat berat. Satu hal yang harus kau mengerti, semua ini adalah demi kau, Kyuhyun-ah, dan juga demi Cho Corp. Masalah ini sama sekali tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh ayahmu. Seumur hidup ini, hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Rahasia ini harus dijaga, Kyuhyun-ah, eomma mohon padamu" ujar Heechul pelan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun kini tengah menerima laporan dari Yesung mengenai latar belakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sengaja meminta Yesung untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Sungmin yang ia anggap telah menipu dirinya secara mentah-mentah (?)

"Lee Sungmin, 25 tahun. Lahir dan besar di Busan. Dia dan Kim Ryewook adalah teman sejak sekolah menengah pertama hingga menengah atas. Kedua orang-tuanya telah meninggal dan memiliki bisnis restoran bersama dengan neneknya. Restoran itu pada awalnya adalah milik keluarga Choi namun beberapa waktu yang lalu telah ganti nama menjadi milik Lee Sungmin" ujar Yesung melaporkan informasi yang berhasil ia temukan.

"Cukup! Jangan diteruskan lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menutup data pribadi Sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang heran dengan tingkah presdirnya itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin saat ini sedang membereskan piring kotor di atas meja. Saat ingin membawanya ke dapur, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring-piringnya karena kini pikirannya tengah tidak fokus karena banyaknya permasalahan yang menghampiri hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia kemudian berlutut mengambil piring-piring dan mangkuk plastik yang berserakan, dan ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh dibelakangnya.

"Inikah wajah aslimu?" Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara itu, dan matanya membulat lucu saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bisa sampai terpikat oleh seorang perempuan sepertimu? Aku benar-benar merasa sial. Sekarang akhirnya aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau bisa memiliki hobi rendahan seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Ne, tertawakan saja diriku. Jika dengan begitu bisa menghilangkan amarahmu." Ujar Sungmin sambil membereskan piring-piringnya.

"Walaupun kau adalah seorang penipu yang tidak berguna, tapi aku yang sudah ditipu olehmu jauh merasa lebih tidak berguna. Aku benar-benar merasa ingin gila. Apakah kau mengerti rasanya!"

Sungmin yang tidak mau mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun lagi, bangkit berdiri mengangkat nampan dan hendak pergi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja sekarang?" Sungmin berkata dengan lirih.

"Kalau begitu, tutup saja restoranmu! Kerugianmu hari ini biar aku yang menggantinya!" Kyuhyun lalu mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan melemparnya ke lantai, ia lalu melanjutkan, "Wae? Asalkan ada uang, bukankah hati nuranimu juga sanggup kau perjual-belikan? Kau dari awal sudah tidak percaya akan kutukan keluargaku, bukan? Karena itulah kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan besar. Jika kau percaya pada hal itu, sudah pasti kau tidak akan bersedia melakukan ikrar itu dan kau juga tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melakukan transaksi yang membahayakan. Kau harus ingat, jika aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja hingga kau sadar dan mengerti, apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadapku!" Kyuhyun menatap nyalang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Sudah pernah kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak sembarangan menyebut namaku. Jangan pernah menyebut namaku. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin muak!" bentak Kyuhyun, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali terluka atas perkataannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul dan Hyuna sedang menikmati teh setelah puas berbelanja. Kyuhyun kemudian datang dan Hyuna langsung menunjukkan tas yang di belikan oleh Heechul kepadanya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya dingin, lalu datanglah Yuri.

"Yuri-ah.. bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Heechul terkejut. Bukan hanya Hecchul yang terkejut, Yuri pun demikian dan bahkan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hyuna pun ada disana.

"Aku tidak tahu jika eommonim dan Hyuna juga ada di sini." Ujar Yuri pada Heechul.

Heechul pun meminta Yuri untuk duduk membuat Hyuna langsung menatap tajam gadis itu. Heechul kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang ia yakini memang berniat melakukan ini semua.

"Eomonim, hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu. Bagaimana jika setelah makan kita pergi ke spa?" tanya Hyuna.

"Boleh. Aku hanya memiliki dua orang putra. Aku selalu merasa iri pada ibu yang memiliki anak perempuan. Dan sekarang aku bisa pergi berbelanja dan ke spa bersamamu" Ujar Heechul berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Bukankah eomma juga sering pergi dengan Yuri? Bukankah eomma juga menyayangi Yuri seperti putri sendiri?" Kyuhyun menyindir sang ibu ia kemudian memandang Hyuna "Choi Hyuna... Jika kau ingin mempertahankan posisimu itu, sudah saatnya kau merasa panik. Bukankah kau tahu jika ibuku sedari Yuri kecil sudah sangat menyayanginya. Orang-orang pasti mengira jika Yuri-lah yang akan menjadi menantu pertama keluarga kami."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" tegur Heechul.

"Aku hanya bercanda eomma. Lagipula hal yang aku katakan tadi bukanlah sebuah omong-kosong" ujar Kyuhyun kalem.

"Jeosonghamnida eommonim, aku harus pergi" ujar Yuri yang tidak mau semakin memperkeruh keadaan, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat Yuri pergi, langsung menyusulnya tanpa berpamitan pada Heechul dan Hyuna.

"Eommonim, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Apa itu? Aku juga harus mengetahuinya" Hyuna mengucapkan hal itu sambil menatap nyalang Heechul.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di taman..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oppa? Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali? Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau menggunakanku sebagai perisai-"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menjadi perisai. Yuri-ah, apa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Huh? Kau sudah gila, Oppa!"

"Justru aneh jika aku tidak gila karena ini semua. Masih bisakah aku mempertahankan kewarasanku setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Selama perempuan yang kau nikahi bukan Lee Sungmin, perempuan mana pun tidak masalah untuk kau nikahi. Itu maksudmu, Oppa?"

"Ne, kau benar. Selama itu bukan Choi Hyuna, siapapun itu, tidak masalah untukku. Karena begitu aku melihat Choi Hyuna, aku selalu teringat padanya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghadap Yuri, "Bagaimana? Kau ingin menikah denganku? Aku sedang bertanya dengan serius padamu."

"Karena Oppa bertanya dengan serius,maka aku juga akan menjawabnya dengan serius" Yuri menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan berkata "No, thank you!"

Ia lalu melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin kau direbut oleh siapapun. Oppa, kau juga tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah obsesi. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Perbuatan Oppa sekarang ini seperti seorang anak kecil yang sudah tahu tidak bisa, tapi tetap merengek sambil memegangi ujung rok ibunya."

"Aku tahu. Aku terlihat sangat tidak berguna. Lucu sekali, bukan? Tapi, ini benar-benar aneh. Kukira... setelah aku melukai perasaannya dengan menghinanya, hatiku akan terasa lebih baik. Tapi sama sekali tidak. Bagaikan bumerang, semua itu berbalik menyakiti diriku sendiri saat aku melihatnya tertunduk sedih karena ucapanku. Setidaknya, adakah sekali saja saat di mana dia benar-benar tulus terhadapku?" Ujar Kyuhyun sedih.

"Dia tahu Oppa pasti akan begini, karena itulah dia memohon padaku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan berharap, kau jangan sampai mengetahui jika dia pernah berada di sisimu. Karena begitu kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti akan merasa sedih sekali. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri, ia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Oppa" Yuri mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Yuri itu. Ia lalu teringat pandangan sedih Sungmin saat memanggil namanya, perlahan rasa sesal memenuhi hatinya saat ia menyadari ia telah menyakiti wanita yang di cintainya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat membuat Butler Jang dan bibi Ahn menjadi kerepotan mengurusnya. Sehun yang kebetulan lewat pun segera menghampiri dan membantu hyungnya untuk berbaring. Sehun kemudian mempersilahkan Butler Jang dan Bibi Ahn untuk kembali beristirahat, sementara Kyuhyun biar ia yang mengurusnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau minum begitu banyak? Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Jika ada hal yang menyulitkanmu, ceritakanlah! Walaupun aku tidak mengerti permasalahanmu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik" ujar Sehun sambil membenarkan letak tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat itu pun mulai berbicara dengan mata terpejam, "Aku ingin menghapus semuanya, tapi aku tidak berdaya. Aku tidak sanggup menghapusnya, tidak sanggup"

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menangis saat mengingat ia dan Sungmin yang menikah di gereja waktu itu hingga saat tadi pagi ia melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk sedih karena hinaannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Paginya, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Hyuna di taman. Hyuna berkata kali ini ia datang bukan sebagai Choi Hyuna palsu yang Kyuhyun berikan cincin dan mengikrar janji, tapi sebagai dirinya yang asli, Choi Hyuna yang asli yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal rasa takut huh?" Ujar Kyuhyun sinis

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Sebuah barang palsu yang kedoknya sudah terbongkar, bisa mengubah apa? Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau ingin mendapatkan Lee Sungmin? Kau berharap Sungminmu itu akan kembali?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Orang yang mengambil inisiatif datang mencari kami untuk melakukan transaksi, adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia mengajukan syarat pada ibuku. Semakin lama semakin keterlaluan. Pada saat ibuku tidak bersedia memenuhi tuntutannya, dia mengancam akan membocorkan semuanya padamu. Pada saat mencegah semua ini terjadi, Oppa ku menderita luka parah. Oppa ku sangat menyukai dan menyayangi gadis itu. Lebih menyayangi dia daripada aku yang jelas-jelas adiknya. Jadi menurutku, Sungmin tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Oppaku karena rasa bersalah telah membuatnya terluka parah" Hyuna pikir Kyuhyun akan percaya dengan kata-katanya, ia lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Selama ini telah membohongimu, aku minta maaf. Sekalipun jika kau menuduhku mempermainkan perasaan orang, tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Tapi, orang yang lebih dulu menganggap nyawaku sebagai sebuah lelucon tidak lain adalah ibumu. Setelah tahu semua ini, tentu saja aku tidak bisa berdiam diri. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja Sungmin. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terwujud itu. Lebih baik kita wujudkan apa yang bisa kita wujudkan." Ujar Hyuna lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kata-katamu membuatku terharu. Tapi... Jika kau berpikir aku akan mempercayaimu seperti semula, lebih baik kau segera sadarkan dirimu." Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Hyuna sinis dan pergi begitu saja.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di Rumah Sakit, Sungmin berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Siwon yang masih belum sadar. Ia menunjukkan foto roti kesukaan Siwon di ponselnya.

"Oppa, kau juga ingin memakannya, bukan? Ini adalah roti nanas yang dijual di toko roti di depan. Saat baru selesai matang, rasanya luar biasa enak. Kelak kita harus pergi makan bersama, ne!" ujar Sungmin semangat

Ia lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto, dan kembali berceloteh dengan semangat. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun melihat kebersamaannya dengan Siwon dari balik pintu.

Saat pulang, Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun kemudian menatapnya, namun Sungmin membuang muka. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lagi karena takut Kyuhyun akan kembali melukainya dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Ia kemudian berlalu tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar menjaganya dengan sangat baik" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu berhenti melangkah saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, "Walaupun kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi uang... Tapi orang yang benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah Choi Siwon. Air mataku hampir mengalir karena terharu"

"Kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak dengan Oppaku! Aku tidak bisa mentolerir sikapmu yang seperti itu terhadap Oppaku." Ujar Sungmin.

"Oppa, Oppa... Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa terpisahkan. Kau itu benar-benar bermuka dua. Yang menjadi boneka disini bukanlah Choi Hyuna, tapi aku. Dipermainkan sesuka hatimu di telapak tanganmu."

"Kau merasa emosi, merasa diperlakukan tidak adil, merasa ingin gila... Kau ingin balas dendam, bukan? Kalau begitu, jalanilah hidupmu jauh lebih baik dariku. Dengan begitu kau baru bisa membalas dendam. Mengerti?"

"Jangan memberiku perintah!" ujar Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku hanya merasa kau itu sangat tidak berguna. Baru mengalami hal sepele seperti ini saja, tapi tingkahmu itu seolah-olah telah dilukai oleh seluruh dunia. Bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah korban kekejaman dunia."

Dan pertengkaran romantis ala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun terus berlanjut...

"Kau sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Belum, aku belum selesai. Jika kau punya begitu banyak waktu untuk mengikutiku, kau pasti masih bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu dengan sia-sia. Segeralah angkat kaki dari sini!" balas Sungmin dengan sengit.

Kyuhyun mencibir tak percaya "Barang palsu sepertimu masih memiliki nyali untuk menasihatiku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, Ahjussi."

"Ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Bukankah kau melarangku menyebut namamu? Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu Oppa, jadi terpaksa aku memanggilmu Ahjussi. Panggilan oppa, bukan untuk orang sembarangan. Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku sibuk hari ini" Sungmin lalu bergegas pergi.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan mendesah kesal. Ia lalu tersadar, jika Sungmin sudah berjalan jauh darinya.

"YA! EODIGA!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malamnya harinya, Kyuhyun terlihat mengawasi Sungmin yang sedang bekerja di restorannya dari dalam mobil miliknya. Matanya terlihat membulat saat ia melihat Sungmin yang digoda oleh pelanggan pria yang sudah mabuk. Ia hampir saja keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat pelanggan pria itu semakin bertindak kurang ajar terhadap Sungmin, namun niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat pria itu sudah terkapar di jalanan. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum puas, dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat mendengar hardikan Sungmin yang menyuruh si pria itu agar tidak kembali lagi ke restorannya.

"Uri anae jinja daebak!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan bangga, namun tak berapa lama kemudian kerutan kesal kembali di wajah tampannya dan ia kembali bergumam, "Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Uri anae huh?"

Setelah membersihkan restorannya, Sungmin lalu mengunci restorannya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengawasinya, menundukkan wajahnya saat Sungmin melewati mobilnya.

"Eoh, dia ingin kemana lagi?" gumam Kyuhyun heran, namun ia tetap mengikuti Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang perawatan, Sungmin membuka jaketnya dan menyimpannya di sofa. Ia lalu mendekati Siwon kemudian merapikan selimutnya. Sementara itu di balik pintu, Kyuhyun terlihat mengawasi tingkah Sungmin kemudian ia duduk di dekat ruangan itu.

"Apa ia tidak memiliki rasa lelah di tubuhnya? Kenapa ia terus mempekerjakan tubuhnya selama 24 jam?" Kyuhyun kembali menggumam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan nampaklah Sungmin yang keluar dari sana membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Eoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku ke sini bukan karena mengikutimu, tapi karena aku ingin menjenguk Siwon hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun berbohong.

Sungmin pun hanya mengedikan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja. Kyuhyun kemudian mengintip memastikan Sungmin sudah menjauh dari sana. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan dan menatap Siwon yang terbaring disana. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh saat Sungmin datang sambil membawa air pengganti.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun melayangkan protesnya, "Apa badanmu itu terbuat dari besi? Kenapa kau tidak mencari seseorang untuk merawatnya?"

"Jangan ikut campur" balas Sungmin singkat.

"Untuk apa uang yang kau dapatkan selama ini? Kau terlalu sayang untuk menggunakannya atau apa?"

"Sudah ada perawat yang menjaganya. Aku hanya membantunya saja" Ujar Sungmin cemberut. Ia lalu meletakkan baskom berisi air dan juga handuk kecil. Ia meremas handuk yang basah itu, dan mulai membersihkan tangan Siwon.

Baru saja ia memulai kegiatannya namun Kyuhyun sudah mengganggunya dengan merampas handuk basah itu, membuat Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya karena heran.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau kerjakan saja yang lain. Aku datang untuk menjenguk, namun lupa membawa sesuatu. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Minggir"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dan lakukan dengan lembut" ujar Sungmin pelan. Ia lalu pergi membuang sampah.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk dan mulai membersihkan tangan Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dan berkata "Setelah membawa sebuah barang palsu dan membohongiku... apa dengan berbaring seperti ini akan membuat semuanya impas? Kau terbaring seperti ini membuatku tidak sanggup meluapkan emosiku padamu. Bangunlah sesegera mungkin! Dengan begitu kita baru bisa berkelahi secara jantan. Dan juga... Terima kasih kau telah melindunginya sehingga ia tidak terluka."

Kyuhyun kemudian menguap tidak dapat menahan kantuknya, ia lalu menyimpan handuk basahnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Saat Sungmin kembali ke dalam, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia berdecak kesal dan mulai membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya yang mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya terbangun dan menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya.

"Ya! Ini di ruang rawat rumah sakit bukan kamar hotel, bodoh!" cibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar cibiran Sungmin pun mulai menampakkan raut kesalnya dan ia pun marah, "Memang karena ulah siapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Seharian ini aku selalu mengawasimu-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya karena ia sadar sudah membuka rahasianya sendiri.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, silahkan keluar. Wonnie oppa ingin beristirahat!"

"Arraseo!" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi namun ia kembali berbalik dan berteriak "Ya! Baboya!" Sungmin menoleh tak percaya mendengar panggilan itu.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang? Atau aku harus memanggilmu kepala batu? Atau kau ada usul lain mungkin?"

"Ahjussi, kau ingin mencari masalah apa lagi?" geram Sungmin.

"Aku ingin pulang tapi kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Atau setidaknya kau itu harus MENGANTARku, bodoh!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata mengantar.

"Di kamar pasien tidak boleh kosong. Selamat jalan, Ahjussi!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu pun mendengus dan langsung pergi dari kamar itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Saat pulang ke rumah, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Hyuna yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Hyuna mendekat dan mulai mengeluarkan kalimat basa-basi untuknya, ia hanya menatap Hyuna dingin dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Permainan balas dendam ini sangat menarik" ujar Hyuna menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Hyuna-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku hanya berusaha kau tidak tahu, tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, semuanya akan dilaporkan pada eommonim?"

"Asalkan aku bisa menikah denganmu, bukankah itu sudah cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Jika kau begini terus, kau membuatku menjadi serba salah. Sekarang ini kami bisa memahami perasaanmu. Karena itu eommonim membiarkanmu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Tapi jika diteruskan lagi, apa menurutmu eommonim akan berdiam diri saja?"

"Kau sedang menasehatiku?"

"Bukan, aku sedang memperingatkanmu. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak gegabah dan mencari resiko."

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih mendengar ucapan Hyuna, lalu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, ternyata sudah ada Heechul yang juga menunggunya.

"Kau baru pulang? Besok pernikahan kalian akan diumumkan kepada khalayak ramai. Dengan begitu kita sudah resmi mengakui Hyuna adalah calon menantu keluarga Cho. Agar kau bisa membersihkan pikiranmu yang terganggu itu, semakin cepat diumumkan, semakin baik."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perkataan ibunya dan berlalu begitu saja.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di ruang konferensi pers, semua reporter sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang. Mereka mulai melayangkan protesnya karena konferensi pers itu belum dimulai juga.

Sementara itu di hadapan mereka, terlihat Jessica, Hyuna dan Heechul yang duduk dengan wajah yang tidak tenang. Heechul selalu melihat ke arah pintu dan menatap kursi kosong di sampingnya yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Kyuhyun. Begitu pun dengan Yuri, ia merasa cemas dan terus melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Yuri kemudian menatap Yesung yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa Yesung-ssi? Mana presdir?" tanya Yuri khawatir.

"Itu.. tadi sebelum rapat usai dia masih berada di sana tapi sekarang ia tiba-tiba tidak ada di tempat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak kunjung diangkat."

Yuri menghela nafas tak percaya, dan melihat ke arah Heechul. Ia pun mengambil keputusan, lalu maju ke depan dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Berikut ini kami sampaikan permintaan maaf. Saat dalam perjalanan ke mari setelah kegiatannya selesai, Presdir Cho Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Sekarang beliau sedang menerima perawatan di rumah sakit. Karena itu konferensi pers hari ini terpaksa dibatalkan."

Jessica yang mendengar itu segera menoleh dan melirik tajam Heechul. Para reporter pun berbondong-bondong bertanya seberapa berat cenderanya. Di mana konferensi pers yang akan datang dilaksanakan? Dan kabar mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna yang tidak harmonis.

Jessica bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers bersama dengan putrinya. Sementara Heechul hanya bisa terdiam sambil memijat pelan keningnya karena pusing akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang kembali membuat keonaran.

Di luar, Jessica menyuruh direktur Jung untuk segera menyebarkan foto saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menikah diam-diam di gereja kepada media.

"Baik Presdir, saya mengerti." ujar direktur Jung.

"Pada akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyatakan perang. Dia telah memilih sebuah pertempuran yang tidak mungkin dimenangkannya." Ujar Jessica sinis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Berita mengenai pernikahan diam-diam Kyuhyun pun sudah tersebar ke media. Beberapa judul artikel itu di antaranya,

**-Pernikahan rahasia generasi kedua chaebol, Cho Kyuhyun-**

**-Menghilang setelah membatalkan konferensi pers-**

**-[Ekslusif] Presdir Cho Kyuhyun yang melangsungkan pernikahan secara rahasia-**

Ternyata gertakan Jessica bukanlah main-main. Dan tentu saja Hankyung menjadi marah besar saat membaca artikel itu. Ia lalu bertanya keberadaan Kyuhyun pada sang istri.

"Sedang dicari, yeobo" Ujar Heechul gugup.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini? Ada masalah apa antara Kyuhyun dengan Hyuna?" geram Hankyung.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada hal yang seperti itu Hannie. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ujar Heechul berbohong. Namun tentu saja Hankyung tidak percaya pada ucapan itu,ia sangat yakin pasti ada yang di sembunyikan oleh istrinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa hal yang tengah disembunyikan istrinya itu..

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, ia ternyata membawa paksa Sungmin ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum mereka berdua memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho, Sungmin menarik paksa dirinya dan menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jika ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, hanya ada cara ini. Kita harus berterus terang pada ayahku. Aku tidak tahu tentang pendapat orang lain, tapi yang pasti ayahku akan berada di pihak kita. Selama ini beliau selalu mendukung kita."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Asalkan kau masuk ke dalam bersamaku, kita akan bisa melaluinya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam"

"Apa karena Choi Siwon? Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangimu. Dan apa kau juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya? Oleh karena itu kau tidak ingin masuk? Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak akan peduli. Siapapun yang kau sukai, aku tetap harus bisa menahanmu di sisiku."

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Sungmin ke dalam, namun Sungmin langsung menepisnya, "Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini hanya karena keinginanmu saja. Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan orang lain? Kenapa kau hanya peduli pada rasa sakitmu saja?" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin pun terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, keduanya terus berpandangan sampai suara dering ponsel milik Sungmin mengganggu mereka.

"Yeoboseyo, benar, aku adalah anggota keluarga Choi Siwon. Apa? Baik, aku segera ke sana." Sungmin menutup panggilannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

Sungmin berbalik kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, "Lepaskan aku. Aku harus menemui Siwon oppa di rumah sakit, ia sudah sadar dari komanya"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dan Sungmin yang memang terburu-buru pun akhirnya menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan terluka.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin terus berlari di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia terus menangis dan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata syukur karena kini Siwon telah sadar dari komanya. Begitu masuk ke ruang perawatan, ia langsung berlari memeluk Siwon yang sedang terduduk dengan tubuh menyandar pada bantal.

"Oppa! Siwon Oppa!" Sungmin menangis haru di pelukan Siwon. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon pun semakin terisak dan memukul pelan bahu Siwon, "Kenapa kau seperti orang bodoh melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa untukmu, kenapa kau masih..."

Lalu ia kembali memeluk Siwon "Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo, karena kau sudah kembali, Oppa "

Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin memberikan semangat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pintu Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang terluka. Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan bersandar pada dinding lorong rumah sakit. Perasaan benar-benar terluka saat ia melihat Sungmin benar-benar memilih Siwon dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

**TEBESEEEH**

**Fiuuuh, akhirnya Kyumin ketemu jugaaa #elapkeringet**

**Yang udah review di chapter kemaren, gomawo~ **

**Oke, cukup sekian penutup dari author silahkan di klik kolo reviewnya hehe**

**Annyeong~**


	13. Chapter 13

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 13**

_It had already started.._

_Love is not a coincidence.._

_Love is fate.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin terus berlari di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia terus menangis dan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata syukur karena kini Siwon telah sadar dari komanya. Begitu masuk ke ruang perawatan, ia langsung berlari memeluk Siwon yang sedang terduduk dengan tubuh menyandar pada bantal.

"Oppa! Siwon Oppa!" Sungmin menangis haru di pelukan Siwon. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon pun semakin terisak dan memukul pelan bahu Siwon, "Kenapa kau seperti orang bodoh melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa untukmu, kenapa kau masih..."

Lalu ia kembali memeluk Siwon "Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo, karena kau sudah kembali, Oppa "

Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin memberikan semangat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pintu Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang terluka. Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan bersandar pada dinding lorong rumah sakit. Perasaannya benar-benar terluka saat ia melihat Sungmin benar-benar memilih Siwon dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya, Hyuna menemui Kyuhyun di perusahaan dan menunjukkan rekaman suara Ny Kim pada pria itu.

"_**Demi putriku... Dalam sekejab mata, aku telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain."**_

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat mendengar suara neneknya itu. Ia lalu menatap tak percaya pada Hyuna yang tengah mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Alasan halmonie ingin bertemu denganku adalah ini" ucap Hyuna.

"Jadi kau menggunakan ini untuk bertransaksi dengan ibuku?" tuduh Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

"Kau benar, orang yang paling takut jika hal ini sampai diketahui orang banyak adalah ibumu. Jadi, secepatnya kau harus memilih satu hari untuk mengadakan konferensi pers lagi. Kemarin itu hanya berupa foto yang telah tersebar di media, tentu kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada perusahaanmu jika rekaman ini sampai ke tangan media. Dan juga kau pasti tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi pada abeonim jika beliau sampai mendengar hal ini?" ancam Hyuna.

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain!"

"Semua harapan berada di tanganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Silahkan ambil keputusan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah sudah jelas jika tangan dan kakiku sudah terikat sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Dan kau masih mengatakan keputusan ada di tanganku? Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu karena kau membuatku bisa melepaskanmu tanpa ada sedikitpun penyesalan." Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan kembali berkata, "Kau juga harus ikut denganku untuk membereskan segala sesuatunya"

"Kau yang membutuhkan pertolongan tapi mengapa harga dirimu setinggi langit, huh?" cibir Hyuna.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Choi Hyuna-ssi. Jika aku merasa tidak senang maka aku dengan mudah akan menghancurkan semuanya. Apakah kau ingin seperti itu? …Dengar baik-baik! Pada saat kedua belah pihak saling menarik tambang, jika aku memutuskan untuk lepas tangan, maka kau juga akan terjerembab. Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku! Pikirkan dulu sampai di mana kemampuanmu sebelum kau melakukan tindakan" Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kediaman Cho..

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berbicara berdua dengan ibunya di ruang pribadi Heechul. Kyuhyun lalu memberitahu jika ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, alasan kenapa ibunya begitu tunduk pada Jessica. Heechul kemudian memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan airmatanya perlahan meluncur dengan cepat.

"Maafkan eomma, nak.. Eomma masih berharap jika kau tidak akan mengetahuinya. Eomma tidak ingin kau ikut menderita, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan membenci halmonie, semua ini salah eomma. Sampai terakhir pun eomma tidak sanggup melepaskan appamu. Karena itulah halmonie..." Heechul tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir eomma! Beban yang seharusnya eomma tanggung sendiri, serahkan semuanya padaku sekarang. Eomma cukup percayakan segalanya kepadaku"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Jangan sampai appa mengetahui ini. Eomma pasti tahu dengan jelas orang yang paling menderita selama ini adalah appa. Aku sama sekali tidak takut jika kenyataan ini sampai diketahui oleh orang banyak. Jika memang terbukti bersalah, sudah seharusnya kita membayar harga dari kesalahan tersebut. Tapi, aku sangat takut jika appa sampai mengetahuinya. Seumur hidupnya beliau selalu dihantui oleh masalah ini. Selama ini ia hidup di dalam sebuah penjara yang tidakterlihat. Jangan sampai penderitaannya semakin bertambah." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin membuat Heechul tertunduk sedih mendengarnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon sedang melihat berita tentang Kyuhyun di ponsel saat Jessica masuk ke ruangannya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau bisa pulih secepat ini" ujar Jessica. Siwon tak menjawabnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apakah sekarang kau juga tak ingin melihat wajahku?" tegur Jessica.

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal bersama kalian, demi bisa mendapatkan status seperti seorang anak kandung dan oppa kandung, aku mendekatkan diri padamu dan Hyuna. Tapi kenapa eomma..."

"Jika kau benar adalah oppa kandung Hyuna, mungkinkah kau berdiri di pihak Sungmin sekarang? Kau yang telah mengabaikan kami. Bukan kami yang mengabaikanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka eomma adalah orang seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin..." Siwon mendesah tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membenciku. Bencilah aku dari dalam hatimu sampai mati. Jika dengan cara itu, akan membuat hatimu terasa lebih lega. Sepertinya, aku yang telah menjadi ibumu selama 20 tahun lebih, hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai hadiah terakhir bagimu. Dari hari pertama kau tiba ke rumahku, Kau adalah seorang yang sangat tenang. Sekalipun aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kau adalah anak yang patuh. Tidak perlu dimarahi, dan tidak pernah membuatku mengeluarkan emosi. Aku juga tidak pernah memukulmu. Mungkin itu yang membuat adanya jarak yang memisahkan hati kita…. Istirahatlah" Jessica kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Haruskah sampai sejauh itu, eomma? Aku tahu jika eomma yang membocorkan foto itu pada media, seharusnya itu sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam rencanamu kan? Karena eomma sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengacaukan konferensi pers itu."

"Walaupun terjadi sedikit masalah, tapi pasti akan bisa diselesaikan." Sahut Jessica.

"Eomma benar-benar percaya diri, bagaimana eomma bisa begitu yakin?"

"Menurutmu hanya berdasarkan beberapa foto, aku berani bertindak seperti ini? Berhubung lawanku adalah keluarga Cho, hal sepele itu tidak akan membawa dampak apapun. Aku hanya membiarkan mereka mencicipi sedikit bumbu. Tapi ternyata Cho Kyuhyun bersedia merendahkan diri, dan menyerah padaku. Lebih baik kau tidak memikirkan apapun dan merawat kesehatanmu dengan benar. Kau harus sembuh sebelum pernikahan adikmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah oppa Hyuna satu-satunya. Setidaknya adikmu harus memegang tanganmu menuju altar." Jessica lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kantornya ketika Yuri masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yuri sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Oppa, jangan mencoba terlalu keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya di hadapanku" Kyuhyun masih diam, dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Oppa! Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada masalah apapun! Kau yang begini justru membuatku khawatir, oppa" Kyuhyun masih diam. Yuri pun mendengus kesal dan berbalik pergi.

"Apakah menurutmu aku sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba. Yuri kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah penerus keluarga Cho. Menurutmu hanya dikarenakan sebuah barang palsu, aku akan membahayakan perusahaan? Hal sepele seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Dan karena hal itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya, makanya aku bersikap seperti tidak ada masalah apapun."

"Arraseo" ujar Yuri dingin, ia lalu beranjak keluar. Dan Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memberikan laporan mengenai perusahaan kepada Hankyung. Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa saran mengenai perusahaan dan Hankyung menyuruh putranya itu untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Hankyung kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Akhir-akhir ini kau bekerja begitu keras. Apakah ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak, appa. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak bersantai, karena itulah aku ingin bekerja dengan lebih baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kemudian pamit.

Hyuna datang ke kantor Kyuhyun, dan ia menegur Kyuhyun yang tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya. Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya apa yang membuat Hyuna kesana dan gadis itu menjawab jika ia ingin Kyuhyun menemaninya menemui Siwon.

Dan kini disinilah keduanya berada, di hadapan Siwon Hyuna mengatakan jika Kyuhyunlah yang ingin datang membesuk Siwon.

"Nde, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal, dan aku berharap semoga Hyungnim cepat sembuh" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan basa-basi ini. Bisakah kau memberi kami sedikit waktu pribadi, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adikku." Ujar Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun pamit menunggu di luar.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, Siwon langsung menatap Hyuna dengan tajam.

"Apakah sekarang hatimu sudah puas bisa membuat Kyuhyun berada disisimu?" tanya Siwon sinis.

"Oppa, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan justru kalimat itu yang kau ucapkan untuk adikmu ini? Cih! Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan begitu. Jadi sekalipun aku merindukanmu, selama ini aku tidak datang mencarimu. Kenapa bukan aku, tapi Sungmin? Siapa dia? Dia sudah menolak cintamu. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih mendukung orang seperti itu? Aku terlalu marah, terlalu emosi... karena itu aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Karena begitu melihatmu, aku akan menjadi semakin membenci Lee Sungmin!"

"Hyuna-ya…"

"Oppa, kau bawa Sungmin dan tinggalkan tempat ini! Bukankah kau juga ingin jika Lee Sungmin bisa berada di sisimu? Bukankah kau adalah orang yang paling mengharapkan hal itu dibanding siapapun juga?" Siwon terdiam memikirkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari lorong kamar Siwon. Dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Siwon. Mereka berhenti berjalan dan saling menatap cukup lama. Saat Sungmin hendak kembali berjalan, muncul Hyuna tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali diam.

Hyuna menatap Sungmin sinis, dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menaruh tangannya di lengan pria itu. Hyuna tersenyum dan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin menunduk, tak berani menatap mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu berjalan bersama Hyuna melewati Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Siwon dengan lunglai. Sungmin lalu berhenti sebentar di luar untuk menghapus air matanya, lalu masuk ke kamar Siwon.

Begitu sampai di luar gedung rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Hyuna dengan kasar.

"Tanpa penonton, kita tidak usah bersandiwara lagi bukan?" Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyuna.

…

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu kemari,hm? Bagaimana dengan restoranmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Jangan khawatir oppa, Halmonie dan Wookie benar-benar bisa diandalkan." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Ketika aku melihatmu, aku merasa seperti melihat sepasang mata yang melotot. Malaikat maut yang tidak tidur 24 jam dan selalu bertugas. Apa kau tahu itu, Min-ah?" ujar Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Ish, Memangnya oppa pernah melihat wajah malaikat maut yang seimut ini?"

"Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu, bisa untuk membunuh malaikat maut." Sungmin yang mendengar itu lalu mengambil tissue dan menempelkannya di bawah matanya dan tertawa. Sungmin kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon. Siwon membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi dasi miliknya.

"Setelah pihak laundry bilang tidak bisa membersihkan noda-noda yang ada, aku langsung mencari cara lewat internet untuk membersihkannya hingga akhirnya dengan susah payah aku berhasil membersihkannya walaupun masih tertinggal sedikit noda. Semoga Oppa bisa sembuh secepatnya. Kenakan ini, lalu kembali bekerja seperti dulu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau bilang kau tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untukku, bukan? Kau membuatku tertawa. Bisa merasakan kehangatan dan senyum yang hangat. Udara yang sedingin es juga terasa hangat. Hanya dengan ini saja kau telah memberiku banyak sekali. Karena itu, janganlah merasa bersalah. Pergilah ke tempat yang ingin kau tuju. Itulah satu-satunya harapanku." Siwon mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotak dan memegangnya dan keduanya kini kembali tersenyum.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Menurutku hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Hyuna sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Tidak hadir pada konferensi pers, bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun." Ujar Hankyung pada Buttler Jang.

"Tuan, sebenarnya.."

"Ceritakanlah"

"Akhir-akhir ini istri saya juga sering mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia mengatakan jika Nona Hyuna berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu. Rasanya seperti orang yang berbeda. Karena hal ini terlalu tidak masuk akal..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja."

"Apakah Tuan Muda memiliki wanita idaman lain?"

"Apa maksudmu wanita idaman lain?"

"Sepertinya istri saya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Nyonya besar dan Tuan Muda. Ia mengatakan mereka sepertinya sempat menyinggung tentang wanita lain. Karena kehadiran wanita lain itulah Tuan Muda tidak hadir pada konferensi pers hari itu." Hankyung tampak berpikir mendengar ucapan Buttler Jang itu.

Keesokan harinya Hankyung pergi menemui Kyuhyun di kantor. Kyuhyun mengira jika ayahnya ingin berdiskusi tentang rencana Kyuhyun mengenai perusahaan kedepannya namun ternyata Hankyung justru menemui Kyuhyun bukan untuk mengetahui itu.

"Appa merasa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh dan membuat appa mempunyai pikiran yang aneh juga, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini, bahkan bibi Ahn juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh."

"Kata-kata aneh seperti apa?"

"Jangan salah paham. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Apakah di luar Hyuna, kau memiliki wanita lain?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hankyung, namun belum sempat ia menjawab, Hyuna datang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam memanggil Kyuhyun. Hyuna pun terkejut melihat Hankyung,

"Ah jeosonghamnida. Aku tidak tahu jika abeonim ada disini" Hyuna kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan kembali berkata, "Abeonim juga terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk lembur malam sampai kurus begitu."

Hankyung tertawa, "Dia sendiri yang ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang selama ini tertunda. Aku juga tidak bisa mencegahnya. Apa yang kau bawa itu, Hyuna-ya?"

"Ah, ini? Aku sengaja membawa makanan untuk kencan makan siang kami. Karena Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk, jika aku tidak mengantar makan siang tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa abeonim ingin makan bersama kami?" Hyuna dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tersenyum seolah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hankyung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bahagia karena kecurigaannya ternyata tidak terbukti.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang berjalan dan melihat seorang nenek dengan barang bawaan banyak hendak menyeberang. Ia langsung menghampiri nenek itu, membantu membawakan barang-barang dan menuntunnya menyebrang. Dan ternyata mobil yang dikendarai Butler Jang dan Hankyung pun ada disana, tepat di lampu merah.

"Aigoo, baik sekali gadis itu.. Tidak seperti gadis zaman sekarang." Puji Buttler Jang. Hankyung pun ikut melihatnya, dan ia terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang mirip dengan Hyuna. Butler Jang kemudian bertanya ada apa namun Hankyung segera menepis pikirannya dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa. Mobil mereka pun melaju melewati Sungmin.

Ternyata kedatangan Hyuna bukannya tidak sengaja, tapi sengaja. Dia dihubungi oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya, kemudian ia datang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan berpura-pura jika mereka baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Abeonim berhasil di kelabui dengan sempurna."

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana awalnya kau memilih piano, bukankah kau seharusnya memilih profesi sebagai artis huh?" sindir Kyuhyun

"Kau sedang memujiku?" Hyuna menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan mengelus bibirnya, "Apakah ini juga terlihat seperti akting?"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hyuna, "Jangan menyentuhku! Lelucon seperti ini tidak berarti untukku!"

Hyuna tersenyum sinis lalu menyebut Kyuhyun naif.

Pintu kantor lalu di ketuk, dan Yuri pun masuk. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yuri berjalan menghampiri Hyuna.

"Seumur hidupmu, kau tidak akan memperoleh cinta Kyuhyun Oppa. Sepertinya kau harus melewati seumur hidupmu dengan sebuah cangkang kosong."

"Sekalipun cangkang kosong, kau juga tidak sanggup memperolehnya. Coba kau cari info ke perusahaan lain. Kau merasa tidak nyaman saat bertemu denganku bukan? Setelah aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi sudah pasti kau akan merasa tidak nyaman. Kau harus melayaniku seperti seorang pelayan. Dengan karaktermu yang seperti ini, apakah kau sanggup melakukannya?" Hyuna kemudian berjalan keluar, tak menunggu jawaban Yuri.

Yuri yang kesal pergi minum soju di restoran Sungmin. Dia menumpahkan kekesalannya disana pada gadis kelinci itu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Apa hebatnya kau? Orang yang tidak punya apa-apa, masih ingin sok di depanku? Aku adalah seorang wanita lulusan Universitas HanGuk. Apa kau mengerti?" Yuri berteriak.

"Jika kau ingin marah-marah, carilah tempat lain! Dari sekian banyak restoran, kenapa kau harus membuat keributan di restoranku pada siang hari seperti ini sih?" kesal Sungmin

"Melihat Choi Hyuna yang sukses seperti itu, membuat aku iri kepadanya! Apa kau tahu itu? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku melampiaskan semuanya? Aku datang mencarimu, tapi kau juga malah ikut meremehkanku" Yuri merajuk pada Sungmin. Yuri hendak mengambil botol soju lagi, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Ya! Jangan minum lagi. Kau dan soju itu tidak bersahabat. Mungkin wine akan terlihat lebih anggun bagimu"

"Lalu, apakah kau dan soju berteman baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan soju itu sangat cocok satu sama lain" Sungmin pun minum segelas soju.

"Kyuhyun Oppa juga, kau juga. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Aku yang memperhatikan dari samping malah tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Apakah aku harus menangis,membuat keributan, kemudian gantung diri? Sekalipun bertemu dengan kejadian yang lebih parah dari ini, orang juga bisa tetap hidup dengan baik. Dulu aku kehilangan kedua orang-tuaku sekaligus. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tertinggal adalah halmonie. Pada saat halmonie jatuh sakit dikarenakan tidak kuat menanggung kesedihan, aku juga berhasil melaluinya. Kau pasti akan bisa melaluinya. Alasan aku tidak pantas mempertahankan Kyuhyun, tidak hanya karena aku telah berperan sebagai barang palsu. Jika dia sampai tahu siapa nama asliku yang sebenarnya... Pasti akan sulit baginya untuk mengakuiku. Karena bagi seorang Kyuhyun, aku bukanlah Lee Sungmin, tapi Choi Hyuna palsu."

Sungmin menuang soju dan akan meminumnya, tapi Yuri merebutnya lalu melarang Sungmin untuk minum lagi. Ia yang meminum soju itu dan kemudian tersenyum membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica datang ke kantor Kyuhyun, ia beralasan jika ia hanya kebetulan lewat dan akhirnya mampir. Dia tidak tahu kalau kedatangannya akan mengganggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Jessica mendengar kabar kalau suasana di kantor Kyuhyun tidak begitu bagus.

"Aku yakin kunjungan Anda kesini bukan karena Anda mengkhawatirkan perusahaan. Jika kunjungan Anda adalah dikarenakan konferensi pers besok, Anda tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya akan dilaksanakan sesuai dengan rencana." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Jessica.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku masih khawatir kau memiliki rencana lain, karena itulah aku mampir ke sini. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukankah Anda sedang menggenggam sebuah bom waktu saat ini? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan diriku sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang perawatannya dan sudah ada Jessica yang menunggunya.

"Aku mendengar dari dokter jika proses pemulihanmu pesat sekali." Siwon tak mempedulikan perkataan Jessica dan duduk di kasur.

"Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, aku memintamu untuk kembali ke kantor" Siwon masih belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan kami?"

"Walaupun kita hanya memiliki separuh hubungan darah, tapi sepertinya Anda tidak bisa menemukan orang yang bisa Anda percayai selain aku yang bisa dibebankan dengan tugas penting perusahaan."

Jessica tertawa mendengar perkataan Siwon, "Baik-baik, aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Aku juga memberitahumu jika bantuan dana dari Cho Corp sudah sampai, dan perusahaan sudah melewati masa kritis. Setelah konferensi pers besok selesai, kau akan semakin sibuk."

"Konferensi apa yang eomma maksud?"

"Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun masih belum bersedia kehilangan segalanya demi Sungmin. Semuanya itu hanyalah permainan api saja. Begitu besok tiba, semuanya akan terselesaikan. Maka dari itu, kau beristirahatlah" Jessica lalu berjalan keluar.

Siwon terdiam tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dia lalu melepas jarum infusnya dan berganti pakaian.

Dan rupanya Siwon pergi menemui Kyuhyun di kantornya. Ia menjelaskan kedatangannya karena ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa rencanamu tentang Sungmin?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang telah Sungmin lakukan untukmu?"

"Menipuku, menyembunyikan kebenaran, dan mempermainkanku. Dari luar kalian seperti kakak adik, tapi lebih tidak bisa dipisahkan dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lainnya. Orang yang seharusnya bertanggung-jawab, adalah kau, Direktur Choi. Tidak peduli jika kalian ingin melarikan diri sampai sejauh mana, ia tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatimu! Sekalipun dunia ini mencaci-makinya, kau juga tidak boleh begitu. Menipu, menyembunyikan kebenaran, dan mempermainkanmu? Kenapa dia mau berbuat seperti itu? Pernahkah sekalipun kau memikirkan alasannya kenapa? Selama ini bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya?"

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku tidak tertarik. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"

Siwon ikut berdiri, "Sekalipun hanya bisa bertahan hidup sehari, dia juga ingin menjadi istrimu. Demi kau, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Karena dia jauh lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan dia mencintai dirinya sendiri."

"Menurutmu aku akan percaya kata-kata seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Siwon menarik kerah jas Kyuhyun dengan emosi, "Pria jahat sepertimu, sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pendamping Sungmin. Kau yang telah meninggalkan, seorang wanita yang lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan kau mencintai dirimu sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan mengalah. Berhubung kau yang telah memutuskan tali percintaan ini, maka jangan membenciku jika aku yang memperolehnya."

Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun, dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Oppa! Kau dari mana? Dengan kondisi yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya seharusnya kau tidak boleh berkeliaran seperti ini" ujar Sungmin cemas karena sejak tadi menunggu Siwon yang menghilang dari ruang perawatannya. Siwon hanya diam memandang Sungmin.

"Oppa, apa yang telah terjadi?" Siwon tak menjawab, dia mendekat dan memegang pundak Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa…" Sungmin tak mengerti dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu.

Siwon membelai kepala Sungmin, "Bagaimana? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapmu?"

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin sedang berjalan pulang saat ia melihat di dekat restoran, duduk Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya. Sungmin berjalan seolah tidak peduli dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan berkata bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia ingin bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Bersediakah kau pergi bersamaku jauh meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus, "Ahjussi ini kenapa? Baru berhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekarang mulai lagi. Apakah kau kekurangan pekerjaan? Karena itu kau selalu berpikir hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

"Jangan macam-macam. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Aku tidak mau hidup seperti dikejar para penagih hutang. Memiliki rumah bagus tidak mau ditinggali, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri?"

"Sepertinya hatimu terbuat dari kaca anti peluru. Semua bisa berbalik."

Sungmin berkata dengan lebih lembut, "Karena itu, lebih baik kau berhenti sampai di sini saja. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau telah berusaha keras. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah menggantungkan harapannya padamu. Dibandingkan dengan kakek dan ayahmu, kau pasti bisa mengelola Cho Corp dengan jauh lebih baik. Aku cukup yakin itu. Kau orang yang sangat ambisius dan sangat pintar. Walaupun baru sekarang aku mengatakannya padamu, kau hanya sedikit pemarah. Sebenarnya kelebihanmu jauh lebih banyak lagi. Dan juga…"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dan membelai punggungnya.

"Semuanya akan segera berlalu. Luka yang ada juga akan segera sembuh. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau pasti bisa. Tidak peduli di mana aku berada, aku akan tetap memberimu dukungan." Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan menangis. Semoga kenangan tentangku yang tertinggal di benakmu adalah senyuman di wajahku."

Sungmin tersenyum dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dia melangkah pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Dan walaupun Sungmin mengatakan ia tidak akan menangis, namun setelah Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin tidak bisa menahan sedihnya lagi. Dia menangis.

Kemudian, Sungmin berdiri sendiri di restorannya bagian luar.

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak sanggup menepati janjiku. Sepertinya pemilik gelang ini bukanlah aku. Kukembalikan padamu." Ujarnya entah pada siapa. Sungmin melepaskan gelang itu dan menyimpannya di sana ia lalu berbalik pergi.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Qian lalu datang dan mengambil gelang itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin pergi dan berkata sendiri, "Ternyata pada akhirnya dia bukan sosok yang tepat. Sudah 100 tahun lamanya aku menantinya." Qian melihat gelangnya lagi dan menerawang ke depan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Apa maksudmu Min-ah? Kenapa kita harus kembali ke Busan? Restoran sudah berjalan dengan lancar, dan pelanggan tetap juga telah bertambah banyak. Kenapa kau mendadak ingin kembali?"

"Halmonie, sebenarnya… Restoran ini didapatkan bukan dari kemampuanku. Harga dari sebuah upaya yang bukan didapat dari jerih payah dan keringat, tapi dari menipu hati nuraniku sendiri, dan menipu orang lain. Selama ini halmonie dan aku... bukankah kita juga hidup dari hasil jerih payah kita? Appa dan eomma juga sering berpesan, agar aku menjalani hidup dengan jujur. Aku telah melanggar ajaran mereka. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku berharap halmonie bisa memahami pemikiranku."

Nenek tersenyum, "Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, tapi aku selalu berdiri di pihakmu, Min-ah. Jika kau merasa benar, ya benar. Jika tidak, ya tidak."

"Maafkan aku, halmonie"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Jika kita bisa pulang ke Busan, halmonie justru akan senang sekali. Tidak hanya dapat menikmati pemandangan laut yang luas, juga bisa bertemu dengan para tetangga" Nenek lalu tertawa saat Sungmin memeluknya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun datang ke tempat konferensi pers bersama Yuri dan Yesung. Di sana sudah menunggu Heechul dan Jessica beserta Hyuna.

Kyuhyun naik ke podium, dan berbicara bicara sambil melihat naskah yang sudah dipersiapkan, disana tertulis bahwa dia akan memberikan penjelasan mengenai orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Mulai sekarang, orang yang akan menyandang status Nyonya Cho, bersama denganku berjuang membangun masa depan keluarga Cho, dan bertanggungjawab..."

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menutup naskah yang tadi dia baca. Kyuhyun merasa itu tidak sesuai dengan etika jika pada saat dia memperkenalkan pasangan hidup, dia harus membaca naskah dan membacanya. Maka Kyuhyun pun akan berkata sesuai dengan hatinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Pada awalnya, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya, juga tidak mengacuhkannya. Karena dia hanyalah seorang calon pasangan pernikahan politik yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang. Tapi… Seiring waktu dan secara bertahap, aku mulai tertarik padanya. Dari semenjak aku lahir hingga hari ini, aku pertama kalinya merasakan hal itu. Orang yang tidak pecaya pada cinta seperti diriku, telah merasakan cinta pertama. Kami juga pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan putus. Dikarenakan legenda keluargaku. Walaupun aku ingin dia meninggalkanku... Tapi dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkanku. Kami melaksanakan upacara pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh kami berdua. Menerima berkat dari matahari, angin dan pepohonan. Mengikrarkan janji cinta kami. Berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun... sekarang ini ingin memperkenalkan orang yang ingin kulewati hari-hariku bersamanya... Dan nama dari wanita itu adalah... Lee Sungmin"

Jessica dan Hyuna yang awalnya tersenyum penuh keyakinan bahwa nama Hyuna lah yang akan disebut, langsung memperlihatkan kemarahan mereka. Para wartawan pun sontak beramai-ramai mengajukan pertanyaan siapa itu Lee Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Sementara Heechul kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah putanya itu. Jessica lalu berrdiri tak percaya mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna tak kalah terkejut, dia terlihat menahan kesal di kursinya.

Para wartawan gaduh meminta penjelasan lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapi mereka. Dia berdiri kemudian menatap Jessica dan Hyuna, ia tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya, dan malah mengeluarkan smirk andalannya karena berhasil melawan mereka. Yuri pun ikut tersenyum mengejek Hyuna.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan semua orang yang masih syok.

Di rumah, Hankyung mengetahui kabar hasil konferensi pers itu dari Butler Jang.

"Lee Sungmin apa? Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar memiliki wanita lain?" tanya Hankyung. Butler Jang lalu menyerahkan berkas yang dia dapat dari kantor sekretaris. Hankyung mengambilnya, dan ia melihat data serta foto Sungmin yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuna. Hankyung tentu terkejut dan bertanya apa maksud sebenarnya dari itu semua.

Butler Jang menjelaskan, "Wajah keduanya benar-benar mirip. Karena itu selama beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia yang berada di sini menggantikan nona Choi Hyuna"

"Bagaimana bisa ada kejadian seperti ini?" geram Hankyung, ia lalu meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan tek lama kemudian pingsan membuat Buttler Jang terkejut dan segera menolongnya.

Sementara itu,Ryewook yang tak kalah terkejut bergegas memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Ryewook terenga-engah seperti itu. Ryewook kemudian memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Ia lalu menunjukkan berita di ponselnya pada Sungmin.

"**Pernyataan mengejutkan dari penerus Cho Corp, Cho Kyuhyun! Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tunangannya Choi Hyuna!"**

"**[Laporan Khusus] Wanita misterius yang telah berhasil menambat hati generasi kedua chaebol Cho Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin?"**

Sungmin membacanya dan terkejut. Ryewook pun bertanya apakah Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Namun Sungmin diam tak menjawab.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun tiba di rumahnya dan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar ayahnya. Butler Jang dan Bibi Ahn menunggu di depan kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Dokter Shim mengatakan bahwa setelah beristirahat beberapa hari, Tuan Besar akan segera membaik" jawa Buttler Jang.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar ayahnya. Hankyung perlahan sadar dan sedikit menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Appa... Maafkan aku. Walaupun aku tahu jelas appa akan sedih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunduk.

Hankyung menjulurkan tangannya lalu Kyuhyun meraih dan menggenggamnya, "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Appa…"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Yang pasti, perbaikilah hal yang dirasakan tidak benar."

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu Hankyung kembali bertanya, "Apakah nama gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Masalah yang akan kau pikul kelak akan jauh lebih banyak lagi, nak." Ujar Hankyung.

"Ne, aku tahu itu appa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu" sahut Kyuhyun tenang. Hankyung diam dan tersenyum bangga pada anaknya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun memberikan pengarahan pada salah satu direktur bawahannya, ia mengatakan jika pihak media harus dipantau dengan teliti untuk mencegah bocornya informasi dan direktur itu juga pasti sudah tahu, walaupun dokter hanya memberikan resep obat flu pada ayahnya namun harga saham akan segera berfluktuasi.

"Baik Presdir, saya akan mengerahkan semua staf Humas yang kita miliki untuk memantaunya. Dan Presdir, ada satu lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan.. Nyonya Besar telah mengganti nama saham departemen store kita menjadi atas nama nona Choi Hyuna. Karena hal itu dilaksanakan tanpa instruksi dari Presdir, jadi kami juga baru mengetahuinya" ujar Direktur itu sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun terkejut namun ia langsung memasang poker face andalannya untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Heechul berani melakukan sejauh itu untuk Jessica, ia kemudian meminta direktur itu untuk tidak melapor pada ayahnya karena biar dia saja yang menangani hal itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Di kamarnya, Hyuna kembali mengingat pengakuan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin di konferensi pers tadi siang. Ia marah dan tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Qian muncul di cermin dekat Hyuna duduk. Hyuna kemudian menoleh tanpa rasa takut membuat Qian heran.

"Bukankah dulu kau ketakutan hingga gemetar saat melihatku?"

"Aku tidak akan takut pada arwah sepertimu lagi. Yang aku takuti adalah diriku yang akan berubah menjadi apa nantinya" ujar Hyuna sinis.

"Kalian berdua adalah serupa tapi tak sama. Yang satu adalah matahari yang bersinar cerah, yang satu adalah bayangan yang ada karena sinar matahari. Pada akhirnya, kau yang berubah menjadi bayangan."

"Tidak, masih belum berakhir! Sebelum aku mengakhiri semua ini, tidak ada keputusan apapun!" Hyuna berteriak.

"Ingat baik-baik! Jalan yang harus ditempuh oleh seseorang, ditentukan oleh kemauannya sendiri. Jika hatimu tidak bisa tenang di tengah kobaran api kemarahan, dengan begitu menjadi bayangannya juga tidak akan kuizinkan." Qian berujar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan bayangan! Bukan! Aarrgghhh!" Choi Hyuna berteriak dengan kencang, kemudian melempar cermin dengan barang yang ada di dekatnya hingga pecah. Hyuna lalu berteriak kembali dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di dekatnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin keluar dari restoran dengan membawa tas. Di luar, ternyata sudah ada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya. Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan bertanya, "Ya, baboya! Kau ingin pergi ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

Sungmin tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi melewatinya.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi?" tegur Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan membuat wajahnya terlihat kesal namun justru terlihat menggemaskan untuk Kyuhyun..

"Orang yang telah membuat keributan besar... aku bukan anak kecil berumur dua tahun. Bagaimana kau akan membereskan semua ini?" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Apakah sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku? Pada saat kau membuat ulah di luaran, demi membereskan sepak terjangmu, berapa besar usahaku? Kau sudah mengertinya?"

"Kau masih bisa bercanda sekarang? Dibandingkan denganmu, kelakuanku itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Kau pernah mengatakan ingin tahu struktur otak kananku seperti apa, tapi sekarang aku yang lebih penasaran seperti apa struktur otakmu! Aku penasaran setengah mati!" ujar Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi kembali. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Sungminnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin ternyata pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia memakaikan dasi pada Siwon, dan menyiapkan sepatu untuk dikenakan pria tampan itu. Sepatu itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk Siwon karena telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Siwon pun tersenyum dan memakainya.

"Oppa, kau yang paling hebat. Selamat atas kesembuhanmu." Ujar Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan senang. Namun tak lama kebahagiaan itu terganggu karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Hey dua orang yang di sebelah sana! Bukankah tingkah kalian sedikit keterlaluan di hadapanku? Kau tidak punya tangan, tidak punya kaki? Tidak bisa mengikat dasi dengan tanganmu? Tidak bisa memakai sepatu dengan tanganmu sendiri?" ujar sebuah suara yang tentunya sudah bisa kita tebak pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun –sipemilik suara tadi- sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Siwon tersenyum dan menjelaskan kalau sejak dulu Sungmin selalu membantunya mengikat dasi dan hasilnya jauh lebih bagus. Sementara Sungmin kesal, karena Kyuhyun mengikutinya hingga kesana dan menyerang Siwon dengan kata-katanya bukannya memberikan selamat.

"Tempatkan dirimu di posisiku dan berpikirlah sebentar! Jika itu kau, bersediakah kau memberi ucapan selamat?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tak peduli, dan dia mengajak Siwon pergi ke restoran karena nenek sudah menunggu. Mereka pun pergi membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

Di restoran, Siwon meniup lilin di kue perayaan keluarnya dia dari rumah sakit. Nenek dan Ryewook mengucapkan selamat. Lalu nenek meminta Siwon untuk segera makan supnya selagi hangat.

Sedangkan di luar, Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi mengikuti Sungmin melihat gadis itu mengambilkan ikan untuk Siwon membuatnya geram dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Bukankah kau sudah sembuh? Bukankah tanganmu tidak cedera? Kenapa tidak bisa makan sendiri?" cecar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Walaupun begitu Siwon oppa masih seorang pasien." Bela Sungmin.

"Aish kenapa bocah ini datang lagi kemari?" ujar nenek terkejut.

"Dia datang untuk memberikan selamat untukku, Halmonie" ujar Siwon pada halmonie. Nenek kemudian terkejut mengetahui Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun kemudian memperkenalkan diri pada nenek. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun memecahkannya dengan menegur Sungmin yang tidak menawarinya minum.

"Di sebelah sana.. Kau ambil saja sendiri" tunjuk Sungmin ke bagian dalam restoran.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju tempat air minum namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu di meja. Disana ada selebaran yang bertuliskan :

"**Mulai hari ini toko kami berhenti beroperasi. Kami akan pindah kembali ke kampung halaman kami, Busan. Terima kasih banyak kepada semua pelanggan, yang telah mendukung kami selama ini. Semoga Anda semua bahagia dan sehat selalu."**

Kyuhyun mengambil selebaran itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Sungmin langsung berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan pria itu. Siwon pun ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membaca selebaran yang ada di meja. Sungmin lalu mengambil semua selebaran yang ada di meja.

"Tadinya aku berencana ingin memberitahu oppa setelah oppa keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan Sungmin dengan marah, "Siapa yang memberimu izin? Tanpa izin dariku, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana." Kyuhyun menyobek selebaran itu, "Mengerti?"

"Lee Sungmin... Jika kau tidak bisa datang kepadaku, biarkan aku yang ke tempatmu. Maaf, baru sekarang ini aku bisa datang. Secara resmi aku memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya, hingga dia mengabaikan tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya, dan hanya memandangnya. Kyuhyun yang gemas meraih tangan Sungmin, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Nenek pun terkejut melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang tak siap dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa menerima dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu Siwon tersenyum melihat mereka.

TBC

**Fiuuuh akhirnya bisa apdet sebelum lebaran.. **

**Mind to review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**Chapter 14**

_No matter what comes our way.._

_I'll be right next to you.._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"**Mulai hari ini toko kami berhenti beroperasi. Kami akan pindah kembali ke kampung halaman kami, Busan. Terima kasih banyak kepada semua pelanggan, yang telah mendukung kami selama ini. Semoga Anda semua bahagia dan sehat selalu."**

Kyuhyun mengambil selebaran itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Sungmin langsung berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan pria itu. Siwon pun ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membaca selebaran yang ada di meja. Sungmin lalu mengambil semua selebaran itu.

"Tadinya aku berencana ingin memberitahu oppa setelah oppa keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan Sungmin dengan marah, "Siapa yang memberimu izin? Tanpa izin dariku, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana." Kyuhyun menyobek selebaran itu, "Mengerti?"

"Lee Sungmin... Jika kau tidak bisa datang kepadaku, biarkan aku yang ke tempatmu. Maaf, baru sekarang ini aku bisa datang. Secara resmi aku memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya, hingga dia mengabaikan tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya, dan hanya memandangnya. Kyuhyun yang gemas meraih tangan Sungmin, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Nenek pun terkejut melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang tak siap dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa menerima dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu Siwon tersenyum melihat mereka.

"YA! APA-APAAN INI!" teriak nenek membuat semuanya terperanjat kaget, dan Sungmin yang juga kaget pun cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan balik memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Jeosonghamnida, aku tahu jika halmonie tidak menyukaiku.. walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya halmonie.. Karena tanpa cucu halmonie,Lee Sungmin, aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya" ujar Kyuhyun pelan membuat Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam harinya, nenek Sungmin kini tengah menatap sepatu pengantin berwarna merah miliknya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Saat ia mendengar suara langkah Sungmin yang akan memasuki ruangan, ia pun segera membungkus kembali sepatu itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci. Sungmin pun masuk dan nenek langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk dengan menepuk-nepuk tempat di hadapannya. Saat Sungmin sudah duduk di hadapannya, nenek lalu memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Min-ah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Ryewookie. Aku dengar, pemuda tadi adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Cho Hankyung." Ujar nenek pelan.

"Halmonie pasti terkejut ya? Maafkan Minnie karena selama ini Minnie tidak bisa menceritakannya pada halmonie."

"Sungmin-ah, halmonie tidak menyukai ini, nak. Kita dan mereka, bagaikan air dengan minyak. Tidak bisa bersatu. Jika kau bersama dengan orang-orang seperti mereka, kau pasti akan menderita."

"Halmonie..."

" Jika bukan karena biaya operasiku, kau juga tidak akan terlibat dalam kejadian seperti ini. Semua ini salahku, salahku" ujar nenek menyalahkan dirinya.

"Halmonie, kenapa berbicara seperti ini? Halmonie tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Nenek menatap cucu kesayangannya itu, lalu mengelus pipi Sungmin "Aigoo, cucuku yang malang. Selama ini kau tidak sanggup menceritakannya dan memendamnya dalam hatimu sendirian... Betapa menderitanya kau, Min-ah~" Nenek menatap sedih melihat cucu kesayangannya yang menderita sendirian selama ini. Sungmin pun tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi dan langsung memeluk menenangkan neneknya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Paginya, terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan restoran Sungmin. Tampak Butler Jang yang turun dan membukakan pintu mobil di bagian kursi penumpang di belakangnya. Dan muncullah sosok Hankyung yang turun dan memandang ke arah restoran Sungmin.

Sungmin sedang membersihkan meja dan membawa piring kotor ke dapur saat ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke restorannya.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang…" ucapan Sungmin terputus karena ia terkejut saat melihat Hankyung yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"A.. abeonim..." ujar Sungmin terbata.

"Lama tidak bertemu" ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menghidangkan banyak makanan untuk Hankyung dan Cho senior itu terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya. Ryewook tampak mengintip dari balik jendela dapur, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan rindu dan rasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi pria paruh baya itu.

"Rasanya sangat nikmat ketika kita bisa menikmati makanan gratis, bukankah begitu?" ujar Hankyung tersenyum dan kembali menyantap makanannya, Sungmin tidak menyahutnya dan tetap diam memandang Hankyung.

"Eish, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Membuat malu saja" Ujar Hankyung dengan cueknya, membuat kita mengingat akan kemiripan dirinya dengan putra sulungnya dalam hal gaya bahasa mereka.

"Saya kira tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi. Anda adalah orang yang paling menyayangi saya, dan paling mempercayai saya. Jeosonghamnida" Hankyung hanya tersenyum memandang Sungmin, "Selama ini saya selalu memohon pada Tuhan agar Aboenim mau memaafkan saya." Tambah Sungmin.

"Justru jika kau sampai tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku malah tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Ujar Hankyung serius, namun ia tidak menutup senyum bahagianya. "Selama kau bisa kembali seperti saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Aboenim..."

"Aku tahu selama ini kau telah banyak menderita. Mulai sekarang, jalanilah hidupmu dengan tenang. Ditambah, jika ada kesulitan lainnya, kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ujar Hankyung membuat Sungmin terharu mendengarnya, ia lalu meminta Hankyung untuk cepat memakan supnya yang sudah hampir dingin. Hankyung pun kembali memakannya dan memuji masakan Sungmin yang enak dan nikmat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Butler Jang pulang membawa banyak sekali makanan dari restoran Sungmin. Bibi Ahn yang melihat makanannya, memuji makanannya terlihat enak sekali. Warnanya pun sangat menarik. Ia mencicipinya dan mengatakan rasanya juga benar-benar enak.

Heechul yang kebetulan melewati dapur pun melihat itu dan bertanya apa itu? Butler Jang lalu mengatakan jika hari ini Hankyung mengunjungi restoran milik Sungmin dan makanan ini adalah pemberiannya. Bibi Ahn kemudian meminta Heechul mencicipi makanannya, namun Heechul menolak dan berjalan pergi.

"Sepertinya Nyonya Besar terlihat kesal sekali" ujar Butler Jang. Bibi Ahn pun membenarkan dengan berkata, "Niat hati mencari menantu yang lebih baik, tapi nyatanya harapan tinggal harapan. Maksud hati ingin memungut bongkahan emas, yang didapati malah bongkahan batu."

Butler Jang membalas perkataan istrinya "Ada juga kemungkinan ingin memungut bongkahan batu, tapi malah mendapat bongkahan emas." Dan tentunya kalimat itu di tujukan pada uri Sungmin.

"Bisa jadi ada kemungkinan seperti itu" Ujar Bibi Ahn sambil tersenyum, keduanya pun tertawa dan kembali mencicipi masakan tadi.

Sementara itu Heechul kini sedang memandang diary milik Yoona, dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"**Dalam sekejab mata, aku telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain."**

Siwon mendengar rekaman suara Ny. Kim, dan dibelakangnya terlihat Hyuna yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi eomma begitu berani mengambil segala tindakan, alasannya hanya karena ini?" tanya Siwon.

Hyuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Besok adalah harinya. Begitu berita ini menyebar di kalangan masyarakat luas, maka mereka semua akan tamat riwayatnya"

"Hyuna-ya, aku selalu berharap hidupmu akan bahagia melebihi siapapun. Jika kebahagiaan itu bisa dipindahkan, aku bersedia memberikan segala kebahagiaan yang aku miliki untukmu." Siwon kemudian berdiri dan mendekat "Kau masih belum mengerti? Jika orang lain sampai terluka, kau juga tidak akan bahagia, chagi"

"Iri hati, keras kepala, dan serakah... Tidak peduli oppa ingin menyebutku apa, namun aku tetap akan memastikan jika semua penderitaan yang mereka berikan padaku, akan kukembalikan pada mereka semuanya secara utuh!" ujar Hyuna dengan nada tinggi.

"Dongsaeng-ah..."

"Oppa bilang ingin aku bahagia, bukan? Jika Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, dua orang itu berubah menjadi menderita, maka aku akan bahagia." Ujar Hyuna berlalu dari kamarnya membuat Siwon sedih memikirkan perkataan adiknya.

Keesokan harinya, Siwon bertemu dengan Sungmin dan memberikan surat kepemilikan restoran atas nama Sungmin yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan kembali kepada Jessica oleh gadis kelinci itu.

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa ini..."

"Cho Kyuhyun yang memintaku melakukannya. Agar kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun darinya" ujar Siwon membuat Sungmin kaget mendengarnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak perlu membantu ibuku untuk mencuci bersih hati nuraninya. Cho Kyuhyun telah membeli toko ini. Karena itu kau bisa tinggal dengan nyaman di sini"

"Tapi..." Sungmin berusaha tidak menerimanya.

"Dengarkan aku.. Cho Kyuhyun telah mempertaruhkan semua yang dimilikinya hanya demi mendapatkanmu, Sungmin-ah"

"Apa maksudmu oppa?"

"Di dalam tangan ibuku, ada sebuah rahasia keluarga mereka. Sekalipun sudah mengetahuinya, Cho Kyuhyun tetap memilihmu." Sungmin pun terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya ini, ia pun segera berlari keluar restoran tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena ternyata ia masih memakai sandal rumah di kakinya-_-

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun masih fokus memeriksa beberapa dokumen saat ia mendengar langkah seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya. Ia yang mengira Yuri datang membawa dokumen yang perlu ia tinjau pun menyuruh menaruhnya di atas meja dan memintanya pergi tanpa memandang seseorang dihadapannya itu. Namun karena seseorang di hadapannya ini tidak kunjung pergi, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sungmin disana.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan restoranmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun membuat pria evil itu semakin heran namun tetap membalas pelukan Sungminnya.

"Hey, kenapa mendadak memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Siwon Oppa. Kenapa kau mau berbuat seperti itu? Ada kemungkinan kau akan kehilangan segalanya, Kyu" Ujar Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerti awal permasalahannya pun tersenyum manis mendengar kekhwatiran Sungmin.

"Bukankah aku berhasil mendapatkanmu? Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Ini bukanlah sebuah transaksi yang merugikan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ish! Siapapun yang melihat ini pasti akan mengatakan jika ini adalah sebuah transaksi yang merugikan, Kyunie" ujar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sungmin lalu memegang lembut pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir! Bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku ini jenius? Kau juga mengatakan jika aku bisa melakukan jauh lebih baik dari siapapun? Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Jika nanti Cho Kyuhyun jatuh miskin, aku yang akan menghidupimu. Aku akan mengelola restoran itu dengan baik." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman lucunya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Tapi Anda harus ingat, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diberikan secara gratis. Nanti kau harus mengembalikannya berikut dengan biaya tambahan lainnya" Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengatakan, "mianhaeyo, gomawoyo" Kyuhyun yang menerima kecupan itu pun tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Kalian telah menghentikan investasi terhadap Oh Seung Konstruksi. Bahkan semua jaringan bisnis juga sudah diblokir. Menurutmu dengan begitu akan bisa membuatku berhenti?" ujar Jessica.

"Jangan! Jangan berhenti! Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Tapi, kami juga akan berusaha semampu kami." Sahut Heechul tenang, ia kini tidak takut lagi dengan ancaman Jessica karena Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui semua rencana busuk Jessica dan percaya jika putranya itu akan melakukan segala yang terbaik.

"Tidak ada lagi kerugian lain yang bisa kami derita. Perusahaan dan Hyuna, sudah hancur. Sekalipun terdesak hingga ke ujung tanduk, kami tidak akan mati sendiri." Ujar Jessica dengan tajam.

"Walaupun kita tidak tahu kerugian yang akan di derita siapa yang lebih besar nantinya, tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, aku yang berharap bisa menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri, terlalu bodoh. Jika pada saat berada dalam bahaya, aku memiliki keberanian untuk maju selangkah, pasti tidak akan berada di posisi seperti sekarang ini." Ujar Heechul menyesalkan tindakannya yang lalu. Ia pun segera pamit dan ingin berlalu dari tempat itu,

"Tidak peduli seberapa arogan ataupun elegan kau bersikap, kau tidak lebih dari putri seorang pembunuh. Menjalani seumur hidup dengan label putri seorang pembunuh, bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku benar-benar penasaran." Cibir Jessica.

"Jika benar kau begitu penasaran, tanyakanlah pada putrimu. Putrimu pasti tidak berbeda denganku. Memiliki seorang ibu yang telah melakukan perbuatan keji. Pada saat topengmu yang kotor dan menjijikkan itu dilepas... Kata-kata yang kau lontarkan padaku ini... Suatu hari akan berubah menjadi pisau yang tajam dan berbalik menusuk jantung putrimu." Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang shock mendengar perkataannya, yang merupakan pukulan telak untuknya.

Ia lalu menghubungi Direktur Jung untuk datang ke ruangannya. Setelah menghubungi Direktur Jung, Jessica lalu bergumam "Aku harus melepas topengmu terlebih dulu dengan kedua tanganku!"

Direktur Jung datang tidak lama kemudian dan Jessica segera menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan rekaman tersebut pada media sekarang juga. Ia juga menambahkan, bahwa Direktur Jung harus membereskan orang-orang yang hari itu sudah menganiaya Siwon.

"Anda jangan khawatir, Presdir. Saya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka sudah berangkat ke Macau."

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul tengah menjenguk ibunya di Rumah Sakit. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dan mengelus-elusnya. Ny. Kim yang melihat itu pun menitikkan air matanya, menatap putri kesayangannya yang masih mencintai, menerima bahkan merawatnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, para wartawan terlihat berkumpul dan bergegas ke suatu tempat.

Heechul yang melihat ibunya menitikkan air mata pun, menghapusnya perlahan dan mencoba menenangkan Ny Kim dengan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan di ikuti Yuri dan Yesung serta beberapa pengawalnya. Para wartawan yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangannya pun segera mendekatinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menatap semua kamera beserta para wartawan di hadapannya kini, lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Hari ini aku berdiri di hadapan Anda sekalian, adalah untuk mengumumkan sebuah sejarah kelam yang menyangkut keluargaku."

_**Flashback **_

"_Kita harus mengambil inisiatif dan mengakui kesalahan kita, eomma. Pada awalnya, aku juga sibuk berusaha menutupi kenyataan. Tapi hanya dengan mengaku salah dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan di masa lampau, barulah kita bisa memulai sebuah hidup baru. Jika tidak sanggup mengakui kesalahan di masa lalu, tidak peduli sekarang atau kemudian, kita tidak akan pernah mendapat pengakuan. Mengenai appa, biar aku yang berbicara dengannya nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun serius._

"_Tidak, biar aku saja. Aku ingin menceritakannya sendiri kepada appamu" Ujar Heechul. _

…

"_Cinta pertamamu, karena aku... Karena aku... Ibuku mengambil sebuah nyawa yang seindah bunga dan semurni pualam..." ujar Heechul menangisi kejahatan yang di buat ibunya karena dirinya._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal ini? Kau mendengarnya dari Eomonim?" tanya Hankyung terkejut._

"_Kau sudah mengetahuinya? Se..sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya? Kau sudah tahu semuanya tapi kenapa kau masih..." Heechul tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena terlalu syok mengetahui suaminya sudah tahu kejahatan ibunya namun tetap menyembunyikannya._

_**Flashback End**_

"30 tahun yang lalu... Nenekku telah melakukan sebuah perbuatan dosa. Merenggut nyawa seseorang yang sangat berharga." Kyuhyun memulai pengakuannya kepada wartawan.

"_Terima kasih, Chullie-ah. Kau membuatku meninggalkan dunia ini dengan perasaan seringan bulu"_ gumam Ny. Kim dalam hati.

Heechul pun bergumam dalam hatinya "_Eomma... Jika di kehidupan yang akan datang kita bertemu kembali, jadilah putriku. Agar sebagai ibumu, aku bisa membayar sedikit demi sedikit hutangku padamu."_ Heechul menitikan air mata.

Terdengar bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang nyaring, di layar monitor terlihat grafiknya yang sudah berubah menjadi lurus. Heechul mempererat genggamannya dan mencium tangan ibunya. Air matanya terus mengalir, ia merapihkan selimut ibunya dan membelai rambut ibunya dengan sayang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Kami bersedia menerima segala kritik dan caci maki. Kami juga tidak akan melarikan diri dari setiap tanggung jawab hukum dan moral." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

Sementara itu di kediaman Choi, tampak Jessica dan kedua putra putrinya tengah menonton pernyataan Kyuhyun di televisi.

**[Sekilas Info]**

**-Presdir Cho Corp, Cho Kyuhyun membeberkan rahasia keluarganya-**

"_Kami juga tidak akan melarikan diri dari setiap tanggungjawab hukum dan moral. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, kami meminta maaf dan pengampunan dari keluarga korban."_ Terdengar suara Kyuhyun di televisi.

Hyuna yang melihat itu pun kesal dan langsung mematikan televisinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun ternyata lebih cepat selangkah dalam hal mengumumkan. Sekalipun kita membocorkan hal ini, semuanya sudah terlambat" geram Hyuna.

"Memotong tulang musuh... Keluarga itu ternyata cukup sulit untuk dihadapi." Ujar Jessica.

"Eomma, bagaimana sekarang? Kita tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam!" rajuk Hyuna.

"Eomma! Hyuna-ya! Hentikan semua ini" ujar Siwon kesal.

"Oppa, apa menurutmu kita yang akan berubah menjadi miskin patut dibanggakan? Apa hatimu puas sekarang!"

"Geurae, siapa tahu dengan adanya kejadian ini kita bisa mengambil hikmahnya. Asalkan bisa membuat eomma dan kau berhenti"

Jessica yang mendengar ucapan Siwon pun berdiri dan mengatakan, "Orang yang hanya memiliki separuh hubungan darah, benar-benar tidak berguna!"

"Eomma!"

"Kita bertindak saja masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan dendam. Dan apa katamu tadi? Kau ingin kita hanya tinggal diam dan membiarkan leher kita dicekik orang lain?" ujar Jessica dengan nada tinggi.

"Eomma, tolong sadarkan dirimu!Orang yang mencekik leher kita itu bukan mereka, tapi eomma!" balas Siwon dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi. Hyuna yang tidak terima ucapan kasar Siwon kepada ibunya pun ikut meradang, "Oppa, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada eomma!"

Siwon yang ingin membalas perkataan Hyuna terhenti saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Jessica lalu menyuruh Hyuna untuk melihatnya karena mungkin Direktur Jung yang datang. Hyuna pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eomma, jebal.."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Jika kau masih ingin mengucapkan omong-kosong itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu saja!" ujar Jessica dingin. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dan pergi minum air.

Hyuna kembali dan berdecak kesal pada Siwon. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan masuklah beberapa pria berbadan tegap membuat Hyuna heran melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Hyuna. Namun mereka tidak menjawab dan malah menatap Jessica yang mendekat pada putrinya. Salah satu pria itu kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Jessica Jung?" Ia lalu menunjukkan lencana polisinya, dan kembali berkata, "Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap Lee Sungmin" Ia lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memborgol Jessica.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Siwon kepada polisi yang memborgol lengan Jessica. Sementara itu Hyuna sudah berteriak histeris meminta mereka untuk melepaskan borgol ibunya. Jessica kemudian dibawa pergi, dan Hyuna yang syok terus berteriak histeris memanggil ibunya. Ia pun akhirnya pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon yang sejak tadi menahannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin pergi menemui Jessica di kantor polisi dan nampak Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Oppa" sapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, neomu gomawo"

"Orang yang jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan aku adalah kau, Oppa. Pada awalnya demi dirimu, aku juga ingin Nyonya membayar perbuatannya. Tapi aku takut kau akan menjadi semakin menderita, karena itu aku tidak sanggup melakukannya." Siwon hanya diam hanya menatap Sungmin.

…

Hyuna datang membesuk ibunya dan bertanya apakah ibunya baik-baik saja?

"Eomma baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Karena kita sudah berada di situasi seperti ini, kita harus semangat Hyuna-ya, kita harus terus membulatkan tekad. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" tanya Jessica.

Hyuna menganggukkan kepalanya, "Menurut Pengacara Kang, selama tersangka tidak mengaku, akan sulit untuk membangun sebuah kasus. Lee Sungmin juga sudah menyatakan tidak ada fakta jika dia dianiaya."

"Semua ini adalah perbuatan Nyonya Cho. Jika dia sanggup menangkap kembali para pelaku yang telah melarikan diri ke Macau, sudah pasti dia berniat melemparku ke dalam penjara. Sudah pasti polisi juga tidak berdaya melakukan apa-apa karena mereka adalah Cho Corp"

Hyuna menatap ibunya, Jessica kembali mendesah dan berkata, "Eomma benar-benar sedih dan marah. Semuanya karena eomma tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka"

Hyuna yang mendengar perkataan ibunya lalu tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul menatap foto ibunya lalu membelai foto ibunya seolah-olah Ny Kim masih hidup dan berada di depannya. Namun kegiatannya tergganggu saat melihat ponselnya bergetar dan terpampang nama Hyuna disana.

Hyuna datang menemui Heechul di kediaman Cho, ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map, "Ini adalah saham yang anda alih-namakan atas nama saya. Semuanya saya kembalikan pada Anda. Tolong hentikan penyelidikan atas ibu saya. Polisi mengatakan, jika ingin penyelidikan dihentikan, lebih ampuh jika berhasil membujuk Nyonya Cho"

"Mengembalikan barang yang seharusnya memang milikku, dan mengajukan syarat yang sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan" ujar Heechul angkuh.

"Perusahaan kami, ibu saya, dan juga saya sendiri... Kaki dan tangan kami telah dipotong, dan raga kami telah dicabik-cabik. Apa lagi yang Anda inginkan? Belum cukupkah Anda melampiaskan kebencian Anda?" ujar Hyuna menahan geram.

"Menurutmu hanya dengan hal sepele seperti ini kalian sudah membayar harga dari perbuatan kalian? Ibumu pernah bertanya padaku. Dia bertanya padaku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi putri seorang pembunuh. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?" ujar Heechul tenang

"Perasaanku... sekalipun tidak kuberitahu, Anda juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas." Hyuna tertunduk sedih.

"Perasaanku pada saat itu, serasa ingin menghancurkan semuanya , dan begitu putus asa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ibuku. Karena demi aku, ia telah menodai tangannya dengan darah. Secara keseluruhan, kau dan aku adalah orang yang berdosa. Karena ibuku dan ibumu, maka semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya dikarenakan keserakahan hati kita yang tidak sanggup dihilangkan"

Hyuna dengan wajah yang dingin berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Heechul, ia lalu berlutut "Saya mohon pada Anda, agar Anda menolong Ibu saya..." Hyuna menitikkan air mata. Ia memilih membuang harga dirinya demi menyelamatkan ibunya dalam tahanan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica berjalan keluar dari penjara dengan di dampingi polisi, ia tersenyum saat melihat Siwon dan Hyuna sudah menunggunya. Saat melihat ibunya, Hyuna langsung menghampiri Jessica dan memeluk wanita itu dengan haru.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul memberikan diary milik Yoona kepada Hankyung. Hankyung menerimanya dengan heran, dan bertanya apa itu.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari cinta pertamamu.. Dulu disimpan oleh ibumu, beliau menyerahkannya padaku sesaat sebelum ia tiada bersamaan dengan wasiatnya untuk menjaga paviliun di belakang rumah" ujar Heechul pelan.

Hankyung yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Heechul pun mulai membuka diary itu, tangannya sedikit gemetaran saat membuka setiap halaman diary itu. Heechul melihatnya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah map dan menaruhnya di depan Hankyung. Pandangan Hankyung kemudian teralihkan kepada map itu dan matanya membulat terkejut saat membaca map yang berisikan surat permohonan cerai dari istrinya.

Heechul tertunduk dan berkata "Sekarang aku ingin melepaskan semuanya. Terhadap dirimu yang tidak sanggup melupakan wanita lain... Dan niat untuk menemukan pasangan yang baik bagi Kyuhyun... Semuanya hanya demi memenuhi keinginanku sendiri saja. Sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu, aku belum cukup memenuhi syarat. Aku tidak berani mengatakan jika aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kejadian buruk akan menimpa cinta pertamamu. Dosa yang telah diperbuat, hanya bisa ditebus dengan cinta. Pada saat demi melindungi keluarga ini... demi melindungi uri Kyuhyun... Hal yang telah kupercayai selama belasan tahun, hancur dalam sekejap. Aku merasa bagaikan pilar besar tempatku bersandar mendadak runtuh."

"Yeobo..."

"Sepertinya hal yang harus kulakukan, sudah selesai kulakukan. Meninggalkan rumah ini adalah merupakan hal yang terakhir."

Hankyung terdiam mendengar perkataan istrinya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Nenek, Sungmin dan Ryewook sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Jimjilbang*. Mereka lalu menuruni tangga dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu di depan restoran yang memang terletak di lantai bawah tempat mereka tinggal. (*a/n : rumah sauna)

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangan mereka pun segera menunduk menyapa nenek. Sedangkan Sungmin yang heran atas kedatangan Kyuhyun pun segera bertanya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun malam-malam seperti itu di depan restorannya.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Aku kesini karena khawatir kau akan merindukanku, karena itulah aku meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri membuat Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Presdir, kami ingin pergi ke Jimjilbang. Apa Anda ingin ikut?" ajak Ryewook.

"Jjimjilbang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish, pasti dia tidak akan mau ikut bersama kita. Kajja!" Halmonie yang memang belum merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengajak Ryewook dan Sungmin untuk segera bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku.. aku ingin pergi ke.. ke Jimjilbang juga" ujar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak mau melepas momen kebersamaannya begitu saja dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menatapnya heran, Ryewook malah tersenyum geli menatap mantan presdirnya yang bertingkah konyol itu dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan 'apa-aku-mengatakan-hal-yang-salah?'.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin baru saja selesai memakaikan handuk yang dililitkan kedua sampingnya di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh lalu meraba handuk di kepalanya dan bertanya, "Aish! Apa ini, Ming?"

"Ya! Apanya yang apa? Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan handuk itu, Kyu" ujar Sungmin menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan katakan jika ini juga pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi Jjimjilbang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggangguk pelan, dan protes "Lagipula untuk apa orang-orang bermalam di sini? Memiliki rumah bagus tapi tidak ditinggali..."

Sungmin langsung mencibirnya "Sepertinya hidupmu benar-benar membosankan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa gunanya banyak uang? Hiburan yang begitu menyenangkan saja kau tidak mengerti."

Pintu pun bergeser terbuka dan masuklah Ryewook beserta nenek membawa minuman Sikhye* dingin dan beberapa telur rebus. Mereka pun langsung meminumnya tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat mereka, dia terlihat enggan untuk mengambil porsinya. (*a/n : jenis minuman khas Korea yang terbuat dari nasi yang difermentasikan dengan tepung ragi)

"Ah, segarnyaaaa. Setelah tubuh kita berkeringat, rasanya kembali segar setelah meminum segelas sikhye dingin menyegarkan!" Ujar Sungmin berlebihan. Ia lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya cemberut dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cha~" Sungmin menyodorkan segelas sikhye porsi Kyuhyun ke depan mulut pria tampan itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai yang manis-manis, Ming" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini enak sekali, Kyu. Coba saja dulu" Sungmin ngotot menyodorkan sikhye itu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa meminumnya. Sungmin, nenek dan Ryewook memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terus meminumnya dan justru terlihat mulai menyukai minumannya itu-_-

"Rasanya seperti ada sebuah sensasi yang menjalar di dalam perutmu, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eung, rasanya tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan ternyata" ia mengedikan bahunya lalu meminum kembali sikhye nya membuat nenek, Sungmin dan Ryewook tertawa melihatnya.

Sungmin lalu mengambil satu butir telur rebus dan ingin memakannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asik mengamati sekelilingnya sambil menyedot sikhye nya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil mampir di kepala cantiknya dan PUK! Telur itu mendarat dengan sempurna di kening lebar Kyuhyun dan tampaknya tepukan Sungmin cukup keras karena cangkang telurnya retak seluruhnya serta dilihat dari kening Kyuhyun yang memerah.

Dan Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang tak mau kalah, ia mengambil telur lainnya dan membalasnya dengan tak kalah keras membuat Sungmin yang sedang tertawa langsung mengerang kesakitan dan melemparkan tatapan khas kelinci marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Sungmin pun hanya mendengus kesal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin, nenek, serta Ryewook sudah teridur pulas namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga. Kyuhyun sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat seramai ini, apalagi jika ia harus tertidur di tempat seperti itu. Ia pun hanya duduk diam memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Lama kemudian ia mulai merasa bosan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang tertidur di hadapannya, melihat wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan saat tidur membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman tampannya yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Namun kegiatannya itu terganggu saat mendengar suara permainan yang berasal dari ponsel milik bocah kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menegur bocah itu dengan pelan, "Ya! Mainlah di sebelah sana. Kau tidak lihat Halmonie sedang tidur?"

"Shireoyo!" ujar bocah itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun lalu kembali menyuruh anak itu menyingkir dari tempat itu, namun anak itu hanya menatapnya dan kembali bermain game lagi.

"Ya! Asal kau tahu aku ini seorang pengusaha!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak penting. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar won dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada anak itu. Dan anak itu? Tentu saja senang dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan memotret wajah Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin terbangun karena mendengar suara kamera ponsel yang memang Kyuhyun lupa menonaktifkannya, Sungmin pun terkejut begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Kenapa memotretku saat aku tidur?" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Sungmin pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera merampas ponsel Kyuhyun namun Kyuhun tidak terima begitu saja, Ia lalu berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. Mereka pun saling tarik menarik dan walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang namja yang tentu saja kekuatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yeoja seperti Sungmin, alhasil Sungmin pun jatuh tersungkur di pangkuan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil kembali ponselnya.

Nenek yang mendengar suara ribut di dekatnya itu pun terbangun dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang sadar nenek terbangun pun segera mendorong Sungmin menjauh dan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun anehnya nenek tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dan malah tersenyum mencurigakan, nenek lalu mengedikan bahunya dan kembali tertidur meninggalkan Kyumin yang terheran-heran.

"Halmonie, santai sekali" ujar Kyuhyun masih terheran-heran. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan lengah pun segera menyambar ponselnya dan bermaksud ingin menghapus fotonya tadi. Namun bukannya foto miliknya yang ia temukan, ia malah menemukan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang berpose bersama gadis-gadis cantik.

"Ya! Kenapa banyak sekali fotomu bersama wanita disini?" protes Sungmin.

"Mereka adalah para hobae di kampusku dulu. Lagipula aku foto bersama mereka bukan karena kemauanku. Tapi mereka yang memintanya, tidak mungkin aku menolak mereka bukan?"

"Yang aku maksud disini adalah kenapa semua hobae-mu itu yeoja, Kyuhyun-ah? Ditambah lagi, mereka adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik." Ujar Sungmin kesal namun tetap melihat-lihat foto-foto Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak ada fotoku sama sekali di ponselmu, Kyu~" rajuk Sungmin sambil melempar ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Karena itulah aku ingin memotretmu, Ming"

"Gadis-gadis lain semuanya difoto setelah mereka merias diri mereka dengan cantik. Sedangkan aku harus difoto di Jjimjilbang dengan wajah seperti ini? Shireoyo!" ujar Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan berusaha merangkul Sungmin untuk berpose. Namun Sungmin malah menutup wajahnya enggan difoto dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun pun tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Sungmin menoleh ke arah kamera dengan wajah super berantakannya.

"Aigoo! Jelek sekali wajah kekasihku disini, aigoo" Canda Kyuhyun setelah melihat hasil fotonya.

"Apa katamu?" Sungmin langsung menyikut perut Kyuhyun dan langsung tertidur kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Cho Corp. telah menarik bantuan dananya. Para investor pun mengundurkan diri satu-persatu. Sepertinya kita terpaksa menjual apartemen, tanah di Gyeonggido, dan saham-saham kita" Siwon melaporkan keadaann perusahaan pada Jessica yang tengah meminum wine di kamarnya.

"Aset yang sangat berharga terpaksa kita harus menjual semuanya" Jessica lalu menoleh ke arah Siwon dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku dengar di bursa saham sudah ada rumor akuisisi dan merger. Kita telah menjadi santapan lezat bagi Cho Corp. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum mereka mengutus kreditor dan memaksa kita menjual perusahaan"

"Walaupun demikian, selama resort di Busan bisa diselesaikan, kita masih memiliki sedikit ruang gerak. Karena itu, janganlah berkecil hati, eomma"

Jessica lalu menertawakan ucapan Siwon, "Itu hanyalah setetes air di gurun pasir, Siwon-ah. Hanya dengan uang yang tidak seberapa itu, berapa lama kita sanggup bertahan?"

Jessica kemudian menuang lagi wine ke dalam gelasnya dan ingin meminumnya namun Siwon menahannya dan meminta ibunya agar jangan minum lagi. Jessica lalu menepis tangan Siwon dan beralasan jika ia harus meminum wine dulu baru setelah itu ia bisa tertidur. Dan tanpa disadari keduanya, Hyuna ternyata menyaksikan semuanya dari balik dinding dan Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Noona, kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Benar-benar ajaib! Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip!" ujar Sehun dengan hebohnya. Ia kini tengah bersama dengan Yuri di restoran milik Sungmin.

"Ne, Sehun-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu" ujar Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku langsung ke mari begitu turun dari pesawat. Grup kami sedang mengadakan konser di luar negri. Jadi aku tidak tahu jika di sini terjadi banyak hal yang aneh" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Dia selalu mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu, Sungmin-ah. Maka dari itu aku membawanya ke mari" keluh Yuri. Sungmin pun tersenyum senang menanggapinya dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami minum sebagai perayaan, Min" ujar Yuri.

"Wooah, apa itu untuk merayakan aku yang telah kembali dari luar negri karena telah mempromosikan budaya K-Pop?" tanya Sehun dengan percaya diri.

"Ani! Ini untuk merayakan resminya Kyuhyun Oppa dan Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan kekasih, jadi ia harus mentraktir kita minum." Ujar Roo Mi

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Sehun sengaja pamit.

"Duduk, Cho Sehun!" perintah Yuri.

"Nde, noona. Tentu saja aku harus duduk di sini. Memangnya aku bisa duduk dimana lagi? Tentu saja aku harus berdiam di sini." Sungmin dan Yuri pun tertawa mendengar ocehan Sehun.

"Arraseo, aku akan mentraktir kalian minum untuk merayakan resminya hubungan kami" ujar Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak boleh membiarkan pemeran utamanya tidak hadir disini. Tunggu sebentar noona-deul, aku akan menghubungi hyung-ku dulu" Sehun pun berjalan keluar untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Yuri-ah, bagaimana keadaan Hyuna-ssi sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini Siwon Oppa juga sudah jarang datang lagi, aku dengar perusahaannya juga sedang mengalami kesulitan. Benarkah?" Sungmin berbisik pada Yuri, namun Yuri hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Dan kini Yuri akhirnya berkunjung ke kediaman Choi untuk melihat keadaan Hyuna.

"Wae? Tadinya kau mengira aku sudah benar-benar tumbang, tapi ternyata belum, maka dari itu kau terlihat kecewa?" tanya Hyuna sinis.

"Aku pun datang kemari karena terpaksa. Karena ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk datang melihat keadaanmu" Balas Yuri tak kalah sinisnya.

"Mwo?"

"Hal yang diurusi oleh Lee Sungmin lebih luas dari samudra Pasifik. Dia memintaku datang kemari untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu dan ibumu." Hyuna tampak tak suka mendengarnya, Yuri kemudian mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan memberikannya kepada Hyuna.

"Ini adalah makanan buatan tangannya. Dia berpesan agar kau menenangkan pikiranmu, dan jangan lupa makan."

"Sekarang kalian merasa aku ini patut dikasihani? Kalian ingin mengolok-olokku!?" Kemarahan Hyuna meluap.

"Geurae, ini baru Choi Hyuna yang aku kenal. Dibandingkan dengan hanya diam dan tenang saja, begini lebih baik." Ujar Yuri dengan nada yang membuat Hyuna semakin kesal.

"Aku harus berubah menjadi semenyedihkan apa sampai hatimu merasa puas? Kau sudah melihat kesengsaraanku, bukan? Berhubung kau sudah melihat yang ingin kau lihat, jangan datang mencariku lagi. Lagipula kau dan aku, tidak bisa disebut teman!"

"Melihatmu masih memiliki tenaga untuk marah-marah, berarti kau masih kuat menghadapinya. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Yuri tenang dan melenggang begitu saja dari hadapan Hyuna.

Hyuna yang merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak pun langsung mengambil bungkusan makanan tadi dan melemparnya. Ia kembali menangis sembari berteriak dan menghancurkan barang di sekelilingnya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam hari di kediaman Cho, Kyuhyun terlihat tidur dengan gelisah di kamarnya. Ia berguling kesana kemari dan wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat dan airmata. Ia nampaknya mengalami mimpi buruk dan di dalam mimipinya itu ia melihat Sungmin yang terbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun pun segera datang dan memeluknya namun terlambat karena Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

SLASH!

Kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun dan tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menoleh khawatir ke arah foto Sungmin yang sengaja ia letakkan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sungmin-ah" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah terbangun dan menuruni tangga menuju restorannya. Ia tadinya ingin menikmati suasana pagi namun terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di depan restorannya.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun-ah? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Apa kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Justru aku kemari karena aku ingin pergi bekerja" Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya yaitu sebuah dasi.

"Bantu aku mengikat dasi ini" pinta Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan dasinya ke tangan Sungmin.

"Hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan ini, kau rela datang pagi-pagi kemari? Aish, Cho Kyuhyun kau ini benar-benar! Berikan padaku dasinya!"

Kyuhyun lalu memajukan lehernya, dan Sungmin mulai memakaikan dasi itu. Namun karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan aneh, Sungmin pun dengan jahilnya menarik dasi itu hingga Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya! Ming! Kau ingin mencekikku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kan tadi kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengikatnya?" Sungmin tertawa senang, membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa. Sungmin kembali fokus pada dasinya namun kelihatannya ia salah menyimpulkan dasinya.

"Eoh? Sepertinya salah" gumam Sungmin heran.

"Kau ini benar-benar, Sungmin-ah. Itu saja tidak sanggup kau ingat? Berapa nilai IQ- mu sebenarnya?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Diamlah, Kyunie! Kau membuatku bertambah bingung, tahu!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Ming! Saat kau memakaikan dasi untuk pria lain, kau melakukannya dengan baik." Kyuhyun mulai merajuk.

"Maka dari itu... Siapa suruh kau pagi-pagi begini datang kemari?" sahut Sungmin yang masih fokus pada dasinya.

Jeda sesaat..

"Hari ini kau jangan pergi kemana-mana, naik mobil pun jangan. Dengan kata lain, kau tinggal saja di restoran dan jangan pergi kemanapun" ujar Kyuhyun serius.

"Kenapa kau mendadak mengatakan hal ini?"

"Nanti malam aku akan datang kemari menjenguk Halmonie. Karena itu, kau tetaplah disini. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Cha~ selesai~ Anda sudah siap untuk bekerja sekarang Presdir Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin sambil merapihkan pakaian pun pamit pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium sekilas kening Sungmin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Hyuna melihat kebersamaan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica memberikan tiket untuk Hyuna dan meminta putrinya itu untuk sementara waktu, tinggal di tempat bibinya yang berada di Sydney.

"Perusahaan sedang mengalami kesulitan. Tidak baik jika sampai menjadi bahan gunjingan orang lain. Pergilah tenangkan pikiranmu. Istirahatlah sejenak disana" saran Jessica.

"Eomma, bagaimana caranya mewujudkan balas dendam yang paling kejam? Merampas barang yang paling berharga milik orang itu, begitukah eomma?"

"Hyuna-ya..."

"Aku sungguh berharap Lee Sungmin lenyap! Dia telah merampas semua yang kumiliki. Andai saja ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi begitu aku membuka mata, tidak ada yang berubah. Rasanya seperti aku seorang diri, dilempar ke dalam sebuah dunia yang kosong!" teriak Hyuna. Jessica memejamkan matanya lelah dan memandang Hyuna dengan tatapan sedih. Ia kemudian memegang kedua tangan putrinya dan berkata,

"Kenapa bicara seperti ini, nak? Bukankah masih ada eomma? Eomma tidak akan tumbang begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga eomma dan oppamu pasti akan menyelamatkan perusahaan ini. Dan kau, Hyuna-ya, mulailah hidup yang baru. Untuk sementara, tinggalah dulu di Sydney"

Hyuna kemudian balik memegang tangan ibunya, "Eomma... Eomma tahu, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal menjadi putrimu. Jeongmal gomawo, eomma"

"Hyuna-ya..."

Hyuna memeluk Jessica dan berkata, "Eomma... Tidak peduli di manapun aku berada, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu." Keduanya pun mulai menangis dalam diam.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang berada di kantornya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke restoran Sungmin saat Hyuna menghubunginya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, namun akhirnya ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Sydney. Sebelum aku pergi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebentar saja. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." Hyuna pun menutup panggilannya.

Ia lalu membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan manset* perak dengan batu mulia berwarna hitam. Ia menatapnya lama, dan kemudian mulai merias wajahnya. (*a/n : kancing yang terbuat dari logam)

Sementara itu, Sungmin kini sedang terkantuk-kantuk menunggu Kyuhyun di ruangan samping restorannya. Dan antara sadar dan tidak Sungmin melihat Qian yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan menyodorkan gelang keberuntungan Sungmin di tangannya.

"Orang yang kau lindungi dengan taruhan nyawamu itu... Kini sedang berada dalam bahaya." Ujar Qian.

Qian lalu mengepalkan tangannya yang menggenggam gelang tadi dan membukanya kembali. Ia kemudian memiringkan tangannya sehingga pernak-pernik gelang itu jatuh bertaburan di lantai.

SLASH!

Sungmin tersadar dari kantuknya dan menatap ke sekitar yang masih sepi dan tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh" gumamnya. Ia lalu melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan gelang keberuntungannya yang sudah ia buang beberapa waktu lalu dan menyadari bahwa tadi bukanlah mimpi.

"Sungmin-ah, bukankah seharusnya Presdir sudah datang?" tanya Ryewook yang tiba-tiba datang.

Mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah bertambah khawatir dan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun bertambah panik saat Kyuhyun tak juga mengangkat panggilannya karena memang ponsel pria itu tertinggal di dalam mobil sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berada di dalam rumah Hyuna.

"Kau mengatakan jika besok kau akan berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku berencana untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini. Bertemu denganmu.. hari ini juga adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa kau masih ingat hari di mana kita pertama kali bertemu? Tentu saja kau pasti tidak mengingatnya. Karena pertemuan kita pada saat itu tidak lebih dari 1 menit." Hyuna kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang justru tidak memperhatikannya, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan manset yang di simpannya di kotak tadi.

"Kau masih ingat ini bukan?" Hyuna menunjukkan manset itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu.."

"Pada pesta ulang tahun Yuri beberapa tahun lalu, waktu itu aku juga hadir. Bajumu saat itu terkena tumpahan wine. Pada saat kau membuka mantelmu, manset yang berada di lengan mantelmu terlepas. Waktu itu hanya satu yang berhasil ditemukan, tapi satunya lagi tidak berhasil ditemukan. Sebenarnya sudah kutemukan, tapi aku tidak ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Aku ingin menyimpannya. Sekarang kukembalikan padamu. Karena dari awal ini memang bukan milikku." Hyuna menyerahkan manset itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun bukannya menerima kembali mansetnya yang hilang tapi Kyuhyun malah bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit untuk pulang karena ia sudah memiliki janji pada seseorang.

"Chankaman, Kyuhyun-ssi. Mari kita meminum wine perpisahan terlebih dulu" pinta Hyuna dengan lirih.

Sementara itu di kantor, Jessica tiba-tiba teringat kembali dengan perkataan Hyuna,

"_Eomma... Tidak peduli di manapun aku berada, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu."_

Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perkataan putrinya itu. Ia pun mendadak cemas dan bergegas untuk pulang. Saat di lobi kantor ia berpapasan dengan Siwon.

"Eomma, sudah mau pulang?"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku mencemaskan adikmu, sikapnya hari ini sangat aneh sekali." Jessica langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunggu di meja, sementara Hyuna menuang wine ke dalam gelas di belakang pria itu. Ia lalu mengambil sebutir kapsul dan mencampur serbuknya ke dalam salah satu gelas. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpaksa menutup restorannya dan menunggu Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Ia pun menunggu Kyuhyun di luar restoran sambil melihat gelang keberuntungan itu.

Hyuna dan Kyuhyun pun meminum winenya secara bersamaan. Perbedaannya disini adalah jika Kyuhyun meminumnya secara terburu-buru karena memang ia sudah ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, sedangkan Hyuna meminumnya secara perlahan dengan tetap menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan terakhir kali padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku harap kau bisa melupakan kenangan yang buruk, dan hidup dengan lebih baik"

"Terakhir, aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu hal. Bagi eomma dan Oppaku, perusahaan adalah bagai nyawa mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, aku pernah menjadi tunanganmu. Demi masa lalu, tolong mereka lindungi perusahaan kami. Aku meninggalkan harga diriku yang terakhir, dan memohon bantuanmu di sini."

"Baik, akan kupertimbangkan. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kyuhyun-ssi" Hyuna kemudian meminum winenya lagi dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan hingga akhirnya ia ambruk ke lantai.

Sungmin akhirnya berhasil menghubungi Kyuhyun, ia bernafas lega karena mengetahui Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ia lalu berpesan agar Kyuhyun tidak usah terburu-buru dan hati-hati saat mengendarai mobilnya.

Jessica dan Siwon tiba di rumah. Lampu rumah yang sengaja dipadamkan pun menyala dan betapa terkejutnya Jessica saat menemukan sang putri yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Hyuna dan membawa tubuh putrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyuna-ya! Hyuna-ya! Buka matamu, chagi! Andwae, Hyuna-ya! Tidak boleh terjadi apa-apa padamu. Tidak boleh terjadi sesuatu padamu, Hyuna-ya! Andwae!" Jessica berteriak histeris sambil menangis dan terus memeluk putrinya itu berusaha menyadarkannya. Siwon yang panik pun segera menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan.

Kyuhyun tiba di restoran, dan baru saja selesai memakirkan mobilnya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan tertera nama Jessica disana sebagai pemanggil. Kyuhyun pun dengan ragu mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa orang yang harus menghilang itu adalah Hyuna-ku? Orang yang seharusnya lenyap itu bukan putriku. Betapa mengerikannya Presdir yang tidak memilih putriku tapi malah lebih memilihnya. Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Sekalipun harus mengejarmu keujung neraka, aku sebagai ibu dari Choi Hyuna, akan melakukan segalanya!" Jessica lalu menutup panggilannya secara sepihak dan menangis.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobilnya namun tiba-tiba pintunya tidak dapat terbuka dan terkunci sendiri. Ia terus berusaha membukanya tapi nihil, pintunya tetap tidak bisa di buka. Ia pun melihat ke arah samping dan nampaklah sosok Qian yang menyeramkan. Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan dengan perlahan kesadaran Kyuhyun pun menghilang akibat perbuatan arwah cantik itu.

Seseorang mendatangi restoran Sungmin membuat pintu restoran terbuka dengan kencang. Sungmin yang mengira itu Kyuhyun pun menoleh sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumannya menghilang saat ia menyadari bukan Kyuhyunlah yang datang melainkan Jessica yang datang dengan wajah sembab dan mabuk. Sungmin pun mendekatinya dan Jessica terus berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya.

"Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Karenamu! Uri Hyuna, dia... Hyuna-ku, apa rencanamu sebenarnya, hah!" teriak Jessica hendak memukul Sungmin namun Sungmin berhasil menghindar.

"Nyonya, anda kenapa?" Jessica terus mendekat, "Jika kau tidak muncul, Hyuna-ku tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti itu. Kenapa harus muncul di depan kami? Kenapa! Kenapa!"

Jessica lalu mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh, ia kemudian mengambil vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke arahSungmin namun Sungmin segera menghindar dan merangkak ke ruang samping restoran. Jessica terus mengikutinya dan berkata orang yang harus mati bukanlah Hyuna tetapi Sungmin. Ia lalu mencekik leher Sungmin.

"Orang sepertimu, sejak awal sudah tidak sepantasnya dilahirkan ke dunia. Mati kau! Mati saja kau!" teriak Jessica sambil terus mencekik Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba pintu paviliun di kediaman Cho terbuka lebar, dan sementara itu di mobil Kyuhyun masih juga belum tersadar.

Jessica yang masih kalap mencekik leher Sungmin, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia lalu membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam akibat silaunya cahaya tadi dan terkejut saat menyadari bukan Sungmin lah yang ia cekik melainkan sosok Qian. Ia pun terkejut dan langsung melepas tangannya.

"Wanita jahat! Akhirnya kau tunjukkan juga sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Waktu 100 tahun sudah berlalu. Kau pasti sudah tidak ingat lagi kenapa aku muncul di hadapanmu? Dosa yang tercipta karena dirimu, akhirnya bisa dimusnahkan!" ujar Qian dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jessica menggeleng tak terima, ia pun berusaha mencekik sosok Qian itu namun anehnya Qian malah tersenyum meremehkan.

_**Flashback, 100 years ago..**_

Tampak sosok wanita yang dengan kalap tengah mencekik seorang wanita lainnya yang baru saja melahirkan hingga akhirnya tewas di tangannya. Bersamaan dengan tewasnya wanita itu, masuklah sosok gadis lain yang tidak lain merupakan putri dari si wanita pembunuh, yang terkejut melihat tindakan ibunya hingga tidak sadar menjatuhkan baskom air yang dibawanya. Si wanita pembunuh itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan dan mulai mencekiknya juga.

Si gadis yang akhirnya sadar nyawa bayi itu dalam bahaya segera berlari menyelamatkan makhluk tidak berdosa itu dan segera membawanya kabur dari sana.

**Kkeut..**

**Tebeseeh**

**Apdet cepet hehe**

**Flashback di akhir cerita itu cuma gambaran sekilas aja yaa tentang masa lalunya Qian, dan di 2 chapter terakhir yang akan datang bakal dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya (?) **

**Okee, usahakan tidak ada siders ya minimal ngurangin laah.. ini 2 episode terakhir looooooh chinguuuu~~ #sodorinaegyoMing**

**Klo reviewnya menjanjikan (?) insyallah apdet cepat lagi :D**

**Anyeong~ #ngilang**


	15. Chapter 15

**BRIDE OF THE CENTURY REMAKE**

_**Another story about Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genderswitch**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

**a/n : Ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan tempat^^**

**alur yang (sangat) cepat!**

**Chapter 15**

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Seseorang mendatangi restoran Sungmin membuat pintu restoran terbuka dengan kencang. Sungmin yang mengira itu Kyuhyun pun menoleh sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumannya menghilang saat ia menyadari bukan Kyuhyunlah yang datang melainkan Jessica yang datang dengan wajah sembab dan mabuk. Sungmin pun mendekatinya dan Jessica terus berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya.

"Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Karenamu! Uri Hyuna, dia... Hyuna-ku, apa rencanamu sebenarnya, hah!" teriak Jessica hendak memukul Sungmin namun Sungmin berhasil menghindar.

"Nyonya, anda kenapa?" Jessica terus mendekat, "Jika kau tidak muncul, Hyuna-ku tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti itu. Kenapa kau harus muncul di depan kami? Kenapa! Kenapa!"

Jessica lalu mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh, ia kemudian mengambil vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sungmin namun Sungmin segera menghindar dan merangkak ke ruang samping restoran. Jessica terus mengikutinya dan berkata orang yang harus mati bukanlah Hyuna tetapi Sungmin. Ia lalu mencekik leher Sungmin.

"Orang sepertimu, sejak awal sudah tidak sepantasnya dilahirkan ke dunia. Mati kau! Mati saja kau!" teriak Jessica sambil terus mencekik Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba pintu paviliun di kediaman Cho terbuka lebar, dan sementara itu di mobil Kyuhyun masih juga belum tersadar.

Jessica yang masih kalap mencekik leher Sungmin, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia lalu membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam akibat silaunya cahaya tadi dan terkejut saat menyadari bukan Sungmin lah yang ia cekik melainkan sosok Qian. Ia pun terkejut dan langsung melepas tangannya.

"Wanita jahat! Akhirnya kau tunjukkan juga sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Waktu 100 tahun sudah berlalu. Kau pasti sudah tidak ingat lagi kenapa aku muncul di hadapanmu? Dosa yang tercipta karena dirimu, akhirnya bisa dimusnahkan!" ujar Qian dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jessica menggeleng tak terima, ia pun berusaha mencekik sosok Qian itu namun anehnya Qian malah tersenyum meremehkan.

_**Flashback, 100 years ago..**_

_Kediaman Keluarga Cho.. _

"_Nyonya! Tuan sudah pulang!" teriak seorang gadis kepada sang Nyonya yang sedang merapihkan bajunya._

_Mendengar itu sontak Nyonya dan para pelayan segera bergegas menyambut kedatangan Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho yang bernama lengkap Cho Changmin itu pun memasuki pekarangan rumah dan tersenyum melihat istri dan para pelayan yang telah menyambutnya. Sang istri lalu menunduk memberi salam pada suaminya, diikuti oleh para pelayan._

_Changmin kemudian menatap Chengmin –si gadis tadi- dan menyapanya._

"_Aigo! Chengmin-ah, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik, waktu aku berangkat ke Tokyo kau masih terlihat kecil." Chengmin pun menunduk malu mendengar sapaan Tuannya._

_Changmin kemudian berkata pada Sooyeon yang tidak lain merupakan ibunda dari Chengmin, dan juga pelayan yang melayani istrinya, "Ahjumma, sudah waktunya bagi Chengmin untuk menikah."_

"_Seharusnya memang begitu tuan. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, pria mana yang ingin memperistrinya? Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Sahut Sooyeon sambil tersenyum._

"_Eomma selalu seperti itu, setiap hari hanya memarahiku. Aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku ingin hidup bersama eomma dan eonnie seumur hidupku." Chengmin lalu menggamit lengan seorang gadis._

_Changmin yang tidak mengenali gadis itu pun mendekat dan bertanya, "Sebuah wajah asing. Siapa namamu?" si gadis tetap terdiam. "Telingamu tuli? Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Gadis itu terus menunduk ketakutan mendengar ucapan Changmin. _

"_Seobangnim, Anda pasti lelah setelah bepergian jauh, mari beristirahat sejenak" ujar sang Nyonya rumah mengalihkan perhatian suaminya._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Kini Changmin dan sang istri yang diketahui bernama Soojung itu duduk bersama di sebuah ruangan. Gadis tadi lalu masuk dan menyajikan hidangan untuk Nyonya dan Tuan nya. Ia pun menunduk dan kembali keluar dari ruangan itu diiringi tatapan penasaran Changmin. Soojung kemudian menuangkan air untuk suaminya dan mulai bercerita awal mula ia bertemu dengan gadis tadi._

"_Saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari kuil, mendadak perutku terasa sakit sekali. Berada di tengah pegunungan dan aku tidak bisa bergerak. Untunglah gadis itu kebetulan lewat dan menolongku sehingga aku berhasil lolos dari marabahaya. Sepertinya tidak hanya telinganya saja yang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbicara. Dia adalah seorang gadis malang yang berkeliaran tanpa memiliki tempat yang bisa dituju. Takdir lalu membawanya kemari"_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Malah bertanya padanya jika dia itu tuli. Karena tidak bisa mendengar, maka tidak bisa berbicara. Karena itu, mungkin nama juga dia tidak memilikinya" ujar Changmin merasa bersalah._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Saat ini gadis itu tengah mengangkut seember air. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan Changmin, dan membuat baju pria itu menjadi basah. Ia lalu segera membersihkan baju Changmin namun pria itu mencegahnya, dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tapi si gadis terus membersihkannya hingga Changmin memegang kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti. Si gadis lalu terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya._

"_Kau ini seperti seekor kelinci yang ketakutan. Maaf, telah membuatmu ketakutan." Changmin kemudian berjalan pergi. Namun si gadis menahan tangannya membuat pria jangkung itu bingung. _

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Gadis itu memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan Changmin dan keduanya kini tengah berada di sebuah gazebo di tengah kolam. Changmin ternyata sedang mendapatkan perawatan akupuntur dari gadis itu. _

"_Benar-benar ajaib, hanya dengan sentuhan singkat seperti tadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku menderita sakit kepala?" si gadis hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin._

"_Sebuah jarum perak, bisa digunakan untuk menolong orang, juga bisa untuk membunuh orang. Sepasang tanganmu ini benar-benar adalah tangan ajaib yang dapat menyembuhkan orang." Kali ini si gadis tampak tercengang mendengar kata-kata Changmin namun ia kembali tersenyum dan menusukkan jarum lagi. Changmin lalu merasa kesakitan, dan si gadis segera menunduk beberapa kali meminta maaf membuat Changmin tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Berhubung kau telah mengobatiku, aku harus membalas kebaikanmu."_

_Si gadis menggeleng._

"_Qian... mulai sekarang namamu adalah Qian. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"_

_Qian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Changmin kemudian memanggil nama Qian berkali-kali dan tertawa senang._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Qian sedang menjemur kain dan ia tersenyum senang karena cuaca yang sangat cerah dan angin yang bertiup menyejukkan. Saat kain menutupi wajahnya karena tertiup angin, Qian lalu menutup mata demi untuk menikmatinya. Matanya lalu terbuka saat merasakan seseorang menyingkap kain di wajahnya. Ia lalu terkejut saat menyadari orang itu adalah Changmin. Changmin lalu secara perlahan mendekati wajah Qian, dan gadis itu hanya terdiam dan mulai menutup matanya. Wajah keduanya terus mendekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Changmin memakaikan sebuah gelang pada Qian dan menatap gadis itu penuh kasih. Ia menyadari telah jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik itu. Changmin kemudian menggenggam tangan Qian. Qian tersenyum senang, namun air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ia lalu menatap bunga yang berjatuhan dari pohon di dekatnya._

_Sementara itu dari jauh, Soojung melihat kemesraan itu dengan airmata di wajahnya. Sooyeon yang juga ada di sampingnya lalu menggenggam tangan sang Nyonya, seakan menenangkannya._

_Malamnya, Qian tidur bersama dengan Changmin. Ia kemudian terjaga dan duduk seraya memandangi Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. _

"_**Appa... Eomma... Aku akan membunuh anak dari musuh keluarga kita, dan memutuskan garis keturunan keluarga ini. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan datang mencari Appa dan Eomma"**__ gumam Qian dalam hati._

_Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jarum akupunturnya yang mengandung racun dan pelan-pelan mengarahkan jarum itu pada leher Changmin. Ia hendak membunuh Changmin namun ternyata ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan menangis dalam diam. _

"_**Appa, maafkan aku. Terhadap diriku yang bagaikan batu kerikil di pinggir jalan, dia mengasihiku bagaikan sekuntum bunga yang indah. Aku tidak berdaya untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Maafkan aku, appa"**__ batinnya ikut menangis._

_Qian kemudian menyimpan jarumnya kembali di bawah bantal dan membaringkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Changmin._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"_Apa katamu? Qian adalah putri dari keluarga musuh?!" ujar Changmin yang terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu dari Sooyeon. _

"_Ne, Tuan. Saya sudah menyelidikinya secara diam-diam. Qian adalah putri saudagar obat dari desa Yangjoon. Beberapa tahun yang lalu keluarganya terlibat dalam sebuah skandal, dan seluruh keluarganya tewas. Setelah seluruh keluarganya di eksekusi oleh seorang Jendral. Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dan sengaja mendekati Nyonya, untuk bisa masuk ke rumah ini" ujar Sooyeon menjelaskan._

"_Sulit untuk dipercaya... Ini sulit untuk dipercaya!" Changmin menolak untuk percaya._

"_Anda harus percaya. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan hampir saja terjadi pada Anda."_

_Sooyeon kemudian menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan berisi racun dari buntalan berang-barang milik Qian. _

"_Ini adalah racun yang sangat berbahaya, dengan dosis kecil saja bisa membunuh orang dengan membuat muntah darah. Qian hendak mencoba membunuh Anda dengan itu, Tuan."_

_Changmin meremas bungkusan racun itu dengan marah. Sedangkan Sooyeon tersenyum sinis menatapnya karena telah berhasil menghasut Changmin._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Changmin masuk ke kamar Qian dan mengulurkan pedangnya ke leher gadis itu. Qian yang ketakutan serta bingung lalu menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan._

"_Aku begitu mencintaimu, hingga mengikrar janji cinta denganmu. Tapi kau... Walaupun hati seseorang itu akan berubah begitu ia terjaga, tapi gadis yang kusayangi dengan setulus hati, malah berniat menusukkan pisau ke jantungku. Kau benar berniat memutuskan garis keturunan keluargaku? Kau benar ingin membunuhku?" Changmin betanya dengan penuh amarah dan juga kesedihan._

_Qian menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berkata dalam hati, _

"_**Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Tuan. Walaupun aku pernah memiliki keinginan untuk melukaimu, tapi hatiku telah menjadi milikmu. Tolong percayalah padaku."**_

"_Kau telah menipuku dan mempermainkan keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" sentak Changmin._

_Qian menangis semakin dalam dan menunduk, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan pembelaannya dan lagi-lagi hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, __**"Lebih baik Anda bunuh saja aku. Asalkan demi engkau, Tuanku. Nyawaku tidak ada harganya. Tapi perasaanku terhadap Tuanku itu benar-benar tulus. Tolong jangan lupakan itu."**_

_Qian menutup mata, menunggu Changmin menebas lehernya. Changmin lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan menguatkan diri. Ia lalu menebaskan pedangnya namun bukan pada Qian, melainkan pada lilin di dekatnya. Rasa cintanya terhadap gadis itu membuat ia tidak bisa membunuh Qian. Ia lalu menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menangis._

"_Tinggalkan tempat ini! Kau sudah mati ku bunuh. Aku tidak mengenalimu, dan juga tidak tahu siapa namamu. Kita sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Aku akan melupakan semua ini. Kata-kata penuh cinta yang pernah kuucapkan, dan kenangan-kenangan manis kita, akan kulupakan semuanya." Changmin berkata tanpa menatap Qian, ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu meninggalkan Qian yang menangis sembari meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Namun tiba-tiba di tengah tangisnya, Qian merasakan mual dan langsung membekap mulutnya saat dirasa mualnya itu semakin menjadi. _

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Qian dinyatakan hamil, dan Sooyeon melaporkan hal itu pada Soojung._

"_Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melahirkan seorang putra? Walaupun sekarang Seobangnim dengan tega mengusirnya pergi, tapi terhadap seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan anaknya, mana mungkin dia akan bisa setega itu" ujar Soojung khawatir._

"_Nyonya, saya memiliki satu cara" ujar Sooyeon sambil tersenyum licik._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Sembilan bulan telah berlalu dan kini tiba saatnya bagi Qian untuk melahirkan. Sooyeon membantu persalinannya sedangkan Chengmin menyemangati Qian di samping gadis cantik itu. Setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, bayi itu akhirnya lahir dan suara tangisannya memenuhi kamar. Chengmin lalu menatap bayi itu kemudian kembali menoleh dengan tersenyum senang pada Qian._

"_Eonnie, seorang pangeran!" ujar Chengmin membuat Qian tersenyum senang mendengarnya. _

_Sementara itu Sooyeon terus menatap bayi Qian dengan tatapan tajam dan ia mulai melancarkan aksinya._

"_Chengmin-ah, tolong ambilkan eomma sebaskom air hangat" ujarnya pada sang putri._

"_Ne, arraseoyo, eomma" Chengmin lalu pamit pada Qian dan segera bergegas keluar._

_Sooyeon kemudian mendekati Qian. Qian yang lemas karena kelelahan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud ingin melihat bayinya. Namun Sooyeon malah menepis tangan itu dan berkata, "Pada saat melahirkan, kau meninggal bersama dengan bayimu!"_

_Qian terkejut dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Sooyeon langsung mencekik lehernya sekuat tenaga. Qian yang lemas tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, _

"_**Jangan! Anakku... Aku mohon... Ampuni anakku... Setidaknya ampuni anakku."**_

_Qian akhirnya tewas tepat disaat Chengmin masuk membawa sebaskom air hangat. Chengmin yang terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan ibunya langsung menjatuhkan baskom berisi air hangat itu. Sooyeon yang menyadari Qian tewas lalu beralih pada bayi Qian. Ia kemudian hendak mencekik leher bayi itu namun Chengmin segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan membawa bayi itu keluar meninggalkan Sooyeon yang terengah sambil menatap Qian._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Soojung menggendong bayi itu dan di depannya duduk Sooyeon dengan tangan dan pakaiannya yang masih bersimbah darah._

"_Karena masalahnya sudah sejauh ini, mulai hari ini, bayi ini adalah anakku. Dikarenakan aku tidak sanggup meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan padaku. Buang mayat gadis itu ke tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh orang. Dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, sehelai rambutpun tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal. Harus kau buang semuanya!"_

_Soojung kemudian melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi uang kepada Sooyeon. _

"_Dan kau juga! Sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini!" Soojung mengusir Sooyeon. Ia menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang licik, dan membuang Sooyeon setelah berhasil membunuh Qian. Sooyeon hanya bisa terkejut karena Nyonya yang sudah dibelanya tega mengusirnya._

…

_Sooyeon kini berada di kamar yang sama dengan mayat Qian dan duduk di sudut ruangan dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan terus menjerit akibat dihantui perasaan bersalahnya._

_**Flashback end.**_

Jessica kembali melepaskan tangannya yang mencekik Qian. Ia terkejut terkejut dengan penglihatannya barusan tentang kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh nenek moyangnya terdahulu.

"Siapa yang menebar benih, dia yang akan menuai. Perbuatanmu akan kembali menghantuimu. Jangan harap kau bisa meloloskan diri tanpa membayar dosa dari perbuatanmu." Ujar Qian tajam. Jessica menggeleng lalu berlari pergi dari sana.

Qian kemudian menghilang, dan Sungmin yang tadi dirasuki olehnya pun tak sadarkan diri kemudian terjatuh lemas.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dan segera berlari ke dalam restoran mencari Sungmin. Ia terkejut melihat keadaan restoran yang berantakan. Kyuhyun kemudian menemukan Sungmin yang terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Bangunlah, Ming! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun terus berusaha membangunkan Sungmin agar sadar. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya dan memanggil Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan langsung mendekap Sungmin dengan sesekali mengecup kening gadisnya itu dan mengusap keringat dari wajah manis itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica duduk di lantai sudut kamarnya. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. Dia teringat kembali perkataan Qian,

"_Siapa yang menebar benih, dia yang akan menuai. Perbuatanmu akan kembali menghantuimu. Jangan harap kau bisa meloloskan diri tanpa membayar dosa dari perbuatanmu."_

Jessica kemudian bergumam sendiri, "Baik itu seratus tahun yang lalu, atau sekarang... Aku hanya mematuhi kehendakku sendiri. Melakukan apa yang dapat kulakukan. Manusia itu pasti akan melakukan kesalahan. Tanpa melakukan perbuatan dosa, manusia tidak akan sanggup hidup. Demi kelangsungan hidup, manusia harus berdosa."

Jessica kemudian mendekap badannya sendiri dan menangis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Hyuna tengah duduk terdiam di kasurnya. Dia kini menderita anomia aphasia*. Siwon yang duduk disamping Hyuna pun hanya menatap adiknya sedih dan berkata, "Sekarang ini kau pasti tidak ingin mendengar apapun, juga tidak ingin berkata apapun. Karena itulah kau menutup mulut dan hatimu? Maafkan aku, Hyuna-ya. Hatimu yang terluka itu pasti sudah hancur lebur. Tapi Oppa malah tidak memahamimu. Maafkan aku."

Hyuna tetap terdiam dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Siwon kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyuna.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menemanimu. Sekalipun orang lain mencaci-makimu, aku akan tetap berdiri di pihakmu." Hyuna hanya diam dan menutup matanya. (*a/n : gangguan fungsi bicara pada seseorang akibat segala macam trauma yang mempengaruhi otak)

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica kini tengah menikmati makanan di meja makan sendirian, berbagai macam hidangan tersaji di hadapannya. Siwon yang melewatinya pun menjadi heran. Ia lalu mendekati Jessica dan menegurnya.

"Eomma?"

"Siwon-ah, bukankah kau belum makan malam? Ayo cepat makan" ujar Jessica sambil tetap memotong steaknya.

"Eomma.. ini.. bahkan masih siang dan belum sampai jam makan malam" sahut Siwon heran.

"Makan saja! Sekalipun adikmu berubah menjadi seperti itu, kita tidak bisa sepertinya, tidak makan dan tidak tidur. Semakin situasi seperti ini, semakin tidak boleh kita kehilangan semangat."

Jessica kembali makan dengan lahapnya. Ketika dia sulit mengiris daging steaknya, dengan kesal ia menaruh pisau dan garpu, lalu makan menggunakan tangannya. Siwon yang terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya diam memandanginya.

Lalu seakan kembali ke kesadarannya, ia mengelap tangan dan mulutnya, kemudian mengambil gelas wine dengan tangan gemetar akibat emosi yang ditahannya.

"Orang-orang yang telah membuat Hyuna menjadi seperti itu, aku akan mengubur mereka selamanya. Aku ingin mereka semua membusuk di dalam kegelapan!" Jessica bertekad dan menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kini di media massa sedang ramai oleh berita yang mengejutkan tentang Sungmin dan Hyuna, beberapa judul artikel yang ramai dibicarakan diantaranya adalah,

**-Mantan calon menantu keluarga Cho Corp mengalami stres yang diakibatkan oleh batalnya pernikahan, mencoba bunuh diri-**

**-Lee Sungmin berperan sebagai barang palsu menipu...-**

**-Lee Sungmin menerima imbalan uang atas perannya menggantikan Choi Hyuna-**

Dan tentu saja itu semua adalah perbuatan Jessica. Yuri lalu melaporkan hal itu pada Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa Jessica dengan sengaja menyebarkan berita itu. Yesung pun ikut melaporkan bahwa homepage department store mereka dipenuhi oleh postingan yang berisi hujatan dan sudah tidak bisa di akses lagi. Dan menurut Yesung sekalipun mereka mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk memberi penjelasan juga tidak ada gunanya. Karena itu tidak ada bedanya dengan permainan berburu penyihir.

"Segera persiapkan konferensi pers!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah berpikir lama.

"Untuk sekarang ini bukan saat yang tepat, Presdir. Opini masyarakat sekarang memojokkan kita, dan berbalik memihak dan bersimpati pada Choi Hyuna yang menderita aphasia. Sekalipun kita membeberkan kebenaran, akankah orang-orang percaya? Bahkan semua bisa saja akan berbalik merugikan kita sendiri." Yuri mencoba memberikan saran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dengan lelah.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun mendatangi kediaman Choi dengan tujuan ingin menemui Hyuna. Namun Jessica yang kebetulan ada di rumah tentu saja melarangnya dan segera mengusirnya. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, dan mengatakan jika ia akan pergi setelah bertemu dengan Hyuna.

"Hidup Hyuna sekarang ini sudah tidak seperti manusia hidup. Sepatah katapun tidak sanggup ia ucapkan sekarang, tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Apa gunanya kau bertemu dengannya? ..Katakan saja terus terang. Kau datang ke mari bukan karena kau khawatir pada Hyuna, tapi kau melakukan ini demi Lee Sungmin, bukan? Apa persyaratan kesepakatannya? Jika aku menarik semua pemberitaan itu dan tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?" tantang Jessica.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Memberi dukungan dana terhadap Oh Seong Konstruksi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jessica tertawa, lalu berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun, "Sekarang ini sekalipun kau hibahkan Cho Corp. padaku juga tidak ada gunanya. Bagaimana Hyuna berjuang meloloskan diri dari kematian, aku yang berada di sisinya melihat dengan jelas. Hanya dengan cara seperti itu, aku tidak akan lupa pada mereka yang membuat putriku menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun hingga ke ujung neraka, aku juga tetap akan membeberkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jessica dengan pandangan datarnya sebelum berkata,

"Aku pamit dulu eommonim, dan aku akan datang lagi lain kali" Kyuhyun kemudian segera bergegas dari tempat itu dan sempat bertemu pandang dengan Siwon yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

Siwon lalu menghampiri Jessica yang kini tengah menitikan airmatanya.

"Siwon-ah, eomma minta padamu untuk kali ini, jangan membantu Lee Sungmin. Jika kau melakukannya, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan menyuruh Hyuna untuk mati kedua kalinya. Jika kau tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan kami, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, mengerti?"

Jessica kemudian berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah menghadap Heechul di kediaman Cho. Mereka sedang minum teh bersama dengan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

"Jika menurut opini masyarakat, keluargaku telah menerima seorang penipu sebagai menantu. Keluarga kami telah menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang banyak. Dan aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu itu" Heechul menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Bukankah eomma juga tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menyindir ibunya. Namun Heechul tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun dan terus berkata,

"Sekalipun bukan dikarenakan oleh pandangan masyarakat ramai, aku tetap sulit untuk menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, eommonim"

"Tidak perlu. Jangan harap kau akan mendapat persetujuanku, karena aku berencana untuk meninggalkan rumah ini."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Heechul.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Aku merasa ini semua terjadi karena aku. Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuna, juga eommonim" Sungmin berkata pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka berdua sudah ada di kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Ming. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu" Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Jika eommonim sampai meninggalkan rumah ini, aku juga tidak akan bisa masuk lagi. Tanpa eommonim di sini, bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke keluarga ini?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Tidak peduli keputusan apa yang diambil, ini adalah masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan berdua. Sebaiknya kita mengamati dengan diam-diam. Dengan begitu, mungkin ada baiknya bagi mereka berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Heechul meminta bantuan Bibi Ahn untuk menyingkirkan barang-barang yang ada di paviliun itu. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya ia lalu keluar dari paviliun itu dan menggemboknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Heechul lalu menoleh dan sudah ada Hankyung disana sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga ingin menghancurkan tempat ini?" Heechul menjawab dengan emosi. "Sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah ini, aku ingin menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Kau anggap omonganku itu hanyalah angin lalu? Aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan ini" Heechul kemudian berjalan pergi, tapi perkataan Hankyung menghentikannya,

"Pilihan ini benar-benar cocok dengan sifatmu. Sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan setitik pun noda. Meninggalkan sebuah kesan yang sempurna. Jika kau memang ingin berbuat seperti itu, lakukanlah sesuai dengan kehendakmu. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untukmu. Hanya inilah yang dapat kulakukan untukmu. Maafkan aku."

Setelah merasa Hankyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Heechul kemudian berjalan kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kini tiba saatnya bagi Heechul untuk meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho. Di belakangnya sudah ada Bibi Ahn yang khawatir kemana Heechul akan pergi. Begitu ia melewati pekarangan, Heechul bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa eomma bersikap seperti ini? Aku mohon hentikan, eomma" ujar Kyuhyun menahan kekesalannya kepada sang ibu.

"Aku tidak menyukai rumah ini, tidak menyukai gadis itu, semuanya tidak ada yang kusukai disini" balas Heechul keras kepala.

"Kenapa eomma selalu menolaknya? Karena latar belakang keluarga, pendidikan dan ekonomi? Gadis yang eomma benci itu adalah gadis yang aku cintai sepenuh hati, tidakkah eomma mengerti itu?"

"Tidak. Karena setiap kali aku melihatnya, Aku akan teringat pada diriku yang mempercayai adanya kutukan di keluarga ini. Ini semua membuatku terlalu menderita. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun aku ingin melupakannya, tapi begitu melihat dia… Bisa saja bukan, jika justru gadis itu yang diselimuti dengan kutukan? Karenanya hidup semua orang menjadi menderita."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Heechul. Lama keduanya saling berpandangan hingga Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibi Ahn,

"Hannie dan kedua putraku, tolong kau urus dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu" Heechul kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Warga dan para wartawan berkumpul di depan restoran Sungmin. Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Kemudian seorang ahjumma tiba-tiba melemparkan telur ke kepala Sungmin,

"Dasar penipu! Wanita murahan! Perebut pasangan orang lain!" ujar ahjumma tadi.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ujar ahjumma lainnya, "Dasar wanita materialistis!"

Nenek yang juga ada disana tentu tidak terima dan langsung berteriak membela Sungmin, "Siapa yang kalian sebut perempuan materialistis! Kalian ini keterlaluan!"

Nenek dengan Ryewook kemudian mengusir mereka yang tindakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian muncullah sebuah mobil mewah menghalau kerumunan dengan membunyikan klaksonnya.

Kyuhyun –pemilik mobil itu- lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghadapi kerumunan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Tolong segera tinggalkan tempat ini! Jika sampai ada orang yang berani menyentuh wanita itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Para wartawan dan warga saling berbisik mencibir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berbicara di dalam restoran. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya dari telur-telur yang tadi dilempar oleh warga sebelum berkata,

"Untuk sementara, tutup saja restorannya dulu dan pergilah ke tempat lain, Ming"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Shireoyo, aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Jika aku melarikan diri, itu hanya akan memperbesar kesalahpahaman orang-orang"

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Kemarahan orang-orang tidak akan surut begitu saja." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk meyakinkan, "Lakukanlah sesuai dengan permintaanku, Ming"

Sungmin terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan lelah. Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan Sungmin pun segera memeluk gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan telur-telur yang akan menempel di tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana, Min-ah, gwaenchana.. ada aku disini" Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan pelan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin hari ini datang ke kediaman Choi bermaksud ingin menjenguk Hyuna. Siwon lalu mengantarnya ke kamar Hyuna dan memberitahu adiknya itu bahwa Sungmin datang, walaupun Siwon tahu ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Hyuna.

Sungmin menatap Siwon sejenak lalu berjalan menghampiri Hyuna yang tengah melamun di ranjangnya dan duduk disampingnya. Sungmin menatap Hyuna sedih dan kemudian memegang tangan gadis itu, membelainya. Hyuna kemudian tersadar dengan sentuhan di tangannya, ia menarik tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun meneteskan airmatanya sedih.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin duduk termenung sendirian dan kembali mengingat hal-hal yang belakangan ini terjadi kepadanya..

"**Orang seperti kau, dari awal sudah tidak sepantasnya dilahirkan ke dunia. Mati saja kau!"**

"**Aku berencana untuk meninggalkan rumah ini."**

"**Perebut pasangan orang lain! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Wanita murahan!"**

Sungmin menangis mengingat perkataan orang-orang disekitarnya terhadap dirinya. Ia lalu berkata sendiri dengan sedih,

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah serakah. Juga tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi milikku. Aku hanya pertama kalinya terhadap seseorang... timbul keinginan untuk berada di sisi orang itu. Tapi kenapa tidak diperbolehkan?"

Qian kemudian muncul di belakang Sungmin dan berkata,

"Kau sangat membenci dunia ini, bukan? Kau pasti akan benci. Terhadap orang-orang yang tidak memahami ketulusan hatimu, kau harus menyalahkan mereka, harus membenci mereka... seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Yang satu adalah matahari yang bersinar cerah, yang satunya lagi adalah bayangan yang ada karena sinar matahari. Selama kau berada di sisi orang itu, anak yang satu lagi akan selalu terkurung di dalam kamar yang gelap. Tidak sanggup berkomunikasi dan hidup terkucil. Seperti aku yang harus mati tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun."

Qian kemudian mendekat dan berbisik pada Sungmin,

"Jika kau mencintainya, jangan pikirkan ketidakberuntungan orang lain. Lakukan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Miliki orang yang ingin kau miliki itu."

Sungmin menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memutuskan sesuatu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

"Halmonie, apakah halmonie tidak rindu melihat laut?" tanya Sungmin pada nenek. Kini keduanya sudah berbaring dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apakah kau merindukan laut, Min-ah?" nenek bertanya balik.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku merindukan aroma laut, juga merindukan appa dan eomma. Aku merasa ketika kita tinggal di Busan hatiku terasa jauh lebih tenang. Kita berdua selalu riang gembira dan memakan ubi jalar sembari menonton drama kegemaran halmonie." Sungmin mendekat pada nenek, "Halmonie, haruskah kita pindah kembali ke Busan?"

"Kau sanggup melupakan pria itu?"

Sungmin menangis, "Ani. Tanpa Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa hidup. Tapi... Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat orang lain menderita hanya demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Halmonie, aku harus bagaimana?"

Nenek lalu memeluk Sungmin dan membiarkan cucu manisnya itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Keesokan harinya Sungmin datang menemui Hankyung di kediaman Cho.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kenapa pucat sekali?" tanya Hankyung.

"Abeonim tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, dibandingkan denganku, abeonim tampak lebih mengkhawatirkan"

Jeda sesaat..

"Abeonim.. aku tidak tahu jika apa yang akan aku ucapkan ini pantas atau tidak..."

"Jangan merasa ragu, katakan saja."

"Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun itu sangat sulit untuk didekati, aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh. Betapa menyakitkan dan menyedihkannya perasaan seperti itu. Eommonim, selama ini telah melalui hari-harinya yang seperti ini. Abeonim dan eommonim, jika bisa memulai kembali, alangkah baiknya. Aku mohon kepada abeonim untuk dapat menyediakan sebuah tempat yang memungkinkan bagi eommonim untuk kembali."

Hankyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Malam harinya, Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat ponsel sebelum pria itu pergi tidur.

"Ming, aku dengar tadi kau datang ke rumahku, benarkah?"

"Eung, benar. Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Aku? Aku sedang berbicara dengan wanita bernama Cho Sungmin dan sedang merindukannya saat ini"ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Sungmin di sebrang sana tengah terdiam dan terlihat sedih.

"Ming? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa karena hatimu merasa tidak tenang, dan kebingungan? Lebih baik kau nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu. Bukankah ada sebuah lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan?"

"Bagaimana keadaan eommonim, aku dengar jika eommonim tinggal di rumah bibimu" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya~ dia baik-baik saja aku baru mengunjunginya kemarin. Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengajakmu kesana, kau mau? Ibuku tidak akan mengusirmu, kau tenang saja"

"Jika benar aku diusir, aku akan kembali lagi, dan kembali lagi."

"Ne, itu baru Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal"

"Tidurlah, Kyu~ kau pasti sudah lelah."

"Ya, tanpa seizin dariku, kau ingin menutup panggilan ini? Bukankah tadi aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi? Ayo bernyanyi!"

Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan badannya. Sungmin pun mulai bernyanyi, sambil mengenang kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun saat dirinya diterima sebagai Lee Sungmin.

the wind is shaking the windows,and over my small room,

the stars fill up the sky, shining brightly too many to count,

the stars reassure tired me

they wipe away the many tears that are deep inside me

don't be hurt too much.. they hug me tight and pamper me and comfort me,

telling me to go to sleep

though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk

though my tears blur my vision

I'll still smile in front of my love that I'm not able to get

Even though our happy times were short, I'll treasure it deep inside my heart

like those countless number of stars, forever

My dream is coming.. though it is unusual that my one star is bright

it is very bright, even blinding.. it comes down to my shoulder

stop being so sad.. it holds my hand as it touches me and gives me a warm hug

Only for today, I won't cry though my eyes fill with tears

I want to laugh like those stars

I want to cherish all my happy moments deep inside my heart

Like those countless number of stars, forever

**(Kim Ah Joong – Star)**

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas, sedangkan Sungmin masih terus bernyanyi sambil menangis.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Esok paginya, Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam restoran setelah mendapat telpon dari Ryewook bahwa Sungmin telah meninggalkan Seoul. Kyuhyun kemudian membaca sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sungmin untuknya.

"**Kyuhyun-ah... Nae nampyeon... Aku harap, semoga hal ini bagimu bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu menyedihkan. Karena cinta kita belum berakhir. Sekalipun kau merasa begitu merindukanku hingga tidak sanggup menahannya, kumohon, bertahanlah. Supaya aku bisa melindungimu. Aku bukan ingin melarikan diri. Aku hanya merasa di sebuah tempat di mana kau tidak bisa menemukanku, aku akan semakin mencintai... Mencintaimu, juga mencintai orang-orang yang pernah mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Anyeong~"**

Sungmin pun ternyata juga mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Hyuna melalui video.

"**Sekarang ini... seharusnya aku dan halmonie telah memulai perjalanan meninggalkan Seoul. Apakah dengan kepergianku, semuanya akan kembali menjadi seperti semula?"**

Hyuna lalu mengingat semua kenangan saat ia menyudutkan Sungmin, dan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih Sungmin.

"**Pada posisi yang telah kukosongkan itu... Janganlah diisi dengan kemarahan dan air mata, tapi dengan kegembiraan dan senyuman. Alhasil, kau juga akan bisa melepaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaanmu itu. Semuanya akan berubah menjadi tenang dan damai. Dengan tulus aku mengharapkan kesehatan bagi tubuh dan pikiranmu. Dan menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang."**

Hyuna beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia sepertinya tersadar dengan pesan dari Sungmin itu.

Hyuna lalu beranjak ke kamar Jessica. Ia membelai rambut ibunya itu yang sedang tertidur. Jessica kemudian terbangun saat merasakan gerakan di kepalanya,

"Hyuna-ya, ada apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Jessica cemas.

"Eomma.."

Jessica terkejut mendengar Hyuna sudah bisa bicara,

"Hyuna-ya, kau bisa bicara sekarang? Kau bisa dengar suara eomma?"

"Eomma, kenapa berbuat seperti itu? Lee Sungmin, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kita yang telah bersalah."

"Hyuna-ya…"

"Eomma, sejauh apa eomma berniat melangkah? Cukup sampai di sini saja. Apakah eomma pikir asalkan dia lenyap, hatiku akan terasa lebih tenang? Sama sekali tidak, eomma" Hyuna mulai menangis.

"Apakah kau sudah gila? Apakah kau tidak tahu akibat perbuatan siapa kau jadi begini?"

"Orang yang sudah gila itu bukan aku tapi eomma. Beberapa hari ini apapun tidak ingin kudengar. Karena itu aku menulikan telingaku dan membisukan mulutku untuk berpikir dengan tenang. Kemudian aku jadi mengerti. Apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini. Hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang manusia."

"Kau... kau kenapa berbicara seperti ini terhadap eomma? Kau pikir aku melakukan semua itu demi siapa?"

"Jangan katakan demi aku! Bukankah eomma lebih tahu? Demi memuaskan keinginanmu, eomma membutuhkan aku."

Jessica kemudian berhalusinasi melihat jika sosok yang di depannya adalah Sungmin, bukan Hyuna.

Jessica ketakutan dan kemudian mencekik leher Hyuna. Hyuna lalu meronta dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Jessica kemudian sadar, yang didepannya adalah Hyuna. Dia menangis membelai Hyuna membuat Hyuna tercengang.

Kemudian Jessica kembali berhalusinasi dan kali ini ia melihat sosok arwah Qian. Dia kembali tidak mengenali Hyuna dan memintanya tidak mendekat.

"Eomma!" Hyuna berusaha menyadarkan Jessica.

Jessica akhirnya tersadar, namun masih tetap menjauhi Hyuna, "Hyuna-ya.. Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Siapa tahu aku akan mencelakakanmu. Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!"

Jessica menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hyuna kemudian memanggil-manggil ibunya, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Eomma, aku adalah Hyuna! Hyuna!"

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!"

Hyuna menangis sambil tetap memanggil ibunya berusaha menyadarkannya.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Jessica akhirnya dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Dan kini Hyuna tengah berusaha menyuapinya,

"Eomma, makanlah walau hanya sesendok."

Jessica menoleh pada Hyuna, dia lalu menepis sendok yang diulurkan Hyuna,

"Siapa ibumu? Di mana putriku Hyuna! Hyuna-ya! Hyuna-ya" Jessica mencari-cari Hyuna.

"Eomma…" Siwon yang tadi ada di luar ruangan menghampiri Jessica yang sedang berteriak.

"Siwon-ah, di mana Hyuna?" Jessica mengenali Siwon. "Bantu aku mencari adikmu. Aku merindukannya." Jessica menangis.

Hyuna kemudian membalik badan Jessica agar menghadap padanya, "Eomma, aku ada di sini. Aku adalah putrimu, Hyuna"

Jessica akhirnya mengenali Hyuna, "Hyuna-ya, dari mana kau? Susah payah eomma mencarimu. Putriku!" Jessica memeluk Hyuna, seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Eomma, aku tahu. Eomma sekarang sedang terkurung dalam penjara yang eomma bangun sendiri. Aku akan melindungimu. Eomma pasti akan bisa mengatasi semua ini. Eomma…" ujar Hyuna sedih.

Siwon yang melihat ibu dan adiknya pun turut merasakan kesedihan dan hanya bisa mengelus punggung Hyuna untuk menenangkan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun sedang melihat-lihat foto Sungmin yang ada di ponselnya, ia kemudian berkata dalam hati saat melihat foto dimana Sungmin tengah tertawa ceria disana..

"_Jangan tertawa... Aku benci pada dirimu yang meninggalkanku. Juga benci pada dunia yang memaksamu pergi. Jika memang harus pergi meninggalkanku, kenapa kau harus muncul di sisiku? Andai semuanya bisa berhenti di sini... Dengan begitu, saat-saat yang menyakitkan ini... dan hatiku yang terluka itu akan bisa..."_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan hanya termenung sendirian di kamarnya dalam kegelapan.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun kembali gelisah dalam tidurnya karena mimpinya. Sementara itu Qian datang berada di sampingnya dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun seolah menenangkan. Dalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun melihat kilasan-kilasan saat Changmin yang hendak menebas Qian, dan Kakeknya yang memegang sebelah sepatu pengantin wanita di pinggir tebing, dan juga ayahnya yang terdiam di tepi sungai.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat sosok arwah Qian yang bersinar sangat cantik.

"Tolong... setidaknya biarkan dia..."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, Qian membuat Kyuhyun tidur kembali dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Kyuhyun kemudian terbangun esok harinya, dan termenung sejenak sebelum ia bangkit menuju paviliun. Kyuhyun lalu membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam sana yang dulu merupakan kamar milik Qian.

Kyuhyun lalu meraba kain yang ada di meja persembahan. Dia berkata dalam hatinya,

"_Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku bisa ada di dunia ini. Setelah kepergiannya, barulah aku mengerti. Demi seseorang... demi bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Sekalipun kami berada di sebuah sudut dunia yang berbeda, menjalani hidup kami dan sama-sama saling merindukan... penantian yang panjang itu akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta, bukan? Sekalipun kami berdua terpisahkan, tapi kami akan selalu saling bersama pada akhirnya."_

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

Sungmin berdiri di tepi tebing di dekat pantai dan ia kembali mendapat penglihatan masa lalu lagi.

_**Flashback..**_

_Qian yang tidak jadi pergi karena dinyatakan hamil, kini sedang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chengmin dan ia tersenyum menanggapi Chengmin yang sangat aktif bicara itu._

"_Aku sekarang bisa mengerti perasaan eonnie. Begitu menatap mata eonnie, aku bisa mengerti. Tatapan matamu itu sebulat bulan purnama. Di dalamnya dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta dan rindu"_

_Qian tersenyum malu. _

"_Kenapa? Jika tidak dikemukakan, pihak satunya lagi tidak akan tahu. Bukannya menatap ke dalam mata saja sudah bisa mengerti? Kenapa Tuan sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanmu?"_

_Qian mengelus kepala Chengmin._

"_Begitu Tuan pulang dari Tokyo, biar aku yang memberitahu padanya. Aku akan memberitahu padanya betapa kau mengharapkan kepulangannya, dan betapa kau mencintainya."_

_Qian kembali tersenyum. Dia lalu mengelus perutnya yang besar. Chengmin mendekatkan telinganya ke perut wanita cantik itu dan kemudian merasakan tendangan dari bayi yang ada di dalam perut Qian. Qian pun merasakannya dan mereka tersenyum bersama._

~~CHO KYUHYUN &amp; LEE SUNGMIN~~

_Chengmin yang melihat ibunya membunuh Qian dan mencoba membunuh bayinya, dengan segera mengambil bayi Qian dan berlari keluar membawanya pergi._

_Lalu terdengar suara Qian, _

"_**Chengmin-ah... gomawo. Kau telah melindungi anakku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Budimu tidak dapat kubalas sekarang. Tapi di kehidupan yang akan datang, pasti akan kubalas."**_

_Flashback end._

Sungmin memegangi perutnya, lalu memejamkan mata merasakan kehadiran'nya', ia tersenyum sembari menatap langit.

Kemudian ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan ikut mengelus perutnya. Sungmin lalu menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan Qian yang tersenyum kepadanya dan Qian berkata,

"Ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, tapi sebuah awal."

**TE BE CE**

**Apdet cepet lagi kaaan ;)**

**Cha~ review juseyo~**

**Satu chapter lagi looooh kkkkk :D**


End file.
